Do jogo ao amor
by nikax-granger
Summary: Às vezes um jogo pode ter consequências...
1. Recordando

Os anos passados em Hogwarts eram bons de recordar. Momentos inesquecíveis com os meus melhores amigos. As aulas que eu adorava. Os jardins, o lago, o castelo, a cabana do Hagrid, a biblioteca... Eu sempre soube que sentiria a falta de tudo aquilo. Mas já tinham passado dois anos desde o meu último ano em Hogwarts, o ano da Batalha Final, onde Harry triunfara. Tudo estava finalmente restabelecido.

Harry seguia uma carreira promissora numa equipa inglesa de quidditch de alta qualidade, segundo Ron. Ginny acabou o último ano em Hogwarts e lutou para se tornar a excelente Auror que era. Ron juntou-se ao seu irmão mais velho para estudar dragões, pois tinha descoberto essa sua paixão no sétimo ano. Foi uma inesperada notícia quando ele nos contou o que ia seguir. Principalmente para mim. Ron a estudar dragões? Dragões a sério? Acho que ainda hoje não me conformei.

Das pessoas com quem eu mantinha mais contacto era Ginny, pois aparecia várias vezes no Ministério, onde eu trabalhava. Eu tinha um trabalho duplo: por um lado era presidente de uma associação de defesa dos direitos elfos e outras criaturas mágicas e também exercia a função de secretária do ministro da magia, Mike Mayer.

O mundo tinha mudado tanto desde que a guerra terminara. Foram criadas associações de ajuda para os que sofreram com a guerra e Azkaban agora estava lotada com pessoas que serviam Voldemort. Graças a Merlin nenhum membro da ordem e que nos fosse próximo tinha sofrido nada de grave. Subitamente, lembrei-me dos rostos dos meus conhecidos durante a guerra: ódio, medo, desespero, raiva eram os sentimentos que estavam predominantemente expressos. Harry lutou com todas as suas forças e Ginny tinha raiva e os seus olhos eu podia jurar que os vi faiscar quando acabou com a vida de Bellatrix Lestrange. Nunca tinha visto Ron tão desesperado ao ver a sua família participar naquela guerra, tentava proteger a mãe, a irmã, os irmãos, o pai, todos que conseguisse. Lembro-me de que ele já nem se importava com feitiços que o acertavam, atordoando-o, desde que conseguisse protegê-los, proteger-nos a mim e ao Harry, proteger-nos a todos. Mas houve um rosto que não me saiu da memória durante estes anos, consigo me lembrar como se fosse hoje. Draco Malfoy tentava lutar para fugir com a mãe, o desespero estava no seu rosto pálido. Conseguia senti-lo gelado, mesmo sem lhe tocar. Por minutos durante essa guerra senti compaixão por aquele rapaz que me arruinara os anos em Hogwarts. Foi a última vez que vi o rosto dele. O pai dele foi acusado por servir Voldemort e levado para Azkaban, quanto ao Draco e à mãe dele nunca mais tive notícias.

Foi fácil conseguir o meu emprego. Assim que a guerra chegou ao fim, inesperadamente, Mike Mayer foi nomeado ministro da magia. Mike era um homem de quarenta anos de idade no máximo, não era um nome muito conhecido no mundo da magia, mesmo assim, com a pouca confiança que as pessoas ainda tinham naqueles que se candidatavam ao cargo de ministro, Mike conseguiu figura de destaque e tornou-se ministro. Bastou-me ir à entrevista assim que soube da vaga e Mike disse-me na hora que tinha ficado com o lugar. Sem qualquer explicação, apenas "Este lugar é teu, Granger", deu-me autorização para ir para o meu escritório no mesmo corredor do dele. Pensei que essa história de conseguir um emprego na hora era só em filmes, mas parece que acabou por acontecer comigo.

Mais tarde, mostrei que estava interessada em abrir uma associação.

_Flashback_

_ - Podes te sentar, Granger. – disse-me Mike simpaticamente, estendendo a mão para a cadeira livre à sua frente. _

_ - Mayer eu tenho um projecto em mente… - comecei, mas Mike nunca me interrompia quando eu falava de novas ideias e sugestões, antes eu odiava que me interrompessem mas agora preferia que Mike me incentivasse a continuar ou algo do género. – É sobre uma Associação que já há muito tencionava abrir. Mas precisava da ajuda do ministério. _

_ - Associação de quê? Mais uma para ajudar os carentes da guerra? – disse, irónico. _

_ - Não, mas sim uma associação de defesa dos direitos dos elfos e outras criaturas mágicas. – disse, confiante. Mas a demorada resposta de Mike fez-me ficar impaciente. – Eu sei que pode soar um pouco estranho ao inicio, mas é só até se habituar à ideia._

_ - Não, Granger. Não soa estranho. Só nunca tinha pensado nisso. Mas acho que é um excelente projecto para seguir em frente. Por favor, concentra-te nesse projecto e quando estiver pronto vem falar comigo. _

_ Sorri em resposta. Levantei-me daquela cadeira confortável e apertei a mão ao meu chefe. _

_ Fim do flashback_

Há semanas que eu não estava com o Harry e com o Ron. Eles agora andavam sempre fora do país, obviamente, principalmente o Ron. Vinha de vez em quando à Inglaterra mas passava o ano fora. Por vezes, as saudades de Hogwarts apertavam muito no peito…


	2. Odeio superhomens arrogantes e imbecis!

Já era época de Natal e em breve estaria com Harry e Ron na Toca a festejar e a matar as saudades. A minha família também tinha sido convidada por Mrs. Weasley para ir lá passar o Natal, o que era óptimo para mim, pois não teria de optar.

Sai do trabalho quase à hora do jantar e estava sem a mínima vontade de cozinhar. Decidi, portanto, ir até à Diagon-Al. Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas estreitas, espreitava para os poucos cafés abertos e inspirava, mas ainda não me cheirava a jantar. Continuei a caminhar e olhar as montras: um livro de capa dourada chamou-me a atenção com as letras encarnadas salientes "As melhores tácticas do quidditch dos tempos modernos" de Hannah Wolfman. Subitamente lembrei-me de Harry, era perfeito para lhe oferecer no Natal. Mas às tantas ele nem iria ler o livro. Entrei na loja que tinha a porta entreaberta.

- Desculpe, será que tem mais exemplares daquele livro que está na montra? – perguntei ao senhor baixinho.

- Penso que ainda tenho um exemplar lá dentro! – disse, sorridente, retirando-se da minha vista. Um minuto depois voltou com o livro na mão. – É único, menina, teve uma grande sorte, porque estes livros têm voado completamente. – disse, esperando interiormente que eu não mudasse de ideias.

- Vou levá-lo. – disse-lhe, tirando a carteira da mala.

Não dei pelo tempo passar e pelo escurecer das ruas enquanto via as restantes montras já enfeitadas para o Natal. Senti uma mão forte sobre o meu ombro. Questão de milésimos e eu já me tinha virado e fitado aquele rosto desconhecido e medonho. Virei-lhe costas e tentei seguir o meu caminho por uma rua mais iluminada. Mas agora estava encurralada não por um homem mas sim por três homens com rostos desagradáveis e assustadores.

- Onde vais, cara linda? – perguntou-me o primeiro homem.

Decidi não responder. Mas o facto de não lhe responder estava a atiçá-lo ainda mais. Vi-o olhar o meu corpo de cima a baixo e então prendeu os olhos pretos e pequenos no meu peito. Estava completamente enojada com a situação, mas não tinha como escapar. Agora o homem mais alto aproximava-se de mim, puxando-me pela cintura contra ele, senti o cheiro a cerveja da boca dele, mais um pouco eu jurava que vomitaria.

- Largue-me imediatamente! – ordenei, tentando manter firmeza na voz. O efeito pareceu exactamente o contrário, uma vez que ele se riu e aconchegou ainda mais o meu corpo ao dele.

O último homem tirou-me dos braços do outro e encostou-me contra a parede gelada. Não contive um grito quando ele me beijou o pescoço desesperadamente e colocou uma mão por dentro da minha camisola, agarrando os meus seios com força. O acto fez-me gemer de dor. Naquele momento fiquei sem reacção sem conseguir me lembrar de nada, nem sequer da minha varinha que estava no bolso das calças.

- Vocês aí! – disse uma voz ríspida que me era familiar mas não tanto para eu reconhecer de imediato. – Têm algum problema com ela?

A voz conhecida fez-me girar o pescoço na direcção dela. O homem automaticamente largou-me e os outros já tinham ido embora. Aproximei-me da pessoa que me tinha 'salvo' para agradecer.

- Eu acho que te conheço… – eu ainda não lhe tinha visto o rosto. Aproximei-me para ver a cara. Estava escuro.

- Não sei o que andas a fazer por aqui, Granger – disse o rapaz e eu reconheci logo a pessoa.

- Malfoy? Porque fizeste isso? – senti a raiva do passado apoderar-se de mim.

- O quê? Salvar-te? – perguntou, irónico.

- És tão imbecil! – disse repentinamente.

- Não tens de quê, Granger. Eles deviam estar a divertir-se imenso – disse-me entre risos, fitando o meu decote.

- Eu odeio-te Malfoy!

- Ainda bem, porque assim é recíproco. – ele nunca perderia aquela arrogância.

Sai da viela, tentando manter um passo firme e ainda o ouvi dizer:

- Para a próxima vê se tens mais cuidado, Granger, pode ser que o Super-Homem não esteja por perto para te salvar!


	3. Isto não poderia estar a acontecer

Isto não poderia estar a acontecer comigo. Enfiei-me por uma viela, receosa de voltarem a aparecer aqueles três homens, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa por me ver livre daquele loiro sem escrúpulos, arrogante. Rapidamente cheguei a casa. Abri a porta e pousei as chaves na mesa da entrada, atirei com a mala para cima do sofá, furiosa, e deixei o meu corpo cair com a mesma violência no sofá.

Precisava de falar com alguém e esquecer tudo o que se tinha passado. Maldita a hora em que decidi ir até à Diagon-Al. Como é que eu poderia me ter esquecido que aquela zona nunca deixaria de ser negra? Uma zona de perigos… Isso não mudaria só porque o Voldemort tinha sido derrotado e eu já devia de saber disso. Estúpida!

Subitamente lembrei-me de Ginny. Já era tarde para eu estar a ir ter com ela ou convidá-la para ela vir aqui. Por isso, decidi deitar-me e na manhã seguinte quando chegasse ao ministério iria falar com ela. Dirigi-me para o quarto e peguei no livro que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e comecei a ler na parte onde tinha ficado.

Eu não tinha, obviamente, perdido o hábito da leitura. Acho que isso nascera comigo. Continuava a devorar livros como nos tempos de Hogwarts. No entanto, agora os livros não eram só para aprendizagens mas mais para entretenimento.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com o despertador. Levantei-me de imediato e fui tomar um duche. De seguida tomei o pequeno-almoço na cozinha, sozinha. Lembrei-me do quão frustrante era estar sozinha e fazer tudo sozinha naquela casa. Mas fui eu quem optara por não continuar a viver com os meus pais. Já era uma mulher independente e tinha de me comportar como tal.

Apanhei o metro que ficava mesmo na esquina da rua de minha casa. Podia perfeitamente ir a pé, pois o ministério ficava a quinze minutos, mas eu preferia várias vezes ir de metro, não só pelo tempo horrível que estava, como também pelo facto de que eu adorava ir a observar as pessoas à minha volta. Outro hábito que eu não perdera. Durante o minúsculo tempo que eu estava no metro, observava as pessoas apressadas para chegarem à paragem de destino, a lerem livros, ouvirem música e outras ao telemóvel. Apesar de ser filha de pais Muggles eu acho que nunca entenderia os Muggles por desperdiçarem tanto tempo ao telemóvel.

Cheguei ao ministério vinte minutos antes da hora de entrar ao serviço. Decidi ir à procura de Ginny, os acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda estavam presos na minha mente. Não foi difícil encontrar Ginny, pois todos os dias à mesma hora ela já estava sentada no bufete do ministério a comer pão com recheio de framboesa e um café. Eu nunca entenderia como ela gostava daquela compota toda no pão.

- Olá, Ginny! – disse, sem reparar no meu tom de voz desanimado.

- Estás felicíssima. O que se passou? – perguntou, com recheio à volta da boca. Aquela imagem deu-me vontade de rir, mas contive-me.

- Nem me digas nada. Estou furiosa, Ginny! – disse, puxando a cadeira para me sentar e esticando-lhe um guardanapo para que ela limpasse a boca.

- Diz logo, Hermione! Estás me a deixar preocupada.

- Ontem fui à Diagon-Al depois de sair do trabalho.

- O que foste lá fazer tão tarde? – interrompeu-me.

- Posso falar? – perguntei, irritada. Ela consentiu com a cabeça e revirou os olhos. Já estava tão habituada que tive pena dela naquele momento. Mas prossegui – Então eu fui lá, porque ia comprar umas prendas de Natal que me faltam. Contudo, apareceram-me três homens com um aspecto horrendo, Ginny. E eles tentaram… fazer coisas comigo. Mas tenta adivinhar quem apareceu? O Draco Malfoy! E safou-me desses nojentos!

- Tu não podes estar a falar a sério. – simplesmente respondeu.

- É verdade! Eu nem sei o que é pior se o facto daqueles homens nojentos estarem com as mãos em cima de mim ou ver aquele loiro estúpido.

- Loiro estúpido? Hermione, se ele não aparecesse tinhas sido violada!

- Pois, eu sei. Por um lado ainda bem que ele apareceu. Por outro ele continua a mesma pessoa arrogante e sem escrúpulos.

- Mas ficaste bem? Os outros não te fizeram nada de mais, pois não? – perguntou Ginny visivelmente preocupada.

- Não. Não fizeram nada de mais. – disse, recordando-me das mãos sujas do último homem por dentro da minha camisola, apalpando-me o peito com brusquidão.

- Ainda bem – Ginny fez uma pausa para engolir o último pedaço de pão que tinha na boca - Ele continua bonito?

- Ah? – perguntei, sem realmente perceber.

- O Malfoy. Ele continua bonito?

- Está igual, Ginny. – respondi-lhe, revirando os olhos.

Não tinha pensado no aspecto físico dele depois do que se passara. Deixei as imagens de Draco com braços musculados e de sorriso perfeito virem à minha mente. Já em Hogwarts ele não passava despercebido a nenhuma rapariga, mas agora ele estava muito mais bonito. Corpo de homem, voz perfeita sem falhas, olhar ainda mais sedutor.

Olhei para o relógio e reparei que eram horas de ir trabalhar. Despedi-me de Ginny com um beijo na testa e fui para o escritório. À porta do meu escritório estava Mike a falar com… um rapaz loiro. Calma, Hermione Jane Granger, há mais loiros em Inglaterra.

* * *

N/A: Espero que gostem desta fic :) tenho muitos capítulos escritos... mas preciso de um incentivozinho, ou seja, umas reviews :D


	4. Obrigada

Acelerei o passo em expectativa. Quando cheguei à porta do escritório pude constatar que se tratava de nada mais nada menos do que Draco Malfoy. Será que o maldito do loiro até de costas era perfeito?

- Olá Granger – disse com aquele sorriso perfeito estampado no rosto.

- O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntei sem rodeios.

- É sempre assim tão simpática a sua secretária, Mr. Mayer?

Estampei um sorriso cínico no meu rosto. Mike Mayer não conhecia essa minha faceta.

- O que se passa, Granger? Não estás muito bem disposta.

- Uns certos acontecimentos da noite passada deixaram-me assim! – disse, fitando os olhos acinzentados de Draco que ainda me sorriam - Desculpe, mas vou trabalhar. – disse, passando por entre os dois para dentro da minha sala.

Ainda nem me tinha sentado na cadeira e já estavam a bater à minha porta. Era Mike.

- Granger, eu preciso de falar contigo. Eu sei que não estás nos teus melhores dias, mas eu preciso mesmo de falar contigo.

- O que é que ele está aqui a fazer?

- Nem sequer nos deixaste explicar isso. Mr. Malfoy vem trabalhar no ministério para o departamento de entidades mágicas.

Boa! Só me faltava isso, o Malfoy trabalhar no mesmo local que eu. Será que eu não teria paz mesmo?

- Vai começar já amanhã mas como deves imaginar ele ainda não conhece o ministério. E então sugeriu que tu fizesses uma visita guiada aos principais locais.

- O Malfoy sugeriu que fosse eu? – quase que me engasguei.

- Sim, eu disse-lhe que a minha secretária eras tu e ele pediu para que lhe apresentasses. Mas qual é o problema, Granger? – perguntou Mike confuso.

- Nenhum. – respondi simplesmente.

Não estava com a mínima paciência para explicar a Mike os meus pequenos problemas com o Malfoy. De certeza que ele tinha pedido para ser eu a fazer a apresentação do ministério para me tirar do sério. Saí da sala, dando um cumprimento de mão a Mike. Assim que abri a porta estava Draco encostado com o ombro à parede.

- Vamos lá a essa apresentação, Malfoy? – disse, tentando ser directa.

Enquanto passávamos pelos vários corredores do ministério, à medida que eu ia dizendo o que cada sala representava Draco parecia menos interessado. Fitava-me constantemente e revirava os olhos sempre que eu entrava em grandes pormenores.

- Se fores por este corredor vais dar ao corredor 13 onde é o escritório das entidades mágicas, percebeste?

Ele consentiu com a cabeça.

- Não mudaste nada, Granger. Continuas chata todos os dias!

Repreendi-o com o olhar, o que o fez deixar escapar uma gargalhada. Parecia divertir-se imenso comigo. Revirei os olhos.

- Tu é que pediste para que fosse eu a fazer-te esta estúpida visita guiada! – barafustei.

- Esperava que ao menos me agradecesses por ontem.

- Espera sentado, Malfoy! – respondi-lhe.

Mais uma vez ele riu-se. Cruzei os braços impacientemente. Draco fitou-me com os olhos cinzentos invejáveis e com um sorriso nos lábios que me deixava desnorteada. Aproximou-se de mim lentamente e encurralou-me entre ele e a parede. O cheiro dele penetrou as minhas narinas fazendo um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha. A proximidade entre nós estava-me a deixar zonza mas, ao mesmo tempo, era confortável. Ele era lindíssimo naquela perspectiva. Mordi o lábio inferior e vi-o fitar os meus lábios humedecidos. O meu embaraço fê-lo sentir-se realizado e então afastou-se de mim a rir-se. Cerrei os punhos, como eu era uma presa tão fácil para o Malfoy!

Vi-o virar no corredor que dava acesso ao seu novo escritório. Durante minutos fiquei especada no meio do corredor. Depois fui para a minha sala, um longo dia de trabalho me esperava e eu não podia desperdiçar tanto tempo a pensar no Malfoy.

Fitei a pilha de folhas que tinha para arquivar antes da hora do almoço e deu-me vontade de gritar até ficar sem pulmões. Sentei-me com brusquidão na cadeira e comecei a analisar cada documento que me aparecia a frente. Contas do ministério, dívidas do ministério, correspondência e finalmente aquele inútil contrato de trabalho de Draco Malfoy. Arquivei todos os documentos durante a manhã. Era quase hora do almoço e eu levantei-me para almoçar no bufete do ministério.

Fiz fisgas para não encontrar aquele loiro convencido no caminho. De nada me valeu quando vi que ele já estava sentado a comer um prego em prato. Fui fazer o meu pedido ao balcão.

- Menina Durston, para mim vai ser uma água e uma salada com atum.

- Com certeza, Menina Granger. Aguarde só um minutinho.

Durston era a funcionária do bufete. Tinha cerca de quarenta anos, era baixinha e extremamente simpática que às vezes chegava a enjoar. Não tinha mesas vagas e eu nem queria acreditar que a Ginny não estava por aí a almoçar para eu me sentar com ela. Procurei de novo por uma mesa e vi Draco fazer-me sinal. Revirei os olhos e sentei-me em frente dele, pousando o tabuleiro.

- Tanta cerimónia para te vires sentar à minha beira. – disse-me ele.

- Podes crer que se houvesse mesas de vago não estava aqui a almoçar contigo.

- Não sei se me acredito.

- O que é que eu posso fazer para me deixares em paz, Malfoy? – perguntei, mostrando cansaço na voz.

- Agradecer-me.

- É tudo o que tu queres? Que eu te agradeça?

- Vejamos – disse, tomando uma expressão pensativa – eu acho que logo à noite não tenho nada para fazer… - insinuou.

- Nem penses que eu me vou encontrar contigo!

- Por que não? Vá lá, Granger, eu sei que estás ansiosa para estar comigo.

Simulei um vómito. Draco riu-se da minha expressão e abanou a cabeça. Almoçamos num profundo silêncio que me estava a incomodar. No final do almoço, Draco levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que eu. Seguimos para os nossos respectivos escritórios. Contudo, antes de ele virar para o corredor 13 fitou o meu decote e ajeitou a gola da camisa branca que tinha vestida.

- Às nove? – perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

Por que motivo é que ele tinha de fazer sempre aquele sorriso? Deixava-me com as pernas a fraquejarem!

- Eu não vou sair contigo.

- Não precisamos de sair. Podemos ficar por minha casa.

Revirei os olhos e virei-lhe costas. Segundos foram os suficientes para eu chegar à conclusão de que eu queria entrar naquele jogo dele.

- Malfoy? – gritei, enquanto ele ainda estava no corredor, mesmo prestes a virar.

- Mudaste de ideias, Granger?

- Obrigada!

Draco sorriu triunfante e eu logo percebi que ele sabia que eu acabara de entrar no jogo.

* * *

Olá a todas! Por favor quem adiciona a fic em favorita... não custa nada deixar uma review *.* e só me iam motivar ainda mais eheheh

Desculpem, eu bem sei que às vezes estamos a ler e não temos vontade nenhuma de comentar... mas quem escreve sabe como é gratificante receber uma review =)*

Nikax-granger


	5. Não iria ser uma presa tão fácil

Durante toda a tarde elaborei um plano em mente em como deixar o Malfoy furioso. Eu ia entrar naquele jogo estúpido dele, aliás eu já tinha entrado. Tinha 99% de certeza de que o Malfoy me vinha esperar no final do dia para irmos para casa dele. Ainda não acreditava plenamente que tinha acedido a isto. Num outro momento qualquer das nossas vidas eu jurava que isto seria impossível de acontecer. Lembrei-me de como Draco Malfoy me tinha olhado durante o almoço e de como ele se riu divertido. Isso, eu tinha a certeza, que jamais aconteceria quando éramos colegas de Hogwarts. Mas agora tudo havia mudado. Não havia o lado dos bons e o lado dos maus, Draco já não tinha o pai a dizer que eu era a "sangue de lama inúltil e amiga do Santo Potter".

E nós tínhamos mudado tanto. Já não éramos dois adolescentes com a raiva e o ódio à flor da pele. Já não tínhamos motivos para nos odiarmos profundamente. Contudo, também não tínhamos motivos nenhuns para sermos amigos. O passado não podia ser alguma vez apagado. E existiam frases proferidas por esse loiro que eu nunca poderia esquecer.

A tarde passou lentamente enquanto eu estava perdida em todos os meus pensamentos. E tal como eu previra, eram sete horas da tarde e Draco estava na porta do meu escritório. Antes de sair, arranjei a minha saia e vesti o casaco que fazia conjunto.

- Eu sabia que ias ceder. – foi a primeira coisa que Draco me disse quando me viu.

- Preciso de ir a casa antes. – respondi-lhe, ignorando o comentário dele.

- Como queiras. Vou-te buscar daqui a uma hora.

Acenei com a cabeça e segui o meu caminho até casa. Não me apeteceu ir de metro nem ir a pé, portanto aparatei em casa. Abri o meu guarda-fatos e examinei todas as minhas roupas ao pormenor. Precisava de algo provocador. Peguei então no vestido salmão com um decote considerável e segui para a casa de banho. Tomei um duche rápido e vesti-me. Deixei o cabelo solto com os meus caracóis a caírem pelas costas despidas. Calcei o salto alto e vi-me no espelho.

- Perfeito!

Faltava um quarto para as oito e então decidi colocar um pouco de maquilhagem. Um pouco de blush e um gloss seria o suficiente, tampouco ele repararia nisso depois de ver o meu decote. Sorri para mim mesma triunfante.

Quando fui para a sala ouvi alguém bater à porta. Draco estava perfeito, vestido de preto, o que contrastava com o tom de pele pálido. O cabelo loiro desalinhado estava perfeito e salientava os olhos cinzentos que estavam agora presos no meu corpo.

- Nunca viste, Malfoy? – perguntei provocadoramente.

- Não precisavas de te produzir toda para irmos até minha casa.

Revirei os olhos. Ele conseguia ser sempre tão desagradável.

- Vamos? – perguntou num tom de voz impaciente.

Sorri-lhe e ele estendeu-me a mão. Apenas segundos e já não estávamos mais na minha humilde casa, mas sim na cozinha extremamente gigante da Mansão Malfoy.

- É verdade, tu só entravas amanhã ao serviço, não era?

- Sim – respondeu, tirando o casaco.

- E por que estavas lá a trabalhar hoje?

- Eu não estava a trabalhar, Granger.

Também não estava com a mínima vontade para falar sobre o ministério. Dei de ombros com a resposta dele e virei-lhe costas. Espreitei, curiosa, para as outras partes da Mansão. De repente, senti as mãos possessivas de Draco presas na minha cintura, puxando-me contra o seu corpo. Tentei soltar-me em vão. Ele já estava a beijar o meu pescoço e eu decidi que era altura de começar a entrar no jogo do Malfoy. Senti a respiração dele na minha orelha e andei presa a ele até ao quarto no segundo andar. Despi o vestido, ficando só de lingerie. Draco deitou-se na cama de frente para mim, vendo-me a aproximar-me dele lentamente. Desapertei-lhe a camisa, ansiosa por ver o peito perfeito dele. Beijei-lhe fogosamente o peito e ele puxou-me contra ele. Senti vontade de beijá-lo, mas eu não iria deixar que passasse de um simples roçar de corpos agradável. O corpo dele roçou-se no meu e eu tive o controle suficiente para parar naquele momento.

Draco viu-me vestir o vestido que estava caído no chão. De seguida, rocei os meus lábios nos dele e fitei os boxers pretos dele.

- Até amanhã, Malfoy. – disse, esforçando-me para não me rir da expressão estampada na face dele, coçando a cabeça sem perceber.

- Granger, espera! – pediu-me.

Sai do quarto e desapartei na cozinha. Deitei-me na cama e pus-me a pensar em como por momentos eu pensei que não conseguiria parar. Aquele loiro estava a dar cabo de mim. Mas eu não iria ser uma presa tão fácil como ele imaginava. Se ele queria ter sexo comigo, então ele tinha de fazer por isso…


	6. Eu não quero ter sexo contigo!

Se eu bem conhecia Draco Malfoy, depois do sucedido ele estava a trepar paredes de raiva. E por incrível que pareça eu tinha vontade de fazer o mesmo, porque durante aqueles momentos em que estive colada ao corpo dele, senti arrepios no meu corpo de desejo. Odiei-me por desejá-lo tanto. Tive vontade de deitar o meu plano de irritá-lo por água abaixo e envolver-me no momento. Mas ele tinha de perceber que Hermione Granger não era uma presa fácil.

Difícil seria no dia a seguir ter de encará-lo. Acabei por adormecer perdida nesses pensamentos. Acordei cheia de vontade de estar com Draco e ver a cara dele. Assim que cheguei ao ministério, nesse dia fui a pé para puder pensar melhor, vi-o com um sorriso nos lábios a tomar um café. Associei o sorriso a um convite e juntei-me a ele para tomar um café.

- Bom dia – disse animadoramente Draco.

Estranhei aquele comportamento. Esperava que ele me espezinhasse de raiva assim que me visse.

- Bom dia para ti também – respondi num tom de voz igualmente animador.

E ele lá fez o meu sorriso favorito. Será que ele sabia como aquele sorriso me deixava tonta? Sem palavras? Ele também não precisava de saber de qualquer das formas. Retribui o sorriso e desviei o olhar. Era desconcertante logo às oito e meia da manhã olhar para um rosto tão perfeito que parecia que tinha sido esculpido pelos anjos. Suspirei e ele riu da minha reacção. Por momentos tive a certeza que ele sabia como palpitava mais rápido o meu coração quando estava com ele.

- Por que raio foste embora ontem?

- Já fiz o que tu querias. Estive contigo, não estive?

- Se estiveste… - disse a sorrir. – Não queres repetir?

- Não venhas, Malfoy. – disse com um tom de voz que me soou alto assim que vi Durston olhar para nós. – Eu não quero ter sexo contigo! – murmurei só para que ele ouvisse.

Draco riu-se cheio de vontade. Ignorei as gargalhadas e fui para o meu escritório com passos pesados. Senti-o atrás de mim e virei-me de frente para ele.

- Vai embora, Malfoy. Estou farta deste jogo teu.

- Quem te disse que é um jogo?

- Eu digo. Agora vai embora trabalhar que é para isso que te pagam! – ordenei irritada.

Será que ele se estava sempre a rir? Precisava de controlar o humor dele, porque já me estava a enjoar ouvi-lo rir a todo o momento. Entrei no meu escritório e vi a papelada toda amontoada juntamente com um recado de Mike.

"_Granger, _

_o Mr. Malfoy pediu-me ontem que te deixasse um recado para ires ter com ele ao escritório de Entidades Mágicas porque precisa de falar contigo. Hoje não vou trabalhar, vou de fim-de-semana prolongado._

_Bom trabalho,_

_Mike Mayer"_

"O Malfoy quer falar comigo? Mas ontem ele esteve comigo e hoje também já esteve. O que raios é que ele quer? Merlin me dê paciência." Suspirei e sai da sala em direcção ao gabinete do Draco. Bati à porta levemente.

- Podes entrar, Granger. – disse-me a voz irritante que me tirava do sério.

- O que é que precisas de falar comigo? – perguntei com os braços cruzados.

Draco levantou-se e veio em minha direcção em passos lentos. Era óbvio que ele não queria nada. Que burra, Hermione! Ele só quer passar a vida a irritar-te para se sentir realizado. Respirei fundo, tentando não sair do sério. Draco fitava as minhas pernas atentamente com um sorriso perturbante nos lábios. Como sempre Draco ajeitou sedutoramente a gola da camisa. Tossi levemente para trazê-lo de volta à terra.

- O que é que queres afinal?

- Precisava que visses estes papéis, acho que estão no departamento errado. – disse, levando-me até perto da secretária dele.

Enquanto eu observava os papéis que realmente estavam no local errado, Draco sentou-se na cadeira e com os dedos gelados acariciou a minha coxa. Fixei o meu olhar no rosto dele e ele continuava aparvalhadamente a sorrir de lado enquanto se deliciava a tocar as minhas pernas.

- Uma pele bonita, realmente. – murmurou como se estivesse a falar para ele próprio.

- Importaste de parar de me assediar? – resmunguei, afastando-me do loiro ninfomaníaco que tinha ao meu lado.

Em vão, pois ele puxou-me mais para ele, sentando-me no colo dele.

- Vá lá, Granger, não te faças de difícil. Eu sei que tu queres…

- Eu não quero absolutamente nada, entendeste? – frisei bem cada palavra que proferi.

Levantei-me para sair do escritório, no entanto, Draco já estava com uma das mãos na minha anca. O meu reflexo instantâneo foi levantar a mão para lhe dar um estalo mas ele agarrou o meu pulso com firmeza e riu-se da minha atitude.

- Eu faço contigo o que eu quiser, Granger. És absurdamente fácil sem uma varinha na mão!

Mantive um olhar frio. Preferi não contestar, pois já sabia que ele era doido o suficiente para ter sexo comigo ali naquele momento. Quando ele me largou o pulso, saí da sala e fui para o escritório, sem me esquecer de levar a papelada que me pertencia.


	7. Ellen Ellen Ellen

Não me apetecia passar o almoço a levar com Draco. Eu sabia que tinha sido eu a aceder ao jogo, mas a persistência dele por vezes tirava-me do sério. Havia alturas em que ele me fitava com os olhos acinzentados que me dava vontade de esquecer que era apenas um jogo e lançar-me ao pescoço dele para beijá-lo. Mas eu tinha de me controlar, porque tinha de ser ele a rastejar aos meus pés e não eu.

Por várias vezes durante a manhã veio-me à mente aquele sorriso perfeito que ele punha na face. Encantador e perturbante. Não tinha dúvidas de que Draco sabia o quão sedutor conseguia ser. Mas ele ainda não conhecia os meus limites e eu ia provar-lhe que eram bem grandes. Não era um sorriso angelical e uns olhos felinos que me iam deitar a baixo na primeira jogada.

Enquanto percorri o corredor até ao bufete, fiz fisgas para que Ginny tivesse decidido ir almoçar ao ministério. Mas era quase certo que não. Quando ela vinha almoçar comigo, dirigia-se ao meu escritório. Ajeitei a camisa, desapertando os dois primeiros botões.

- Qual é o menu do dia? – perguntei a Durston.

- Puré com carne assada. – respondeu-me e eu acenei com a cabeça para confirmar o menu.

Senti-me rapidamente observada por aqueles olhos cinzentos. Não demorei a encontrá-lo na mesa do dia anterior. Lá estava Draco com o sorriso e a acenar para me sentar à sua beira. Revirei os olhos. Decidi ignorá-lo e fui me sentar na mesa livre do outro lado do bufete. Não foi preciso muito tempo para Draco pegar no seu tabuleiro e sentar-se sem qualquer pedido de autorização na minha mesa.

- Alguém te convidou para te sentares? – perguntei exasperada.

Draco não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- Como está a correr o teu primeiro dia de trabalho? – perguntei, tentando não me mostrar minimamente interessada.

- Normal – respondeu com um abanar de ombros – O que é? – perguntou ao ver o meu olhar desaprovador.

- Nada, só achei que fosses contar alguma coisa em especial. - respondi, fixando o olhar na minha refeição.

- A secretária de entidades mágicas é o máximo! – exclamou, chamando de imediato a minha atenção.

A secretária de entidades mágicas se eu bem me lembrava era uma rapariga pouco mais nova do que eu e tinha pertencido aos Ravenclaw.

- Ellen Rowland. – relembrou-me Draco.

- Sei. – respondi simplesmente.

A imagem de Ellen veio facilmente à minha memória. Elegante e extremamente sedutora. Cabelos claros e lisos que faziam lembrar de imediato Fleur, mas os olhos verdes eram semelhantes aos de Harry. Ron Weasley suspirava ao ver Ellen passar nos corredores de Hogwarts. Rapidamente me veio à memória uma cena que envolvia Ellen. Não havia um rapaz bonito que lhe escapasse. Com certeza não largava o Draco desde ontem.

Tentei ignorar o facto de Draco falar de Ellen constantemente durante o almoço. Eu sabia que ele estava a tentar ver uma reacção da minha parte. Mas eu nada fiz apenas ouvi com bastante atenção tudo o que ele dizia entusiasticamente da rapariga.

- Foi a Ellen que me fez a entrevista.

- Pois, eu logo vi por que cá estavas. – respondi secamente.

Será que ele não iria parar de falar da rapariga?

- Porquê? – perguntou entre o curioso e o divertido.

- Esquece. – eu não lhe ia dizer para ele ficar a pensar que estava com ciúmes.

Draco revirou os olhos e enfiou-se pelo corredor. Eu continuei o meu caminho até à minha sala. Hoje ia receber algumas pessoas que estavam interessadas em fazerem parte da minha Associação de defesa dos direitos dos elfos.

Durante a tarde apareceu a Ginny para falar comigo.

- Hermione, desculpa se estás muito ocupada. Mas apeteceu-me vir até aqui e saber como estás. – desculpou-se Ginny.

- Estou bem, não te preocupes. Hoje tenho umas entrevistas.

- Tens falado com o Malfoy? Eu vi-o por aí. Nem quis acreditar quando soube pela Ellen que ele estava a trabalhar cá. – Eu ouvi Ellen? Mas será que essa rapariga agora me perseguia?

- Pela Ellen? Desde quando é que tens conversas com ela?

- Desde nunca. Apenas a vi por aí e perguntei-lhe por curiosidade… - respondeu Ginny descontraída. – Deves estar furiosa, não? – perguntou assim que viu que eu não respondia.

- Um bocado.

Ginny estranhou a minha resposta mas não disse mais nada. Levantou-se da cadeira à minha frente e despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha.

- Amanhã vejo-te.

- Até amanhã, Ginny.

Passei a tarde toda a fazer entrevistas e ajuntar papéis. Com o ministro por fora o meu trabalho triplicava. Era óbvio que jamais conseguiria sair à minha hora. Sempre que ele metia fim-de-semana prolongado eu ficava uma ou duas horas após o ministério fechar.

Das cinco entrevistas que fiz para sócios só três decidiram continuar comigo no projecto. Já me tinha cansado de angariar pessoas para a associação, até mesmo Ginny não queria fazer parte.

Já passava das sete horas da tarde e eu continuava no escritório a separar os papéis que tinham de ser enviados por coruja com urgência e os menos urgentes. Ouvi baterem à porta.

- Entre. – ordenei, ainda entretida com a papelada.

- Ainda estás por aqui? – perguntou aquela voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Parece que sim. E tu já não devias ter saído? – perguntei, desviando pela primeira vez o olhar dos papéis.

- Decidi vir até aqui. – foi a resposta que ele me deu.

Draco avançou até à cadeira e sentou-se. Voltei a separar o monte de papéis, contudo sentia-me observada pelos olhos cinzentos. Estava a deixar-me desconcentrada.

- Importaste de desviar o olhar de mim? Queria sair cedo.

- Incomoda-te o meu olhar? – perguntou presunçoso.

- Muito.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira, fazendo-me fitá-lo e aproximou-se de mim.

- Deixa isso para amanhã. – disse-me num sussurro.

Estávamos a poucos milímetros um do outro, os nossos narizes tocavam-se e eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele. Assim como ele poderia sentir a minha respiração perturbada pela presença tão próxima dele. Como é que ele conseguia mexer tanto comigo? Como é que eu podia ficar de pernas a tremer quando estava tão perto daquela pessoa que eu supostamente ainda deveria odiar?

Aproximou a boca da minha orelha, fazendo um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Ele sabia que eu entrava em transe quando ele fazia jogo sujo comigo. Ele adorava ver-me desejosa de puxá-lo para mim e mesmo assim não o fazer.

Coloquei a minha mão no peito dele, afastando-o com alguma dificuldade.

Eu sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria. Mas o jogo ainda agora tinha começado e eu não iria ter tão cedo um "game over". Havia ainda muito para jogar…

* * *

Estou a adorar as reviews *-*


	8. Ciúmes!

Ainda não consegui perceber muito bem porquê que foi tão difícil para mim ter de afastá-lo. Estava a gostar da sensação de tê-lo tão perto ao ponto de sentir o seu hálito fresco a menta… E por Merlin, eu odiava-me por ter gostado tanto!

Afastei-o com a mão no peito, de olhos fechados, pois se tivesse a fitar os seus olhos cinzentos eu não saberia se seria capaz de me controlar. Senti a pressão do corpo dele a repreender-me por estar a afastá-lo.

- Pára, Draco! Por favor – pedi-lhe num sussurro, quase suplicando como se estivesse entre a vida e a morte.

Definitivamente eu não estava muito bem para estar a tratá-lo por Draco. Normalmente só nos meus pensamentos é que o concebia como Draco, mas quando falava com ele era Malfoy.

- Por que diabo me mandas parar quando eu sei que tu queres? – perguntou num tom de voz igualmente baixo.

- Eu… - hesitei – não quero... – mas o meu tom de voz trémulo e sem firmeza não soava credível nem a mim mesma.

Draco aproximou os lábios dos meus, mas eu fui a tempo de baixar a cabeça. Ouvi entrarem ruidosamente para dentro do meu escritório, o que foi o suficiente para Draco se afastar imediatamente de mim. Os meus olhos não queriam acreditar em quem estavam a ver: Ellen Rowland.

- Ah, estás aqui! – exclamou ela, colocando a mão na cintura, zangada.

Draco não sabia se havia de olhar para ela ou para mim.

- Vamos? Ou já te esqueceste do que combinamos? – era uma ordem em forma de pergunta. A sua voz tipicamente esganiçada fez-me ficar arrepiada.

- Dá-me só dois minutos – pediu Draco.

- Mais? Draco! Nós combinamos às oito horas, por acaso tu já viste que horas são? – Ellen tinha as bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

- Tudo bem – Draco a render-se tão facilmente? Não era típico dele.

Antes de sair pela porta com Ellen agarrada ao seu braço, Draco olhou para mim e pediu-me desculpas com o olhar. Não sei como é que no momento eu fiquei sem reacção. Fiz de imediato um paralelismo com o dia em que vi Ron e Lavender beijarem-se. Fugi como uma menina mimada nesse dia. Com Draco, porém, não fugi. Mas assisti aquela cena sem sequer abrir a boca. E depois não tive Harry para me reconfortar.

Gostava de poder dizer que tudo o que se tinha passado não me tinha afectado minimamente, mas a verdade é que eu me sentia despedaçada. Mas porquê? Como eu já estava farta de repetir a mesma era apenas um jogo esta história com o Draco! Eu não podia estar assim por ele. Não fazia qualquer sentido e, além disso, havia o facto de ele não merecer.

Depois do meu desgosto com Ron, prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais sofreria por um homem. Não me queria apaixonar nunca mais. Eu era dona dos meus sentimentos e podia dizer que amor nunca mais sentiria por ninguém, desejo sim. E era apenas isso que eu estava a sentir por Draco, desejo!

Após ele sair com Ellen não consegui terminar o meu trabalho. Sentei-me à secretária e vi as horas passarem. Onde estava Ginny quando eu precisava dela? Levantei-me e saí do ministério com passos firmes para ir apanhar o metro. Coloquei os fones nos ouvidos – uma prenda muggle que eu tinha recebido dos meus pais – e deixei os meus olhos aos poucos se fecharem. Visualizei novamente toda a cena de Ellen e Draco. Se fosse apenas desejo eu não me sentiria assim, certo? Trocada e magoada. Era estúpido no mínimo, uma vez que eu não tinha qualquer compromisso com Draco não deveria sentir que fui trocada e muito menos estar estupidamente magoada por dentro.

Eu nunca precisei de Draco para absolutamente nada. Não podia permitir que ele chegasse dois anos depois e desfizesse todo o ódio que eu sentia por ele, ou pior, chegasse e transformasse todo o ódio em amor. Eu e ele nunca funcionaríamos juntos. Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger simplesmente não combinava. O puro não se misturava com o sujo, como diria Malfoy há uns anos atrás.

Pensei em Ginny e do quanto eu precisava dela nesse momento. Olhei para todos os lados no metro e lembrei-me de apartar na Toca. Contudo, o metro ainda tinha muita gente presente. Sai na paragem para ir para casa, desistindo da ideia de ir falar com Ginny. Ninguém precisava de saber da minha fraqueza.

Assim que cheguei a casa, tomei um banho de água fria e de seguida atirei-me para cima da minha cama. Quanto mais eu afastava aquela figura loira da minha cabeça, mais ela teimava em aparecer. Neste momento, talvez Ellen estivesse a atirar-se para os braços de Draco e ele deixar-se seduzir pela óbvia beleza dela. Muito provável!

Ciúmes… eu não podia estar com ciúmes do Malfoy! Era simplesmente absurdo!

* * *

Obrigada a todas que leiam e ainda um OBRIGADA maior às que se dão trabalho de comentar =)  
Se quiserem passem nas minhas outras fics... São todas DHr, excepto uma que é HHr!  
Espero que neste capítulo mais pessoas se lembrem de carregar nesse botãozinho aí em baixo! ihihihi *.*

Nikax-Granger


	9. Eu odeiote, sabes!

Era sexta-feira de manhã. Enquanto bocejava dirigi-me à cozinha e preparei uma taça de cereais com leite. A verdade é que eu não tinha dormido mais de uma hora nessa noite. Tomei o pequeno-almoço com os olhos a pesarem-me e depois fui para o meu quarto arranjar-me para mais um dia de trabalho. Abri o guarda-fatos e pensei ao pormenor na roupa que vestiria nesse dia.

Uma saia extremamente curta? Isso não era de Hermione Granger. Mas era de uma Hermione que queria fazer alguém ficar de queixo caído. Peguei na blusa que melhor combinação fazia com a saia e vesti-me. Coloquei um pouco de maquilhagem para disfarçar a noite mal passada e calcei as botas de cano alto e salto fino que eu tanto gostava. Por fim, olhei-me ao espelho. Eu sabia que quando queria eu sabia ser atraente.

- Uau. Hermione Granger vestida para arrasar. – comentei comigo mesma.

Quando olhei para o relógio quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Decidi que iria desapartar na porta do ministério, já que não dava tempo para ir de metro e muito menos para ir a pé. O dia não podia ter começado melhor quando dei de caras com Ellen Rowland. Conseguia ser pior do que acordar com um galo a cantar às seis da manhã.

- Bom dia, Granger – exclamou com a sua voz cintilante e enervante no mínimo.

- Bom dia, Rowland – respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

Contudo, ela às vezes parecia ser tão pouco inteligente que nem conseguia distinguir um sorriso genuíno de um forçado.

- Viste o Draco? – ela perguntou.

Como é que ela queria que eu o tivesse visto se cheguei exactamente no mesmo momento que ela? Arra, que burra!

- Acabei de chegar, não faço a mínima ideia de onde ele esteja. – respondi mais uma vez forçadamente.

- Obrigada na mesma – agradeceu, fazendo sinal com o braço para me ceder passagem.

Forcei outro sorriso e entrei no corredor principal. Era impressionante o movimento que estava aquela hora. Fui directa para o meu escritório. A meio da manhã já tinha acabado o trabalho que sobrara do dia anterior. Levantei-me com as folhas importantes para enviar na mão e fui para o corredor que dava acesso à torre das corujas.

Mal cheguei lá, vi a cabeça de um loiro. Ele tinha um envelope selado na mão.

- Vens enviar documentos? – perguntou, numa tentativa de meter conversa comigo.

- É, parece que sim. – nunca a minha voz tinha soado tão seca na minha vida. – A tua nova amiga perguntou por ti. – informei-o, sem olhar para ele directamente.

- A Ellen? – Draco fez-se despercebido enquanto amarrava o envelope na pata da coruja que tinha acabado de o morder.

Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e simplesmente com "Huhun" e ele rapidamente percebeu que era dela que estava a falar. Senti novamente aquela sensação horrível que me dava vontade de arrancar a cabeça tanto a Ellen como a Draco. Tentei recusar, mas inevitavelmente conformei-me com a ideia de que aquela sensação era ciúme.

Quando finalmente tive coragem de olhar para Draco, ele estava a fitar a minha saia minúscula - ou mais propriamente as minhas pernas - desconcertado.

- Espero que te tenhas divertido ontem – disse-lhe, atirando para o ar.

Vi-o comprimir os lábios numa linha recta, contendo um sorriso antes de dizer:

- Com ciúmes, Granger?

Dei duas gargalhadas sarcásticas.

- Apenas te julguei com melhor gosto…

- O que queres dizer com isso? – o rosto de Draco tomou uma expressão séria.

- Nada de especial, apenas pensei que não querias os restos dos outros – insinuei, praticamente chamando Ellen de vadia.

Por Merlin, será que ele era o único que não sabia que Ellen Rowland se fazia a todos os homens que fossem minimamente charmosos?

- Restos?

- És de compreensão lenta, Malfoy – disse-lhe, quase a fazer uma careta. Ele ia mesmo obrigar-me a chamá-la de vadia?

- Eu não quero nada com ela, Granger. Pouco me importa que ela seja restos… - senti a fúria do antigo Draco na voz.

Revirei os olhos, recusando-me a acreditar que ele falava a verdade.

- Pois, tudo bem. Só estava a comentar.

- Tu na verdade querias era saber se eu realmente tive alguma coisa com ela ontem… - ele disse com alguma presunção.

Era assim tão óbvio?

- Deves te achar, Malfoy. Eu não iria querer saber se te atirasses de um precipício quanto mais se tiveste alguma coisa com ela! – acho que o meu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.

- Não tive – Draco disse-me sério.

- Não quero saber! – eu respondi, dando de ombros.

Draco aproximou-se de mim, fazendo com que eu deixasse cair os papéis que tinha na mão. Ele não iria ficar outra vez a dois milímetros de mim, iria? As minhas dúvidas dissiparam-se quando Draco agarrou-me pela cintura e me puxou contra o seu corpo. O sorriso perfeito estampado no rosto dele estava a deixar-me desconcertada.

- Não queres mesmo saber, Granger? Tens a certeza? – a ausência da minha resposta fez com que ele desse uma gargalhada.

Tentei com que o meu rosto ficasse com uma expressão neutra, mas de nada adiantou, pois de imediato tive a sensação que estava com cara de ursa a fitar os lábios convidativos dele.

- Larga-me imediatamente, Malfoy. – ordenei em vão.

- Pára com isso.

- És tu quem tem de parar, idiota! – falei quase a gritar.

- Pára com essa história de que não queres. Vamo-nos divertir um pouco, Granger.

- Eu odeio-te, sabes?

- Óptimo, então logo às oito vou-te buscar. – disse, largando-me de imediato – À hora do almoço combinamos melhor. – acrescentou quando estava a retirar-se da torre.

- Eu não vou ter contigo, Malfoy. – gritei, furiosa.

Ainda o ouvi a rir. Apanhei de imediato as folhas do chão e enviei pelas corujas para os respectivos destinatários. Com tudo isto já era quase hora de almoço. Aquele loiro irritante já me tinha tirado o apetite. Eu podia ir almoçar mais tarde e assim não teria de o ver. Mas surgiu-me uma ideia melhor quando ouvi baterem a porta e entrar uma ruiva cheia de animação.

- Hermione hoje vim almoçar contigo! – disse com o típico exagerado entusiasmo na voz.

- Óptimo, Ginny. Então vais me fazer um grande favor…

- Claro, diz. – eu adorava a Ginny por ela ser tão predisposta a ajudar-me.

- Hoje precisava de almoçar aqui no escritório, então tu podias ir buscar dois menus para nós e almoçávamos por aqui.

- Mas porquê? – a curiosidade era óbvia na sua voz.

- Tem a ver com o Malfoy. Mas eu conto-te tudo durante o almoço.

Ginny deu de ombros e saiu para ir ao bufete buscar os nossos almoços. Dez minutos depois entrou pelo escritório, transportando um tabuleiro com duas sopas e dois pratos com massa à bolonhesa.

- Agora conta, vá! – ordenou num tom de voz semelhante ao de Mrs. Weasley.

Enquanto almoçávamos contei tudo o que ultimamente se tinha passado com o Malfoy.

- Espera… tu estás me a dizer que foste a casa do Malfoy e te puseste em lingerie para ele? Hermione, definitivamente, tu não estás bem!

- Nós não fizemos nada. Nem um beijo ainda demos. Eu só decidi entrar neste jogo absurdo.

- Absurdo mesmo. Mas vá, promete-me que contas logo quando vocês se beijarem.

- Isso não vai acontecer – revirei os olhos.

- Vocês vão sair logo. Eu ouvi ele a dar um fora à Ellen.

- Como assim? – endireitei-me na cadeira, uma vez que o assunto me interessava.

- Então eu acabei de pôr os pontos nos is. – disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto. - Tu disseste-me que ele disse que logo às oito ia-te buscar e ele no bufete estava a ser completamente bombardeado por perguntas da Ellen. Enquanto me vinha embora ainda o ouvi dizer "Desculpa, mas hoje tenho um compromisso importante!". Devias de ver a cara da Ellen quando ele lhe deu com a tampa… - Ginny não escondeu um sorriso de satisfação.

Senti vontade de me rir da situação. Mas controlei-me ao máximo, porque eu não queria que a Ginny percebesse que os sentimentos de desejo que eu sentia por Malfoy passavam disso.

Depois do almoço, Ginny foi embora e eu fiquei pelo escritório a acabar o pouco trabalho que me sobrava. Uma parte de mim queria que Draco fosse ter comigo, mas outra ainda estava furiosa e só queria era distância dele. Fui para casa antes das sete e decidi que não ia estar com ele. Vesti o meu pijama predilecto – a camisa preta de seda – e fiquei no sofá a ler um livro de ficção Muggle. Olhei para as horas e pensei que naquele momento Draco devia estar furioso por eu ter sumido do ministério. Sorri para mim mesma.

Ouvi alguém tocar a campainha. Aquela hora quem seria? Não, não podia ser. Ele era capaz disso, mas eu nem queria acreditar. Abri a porta e fitei Draco Malfoy à minha frente.

* * *

Um extrazinho para as que leram e comentaram :D  
Espero que gostem tanto deste como dos outros...


	10. Puzzle

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntei num tom de voz irritado.

Draco olhou durante dois segundos para o relógio.

- Tendo em conta que estás nesses trajes – Draco não evitou um sorriso travesso no rosto – vamos ficar por aqui.

Atrevido ele, não? Revirei os olhos e, no momento em que ia fechar-lhe a porta bem na cara, ele colocou a mão na mesma e sem qualquer dificuldade entrou para dentro da minha sala. Draco continuou a fitar a minha silhueta durante vários segundos, enquanto eu batia com o pé no chão infantilmente.

- Ainda não me disseste o que estás aqui a fazer, Malfoy, seu idiota! – sentia-me tão irritada por ele ter aparecido, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que admitir que fora uma boa surpresa, porque bem lá no meu fundo eu desejava estar com ele.

Draco riu-se da minha expressão zangada.

- Tínhamos combinado sair, Granger.

- Não, não tínhamos.

- Faz de conta então. – o tom de voz divertido dele fez-me bufar. – Vamo-nos divertir um bocadinho…

- Quem tu pensas que eu sou? A tua amiga Ellen que vai para a cama contigo no primeiro dia em que te conhece? Eu não sou assim, Draco Malfoy. – tropecei nas minhas próprias palavras por estar a falar tão rápido.

- Primeiro, a Ellen não me conheceu só naquele dia. Segundo, nós não fomos para a cama, Granger. – foi a vez de Draco revirar os olhos e tomar uma expressão mais séria.

Virei-me de costas para ele, como uma criança faz quando amua. Fechei os olhos. Às vezes sentia uma vontade estúpida de terminar as discussões com ele e esquecer que já fomos inimigos. Mas isso era impossível e se o Harry ou o Ron soubessem que eu estava em casa sozinha com ele eram bem capazes de deixarem o que estavam a fazer para virem aqui.

Senti os braços dele à volta do meu corpo e permaneci de olhos fechados. Se ele continuasse, bem, eu não sabia se seria capaz de escapar mais uma vez. Beijou-me o pescoço com alguma intensidade, fazendo com que eu sentisse o hálito quente dele que me arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Senti borboletas na minha barriga e eu estava a gostar dessa sensação, era extremamente agradável. Enquanto ele me beijava o pescoço, virei-me de frente para ele, de um modo vagaroso. Ele prendeu o olhar nos meus lábios com um olhar desconcertado. Quase que jurava que vi fogo pela primeira vez naquele olhar que outrora fora frio e distante. Senti vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo. Fitei os olhos cinzentos e não resisti. Coloquei as minhas mãos à volta do pescoço, beijando-o com desejo. A boca dele entreaberta permitiu que a minha língua explorasse com mais facilidade a boca dele. Por momentos, senti que tudo o que estava a fazer _era tão errado, mas tão bom_.

- Finalmente – sussurrou assim que se soltou do meu beijo.

- Beija-me, Draco – ordenei também num sussurro, escondendo um sorriso.

Draco pegou em mim ao colo, enquanto me beijava tal como eu ordenara. Estranhamente, dirigiu-se até ao meu quarto, como se conhecesse a minha casa. Deitou-me na cama e continuou a beijar-me com desejo. Fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa de lhe desapertar a camisa e atirá-la para um canto do quarto, beijando-lhe o peito nu. Draco correspondeu e tirou-me a camisa de seda, deixando à vista os meus seios redondos. Beijou-os, trincando levemente os mamilos enrijecidos, fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido de prazer. Deixei que ele me acariciasse cada pedaço do meu corpo, proporcionando-me o prazer que eu jamais tinha sentido. Fitei o corpo perfeito que tinha à minha frente e então senti que era a minha vez de examinar cada parte que lhe pertencia. _Que me pertencia neste momento…_ Eu não iria esconder o quanto eu gostava que ele me pertencesse. Agarrei-lhe com força nas costas e as minhas mãos trémulas percorreram-lhe todo o corpo, deixando marcas avermelhadas nos sítios por onde as minhas unhas passavam. O rosto dele exibia uma expressão que me transmitia o desejo, a paixão, a vontade de me ter para ele, _eu era apenas dele_. Deitei-o de modo que ficasse virado para cima e coloquei-me por cima dele e ele não resistiu a deixar transparecer _aquele sorriso travesso, o meu sorriso._ Sorri-lhe e deixei a minha pele, que outrora fora suja e imunda para ele, roçar-lhe no peito. Mas Draco não deixou as carícias continuarem por muito mais tempo, passando para a parte em concreto pela qual o membro dele tanto desejava. Num acto desesperado, tirou-me aquele pedaço de tecido que restava e fez-me dar uma volta de modo a ser eu a ficar virada para cima. Passou as mãos pelas minhas coxas, fazendo com que o meu grau de excitação aumentasse para o dobro, o que até então eu pensei ser impossível. E então ele fez, ele entrou dentro de mim, mantendo um ritmo acelerado. Pouco tempo depois estava a gemer ao meu ouvido excitado, algo incompreensível mas que me deixava com a pele arrepiada. Não demorou muito até eu atingir o meu clímax logo a seguir a ele.

Fechei os olhos e deitei a minha cabeça sobre o peito dele. O meu coração pulava dentro de mim, não apenas devido a todo o "exercício físico" que tinha acabado de fazer como também pelo facto de estar receosa com o que ia acontecer a seguir. Queria dizer-lhe que não estava arrependida, mas tinha medo de ser eu a primeira a falar. Se eu falasse, não iria estragar tudo? Permaneci calada para que nada estragasse aquele momento magnífico em que estávamos. Concentrei-me no barulho à nossa volta: apenas as nossas respirações aceleradas. Draco tinha me envolvido com o braço e eu sentia o coração dele bater tão rápido quanto o meu. O meu medo não ficou só pelo falar, mas também pelo medo de olhar para ele, pois muitas vezes bastava um olhar para percebermos muita coisa. E se ele não tivesse gostado? Custou-me acreditar nisso assim que vi que os nossos corpos unidos encaixam na perfeição, como se fôssemos um puzzle.

Sorri discretamente ao pensar em nós como um puzzle. Até à data não tínhamos sido mais do que inimigos, sempre com o ódio à flor da pele. Se alguém me tivesse contado que um dia mais tarde me envolveria com Draco Malfoy – subitamente lembrei-me da professora Trelawney – eu era capaz de rir sem parar durante um bom tempo. Agora, agora via-me na perfeição a encaixar naquele corpo perfeito.

- Granger? – o meu coração parou assim que ouvi aquela voz divina.


	11. Disputa

Senti as minhas pernas ficarem tensas com o soar da voz dele. E talvez ele tenha percebido isso, uma vez que puxou o meu corpo para mais perto do dele.

- Sim? – a minha voz rouca soou muito insegura.

- Não estás brava comigo? – Draco parecia um tanto surpreendido.

- Deveria estar? – perguntei, levantando um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Não é isso. – Draco tentou mostrar-se calmo, mas a respiração ofegante dele traiu-o – Não estás arrependida? – Draco levantou um pouco o corpo para que eu o conseguisse fitar melhor sem esforçar o pescoço.

- Não, não estou – finalmente a confiança e a segurança apoderaram-se da minha voz. E Draco fez novamente aquele meio sorriso que o tornava ainda mais perfeito. Mordi o lábio inferior, a felicidade que sentia era tanta que quase explodia no meu peito. Parecia que todas as inseguranças e receios, todas as barreiras e muros que eu tinha construído, se desmoronavam para deixar aquele novo Draco entrar na minha vida.

Voltei a deitar a minha cabeça no peito nu e soado de Draco e senti novamente aquele cheiro convidativo invadir-me as narinas. Fechei os olhos, absorta nos meus pensamentos. Draco brincava com uns fios do meu cabelo e essa era a última coisa que me lembrava na manhã seguinte. Acordei, sem ter qualquer noção do tempo, permaneci de olhos fechados e novamente os receios da noite anterior invadiram toda a minha pessoa. Estava a tentar reunir coragem para abrir os olhos e verificar se Draco continuava ao meu lado. Contei mentalmente até três. 1, 2, 3… O meu coração quase que saltou quando não vi a figura loira ao meu lado. Levantei meio corpo da cama e suspirei tristemente. Era óbvio que Draco não ficaria ao meu lado para me ver acordar e dar os bons dias com um beijo apaixonado e o tal sorriso perfeito.

Algo interrompeu o meu momento infeliz quando ouvi um estrondo vindo da minha casa de banho do quarto.

- Auch! – aquele guincho fez-me sorrir. Draco estava lá, ainda. Decidi levantar-me e ir ver o que se tinha passado, não sem antes agarrar o lençol e cobrir o meu corpo nu.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei já dentro da casa de banho.

Draco estava enrolado numa toalha, com o tronco destapado, visão essa que me estava a tirar o raciocínio. O espelho estava embaçado e tinha no mínimo dez toalhas espalhadas pelo chão. A porta do armário de onde essas toalhas tinham caído estava partida.

- Estava a sair do banho e escorreguei. Estupidamente agarrei-me a essa porta – reclamou, apontando para o armário partido – e caí.

Controlei-me para não me rir. Realmente imaginar Draco a escorregar e agarrar-se a um armário para não cair dava-me vontade de rir.

- Tinhas mesmo de me partir o armário? – perguntei em tom de gozo.

- Não fiz de propósito! – disse quase a fazer biquinho.

- Deixa cá ver se te magoaste… - aproximei-me para ver se ele tinha algum ferimento. Draco de imediato levou a mão à cabeça. – Que grande abertura que fizeste aí! – constatei assim que vi o lanho aberto que ele tinha.

- Bati com a cabeça aí – disse, apontando para a esquina do lavatório.

- Anda aqui para o quarto que eu trato disso. – segurei a mão dele e fiz sinal para ele se sentar na cama. Draco continuava com a mão agarrada à cabeça. Abanei a cabeça, escondendo um sorriso. Seria possível que ele fosse tão desastrado?

Peguei na minha varinha e aproximei-me dele para ver a abertura de mais perto. Enquanto murmurei o feitiço, notei que Draco fitava o lençol que tapava o meu corpo com um sorriso travesso.

- Não é seguro que te aproximares tanto de mim. – disse em tom de aviso.

- Não? – fiz-me despercebida enquanto verificava se já estava completamente fechado o lanho.

Draco continuou com um sorriso estampado e puxou o meu corpo para cima dele. Rapidamente baixou um pouco o lençol de modo que pudesse ver os meus seios.

- Draco – queria repreendê-lo mas o nome dele saiu num gemido.

Deixou de fitar os meus seios e começou a beijá-los com desejo como fizera na noite anterior. Queria parar mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele continuasse porque estava a gostar. Não passou muito tempo até eu começar a perder o raciocínio, o que me acontecia agora frequentemente quando Draco estava por perto.

- Draco – tentei novamente repreendê-lo.

Draco olhou para mim enquanto beijava os meus seios e os agarrava com as mãos. Aquela imagem estava a tirar-me o pouco controle que ainda me restava. As minhas mãos bagunçavam o cabelo dele enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. Draco apertou as minhas costas de modo a fazer pressão contra o corpo dele. Não tardou até ele tirar o lençol à volta do meu corpo, lançando-o para o chão onde ainda estava a roupa do dia anterior. Será que ele era mesmo insaciável? E eu? Por Merlin! Fiz pressão no tórax dele, deitando-o na cama. Fiquei por cima dele e continuou a apreciar o meu corpo com o desejo estampado no rosto.

Dessa vez foi mais rápido que na noite anterior e nem sequer deu tempo de ficar deitada no peito dele, pois já era quase hora de ir para o ministério.

- Vou tomar banho rapidamente – informei, pegando em roupas limpas do guarda-fatos.

- Eu vou contigo! – Draco ofereceu-se de imediato. Ele reparou que eu ia protestar e então continuou, revirando os olhos – Eu já vi isso tudo.

Dei de ombros e deixei que ele me acompanhasse.

- Nem penses que vai haver brincadeiras, Draco, estamos atrasados! – repliquei quando vi surgir aquele sorriso travesso tão típico dele. Draco não respondeu.

Chegamos ao ministério juntos e eu pude ver que algumas pessoas olhavam para nós com curiosidade, pois sem nos apercebermos estávamos de mãos dadas. Lá porque tínhamos feito sexo duas vezes isso não significava que tivéssemos um compromisso, significava? Revirei os olhos com a estupidez das pessoas em nosso redor e fomos tomar o pequeno-almoço antes de entrarmos ao serviço.

- Por favor, pede o pequeno-almoço por mim, eu vou só à casa de banho. – pedi-lhe enquanto me dirigia à casa de banho mais próxima.

Quando cheguei à casa de banho encontrei Ellen que vestia uma saia curta semelhante à que eu tinha levado no dia anterior e uma camisola de gola alta. Um sapato alto que lhe favorecia as pernas.

- Então tu e o Draco…

Olhei para ela, semi-cerrando os olhos. O que ela queria afinal? Não lhe devia explicação alguma! Draco era solteiro assim como eu. Fazíamos o que bem nos apetecesse e quando nos apetecesse!

- O que tem?

- Andas com ele? – perguntou com a voz cheia de curiosidade.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso. – respondi secamente.

- Tu sabias que eu estava atrás dele, Granger! – ela falou com acusação enquanto eu entrava numa das casas de banho livres.

- Eu não sabia de nada, Rowland. Nem faço questões de saber.

- Eu não vou desistir. Podes ter a certeza! – revirei os olhos e fui directa para o lavatório, sem a encarar, para lavar as mãos.

- Eu e o Dr… Malfoy não somos comprometidos, estás a vontade! Ele ainda tem opção se te preferir a ti – disse, retirando-me rapidamente da casa de banho.

Argh! Tinha vontade novamente de arrancar a cabeça a Ellen Rowland. Que perseguição! Eu não queria ter dito nada do que disse, porque no fundo eu desejava que Draco pertencesse apenas a mim depois do que tínhamos passado. Suspirei de irritação e sentei-me na cadeira em frente a Draco com força a mais.

- Então?

- Então? – "Então? A tua amiguinha Ellen veio dar cabo do meu juízo! Estou-te avisar Draco Malfoy eu não sou uma bonequinha de trapos com que brincas e deitas fora!", tive vontade de lhe dizer isso que passava na minha mente com todas as palavras. Mas respirei fundo e contive-me – Então que todas as casas de banho estavam cheias! – menti.

Draco riu-se da minha impaciência e passou-me para a mão o copo de leite.

- Está aqui o teu pequeno-almoço_, madame_. – disse, tentando ser gentil. Sorri-lhe ainda com todas as coisas na minha cabeça e bebi o leite. Assim que acabamos de tomar o pequeno-almoço, dirigimo-nos pelo mesmo corredor e Draco levou-me até ao escritório.

- Até logo! – disse-lhe, abrindo a porta.

- Ei, onde pensas que vais? – perguntou, fingindo uma cara chateada.

- Trabalhar – respondi secamente. Ele não tinha culpa do que se tinha passado com Ellen. Mas a rapariga tirava-me do sério e eu tinha de descontar em alguém, como Draco estava envolvido quem melhor para eu descontar se não ele?

- Não, sem antes te despedires de mim. – respondeu a sorrir. De seguida aproximou-se de mim, fazendo com que novamente as minhas pernas ficassem bambas e beijou-me. Foi um beijo rápido mas delicioso. Tentei sorrir-lhe e entrei dentro do escritório.

Quando me sentei na secretária fui directamente ver a correspondência como geralmente fazia sempre. Contas novamente, correspondência para a associação e um pergaminho gasto. Abri o pergaminho e li atentamente a caligrafia desalinhada que parecia ter sido escrita com raiva.

" _Granger, Granger, _

_Vamos ver quem ele prefere. Ao almoço! _

_Ellen Rowland "_

_

* * *

_

Muiiito obrigada a todas vocês! Os comentários têm sido de grande incentivo. Estava um pouco receosa ao postar o capítulo anterior... porque tem aquela cena mais íntima :S mas pelos vistos vocês gostaram. Reviews! Prometo tentar ainda colocar outro hoje...


	12. Estranho

Era fácil prever que Ellen não desistiria facilmente de Draco. Tentei durante toda a manhã me manter controlada e sobretudo concentrada no trabalho que estava a fazer. Não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer durante o almoço a não ser atirar-se completamente ao Draco. E eu já tinha decidido que não iria lutar por ele. Draco já tinha idade suficiente para decidir quem queria, não era um objecto pelo qual teria de lutar. Ele tinha oportunidade de escolher a Ellen, se quisesse.

Cada vez se aproximava mais o dia de Natal. Ginny lembrava-me constantemente disso. Ainda me faltavam alguns presentes e, por isso, decidi que assim que saísse do ministério iria comprá-los.

Assim que chegou a hora do almoço, saí do meu escritório sem me esquecer de respirar fundo antes. Para minha surpresa, Draco estava à minha espera com um dos ombros encostados à parede. Estava perfeito. Como é que eu não tinha reparado nisso? Eu saí de casa de manhã com ele! O facto de estar vestido de preto contrastava com o tom de pele mármore. Sorri-lhe, quase inconscientemente.

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntou também a sorrir.

Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para mostrar a Ellen que ele já tinha escolhido. Afinal ele foi me buscar _a mim _para ir almoçar _com ele_. Uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça gritava de felicidade.

- Vamos – Draco esticou a mão para que eu lhe desse a minha. "Perfeito!", pensei.

Assim que chegamos ao refeitório avistei Ellen acompanhada por alguém que me era estranhamente familiar. Estava de costas e eu recusei-me a concluir que aquela cabeça ruiva pertencesse a quem eu estava a pensar. Ronald Weasley não estava fora de Inglaterra a estudar dragões? Surpreendida, aproximei-me da mesa onde eles estavam, separando a minha mão da mão de Draco.

- Hermione! – saudou-me Ron que se levantou da cadeira. Consegui apanhar ainda a expressão de Ellen com raiva. – Vim fazer-te uma surpresa. – disse com aquele tom de voz tão familiar. Hesitei, mas abracei-o fortemente. Há meses que eu não via o Ron, não ia deixar que Ellen estragasse aquele momento com o meu melhor amigo.

- Ron! Queres vir almoçar? – perguntei, assim que me soltei do abraço. Draco estava ao meu lado com uma expressão neutra. Ellen mantinha a sua expressão frustrada.

- O que é que ele está aqui a fazer? – perguntou Ron, coçando a nuca e fitando Draco de cima a baixo.

- O Draco…

- Draco? – perguntou numa oitava a cima. – Hermione, tu piraste de vez? – aquela expressão era mesmo à Ron Weasley. Suspirei antes de voltar a falar.

- O Draco trabalha aqui no ministério.

- Desde quando é que se tornaram tão íntimos ao ponto de se tratarem pelo primeiro nome? – Ron não parecia falar, mas sim guinchar.

- Weasley, Weasley… - Draco começou a falar e eu receei o que ele fosse dizer – Já passaram dois anos, lembraste? Os tempos mudaram… assim como algumas… digamos... alguns preconceitos. – Draco falou com aquele tom de voz perfeito, quase impossível de duvidar, mesmo tendo em conta as hesitações.

- Pois, pois. Estou te avisar, Malfoy, se tu tratas a Hermione de alguma maneira ofensiva, desfaço-te! – Ron estava tipicamente vermelho.

Draco sorriu, mas não foi aquele sorriso perfeito que eu tanto gostava. Foi aquele sorriso do antigo Draco que eu tentava inutilmente esquecer. O Draco de Hogwarts!

- Por Merlin, vocês não são crianças! – tentei acalmar os ânimos, especialmente os de Ron, pois este estava prestes a arrancar a cabeça de Draco. Ellen Rowland parecia divertir-se imenso com a situação, pois tinha perdido o ar carrancudo.

Ron sentou-se contrariado. Ele sempre fazia isso quando se chateava comigo em Hogwarts. Draco virou costas e foi-se sentar numa mesa à parte. Pude ainda ouvir Ellen chamá-lo antes de eu me sentar em frente a Ron. Era óbvio que a Ellen não perderia a oportunidade de provocar o Draco enquanto eu estivesse com o Ron.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? Não vinhas só dois dias antes do Natal? – perguntei, ignorando a risada que vinha da mesa onde estava Draco e Ellen.

- Vinha, mas consegui arranjar férias prolongadas. E decidi vir-te visitar… - justificou-se com alguma timidez patente na voz.

- E o que estavas a fazer com _a Rowland_? – perguntei-lhe, lembrando-me subitamente de Ellen. Esforcei-me para não olhar para a mesa onde eles estavam.

- Ora, o que estavas a fazer _tu _com o Malfoy? – perguntou, levantando a voz.

Revirei os olhos, reconhecendo em parte a razão que ele tinha. Almoçamos juntos enquanto Draco almoçava com Ellen do outro lado do refeitório. Evitei a todo o custo olhar para eles a fim de não gritar de irritação. Mas o facto de ela estar a almoçar com ele não provava absolutamente nada, certo?

- Esquece – disse, desviando o olhar. Ele nunca iria perceber. Preferi manter-me calada.

- Eu levo-te ao escritório – disse, tentando ser simpático assim que me viu olhar para o relógio.

Sorri-lhe e levantei-me. Não consegui evitar olhar para Draco e assim que os nossos olhares se cruzaram ele não me sorriu, como eu esperava que ele fizesse. Mal conseguiu, ele desviou o olhar de mim e fitou o prato vazio que tinha na mesa. Virei costas e dirige-me para o escritório acompanhada pelo meu melhor amigo que estava, sem eu perceber, nervoso ao meu lado.

- Hermione… - Ron tinha a voz a tremer e senti-me incomodada ao notar que ele observava o meu decote.

- Sim? – perguntei timidamente.

- Eu… sabes, não consegui parar de pensar em ti nestes tempos que estive fora – Ron aproximou-se mais uns centímetros de mim.

Senti-me um pouco incomodada.

- Eu também me lembrei de ti muitas vezes, Ron. – disse, tentando sorrir.

- Não estás a entender… - disse, fazendo um sorriso torto. – Eu acho que… - Ron puxou-me pela cintura para mais perto dele e roçou os lábios nos meus. Era uma sensação estranha estar a beijar um dos meus melhores amigos. Há uns anos atrás pensava muito em beijar Ron, porque achava que sentia mais do que amizade por ele, mas agora… era estranho. Assim que Ron parou de me beijar eu virei a cara e vi Draco especado a olhar para nós. Tentei desculpar-me com os olhos mas ele já tinha virado costas.

* * *

OH, coitadinho do Draquinho :'S  
Mas tinha de ser... mesmo! Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Vou já postar outro.

Nikax-Granger


	13. Já não era apenas um jogo

Levei as mãos à cabeça por instinto. Draco não podia ter visto, ele ia entender tudo errado. Ron continuava especado à minha frente com as mãos grandes a tremerem-lhe ao lado do corpo, tentando desculpar-se pelo seu erro em silêncio. Era óbvio que ele não tinha visto o Draco e pensava que a minha reacção era por causa do beijo.

- Hermione – ele sussurrou e eu supus logo o que ele ia dizer seguidamente – foi um erro, desculpa-me. – engasgou-se.

- Não faz mal. Aconteceu. – eu não tinha bem em mente o que lhe dizer.

Por um lado, não queria que ele ficasse com a consciência pesada por ter feito algo que eu não queria. Já tínhamos passado por diversas coisas juntos e esta era apenas mais uma. Desejava no meu íntimo que dali a cinco minutos nos estivéssemos a rir do que se tinha passado. Mas, por outro lado, eu tinha de lhe dizer que não era correspondido. Eu gostava de Draco e nem queria imaginar como é que ele estava do outro lado do ministério.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar em ti… – continuou falando cada vez mais baixo como se quisesse muito que eu acreditasse nas palavras dele. – Acho que ao fim destes anos todos finalmente percebi e admiti que estou apaixonado por ti. – Ron baixou o olhar, fitando os próprios sapatos.

Abanei a cabeça repetidas vezes. Isto não podia estar acontecer comigo. Eu não estava preparada para isto. Ron apaixonado por mim? Ele era um dos meus melhores amigos! As coisas tinham de ficar esclarecidas, _já._

- Ron, vamos para o meu escritório. Precisamos de falar. – sugeri, abrindo a porta e olhando pela última vez para a esquina de onde Draco tinha assistido a tudo.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça, ainda nervoso. Entrou e sentou-se sem aquela descontracção característica dele por causa dos nervos. Ainda não tinha erguido o olhar para mim e eu já tinha estado em silêncio durante alguns minutos, elaborando mentalmente uma simpática maneira de dizer a Ron que não dava, eu não gostava dele. Não queria magoá-lo. Mas não podia fingir que sentia o mesmo por ele quando sentia que pertencia a Draco. Talvez Ron nunca me perdoasse por "trocá-lo" pelo antigo inimigo. No entanto, eu não podia deixar as coisas se prolongarem.

- Ron – chamei-o e ele encarou-me.

Continuava perfeito. Os cabelos ruivos a caírem-lhe na testa contrastando com os olhos claros. Há uns anos atrás se Ron me tivesse beijado eu não teria pensado duas vezes. Pelo contrário, teria me deixado levar pelas emoções da juventude.

- Eu não consegui evitar beijar-te – Ron disse, encolhendo os ombros e mantendo o tom de voz baixo. – Estás cada vez mais perfeita, Hermione.

- Não digas essas coisas. – pedi-lhe em voz baixa também.

- Porquê? É o que eu acho. – respondeu infantilmente.

- Ron, nós sempre fomos grandes amigos.

O meu amigo assentiu em concordância.

- O Harry disse-me que tinhas um fraquinho por mim em Hogwarts – disse Ron, ficando de imediato vermelho por estar a dizer-me isso.

A verdade é que o Harry não sabia que a minha vida tinha mudado tanto e que a minha paixoneta por Ron tinha sumido de vez. Sempre nos quis ver juntos e felizes, mas como nunca tinha acontecido… talvez agora Ron tivesse conversado com ele e dito que não parava de pensar em mim, como ele mesmo me dissera. E claro que o Harry pensou que, paciente como eu sou, ainda estivesse à espera que Ron viesse a amar-me um dia. Pior, ele não sabia dos meus encontros com Draco.

- Já foi há dois anos atrás, Ron. – recordei-lhe.

- Já não sentes nada por mim? – Ron estava nervoso e inquieto. – Nada? – insistiu.

Abanei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não podia esperar sempre por ti…

- Eu não sabia que gostavas de mim. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Estava na minha cara, Ron. Toda a gente sabia, menos tu? Por favor… - a raiva que eu sentia dele quando éramos adolescentes apoderou-se de mim. – Ron, desculpa, as nossas vidas mudaram. Nós mudamos! Os meus sentimentos mudaram…

- Já percebi. – Ron levantou-se num ápice, assustando-me momentaneamente. – Depois falamos! – pude reparar que Ron estava furioso não só comigo mas também com ele próprio.

Tinha de lhe dar tempo para ele digerir tudo. Até mesmo eu precisava de digerir tudo o que se tinha passado. Mas no momento o que eu mais queria era estar com Draco e explicar-lhe o que tinha acontecido. Esperei que passassem mais umas horas e então dirigi-me ao gabinete dele. Bati levemente na porta.

- Pode entrar – autorizou Draco. – Ah, és tu. – constatou com alguma desilusão simulada na voz.

- Estavas à espera de mais alguém?

- Só não esperava que fosses tu… - comentou sem voltar a olhar para mim, continuando a remexer nuns papéis que estavam em cima da secretária.

- Então quem esperavas que fosse? – perguntei, curiosa. Estaria ele à espera da Rowland? Senti as minhas bochechas ficarem avermelhadas de raiva.

- Esquece, Granger.

- Granger?

- Isto é um interrogatório? – perguntou, fitando o meu olhar com uma das sobrancelhas tipicamente levantada.

Bufei de impaciência e sentei-me em frente a ele. Não sabia ao certo como tocar no assunto, senti o meu corpo ficar rígido e respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar:

- Draco… eu vim me desculpar pelo que aconteceu. Eu não queria que aquele beijo entre mim e o Ron tivesse acontecido. Desculpa.

- Não me deves explicação de absolutamente nada! – disse com um tanto de arrogância na voz..

Eu sabia que ele estava magoado. Ele não me queria dizer, obviamente. Só havia uma maneira de eu saber se ele ia continuar chateado durante muito tempo. Levantei-me da cadeira e contornei a secretária, ficando de pé ao lado dele. Draco só olhou para mim quando eu coloquei a mão no queixo dele, direccionando-o para mim. Fiz o meu melhor sorriso mas ele não correspondeu.

- Draco – proferi o nome dele com alguma dificuldade. Custava-me vê-lo assim magoado comigo.

Finalmente vi-o fitar os meus lábios e puxou-me para ele, fazendo me sentar no colo dele. Prendi as minhas pernas nas dele e beijei-lhe o pescoço, quase desesperadamente. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que queria estar com ele. E isso já não se tratava apenas de um jogo…

* * *

E mais um! ehehe =)  
A todas um muiiiito obrigadaaaaaa

Nikax-Granger


	14. Um Malfoy também perdoa

Draco pousou as duas mãos firmemente na minha cintura. Senti-o suspirar enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e então levantei a cabeça para observá-lo. As mãos possessivas continuavam presas na minha cintura, mas o olhar dele estava vazio, sem nenhuma expressão.

- O que se passa? – interroguei, aproximando o meu rosto do dele e ele desviou o olhar. – Draco…

- Não consigo, Hermione. – Draco disse, mantendo novamente os lábios numa linha recta.

Todo o corpo dele estava tenso. Os poucos movimentos que fazia eram presos e rígidos. Não era o Draco de ultimamente que se me apanhasse a jeito beijava-me e acariciava-me. Ele estava absorto demais nos pensamentos dele para ligar sequer à minha presença.

- Não consegues o quê? – perguntei, encostando a minha testa à dele.

Draco fez-me sair de cima dele com alguma brusquidão, pondo-se de pé e virando-se de costas. Eu fiquei especada ao lado da secretária observando todos os movimentos que ele fazia. Virou-se no mínimo três vezes de frente para mim, abrindo a boca para falar. No entanto, voltou a fechá-la e a virar-se de costas, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Eu devia estar irrequieta com a situação, esperar que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Contudo, deliciei-me ao ver Draco irritado e sem saber o que dizer, ficava tão lindo. As mãos a desalinharem o cabelo e os lábios perfeitos a abrirem-se e fecharem-se rapidamente deixavam-me cada vez mais deliciada. Tentei conter um sorriso.

- Sabes? Não quero saber se andares com aquele parvalhão do Weasley. – ele finalmente disse, irritado de mais para me olhar nos olhos.

Dirigi-me a ele, fazendo-o encarar-me. Eu sabia que ele não seria capaz de dizer isso se estivesse a olhar nos meus olhos. Forcei-o a olhar-me.

- Volta a dizer isso. – disse - Por favor. – concluí quando verifiquei que não estava na altura de ordenar o que quer que fosse.

Draco revirou os olhos, evitando olhar-me.

- Eu não vou querer saber.

- Não mesmo? – provoquei aproximando a minha boca do queixo dele, fazendo com que ele sentisse a minha respiração.

Notei que ele susteve a respiração. Fechou os olhos, tentando concentrar-se. Ele não queria ceder, mas se eu continuasse… talvez ele não fosse capaz de negar. Os meus jogos sexuais com Draco seriam o suficiente para ele ceder rapidamente.

- Pára, Hermione. Chega de joguinhos… - disse-me ele, olhando-me nos olhos, profundamente irritado por eu estar a fazer isso com ele.

- Draco, por favor. Pára tu, está bem? É contigo que eu quero estar. Aquele beijo não significou absolutamente nada para mim. O Ron beijou-me por impulso. Aconteceu mas não vai voltar a acontecer. – tentei convencê-lo com palavras, uma vez que as minhas acções não estavam a ajudar muito. – Prometo.

- Como podes garantir isso? Ele não te vai deixar em paz.

- Eu estou a fim de lhe contar sobre nós se tu quiseres…

- Sobre nós? O quê? Estás à espera que o Weasley reaja bem quando lhe disseres que fazemos sexo? Por Merlin, Hermione, acorda! – Draco estava tão irritado que as suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, deixando-o ainda mais sensual.

- Eu não quero saber o que ele vai achar, Draco – disse-lhe, colocando os meus braços à volta do pescoço dele. – Eu quero estar contigo. – falei baixinho para que ele acreditasse no que eu estava a dizer.

Vi-o fazer um esgar e sorri interiormente, já era um sinal.

- Eu também quero estar contigo mais do que apenas ter sexo. – aquele sorriso travesso surgiu-lhe no rosto e eu não resisti a fazer-lhe o meu melhor sorriso.

Deixei as mãos de Draco seguirem da minha cintura para as minhas coxas e acariciar-me todo o corpo enquanto me beijava apaixonadamente. As minhas mãos que estavam à volta do seu pescoço desceram e passearam pelas costas largas, aproveitando cada segundo do momento.

- Obrigada por acreditares em mim – disse quando me soltei do beijo.

Draco não respondeu apenas continuou a acariciar de uma forma meiga o meu corpo enquanto a outra mão afagava o meu cabelo.

- Sabes… - disse Draco, fitando os meus olhos - Dá-me nojo saber que ele te beijou. És minha, Hermione e eu quero-te só para mim. Fico furioso só de saber que ele tocou no que é meu…


	15. Encontro explosivo

Draco segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos, talvez com alguma firmeza a mais. Por momentos pensei que ele estava com medo de me perder para o Ron. Mas isso nunca aconteceria, pois desde que eu tinha entrado naquele jogo não pensava em mais nada a não ser nele. Eu precisava dele. Draco fazia parte de mim agora mais do que nunca. Não me conseguia imaginar a viver sem uma vez no dia ver aquele meu sorriso no rosto dele. Eu precisava disso. Mas como fazê-lo acreditar nisso?

- Promete-me que vamos assumir a nossa relação. – ele pediu com alguma necessidade explícita na voz.

- Eu prometo, Draco. – o meu olhar prendeu-se nos lábios perfeitos dele. Tive de exigir ao meu corpo que se controlasse para não me atirar para os braços dele e envolver-me num beijo apaixonado.

Draco largou o meu rosto e beijou-me a testa, apertando o meu corpo contra o dele. Assim que me soltei daquele abraço exagerado olhei para o relógio e quase que tive um ataque cardíaco.

- Oh Merlin! – disse, batendo com a mão na minha testa. – Tenho de ir à Diagon-Al comprar uns presentes. – informei-o assim que vi a sua cara confusa.

- Vê lá se tens cuidado… - ele disse, cauteloso.

- Não te preocupes porque desta vez não vou precisar do super-homem para me proteger – disse, pegando na minha mala e fazendo uma careta.

Draco sorriu-me de volta e eu saí pela porta do gabinete e Apareci directamente na Diagon-Al. Respirei fundo antes de me meter pela viela mais iluminada. Realmente as minhas últimas recordações daquele sítio não eram as melhores. Faltavam dois dias para o Natal. Apressei-me a comprar todas as prendas de Natal que ainda não tinha comprado e quando olhei para o relógio já eram dez e meia da noite. Estava prestes a ir embora quando me pareceu ver alguém familiar. Aproximei-me do vulto e então percebi que não era pelas melhores razões que eu reconhecia aquele cabelo platinado que agora se encontrava bastante mais comprido preso num rabo-de-cavalo. A luz foi tornou-se mais intensa e eu pude ver que aquele olhar sinistro continuava lá.

- O que é que uma sangue de lama está aqui a fazer a esta hora?

- Faça o favor de não me dirigir a palavra. – foi a única coisa que me ocorreu para lhe dizer no momento.

- Eu é que tenho de ter nojo de falar com alguém como tu. – ele disse com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios. As rugas eram visíveis em redor dos olhos.

Virei-lhe costas pronta para me ir embora quando a lembrança de que andava a namorar com o filho dele me veio à memória ao mesmo tempo que ele me tocou no braço.

- Não me toque! – ordenei entre dentes.

- És patética, Granger. – o sorriso malicioso desapareceu dos lábios dando lugar a uma expressão fria de superioridade típica de Lucius Malfoy.

Tirei a minha varinha do bolso quando reparei que se estava a aproximar demasiado de mim.

- Baixa isso, idiota. – ordenou irritado, aproximando-se demasiado.

- Stupefy! – uma luz intensa saiu da minha varinha atingindo-o. Lucius caiu no chão frio e duro daquela viela. Rapidamente se recuperou, levantando-se.

- Isto não vai ficar assim! - ele gritou irritado.

Antes de desaparecer daquele sítio horrível que só me trazia recordações desagradáveis ainda consegui ouvir Lucius Malfoy gritar:

- Eu descobrirei onde moras, sangue de lama.

Três segundos após aquela fatídica promessa e eu Apareci em casa. Depois de atirar com a minha mala para cima do sofá e pousar os sacos que tinha a encherem-me as mãos dirigi-me para a cozinha. Enchi um copo com água e bebi de lanço. Antes de me deitar precisava de jantar qualquer coisa. Sem grande vontade de me mexer, peguei numa cafeteira e fiz chá. Estava nervosa com o que tinha acontecido. Não sabia se havia de contar a Draco ou então guardar aquilo para mim. Talvez não fosse necessário preocupar Draco com isso. Lucius Malfoy poderia esquecer-se da sua promessa? Interiormente desejava que sim.

No dia a seguir quando cheguei ao ministério dei de caras com Ellen. Sorriu-me cinicamente e eu retribui-lhe seguido de um olhar sinistro. Procurei Draco pelos corredores, sentindo ainda o olhar preso de Ellen. Após percorrer vários corredores, fartei-me de sentir que estava a ser observada e, abruptamente, olhei para trás e disse num tom zangado:

- Precisas de alguma coisa? Estás me a irritar com essa perseguição…

Ellen não me respondeu de imediato, apenas sorriu. Após breves segundos que me pareceram uma eternidade ela abriu a boca para me responder.

- Estava apenas a seguir-te porque pensei que soubesses do Draco. Não fiques convencida, Granger.

A resposta de Ellen fez-me revirar os olhos. Aquela mania dela de irritar os outros tirava-me do sério.

- Pois, mas como já deves ter calculado eu não sei onde ele está. Por isso, agradeço-te que pares de me seguir… - respondi-lhe com frieza.

Eu já não esperava uma resposta dela. Ela não dizia nada de jeito quando abria aquela boca. Respirei fundo para não gritar com ela quando a vi sorrir na minha direcção novamente. Contudo, rapidamente me apercebi de que Ellen não estava a sorrir para mim mas sim para Draco que se encontrava agora atrás de mim com uma mão posta sobre o meu ombro.

- O que se passa? – Draco perguntou quando viu o meu olhar furioso.

- Pergunta à tua amiga que não desgrudava de mim até te encontrar.

- Precisas de alguma coisa, Ellen? – Draco perguntou educadamente o que me pareceu um exagero vindo dele.

- Quero falar contigo _em particular_. – Ellen manteve aquele sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto e acentuou bem a palavra particular, dirigindo-me um olhar fulminante.

Eu olhei para Draco à espera da reacção dele. Draco sorriu-me e beijou-me a testa.

- Já vou ter contigo ao teu gabinete. – disse-me num tom baixo.

Sem querer acreditar fiquei especada no lugar onde estava a ver os dois virarem à esquerda no corredor. Seria possível que o meu dia começasse da pior maneira? Já não bastava ontem não ter tido sorte por encontrar o pai de Draco? Só vim realmente à terra quando Mayer chegou perto de mim e abanou-me os ombros.

- Granger, está tudo bem?

- Sim, chefe. Está tudo bem. Como correram as férias? – tentei parecer lúcida.

- Como estão a correr, diz assim. Hoje só vim cá ver como estão as coisas, não é que não tenha plena confiança no trabalho que estás a fazer…

Eu sorri-lhe e segui-lhe os passos pesados até ao seu escritório. Sentámo-nos nas cadeiras, frente a frente. Mayer evocou dois chás e passou-me uma das chávenas para a mão. Durante os minutos que se seguiram tomamos o chá sem pronunciar assunto nenhum.

- Granger – Mayer interrompeu finalmente aquele silêncio aterrador – eu vou-me ausentar durante uns tempos.

- Uns tempos? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não te sei dizer ao certo. Tempos indefinidos. Posso vir já este mês como só vir para o próximo…

Arregalei os olhos. Mayer era o Ministro da Magia. Era essencial que ele estivesse por perto e estabelecesse todos os contactos.

- E tu como minha secretária vais fazer parte dos meus negócios mais importantes, Granger. Confio plenamente em ti.

- Mas… - eu não tinha palavras para dizer nada. Por um lado era um voto de confiança, muito grande na minha opinião. E eu queria fazer isso. No entanto, também tinha o lado negativo. E se eu o desiludisse? Desde os meus primeiros dias de trabalho que Mayer depositara em mim uma confiança absoluta e exagerada. Se eu o desiludisse, iria me desiludir a mim própria. Tinha medo de falhar. – Eu não sei se sou capaz, Mayer. – continuei, abanando a cabeça.

- É claro que és. Acredita que já trabalhei com muita gente e para mim tu foste de todas a mais profissional e ambiciosa. Tens qualidades suficientes para desempenhar o que eu pretendo. – os elogios do meu chefe estavam me a deixar ainda mais nervosa. – Além do mais é uma questão temporária. – disse com um sorriso simpático que me deixou claramente mais à vontade.

- Obrigada, Mayer, por confiares em mim e me dares este voto de confiança. – respondi-lhe finalmente a sorrir. – É muito agradável saber que achas que tenho qualidades. – a vaidade dançou ao som da minha voz.

- Vá, podes ir agora. Eu vou almoçar por aí e depois vou embora. Manda notícias semanalmente.

- Claro que sim. – levantei-me e apertei a mão ao meu chefe.

Estava prestes a sair do seu escritório quando ele me chamou.

- Eu sei que não me vais desiludir. – Mayer disse-me com aquele sorriso bastante agradável.

Sem ter mais palavras, concordei com a cabeça e dei o meu melhor sorriso como forma de agradecimento. Por momentos tinha-me esquecido de tudo: da minha manhã começada com a aparição da Ellen, Ellen a pedir para conversar em particular com o meu namorado, Draco a aceitar… Mas logo me recordei de tudo isso e com todos os pormenores assim que cheguei à porta do meu gabinete e vi Draco encostado à parede, à minha espera.

- Onde estiveste? – ele perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, mania que nunca havia de perder certamente.

- No escritório do chefe. – disse simplesmente, entrando no meu escritório.

- O que ele queria?

- O que é que ela queria, Draco? – perguntei, deixando a minha mala cair no chão.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Obviamente que ela não queria nada. – ele respondeu, abanando os ombros.

- Não venhas com essa, Malfoy. – o sobrenome dele saiu-me da boca com alguma ferocidade desnecessária.

- Porquê, _Granger_? – ele acentuou bem o meu nome seguido de uma sonora gargalhada. Como era de esperar eu não resisti e comecei-me a rir juntamente com ele. Aproximei-me dele e beijei-o. Os lábios quentes dele convidaram-me a aprofundar o beijo.

- Uau. Se sempre que ficares com ciúmes me deres um beijo desses então vou-te provocar daqui em diante certamente. – disse Draco, divertido, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. – Acho natural querer saber o que é que aquela… aquela… - não me saía nenhum nome apropriado para defini-la – vadia – vi-o sorrir com o nome que lhe arranjara - queria tanto falar com o meu namorado.

- Namorado? – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e puxou o meu corpo para perto dele – Estou a gostar, Miss Granger.

- Não mudes de conversa. O que é que ela queria? – aquelas voltas na conversa estavam me a dar a volta à cabeça.

- Mais uma vez convidou-me para sair com ela logo.

- Só isso?

- Sim, porquê?

- O que lhe respondeste?

- Até parece que não sabes… - Draco fez um meio sorriso e beijou-me. – Quero estar contigo logo.

Senti vontade de contar a Draco tudo o que se tinha passado no dia anterior. Contudo, não tinha a mínima vontade de ver Draco furioso a andar de um lado para o outro como uma barata tonta. Afinal de contas não se tinha passado nada de especial. Agarrei-me na incerteza de que Lucius Malfoy não me voltaria a visitar.

Atirei-me para os braços de Draco e beijei-o. Tentei desprender a minha atenção de todos os pensamentos negativos que pairavam na minha mente… Ellen e Lucius.

* * *

Por hoje é tudo!

Beijinhos*

Review please!


	16. Assumindo o compromisso

Draco fez questão de me acompanhar até casa depois do trabalho. Eu não sei se ele reparou ou não que eu estava mais distante, um pouco preocupada até. Eu fiz o meu melhor para esconder esses sentimentos dele. No meu interior, eu não queria que ele soubesse que o pai dele me ameaçara, não havia motivo para fazer alarido com isso. Além disso, a promessa de Lucius poderia nunca se cumprir. Pelo que eu sabia, supostamente Lucius deveria estar em Azkaban até ao resto dos seus dias. Mayer condenou todos os amigos de Voldemort a ficarem até à morte na cadeia. Para ele isso até era bem pouco, tendo em visto o mal que eles tinham causado às pessoas.

- Por favor fica comigo hoje – eu pedi quase suplicando. Acho que o medo que Lucius aparecesse se apoderou de mim, pois senti todos os músculos do meu corpo ficarem tensos, ansiando a resposta de Draco.

- Eu já tinha dito que ficava. – respondeu com um sorriso.

Suspirei de alívio e abri a porta para entrarmos. Já eram quase horas de jantar e decidimos que iríamos encomendar uma pizza, pois eu não estava com vontade de cozinhar e Draco também não sabia fazer nada.

- O Weasley nunca mais te disse nada? – Draco perguntou sem querer mostrar muito interesse.

- Nunca mais estive com ele. – respondi-lhe, dando uma trinca na minha fatia de pizza. – Nem quero falar sobre isso. – pousei a fatia e puxei-o pelo colarinho para beijá-lo.

Draco correspondeu ao beijo, começando de modo suave. Acariciou o meu rosto enquanto me beijava e eu aproveitei para passear as minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, livrando-me do casaco que o coloquei em cima do sofá. Tentei concentrar-me só naquele momento, afastando todos os pensamentos atormentadores. Era difícil, mas consegui. Draco já estava por cima de mim no sofá, com uma das mãos por dentro da minha roupa, apalpando-me os seios com desejo explícito. Expulsei um gemido que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Mais uma vez vivemos aquele momento juntos. Sem pudores, vergonha, pensamentos e ciúmes. Éramos apenas um do outro. Nada nem ninguém poderia estragar o que estávamos a viver.

Deitei a minha cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Aquele sofá era pequeno demais para nós. Mas assim poderíamos ver como encaixávamos perfeitamente um no outro, as minhas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nas dele. Um dos braços dele estava em redor do meu pescoço e o meu braço enrolava o tronco dele. Um só, a perfeição. Nesse momento eu tive a certeza de que não queria mais ninguém na minha vida. Ele bastava para me fazer sorrir a cada dia, só ele me dava o máximo prazer, só ele afastava os meus maiores medos para longe. Adormecer ali dava-me conforto e também segurança. Os braços fortes dele em minha volta faziam-me sentir mais segura do que nunca. Não temia nada nem ninguém, porque estava ali… nos braços de quem amava com todas as minhas forças, pois assim como algum dia eu o pude odiar de forma intensa, então eu agora também poderia amá-lo dessa maneira.

Na manhã seguinte era sábado de Natal, ninguém trabalharia até terça-feira. Praticamente eram esses três dias que eu iria estar sem Draco, porque ia para a Toca para estar com os meus amigos e família. Torci para que passasse rápido, eu não queria estar afastada de Draco, quem me iria fazer sentir tão segura e protegida? Sem Draco por perto eu acho que sentiria novamente o medo que Lucius aparecesse. Mesmo com o meu melhor amigo e herói Harry Potter por perto…

Draco continuou a dormir enquanto eu me levantava às onze da manhã. Vesti umas calças de ganga escura e uma camisola de lã justa. Depois aproveitei e fui evocar algumas coisas para colocar na minha mala que seriam necessárias nos dias que se seguiam. Estava no meu quarto a evocar o perfume de eleição quando fui agarrada na cintura por ele.

- Já acordaste? – perguntei, colocando o perfume na mala e virando-me de frente para ele com o corpo levemente inclinado para trás.

- Parece que sim. Deste-me uma noite maravilhosa ontem. – ele sorriu e beijou-me levemente os lábios. – Para que estás a fazer a mala? Vamos a algum lado? – perguntou Draco meio que confuso.

- Draco é Natal. Pensei que já te tinha dito que ia passar à Toca. – recordei-o.

- Pois, é verdade.

- Onde vais tu?

- A lado nenhum. – ele respondeu, abanando os ombros. Quase que me tinha esquecido que Draco já não tinha família.

Sentei-me na beira da cama, triste por saber que iria deixá-lo sozinho. Senti vontade de desmarcar a minha visita na Toca com uma desculpa esfarrapada. No entanto, os meus pais iriam estar lá, não poderia fazer isso. Surgiu-me uma ideia, a qual não consegui definir de imediato como boa ou má.

- E se tu também viesses? – sugeri com um sorriso rasgado e rapidamente defini a ideia como radiante, seria óptimo conciliar as duas coisas e poder sentir-me protegida, lá.

Draco riu-se sem grande vontade. Colocou dois fios do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Achas mesmo que seria boa ideia? – perguntou com grandes dúvidas.

- Vá lá, Draco, não querias que assumíssemos a nossa relação? Por favor, seria perfeito.

- Não, Hermione. Não estás a ser racional… Com esta história toda do Weasley acredita que não seria uma boa ideia. Iria estragar o Natal a toda a gente. – Draco estava a falar a sério, sem sorrir mas de forma meiga para não me magoar.

- Eu não quero saber disso, Draco. Não quero ser racional uma vez na vida. Achas que é uma loucura fazer isso? Deixa-me cometer essa loucura por ti! – eu falei também a sério com grande determinação na voz.

Draco suspirou.

- Por favor. – pedi de uma maneira que eu sabia que ele não conseguiria dizer não.

- Eu não sou bem-vindo lá. – de certa forma ele tinha razão, mas eu não queria admitir isso. Draco nunca deixaria de ser um Malfoy nem que fosse viver para a China. O sangue corria-lhe nas veias e ninguém gostava dele lá na Toca. Mas pressentia que Harry, Ginny e até mesmo Mr e Mrs Weasley fariam um esforço para me agradar, pelo menos tentariam. Já não conseguia dizer o mesmo de Ron e dos gémeos. Os meus pais, por sua vez, nem sequer sabiam da história por isso aceitariam Draco como um outro rapaz qualquer.

- É assim tão difícil perceber que te quero ao meu lado? Não quero estar separada de ti um minuto que seja. - disse como se estivesse a falar para uma criança de três anos, frisando bem cada palavra.

- Como é que queres fazer? Aparecemos lá os dois de mão dada e desejamos um "Feliz Natal"? – pelo menos já indicava alguma aceitação.

- Podes ficar no jardim enquanto eu vou lá dentro dizer umas palavrinhas? Eu depois vou te buscar e vamos juntos.

Draco abanou a cabeça em discordância. Mas faria me a vontade, eu sabia que sim desde o início. Levantei-me da cama e dirige-me à casa de banho, evocando alguns haveres para Aparecermos nas proximidades da Toca. Eu sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil convencê-los a todos de que Draco tinha mudado. Ginny seria talvez a mais fácil, porque já tinha uma noção do que se passava entre mim e o meu ex-rival. Além disso, era ela a que tinha uma mente mais aberta, disposta a aceitar novidades.

Quando cheguei ao quarto minutos depois de ter saído, Draco estava mais do que pronto, segurando com a mão direita uma pequena mala de pele preta que, segundo o que eu julgava, não devia de ter mais do que duas mudas de roupa. Aparecemos no jardim mais próximo das traseiras da Toca.

- Eu vou só avisar-lhes da tua visita – disse-lhe a sorrir.

- Tudo bem. – Draco sorriu-me também, mas não foi um sorriso confiante. – Espera aí… - ele disse assim que eu lhe virei as costas. Virei-me novamente de frente para ele e ele agarrou-me pela cintura, envolvendo-me nos braços.

- Eu volto já, não fujas. – disse em tom de censura, vendo que aquele abraço parecia de despedida. Rapidamente me deixei levar pelo beijo dele. Beijá-lo era realmente algo que me agradava. Esquecia-me de tudo à nossa volta ou quase tudo…

- Hermione? – aquela voz forte que me era tão familiar chamou-me em tom de repreensão. – Eu não… não posso acreditar no que estou a ver!


	17. Reacções

A princípio eu não queria que ele nos tivesse visto antes de eu contar a todos. Muito menos esperava uma reacção daquelas vindo dele. Harry, que anteriormente estava a cerca de três metros de mim, aproximou-se com passos pesados e violentos e puxou-me pelo braço para perto de si. A minha mão que estava agarrada à de Draco, soltou-se e ficou estendida no ar. O que julgava Harry que estava a fazer? A proteger-me de um monstro? Confusa, naquele instante, soltei-me bruscamente dos braços de Harry e tomei o meu lugar ao lado de Draco que agora exibia um sorriso vitorioso para o meu melhor amigo.

- Harry! O que pensas que estás a fazer? – perguntei, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Por momentos quase me tinha esquecido que há minutos atrás eu estava a beijar o meu inimigo de longa data. Para mim já eram águas passadas que quase me tinha esquecido que para Harry ele continuava a ser o Malfoy.

- Tu… tu estás com o Malfoy? – a fúria que Harry tinha no rosto foi substituída pela confusão. Vi-o descontrair levemente o corpo, abrindo as mãos que outrora estavam fechadas e brancas de fazer tanta força.

- Queria te ter explicado lá dentro isso quando estivessem todos presentes. – respondi tranquila novamente. – Por favor, Harry, deixa-me explicar tudo antes de começares com os teus julgamentos.

- Julgamentos, Hermione? Estás com o inimigo!

- É disso que eu falo. Não há lado bom nem lado mau. Esquece isso, já passou. O Draco mudou. – disse, apontando para Draco sem perder aquele olhar crítico de Harry. - Eu mudei! – frisei - Consegues entender isso?

Harry abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não consigo.

Senti Draco mexer-se, incomodado, ao contemplar a cena.

- Porquê? – perguntei irritada. E sem pensar, acrescentei - Eu nunca te julguei quando andaste atrás da Cho. Eu nunca te julguei quando finalmente te apercebeste que amavas a Ginny. E tu estás agora a julgar-me por eu estar com o Draco. – Draco colocou-me a mão sobre o ombro quando viu que eu começava a soluçar.

Custava muito ser julgada pelo Harry. Sempre achara que Harry seria mais compreensivo do que Ron quando soubesse da verdade. Infelizmente, Hermione Granger estava redondamente enganada.

- Eu não vou deixar que ele te magoe. – Harry respondeu por entre os dentes cerrados, não me fitando directamente. O lado protector de Harry estaria sempre com ele. Ele era incapaz de não tentar proteger todos os que amava. De certa forma, eu não o podia julgar por isso.

- Eu não vou magoá-la, Potter. – Draco falou pela primeira vez, lançando um olhar de fúria a Harry. Nesse momento tive a certeza de que Harry estava mais próximo de me magoar do que Draco.

- Podes ter a certeza que se o fizeres vais desejar nunca teres nascido. – Harry atirou as palavras a Draco como se fossem lanças afiadas. Contudo, em vez de magoarem Draco magoaram-me a mim. Eu já não era uma criança frágil. Não precisava de ser protegida constantemente por ele.

- Pára, Harry. – ordenei quase num grito. – Eu sei tomar conta de mim! – virei costas a ambos e limpei as lágrimas com a manga da camisola.

Ouvi Harry sussurrar algo para Draco mas que não consegui compreender plenamente. O certo é que Draco virou costas e afastou-se o suficiente para não ouvir a nossa conversa. Quando me virei de frente para Harry senti medo de perdê-lo e não tive coragem de fitá-lo nos olhos. Harry fez-me encará-lo, colocando três dedos no meu queixo para o levantar. Tive a certeza de que tudo o que aconteceu não passou de genuína preocupação vinda do meu melhor amigo.

- Eii… - ele exclamou de forma meiga, limpando-me uma das teimosas lágrimas que caía. – Eu não te queria ver a chorar. Desculpa se me preocupo demasiado contigo e se te magoo por fazê-lo. – Senti vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que estava perdoado, mas contive-me. – Eu preocupo-me contigo porque te adoro. Não te quero ver magoada por aquele… pelo Malfoy. – Harry fez um esforço para se controlar.

- Eu sei, Harry. Mas tens de compreender que ele mudou assim como os tempos mudaram. Não somos mais crianças… - alertei-o assim que me senti mais calma.

- Prometo que me vou esforçar para compreender isso. – um sorriso estendeu-se no seu rosto, produzindo em mim uma felicidade gigantesca pela sua aceitação. – Mas acredita que é mesmo por ti. – acrescentou.

- Obrigada, Harry. – agradeci-lhe e de seguida abracei-o com força.

Uma vitória já tinha. A aceitação de Harry deixou-me o coração aos pulos. A felicidade era tanta que eu sentia o meu coração quase a saltar do peito. Chegou a doer fisicamente. Quando o soltei Harry ainda estava a sorrir genuinamente.

- Não sei se o Ron vai aceitar da mesma forma. – um meio sorriso cheio de dúvidas alastrou-se no rosto de Harry.

- Terá de aceitar. Tal como tu o fizeste. – disse sem qualquer vestígio de esperança na voz. Eu sabia que Ron seria difícil de convencer, ainda para mais depois do que se tinha passado.

- Ele saiu e deve estar aí a chegar.

- Já tenho um discurso preparado mentalmente. Toca nas minhas mãos, Harry. – pedi-lhe, verificando que as minhas mãos estavam geladas dos nervos. – Estão geladas. – Harry soltou uma risada. – O que foi?

- Tu sempre ficaste assim antes dos exames finais. Vai correr tudo bem. – garantiu-me - O máximo que ele pode fazer é partir a cara ao Malfoy – disse divertido.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. Daqueles olhares que eu costumava fazer quando ele e Ron se esqueciam de fazer os trabalhos da escola. Eu sabia que se ele tivesse dito isso há dois ou três anos atrás eu teria juntado gargalhadas às dele.

Subitamente lembrei-me de Draco. Fiz-lhe sinal para que se juntasse a nós. Aproximou-se em passos lentos, colocando-se ao meu lado. Sorri-lhe e ele correspondeu com o tal meio sorriso que me deixava fora de mim. Nunca tivera tantas certezas na minha vida. Eu queria estar com Draco. _Eu precisava de estar com ele._ Era algo imperativo e incondicional.

- Eu vou entrando. A Ginny deve estar à minha espera, prometi-lhe que chegava cedo. – desculpou-se assim que verificou que tanto eu como Draco estávamos demasiado absorvidos um no outro para notarmos a presença dele.

- Até já. – disse-lhe, desviando o olhar de Draco.

- Então? – Draco perguntou com curiosidade. – O que é que o Potter te disse?

- Ele é um cabeça casmurra mas acabou por aceitar. Só tem medo que me magoes. – respondi, esboçando um sorriso.

- Ele que não se preocupe. Se eu te magoar, sou o primeiro a castigar-me: corto os pulsos. – ele disse com um ar bastante dramático, o que me fez deixar escapar umas risadas e ele acabou por me acompanhar com aquele riso contagiante e divinal. Se ver Draco sorrir era o suficiente para eu ficar com o dia ganho, então quando ouvia o riso dele sentia um turbilhão de emoções. Esquecia o mundo à minha volta.

- Vou lá dentro enfrentar as feras. – disse-lhe ironicamente. Uma parte de mim sentia que já tinha ganho. Ginny aceitaria com facilidade, era mulher e sabia que amávamos sem escolher. A grande fera seria Ron.

Já tinha virado costas quando senti Draco segurar firmemente a minha cintura. Ele queria mais. Ele não queria que eu fosse. Mas eu mantive-me no mesmo local, sendo segurada por ele. Fechei os olhos e senti a segurança. Nunca teria medo com Draco por perto. Mas uma luz verde invadiu os meus pensamentos, projectando Draco para o chão.

- Stupefy! – o feitiço foi lançado exactamente no mesmo momento em que eu vi a luz verde.

Horrorizada virei-me para trás e fitei o vulto ruivo à minha frente. Ron estava de pé aproximadamente a dois metros de Draco com a varinha apontada na sua direcção.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer, seu imbecil? – Ron estava completamente fora de si. A última vez que eu o tinha visto assim tinha sido na batalha final.

- Não! – gritei, baixando-me ao lado de Draco. Draco levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e preparava-se para atacar Ron quando eu o segurei pelo braço. – Não faças nada, por favor. – pedi, quase gemendo.

- Juro que dou cabo de ti. – Ron continuava vermelho de raiva. Draco parecia que tinha levado choques eléctricos uma vez que o seu corpo tremia de raiva.

- Ron, o Draco não me estava a fazer mal. – justifiquei-me nervosa com toda a situação.

- Ele estava a agarrar-te! – Ron disse, tentando conter a raiva, finalmente desviando o olhar de Draco para me contemplar.

- Ouve, há uma coisa que tens de perceber: o Draco não é nosso inimigo.

Draco soltou-se do meu braço e ajeitou a gola da camisa, já controlado. Eu sabia que noutra altura qualquer, Draco não se teria deixado ficar. Teria pegado na varinha e atacado Ron sem piedade. Mas ele não o fez por mim. Não quis deitar tudo pela água abaixo.

- Então? – Ron perguntou uma oitava acima ainda com a varinha apontada para Draco.

- Baixa isso. – ordenei, impaciente. Ron fê-lo com dúvidas. Se ele não aceitava que Draco não era o inimigo, seria ainda mais difícil de aceitar que era meu namorado.

- Queres me explicar o que se passa? – Ron estava com todos os músculos do corpo contraídos e mantinha uma expressão séria e severa no rosto.

- Há uma coisa que preciso de contar. Vamos lá para dentro e eu conto a todos. Não me apetece ter de repetir mais dez vezes o que tenho a dizer. – Eu já estava controlada e fiz sinal a Draco para que esperasse um pouco. Dirigi-me para a porta da Toca, decidida. Ron estava mesmo atrás de mim, seguindo-me. Não precisei de olhar para trás para saber que antes de me seguir, Ron tinha olhado para Draco com fúria.

Assim que cheguei a Toca com Ron a resmungar atrás de mim, deparei-me com todos reunidos, inclusive os meus pais. Antes de comunicar que tinha algo importante a dizer, troquei olhar com todos. Não faltava uma única pessoa. Harry e Ginny estavam de mãos dadas na entrada da sala, o que me permitiu trocar um olhar cúmplice e discreto com Ginny. Aquela rapariga até com um simples olhar me transmitia coragem, talvez mesmo sem saber o que eu ia dizer, pois acredito que o Harry não lhe tivesse contado nada. Os gémeos estavam sentados no sofá e os pais Weasley de pé juntamente com os meus pais. A Fleur segurava a pequena Caroline nos braços que tinha uma boneca de trapos tipicamente muggle. Supus que fosse um presente de Mr. Weasley.

- Vá lá, Hermione, deixa-te de mistérios e conta logo. – disse um dos gémeos que eu identifiquei como George.

- Mais um sócio para a Associação dos elfos? – perguntou sarcasticamente Fred.

- Calem-se e deixem a Hermione falar! – ordenou Ginny irritada com os irmãos.

- Bem, deixem-na falar! – foi a vez de Mrs Weasley falar. Depois de lançar um olhar de fúria aos filhos, olhou para mim de forma meiga para que eu prosseguisse.

Eu sentia todo o meu corpo a tremer, a minha voz a falhar, o meu coração pulava no peito e senti as minhas mãos transpiradas. Respirei fundo, pronta para falar.

- Eu hoje vou trazer uma pessoa aqui. É alguém que se tornou especial. – comecei, ignorando o olhar incrédulo de Ron.

- Finalmente arranjaste um namorado? – um dos gémeos perguntou numa gargalhada acompanhado imediatamente pelo irmão.

- Essa pessoa é alguém que vocês conhecem e não pelas melhores razões.

- Nós conhecemos? – Mr Weasley perguntou, verdadeiramente curioso.

- Draco Malfoy. – murmurei, sem forças para continuar com o mistério. Durante o minuto seguinte consegui aperceber-me de diversas reacções. Ron levou as mãos à cabeça, negando o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Magoou-me saber que ele estava magoado. Harry e Ginny sorriram-me. Os gémeos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e riram-se da situação. Tudo o que fosse estranho e diferente iria sempre agradar a Fred e George. Os meus pais verificaram a reacção de todos os presentes como eu estava a fazer, pois não percebiam a verdadeira razão dos burburinhos que ouviam. Quem era afinal Draco Malfoy?, perguntavam-se com certeza mentalmente. Mr e Mrs Weasley trocaram um olhar que eu classifiquei como um olhar de desilusão. Creio que desde sempre julgavam que eu ficaria com o filho.

- Se foi essa a escolha que fizeste… - disse finalmente Fred, terminando com aquele silêncio que me estava a enlouquecer.

- Não se trata de uma escolha, Fred. Eu não pude fugir disso.

- Vai ter com ele. – Ron disse-me de forma severa. – Ele está lá fora à tua espera.

- Desculpem se vos desiludi a todos. Mas a verdade é que já não há volta a dar. Eu quero estar com ele.

Ron puxou-me pelo braço, fazendo-me sair disparada da sala para o seu quarto. Estava nervoso, qualquer movimento denunciava-o. Por mais calmo que ele tentasse se mostrar, a voz traiu-o, saindo de forma arrogante:

- O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho? – Ron apontou pela janela do quarto, por onde eu podia ver Draco sentado numa pedra a lançar pedras para longe. Se não estivesse prestes a discutir com Ron, teria com certeza apreciado observá-lo. – Diz-me, Hermione! – Ron berrou e eu tive a certeza que todos lá em baixo ouviram.

Por momentos senti medo daquele lado do meu amigo que eu nunca tinha visto. Encolhi-me num canto do quarto, ouvindo as palavras ferozes saírem da boca dele e atingindo-me. E sobretudo magoando-me. Eu não queria ouvir o que ele teria para me dizer a seguir.


	18. Discussão

Ron estava tão nervoso que nem reparou no estado em que me estava a deixar. Encolhi-me na cama dele com as pernas encolhidas e o queixo encostado aos joelhos. Tentei segurar o choro, eu não queria que ele percebesse que me estava a assustar, embora a minha posição me traísse. Ron aproximou-se de mim, sentando-se na cama.

- Vais me explicar o que aquele imbecil tem que eu não tenha? – Ron falou num tom baixo mas severo.

- Não se trata do que ele tem a mais ou a menos do que tu. – a minha voz não saiu tão convincente como eu desejava.

Ron abanou-me os ombros com força a mais.

- Porquê que me estás a fazer isto, Hermione?

- Desculpa – murmurei como se realmente achasse que tinha culpa.

- Eu gosto de ti! – ele disse o que sentia, fazendo um estranho contraste com a forma como o dizia.

- E eu gosto dele… - respondi, temendo olhá-lo nos olhos. Eu não queria magoá-lo e por isso é que temia olhá-lo e ver tristeza, desilusão, melancolia. Não me podia permitir magoá-lo mais. Levantei-me e suspirei. Ron não abriu a boca mais nenhuma vez. Eu sabia que já o tinha magoado o suficiente.

- Espero que um dia me perdoes. – disse-lhe, sabendo no fundo que eu não tinha culpa nenhuma por me ter apaixonado por Draco. Contudo, dizer-lhe isso iria magoá-lo e eu preferi acartar com as culpas.

- Como pudeste? Hermione, ele sempre te fez a vida num oito!

Suspirei, cansada de repetir o mesmo. Será que era assim tão difícil aceitar que tinha mudado muita coisa?

- Eu não me apaixonei de propósito. Ron, tu pensas mesmo que eu acordei de manhã e disse que me queria apaixonar pelo Draco? Se eu pudesse escolher, se eu tivesse tido essa oportunidade, eu não escolheria amá-lo. Ao menos evitaria todos estes problemas! – falei de forma tão rápida e irritada que Ron se levantou e me encarou.

- Se tu pudesses escolher… - falou, cauteloso mas sem desviar o olhar. – Ter-me-ias escolhido a mim?

Olhei-o confusa. Ele estava me a perguntar se eu preferia amá-lo a ele em vez de amar Draco?

- Diz-me, por favor. - suplicou - Preferias amar-me a mim? – Ron segurou firmemente o meu queixo. O olhar desesperado dele fez-me recuar um passo. No entanto, foi em vão, pois ele acompanhou-me dando um para a frente.

- Sim. Eu teria escolhido amar-te a ti. – admiti, embora um pouco hesitante.

Pude ver um brilho de esperança no olhar de Ron, o que me fez imediatamente me arrepender da minha resposta. Mas a verdade é que se pudesse ter escolhido, eu teria escolhido Ron. Mas agora nada me faria voltar atrás, pois era com Draco que eu gostava de estar.

- Beija-me. - Ron pediu com as suas mãos grandes, pousadas sobre o meu rosto, a tremerem. – Prometo que te deixo em paz, mas beija-me.

- Ron? Por favor, não me faças isso. Não seria correcto… eu… estou com o Draco.

- C'os diabos, Hermione! Porquê que o idiota do Malfoy agora tem de estar sempre presente em tudo o que fazes ou dizes? – Ron soltou-me, profundamente irritado. Sentou-se na beira da cama, esfregando as mãos no rosto. Na verdade ele não esperava uma resposta minha.

- Acho melhor acabarmos esta conversa por aqui.

- Claro que sim. – Ron disse, começando a rir-se sarcasticamente – Vai logo ter com o teu namoradinho… Vai, Hermione, deves estar a morrer de saudades! – a voz dele estava repleta de profundo sarcasmo.

Ron estava agora de pé, apontando com o braço para a porta. Ele queria que eu saísse, era uma ordem, não um pedido.

- Sai, agora! – a voz rouca de Ron fez com que novas lágrimas invadissem os meus olhos. E mais uma vez eu tentei segurar o choro. Mas várias memórias passaram na minha mente e eu não fui forte o suficiente para aguentar. Fraquejei e chorei em frente do meu melhor amigo. Ele não mexeu um músculo, não iria amparar o meu choro como já fizera diversas vezes no passado.

Olhei uma última vez para ele e hesitei ir até à porta. Mas o silêncio que Ron estava a provocar estava a enlouquecer-me por completo. Saí, sendo o único barulho emitido o do meu choro incontrolado. Soluços deslizaram-me pela garganta e tive vontade de me esconder. Doía-me tudo: o meu corpo tremia desde os pés até à cabeça, a garganta e os lábios estavam secos, os olhos ardiam-me e mais do que tudo doía me o coração. Batia incontrolavelmente.

As minhas pernas que estavam bambas desceram as escadas que iam dar à sala. Se houvesse outro caminho para ir para o jardim sem ter de enfrentar todos os que estavam na sala, eu não teria pensado duas vezes. Mas não havia, eu sabia disso porque conhecia a Toca como a palma da minha mão. Além disso, também não estava em condições de Aparecer directamente lá fora, mesmo que fosse um distância tão curta…

Harry dirigiu-se directamente a mim. Ignorei os olhares preocupados dos outros. Era vergonhoso estar naquele estado em frente a todos, principalmente dos meus pais. Vi-os levantarem-se e precipitarem-se na minha direcção quando foram impedidos por Mrs Weasley. Pude sentir o olhar de Ginny preso em mim para de seguida subir as escadas, enfurecida, com certeza para tirar a história a limpo com Ron. Harry envolveu-me num abraço reconfortante. Mas eu só queria Draco. Só os braços de Draco me fariam sentir segura novamente.

- Preciso do Draco. – solucei fracamente ao ouvido de Harry.

O meu amigo fez os possíveis para demorar pouco tempo até me levar a Draco. Praticamente ele arrastou-me até ao jardim, ignorando os comentários de quem estava presente que dizia que o melhor era eu ficar ali sentada e beber um copo de água. Eu não queria sentar-me e tão pouco eu queria um copo de água. Queria o Draco. Queria o calor dos braços dele, queria ser abraçada e envolvida por ele. Apenas por ele.

- Hermione? – Draco estava visivelmente preocupado. Ao tempo que eu tinha demorado ele já deveria ter criado raízes.

Caminhei desajeitadamente até Draco. Ele não demorou a perceber que eu precisava de um abraço. Assim que sentiu que o meu choro cessara, soltou-me. Fez-me encará-lo ainda preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?

- O Ron estragou tudo! – exclamei, lançando um olhar criminoso em direcção à janela do quarto dele. E pude ver que ele ainda estava no quarto. O sentimento forçado de culpa que sentira à minutos atrás desaparecera por completo. Nesse momento senti raiva de Ron, por ele estar a fazer-me isso.

- O que é que aquele… o que é que ele fez?

- Simplesmente não aceita que estejamos juntos, Draco.

- Tem calma, Hermione. O que esperavas? Eu disse-te que não era uma boa ideia ter vindo hoje.

Harry aproximou-se lentamente de nós. Apesar do silêncio vindo da parte dele, senti que ele concordava com Draco.

- Ele vai compreender. Dá-lhe tempo. – Harry disse-me, colocando uma mão no meu ombro para me reconfortar.

- Dói muito, Harry. Dói saber que ele não aceita. Dói saber que ele me odeia por isso.

- Ele não te odeia. E o Potter tem razão, dá-lhe tempo. – Draco disse, deixando formar-se um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Harry abanou a cabeça afirmativamente como que concordando com ele.

- Hermione, o Ron foi um imbecil contigo! Merlin dê-lhe alguma sensibilidade. – disse uma certa ruiva que vinha a grande velocidade em minha direcção, fazendo-lhe a voz tremer. – Dá-lhe um desconto, é um Weasley. E os Weasley têm as suas pancas, amiga. – Ginny disse quando já estava perto de mim, exibindo o seu melhor sorriso.

Sorri-lhe mais calma. No fundo eu queria acreditar que Ron seria capaz de compreender. Talvez eles tivessem razão, ele precisava de tempo.

- Agora vamos para dentro. – Ginny estendeu-me a mão. Harry apressou-se em ir à nossa frente. – Todos. – frisou a minha amiga, olhando directamente para Draco que estava exactamente no mesmo sítio.

- Eu… não sei. Talvez amanhã apareça aqui. – Draco fez uma expressão de dúvida. Voltei para trás. Eu não ficaria sem ele.

- Venham os dois. E despachem-se porque a minha mãe quer ajuda para colocar o peru a assar. – Draco já estava a acompanhar os meus passos em direcção à entrada. – Não quer usar magia em frente aos teus pais, Hermione, diz que tem de mostrar os seus dotes culinários. E se não formos já, acredito que lá se vai o peru… - Ginny disse, tentando me animar e deixar Draco mais à vontade.

Quando entramos na cozinha já só estavam as mulheres e a pequena Caroline. Draco estava abismado com a beleza da criança. Caroline tinha dois anos. Apesar de ser bela como a mãe eram belezas de grande contraste. Tinha olhos grandes e verdes, cabelos de perfeitos caracóis ruivos. O rosto era redondo e de lábios cheios. Era uma delícia observar a Caroline.

- Hermione, esperro que estejas mais calma. – o sotaque de Fleur tinha melhorado ligeiramente assim como a sua simpatia. – A Caroline não parou de perguntar por ti.

- Tia! – Caroline exclamou, lançando-se imediatamente nos meus braços. Dei-lhe dois beijos ruidosos em cada bochecha e peguei nela ao colo.

- Caroline! Este é o Draco. – Draco sorriu-lhe abertamente.

- Olá, Caroline. – disse, não deixando escapar aquele sorriso.

- Quem é, tia? É teu amigo? – perguntou curiosa, enrolando com os dedos roliços uma pequena madeixa do meu cabelo.

- É o namorado da tia, Carol. – disse Fleur, assim que viu que eu fiquei um pouco atrapalhada com a pergunta.

- Então… então… - Caroline havia constatado algum facto, pois sempre que isso acontecia ela gaguejava entusiasmada com a ideia. – És meu tio, também? – perguntou, observando Draco.

Draco e eu rimo-nos da observação da Caroline.

- Parece que sim. – disse Draco, meio atrapalhado mas ainda a rir.

Estávamos os três, eu, Draco e Fleur, entretidos com a Caroline quando Ron entrou na cozinha. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, eu não tive dúvidas que ele estivera a chorar. Durante segundos os nossos olhares cruzaram-se. Ron encarou-me com um olhar neutro, mas assim que deu pela presença de Draco, ele tinha os olhos a faiscarem de raiva.

- Tio Ron! – Caroline saltou praticamente dos meus braços para ir em direcção a Ron. Mas o ruivo não mexeu um músculo nem deixou de encarar Draco.

* * *

Com esperança que gostem tanto da Caroline como eu!


	19. Perdoasme?

Pude observar que Draco também não desviou um só segundo o olhar de Ron. Eu não queria que se desenrolasse uma discussão. Eu sabia que se Ron provocasse Draco, ele não iria deixar-se ficar mais uma vez. Toquei no braço do meu namorado e vi Ron baixar, pela primeira vez desde que entrara na cozinha, o olhar de Draco para a minha mão pousada no braço dele.

- Como conseguiste, Hermione? – Ron perguntou, ainda sem me encarar. – Agora deixas que ela te toque, Malfoy? Já não é sangue de lama? Já não tens medo que ela te passe os germes? – Ron voltou a encarar Draco com um sorriso cínico e na minha opinião um tanto infantil.

- Não. – Draco disse de forma firme. – São águas passadas, Weasley. Parece-me que só tu é que não queres aceitar isso.

Eu assisti, imóvel e em silêncio, a toda a conversa que se desenrolava.

- Como posso aceitar que a minha melhor amiga ande com um imbecil como tu?

- Ronald! – exclamei irritada.

Caroline estava ainda agarrada às pernas de Ron, tentando em vão chamar a sua atenção. Graças a Merlin que ela não percebia o que se estava a passar. Fleur, que já tinha saído juntamente com a minha mãe e com Mrs Weasley, voltou para trás para levar a Caroline para a sala.

- Vem, querrida. O peru já está na mesa. – Fleur disse, lançando um olhar fulminante a Ron.

- Nós também já vamos. – eu apressei-me a confirmar, puxando pelo braço de Draco.

Todo o restante do dia correu com mais normalidade. Ron assim que pôde retirou-se do convívio e foi directamente para o seu quarto. Algo que me deixou com sentimento de culpa. Não queria que ele tivesse um Natal assim. A minha mãe lançava-me de vez em quando olhares confusos, quase exigindo uma explicação. O meu pai divertia-se com as curiosidades de Mr Weasley. Draco era constantemente bombardeado por questões vindas da Caroline.

- Vamos brincar. – disse Caroline, puxando pela mão de Draco.

- Caroline, não chateies o Drraco. – repreendeu Fleur.

- Sabes voar? – Caroline perguntou, suscitando a minha curiosidade.

- Sei. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso. – Já queres aprender a voar? – perguntou admirado com a pergunta da pequena.

- Eu… eu queria. Mas a mamã não deixa. – disse, fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços. A expressão fez Draco soltar uma gargalhada e eu acompanhei-o.

- Faz a mamã muito bem, Caroline. É perigoso. – disse-lhe depois de trocar um olhar com Draco.

- O tio Ron e o tio Harry queriam me ensinar. Mas a mamã apanhou-os e não deixou. – disse, entusiasmada. Caroline falava muito bem para a idade que tinha.

Draco e eu rimos em conjunto. Sem dúvida, Caroline tinha uma veia da Ginny. Aventureira com a idade que tinha.

Quando finalmente anoiteceu, o que para mim foi um alívio, despedi-me dos meus pais, prometendo que escreveria em breve. Ginny tinha-nos concedido o quarto para passarmos lá as duas noites, pois ela e Harry iriam passar as noites no apartamento dele. Assim que cheguei ao quarto atirei-me para a cama, espreguiçando-me. Draco despiu-se e deitou-se ao meu lado, agarrando-me.

- Estás cansada? – perguntou num tom convidativo. E eu respondi-lhe com uma gargalhada. Ele não estava a pensar que iríamos fazer aquilo ali.

- Muito. Foi um dia exausto. – respondi-lhe, virando-me de frente para ele e beijando-o suavemente.

- Que pena! – disse ainda a sorrir.

- Nem penses, Draco Malfoy. Aqui não. – disse com firmeza.

Eu não era capaz de chegar ao ponto de fazer o que ele queria debaixo do tecto do meu melhor amigo. Ainda o pude ver a fazer beicinho, mas eu fui mais forte e resisti. Por mais que me quisesse entregar a ele… eu não poderia descer a essa ponto, seria uma falta de consideração pelo Ron.

Depois de vestir a minha camisa rosada de cetim, beijei-lhe suavemente os lábios e desejei-lhe boa noite.

- Boa noite! – respondeu com alguma desilusão fingida na voz. Sorri interiormente e virei-me de costas para ele.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Draco já estava a dormir profundamente. Por causa de todos os acontecimentos eu não conseguia adormecer. E tinha a certeza de que Ron do outro lado passava pela mesma dificuldade. Não tinha noção de que horas seriam, mas pareceu-me que já estava a ouvir Draco ressonar há bastantes horas. Desesperadamente, levantei-me da cama e peguei na varinha que estava na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Lumus! – murmurei baixinho e um fio de luz saiu pela ponta da varinha.

A pouca luz iluminou a face de Draco. Os cabelos desalinhados assentavam-lhe tão bem. Sorri para mim mesma e beijei-lhe a testa. Draco remexeu-se, mas não acordou. Dirigi-me até à minha mala e retirei o meu roupão florido. O tecido macio fez-me arrepiar quando o vesti. Guiada apenas pela luz da varinha dirige-me até à porta do quarto de Ron. Durante vários minutos, que me pareceram na verdade horas, deixei-me ficar à porta, apenas a observá-la. Tantas memórias me passaram pela mente! As discussões que já tivera com Ron e todas as desavenças fizeram-me ficar com um sorriso aparvalhado no rosto. Tudo passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento como se fosse um filme. Os abraços e os risos incontrolados na sala comum dos Gryffindor fizeram os meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Tinha saudades desses momentos. Queria repeti-los a todos, um por um. Eu queria sentir novamente o abraço apertado e desajeitado de Ron. Mas a lembrança de que um abraço meu fosse talvez a última coisa que Ron desejava levou-me a um choro silencioso. Eu ainda fitava a porta com toda a variedade de sentimentos a percorrerem a minha mente quando senti uma mão pousado no meu ombro. Fechei os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas solitárias. Respirei fundo e ganhei coragem para fitá-lo.

- Desculpa, eu… estava só a passar aqui. – justifiquei-me, abanando a cabeça.

Ron fitou-me seriamente.

- Ia só buscar um copo de água. – continuei, tentando parecer mais convincente.

O meu amigo continuou a fitar-me com um olhar sério mas acolhedor. De forma descontrolada e desajeitada atirei-me para os braços de Ron, como já fizera tantas vezes no passado, com Harry, por exemplo, antes de ele enfrentar aquele dragão no torneio dos três feiticeiros. Por fracções de segundos tive medo que Ron rejeitasse aquele abraço. Contudo, Ron agarrou-me com tanta força que quase me tirou o ar. As mãos fortes dele envolveram o meu corpo de forma delicada mas ao mesmo tempo desesperada.

- Desculpa. – murmurei ao ouvido dele, ainda sufocada devido ao choro e ao abraço.

Ron assim que me soltou colocou a testa dele colada à minha. Se há bem poucas horas eu tinha visto raiva e desilusão nos seus olhos, agora todos esses sentimentos haviam sumido. Estavam tão preenchidos de culpa que parecia transbordar.

- Eu só te quero ver feliz. – a voz de Ron estava rouca. – Tenho pena que não possa ser comigo. – apesar de estar apenas a sussurrar, aquelas palavras pareceram ecoar por todo o corredor. Eu não quis falar, quis apenas sentir aquele calor do qual já tinha saudades. – Perdoa-me se fui egoísta ao ponto de te magoar. Perdoas-me, Hermione? És capaz? – o olhar, a voz e toda a tensão no corpo mostravam a culpa que sentia.

- Seria imperdoável não te perdoar. – eu respondi, baixando o olhar dele. Ron deixou um meio sorriso formar-se nos lábios.


	20. Nathan

Quando vi um sorriso formado nos lábios de Ron não quis acreditar. Senti o meu coração pular novamente de felicidade, como tinha acontecido com Harry. Eu não queria acreditar no que os meus olhos viam.

- Só espero que ele não te magoe! Sabes o que lhe acontece, não sabes Hermione? – Ron perguntou um pouco mais à vontade, mas não me soltou.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse, Ronald… - disse, evitando imaginar o que aconteceria a Draco se ele eventualmente me magoasse.

Ron voltou apertar-me num abraço caloroso. O meu amigo só me soltou quando ouviu alguém tossir para chamar a nossa atenção. _Draco._ Coloquei-me ao lado de Ron e sorri para o meu namorado. Ron colocou o braço em redor do meu pescoço de forma possessiva, o que foi um exagero no meu ponto de vista. Vi o olhar de Draco pousado no braço de Ron e voltar a fitar-me.

- Afinal estavas aqui. – Draco disse com um meio sorriso. – Vejo que já resolveram as coisas. – acrescentou quando me viu abanar a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ainda bem que apareceste, Malfoy. – Ron disse, soltando-me e indo em direcção a Draco que continuou com um sorriso estampado no rosto. – O aviso assim fica já dado: não te atrevas a magoá-la.

- Por favor, deixa-te de coisas, Weasley. Eu não vou magoá-la. – Draco revirou os olhos. Primeiro Harry fez-lhe esse aviso e agora Ron.

- Acho bem, porque se não…

- Se não o quê, Weasley? – Draco perguntou, simulando um ar assustado e eu não o censurei por isso.

- Não vais querer saber. – Ron disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Pronto, acabou. – eu disse, embora eles não estivessem propriamente a discutir. – Ron, eu sei me defender sozinha. – disse, tentando ser o mais simpática possível. - Além disso, o Draco não me vai magoar. Vamos dormir, se não ainda acordamos os restantes.

- Até amanhã, Hermione. – Ron aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me a testa. Draco desviou o olhar.

Draco e eu fomos directamente para o quarto sem falar um com o outro. Estaria ele chateado por ter ido a meio da noite falar com Ron? O único som que eu conseguia ouvir era o da respiração dele. Mal chegamos ao quarto, Draco atirou-se para a cama, virado de costas para cima. Cautelosamente, deitei-me ao lado dele e ele virou-se de frente para mim. O rosto dele que estava contraído até então, deixou formar um sorriso simpático.

- Desculpa, Draco. Eu tinha de resolver as coisas com o Ron. Na verdade, eu precisava. – falei baixinho, despenteando-lhe ainda mais os cabelos platinados.

- Não há problema, mas deixaste-me preocupado. Podias-me ter acordado.

- Não havia necessidade disso.

- Tudo bem, esquece isso. – Draco disse, ajeitando-se na cama. Depois apertou-me mais contra ele, fazendo-me sentir o calor do seu corpo. – Amanhã vamos embora? – eu sabia que ele queria ir embora. Não se estava a sentir muito bem naquele ambiente e eu só tinha de compreender isso, pois ele já fizera um grande sacrifício por vir comigo.

- Só ao final do dia.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e beijou-me o pescoço. Depois beijou-me levemente a testa.

- Dorme que já são quase seis horas da manhã. – informou-me, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Daqui a uma hora está aqui a Mrs Weasley para irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço! – disse, colocando uma mão na testa dramaticamente.

Draco riu-se da minha infantilidade e depois só me lembro de ter acordado com Harry e Ginny a abanarem-me os ombros. Abri os olhos com alguma dificuldade e fitei Draco que abria as cortinas do quarto, deixando entrar aquela incomodativa claridade.

- Deixem-me dormir. – pedi, colocando os cobertores por cima da minha cabeça. Mas Ginny foi mais rápida e insistentemente puxou-os para baixo.

- Não sejas teimosa, Hermione. – a voz da ruiva lembrou-me imediatamente a da sua mãe. Gemi de nervos e levantei-me contrariada, ouvindo Draco e Harry rirem-se. Eu estava cheia de sono, não tinha dormido nada e quando finalmente tinha a minha consciência tranquila para poder voltar a dormir é que me vinham acordar?

- Vai-se lá saber o que andaste a fazer para não acordares logo. – Harry disse, evitando uma gargalhada quando viu o meu olhar desaprovador.

Antes de sair para tomar o pequeno-almoço, fiquei um pouco com Draco a arrumar as minhas coisas na mala, pois já tínhamos decidido que antes do jantar iríamos para a minha casa, pois no dia a seguir teríamos de estar cedo no ministério ou pelo menos eu teria.

- Hermione! – Draco chamou a minha atenção enquanto eu dobrava as minhas roupas na mala. – Por favor, faz logo assim. – e com um feitiço arrumou rapidamente todas as minhas roupas dentro da mala de forma ordenada e assídua – Às vezes não pareces uma feiticeira. – comentou a sorrir.

- Eu sou feiticeira mas gosto de fazer as coisas com as minhas mãos. – disse simplesmente. Às vezes nem eu conseguia perceber muito bem porque fazia tanta coisa com as mãos quando que com um toque de varinha poderia fazer em muito menos tempo de forma tão boa ou até melhor.

O dia passou rapidamente e eu pude desfrutar da presença de Draco juntamente com os meus amigos. Era bom sentir que podia contar com todos. Era bom sentir que todos me completavam de uma maneira ou de outra. A vontade de ir para casa era nula, inexistente. Mas eu tinha de ir adiantar alguns documentos para o trabalho. Com Mayer ausente eu teria o dobro do trabalho.

- Ginny, eu vou embora. – informei a minha amiga enquanto ela comia uma fatia de bolo rei.

- Já? Mas Hermione porquê que não ficam para o jantar? – perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Não dá. Tenho uns documentos para adiantar para o trabalho.

- É natal! Não vais trabalhar, pois não? – perguntou como se fosse alguma coisa muito óbvia.

- Vou e ainda tenho de escrever aos meus pais. Amanhã falamos no ministério se quiseres.

- Já percebi que não adianta insistir. – disse, levantando-se para me dar dois beijinhos. Despedi-me de Harry e de Ron e só depois é que me despedi dos restantes Weasley. Draco disse um 'adeus' quase sussurrado e saiu de mãos dadas comigo para o jardim. Aparecemos em casa e Draco pegou numa revista que estava pousada na mesa de centro para ler, sentando-se no sofá confortavelmente. Eu subi e fui buscar os documentos. Concentrei-me de tal forma no trabalho que quando parei para me espreguiçar e bocejar reparei que Draco já não estava mais a ler uma revista no sofá. Olhei para as horas: duas da manhã.

Subi para ir dormir, pois no dia a seguir teria de acordar cedo. Enquanto me despi para tomar um duche rápido, observei Draco a dormir. Tinha os cabelos molhados e desalinhados. Depois de um duche rápido mas relaxante vesti o meu pijama de flanela aos quadrados e fui me deitar claramente exausta. Estes três dias pareciam ter passado a correr, supostamente eu deveria ter aproveitado para descansar.

Na manhã seguinte quando me levantei às oito, Draco ainda estava a dormir. Enquanto Draco ainda resmungava na cama, eu estava a escolher a minha melhor roupa. Uma saia travada preta e uma camisa acetinada branca. De seguida, coloquei um pouco de rímel e batom e sacudi os cabelos. Olhei ao espelho mas senti que faltava algo.

- Draco, levanta-te. Vamos fazer o pequeno-almoço! – disse exasperada, enquanto coloquei um gancho a apanhar uma madeixa do lado esquerdo.

- Onde vais assim tão produzida? – perguntou ainda meio ensonado enquanto eu calçava os sapatos de salto alto.

- Trabalhar. – respondi já a sair do quarto.

Cinco minutos depois de eu ter o pequeno-almoço feito, Draco apareceu exibindo um fato prateado brilhante e uma camisa branca por dentro. O cabelo estava desalinhado e as maçãs do rosto ainda meias avermelhadas devido ao sono. Estava simplesmente perfeito. Sorri-lhe e apontei para a cadeira à minha frente para que se sentasse. Draco retribuiu o sorriso e sentou-se, pegando numa torrada de manteiga.

- Estás perfeito! – exclamei, sem encontrar melhores palavras.

- Parecia mal se não me tivesse arranjado e aparecesse no ministério contigo ao lado… - Draco disse divertido.

Depois de acabarmos de tomar o pequeno-almoço, insisti com Draco para irmos de metro até ao ministério. A princípio ele contestou, pois achava absurdo a ideia de irmos de metro quando poderíamos perfeitamente estar lá em segundos por materialização. Acabou por aceitar, mesmo sem perceber.

- Tu gostas de fazer o mais difícil e menos óbvio, não é? – Draco perguntou quando estávamos a entrar no ministério.

- Nem te vou responder. – disse-lhe simplesmente, enquanto subia as escadas.

Draco riu-se e continuou a andar ao meu lado. Dirigi-me directamente para a minha sala para começar a trabalhar. Draco continuou pelo corredor para ir para o escritório dele. Mas alguém embateu em mim na esquina, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse e me segurasse ao braço dessa pessoa para não cair.

- Peço imensa desculpa. – pediu um rapaz alto e moreno.

- Não há problema. – disse imediatamente largando o braço dele.

- A propósito, chamo-me Nathan O'Conner. – disse, estendendo a mão em minha direcção.


	21. Associação

- Hermione Granger, prazer. – disse, retribuindo o cumprimento. – Se me der licença, O'Conner, eu tenho de ir trabalhar.

- Nathan. Podes me tratar por Nathan. – disse, esboçando um sorriso simpático. – És tu quem está a substituir o John Mayer? – perguntou surpreendido e interessado.

- Sim. – sorri timidamente. – Bem, até logo! – os olhos castanhos de Nathan continuaram-me a sorrir e eu passei de lado entre ele e a parede para seguir em frente, retraindo um sorriso.

- Até logo, Hermione. – ele disse quando eu já estava um pouco longe, tratando-me pelo primeiro nome como se não tivesse acabado de me conhecer.

Assim que cheguei ao meu escritório, larguei a minha mala na grande cadeira que tinha perto da janela e sentei-me na cadeira de rodas da secretária. Queria começar a trabalhar, mas o interesse de Nathan estava sempre na minha mente. Confesso que fiquei um pouco confusa, mas talvez ele estivesse ali só de passagem. Nem tive oportunidade de lhe perguntar se trabalhava ali, eu não quis ter essa oportunidade. Se ele trabalhasse ali, eu saberia quem era ele, certo?

Respirei fundo e concentrei-me no que tinha a fazer. Levei a mão à cabeça, dando uma leve palmada. Tinha me esquecido de enviar uma coruja aos meus pais. Rapidamente, antes de começar a fazer o meu trabalho, peguei numa folha de pergaminho e molhei a pena na tinta. Eles mereciam no mínimo uma explicação para tudo a que tinham assistido. No dia de Natal a minha cabeça estava tão cheia que eu não tivera paciência para conversar um pouco com a minha mãe.

_"Queridos pais,_

_ Em primeiro lugar quero-vos pedir desculpa por tudo o que passaram neste Natal. Tenho a certeza de que estavam à espera que tivesse sido de outra forma e eu confesso que também estava. Contudo, eu tinha de apresentar o Draco. Como vocês devem ter percebido, o Draco não foi muito bem recebido. Isso devido a uns assuntos do passado. Mas agora já está tudo resolvido. _

_ Nem sequer tive oportunidade de vos contar que tinha sido promovida aqui no ministério. Assim que toda a confusão em que a minha vida está acabar, prometo que irei ter convosco para conversarmos melhor sobre tudo o que se tem estado a passar. _

_ Hermione Jane Granger."_

E eram tantas as coisas que eu tinha para contar aos meus pais. Contudo, não queria que fossem ditas por carta. Queria estar com eles pessoalmente e contar-lhes. Depois de ter fechado a carta, chamei a secretária que me estava a substituir, Josie Hooper.

- Josie, achas que me podes fazer o favor de enviar esta carta aos meus pais? – pedi, levantando-me da cadeira.

- Claro que sim, Miss Granger.

- Peço desculpa, não tem a ver com trabalho, mas eu estou cheia de coisas para fazer e preciso mesmo de enviar isso. Obrigada. – disse, justificando-me, pois sentia-me mal que ela enviasse corujas sem ter a ver com o trabalho.

- Não há problema. – disse Josie, retirando-se com um sorriso genuíno.

Já estava pelo menos mais descontraída. Voltei a sentar-me à secretária e peguei na minha agenda. John Mayer sempre achara piada ao facto de eu usar uma agenda para me lembrar e organizar os eventos dos dias, pois era um objecto muggle. Contudo, eu já não passava quase um dia de trabalhar sem rabiscar na minha agenda amarelo-torrado. Virei as páginas até chegar ao dia que pretendia. Os meus olhos esbugalharam-se ao ver agendadas seis entrevistas para a minha Associação, pois tinha a noção de que só tinha três. Mas aquela letra não era a minha, definitivamente. As últimas três entrevistas não tinha sido eu a apontar, disso eu tinha a certeza. Dois dos seis que iriam ser entrevistados eram homens e um dos nomes saltou-me à vista: Nathan O'Conner.

Dirigi-me directamente para a sala de Josie para verificar se ela tinha mexido na minha agenda. Mas ela ainda não tinha regressado da torre das corujas. Esperei, pacientemente, até que ela chegasse.

- Josie – disse assim que ela se aproximou de mim – por acaso acrescentaste algum evento na minha agenda? Tenho agendadas mais três entrevistas do que o que eu achava que tinha.

- Miss Granger, desculpe. Esqueci-me completamente de lhe avisar. – justificou-se.

- Não há problema. Mas espero que não volte a acontecer. – disse, mas verifiquei rapidamente que tinha sido um pouco áspera com ela e então acrescentei – Mas tudo bem. Só gostava de ter sido informada com mais antecedência, entendes?

- Compreendo perfeitamente. Desculpe-me, mais uma vez.

- Esquece isso. – eu disse a sorrir, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão. Não queria que a Josie se sentisse mal nos primeiros tempos de trabalho.

A minha manhã foi forçosamente preenchida com as entrevistas. Arrependi-me imediatamente de ter escolhido fazer entrevistas individuais, pois tive de repetir tudo o que envolvia o projecto tantas vezes quantas as pessoas entrevistadas. Mas finalmente parecia que o meu grupo do projecto estava a desenvolver. Já contava com dez membros, incluindo a Luna e a Ginny. Ainda fazia parte dos meus planos convencer o Draco, Ron e o Harry a participarem.

O último a ser entrevistado fora o Nathan O'Conner. Bateu levemente na porta e, assim que eu ordenei, entrou com passos cautelosos. Sorriu-me e eu retribui.

- Bem, parece que já nos conhecemos. – disse Nathan, sentando-se na cadeira à minha frente. – Queres que me apresente de qualquer das formas? – perguntou novamente com aquele estranho à vontade.

- Pois, cruzámo-nos no corredor. – disse timidamente. – Mas eu gostava que te apresentasses e que me falasses um pouco mais de ti. – continuei, pois na verdade eu queria que ele desvendasse um pouco. Estava com uma curiosidade aguda.

Nathan sorriu-me com uma pontinha de mistério. Antes de voltar a falar, passou os dedos por entre os cabelos escuros.

- Nathan, 23 anos e sou de Londres. Como deves calcular tenho interesse em entrar nesta associação, porque realmente me interesso pelo bem-estar de todas as criaturas mágicas. – disse, seguido de uma leve tossidela para clarear a voz.

- Nathan, trabalhas aqui no ministério? – perguntei, quase prevendo a resposta. Se Nathan trabalhasse no ministério, eu já o teria visto mais vezes.

- Não. Eu só aqui estou pela Associação.

- Muito bem. – eu disse e prossegui, contando todos os objectivos da Associação e os trabalhos que iríamos desempenhar. Nathan mostrou-se sempre atento e interessado, algo que me agradou nele.

Após cerca de meia hora de ter começado a falar dos objectivos e actividades dei a entrevista por terminada ao ouvir a porta bater. Draco entrou e olhou desconfiadamente para Nathan.

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntou, ignorando a presença do entrevistado.

- Dá-me dois minutos para eu tratar de um assunto com o Nathan.

- Nathan? – Draco perguntou e eu pude sentir que uma pontada de ciúmes se avizinhava. Achei absolutamente normal, uma vez que Nathan era um rapaz bastante atraente e achei até uma certa piada a esse lado de Draco.

- Sim, vai ingressar na Associação de defesa dos direitos dos elfos e de outras criaturas mágicas. – disse com um sorriso. – Nathan, este é o Draco Malfoy.

Nathan sorriu e eu pude ver uma certa excitação da parte dele, o que me deixou confusa. Parecia que tinha ficado empolgado por ver Draco. Será que ele o conhecia? Ou seria apenas impressão minha?

- Tudo bem, Draco? – perguntou, não evitando um sorriso que eu defini como travesso.

- Está. Vamos, Hermione? – Draco continuava sem dar grandes confianças a Nathan.

- Bem, Nathan, eu acho que vou agendar uma reunião com todos os sócios e depois envio-te uma coruja.

- Ficamos combinados, Hermione. Espero a tua coruja. – ele disse cheio de sorrisos, o que frustrou Draco.

Depois de Nathan abandonar o meu escritório, Draco lançou-me um olhar fulminante. Peguei na minha mala e descemos silenciosamente para almoçarmos no refeitório.

- Estás com um ar extremamente sério, Draco! – constatei assim que tínhamos os tabuleiros na mesa prontos para almoçar.

- Como querias que estivesse? Quem é aquele tal Nathan? – perguntou com aquela voz que ele só tinha quando estava chateado.

- Diz-me que não estás chateado por causa disso, Draco Malfoy. – eu disse num tom ameaçador quase sussurrado. – O Nathan O'Conner é um membro da minha associação e não há necessidade de estares a fazer uma cena de ciúmes, por isso…

- Ele não me inspirou confiança, o que queres que faça? – Draco perguntou entre o exaltado e o impaciente, cortando-me a palavra.

- Mas inspirou-me a mim e é à minha associação que ele vai pertencer. – falei, por entre os dentes cerrados. Não queria que ninguém ouvisse a nossa discussão.

- Basta ser engraçadinho e cheio de risinhos para ingressar na associação? – perguntou, desafiando-me. Mas Draco Malfoy me conhecia muito mal se pensava levar a melhor. Já estava a exagerar com os ciúmes e eu detestava falta de confiança.

- Ele mostrou interesse…

- Em ti e não na associação de certeza! – completou, furioso.

- Lá porque tu não tens interesse na minha associação não quer dizer que não hajam pessoas que tenham! – pousei os talheres com alguma brusquidão a mais. Sem dizer mais única palavra, levantei-me da mesa cansada daquela discussão estúpida e inútil.

Detestava quando Draco se tornava possessivo demais. Por vezes achava piada que ele mostrasse aquele lado, pois sentia que ele realmente me amava. Mas odiava quando ele exagerava e colocava em questão outros assuntos, como a minha Associação. Não admitia que ele questionasse o valor que ela poderia ter para outros.


	22. Espairecer

Durante toda a tarde Draco não apareceu no meu gabinete. E eu não consegui parar de pensar nele, em como detestava estar chateada com ele. Absorvi-me nos meus pensamentos de tal forma que o trabalho me passou ao lado. Eram quase sete da tarde quando me cansei de esperar por ele. Estava a ser uma birra demasiado infantil. Levantei-me e segui pelo corredor até à sala dele. Estava prestes a alcançar a maçaneta da porta quando esta se abriu, surgindo o Draco com a mesma cara de chateado de há horas atrás.

- Ias ter comigo? – perguntei cautelosamente, embora que de Draco já esperasse qualquer resposta.

- Pensei que pudesses estar demasiado ocupada… com o novo membro da associação. – disse como se estivesse a dar-me uma boa justificação.

- Vejo que a tua crise de ciúmes em relação ao Nathan ainda não passou. – conclui em voz alta, entrando dentro do escritório. Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas logo a fechou. Calculei que ele nunca admitisse que estava com ciúmes. – Podes dizer que não são ciúmes… - completei, quando verifiquei que ele não ia continuar.

- Se queres ficar a pensar que são ciúmes, tudo muito bem, Hermione, fica. – Draco tentou mostrou-se o mais calmo e sereno que conseguiu. Parecia não estar com a menor disposição para discussões.

- Draco, por favor – aproximei-me dele, encarando-o. O olhar cinzento dele já não estava reconfortante como ultimamente. Aliás, transmitiram-me insegurança. – Não vês que não suporto estar assim contigo? Detesto estar chateada contigo.

- Eu também não gosto de estar chateado contigo. Mas não estás a ser minimamente compreensiva. – Eu é que não estava a ser compreensiva?

- Eu? – perguntei com a voz num fio de ironia. – Tu é que não queres aceitar o facto do Nathan fazer parte da associação! E eu é que não estou a ser compreensiva? Por Merlin, Draco! – exaltei-me.

- Ele não é de confiança, Hermione! – Draco falava alto, quase a gritar.

- Como é que podes afirmar isso? Não julgues as pessoas pela primeira impressão. – disse num tom igualmente alto.

- Tu vais ver que ele não é de confiança e depois vais me dar a razão. – ele disse, relembrando-me o velho Draco de Hogwarts devido à arrogância que a sua voz continha.

- Tu é que vais ver que estás a ser demasiado precipitado nas conclusões que estás a tirar. – era bom que Draco não me desafiasse.

Draco pegou no casaco que tinha entretanto colocado na cadeira.

- Estás habituada a ter sempre a razão, Hermione… Mas pode ser que desta vez estejas errada. – a expressão de Draco estava um pouco sinistra, como se desejasse interiormente que eu não tivesse razão.

- Custa assim tanto acreditares no valor da Associação? – perguntei, cruzando os braços.

- Eu nunca questionei o valor da Associação… - disse Draco em sua própria defesa.

- Se não acreditas que o Nathan esteja verdadeiramente interessado na minha Associação, então estás a questionar o valor dela.

- Não tem a ver com isso. – continuou a defender-se - É a maneira como ele olha para ti. – acrescentou sem me encarar. Será que ao dizer isso ele estava a admitir os ciúmes? Contrai os meus lábios para não deixar formar-se um sorriso de vitória. – Esquece, depois falamos melhor. – Draco aproximou-se de mim, abanando a cabeça. Deu-me um leve beijo na testa e foi em direcção à porta.

- Draco? Onde vais? – eu questionei-o, sem sair do local onde estava.

- Preciso de espairecer.

- Espera. Draco! – exclamei, tentando alcançá-lo, mas em vão, pois ele já havia desaparecido.

Uma raiva incontrolável apoderou-se de mim. Peguei nas minhas coisas e saí porta fora. Estava tão chateada que me apetecia gritar e chorar. Quando estava a descer as escadas da entrada para o ministério, senti alguém tocar-me. Não tive tempo de limpar as lágrimas, virei-me e deparei-me com Nathan.

- Hermione? – Nathan mostrou-se surpreendido. – Estás a chorar?

Limpei as lágrimas sem disfarçar e respirei fundo.

- Não é nada. Ainda estás aqui? – a entrevista já tinha sido há algumas horas e ele ainda lá se encontrava.

- Estive por aqui. – Nathan deu de ombros e sorriu. – Mas ainda não me disseste porque estás a chorar. – desviou disfarçadamente de assunto.

- Não se passa nada. – disse rapidamente. Mal ele sabia que eu estivera a discutir com Draco por causa dele.

- Compreendo que não queiras contar. – disse Nathan, compreensivo. – Mas não me vais negar um café?

- Oh, Nathan, desculpa, mas não é realmente a melhor altura. – eu não estava com a melhor disposição para ir tomar café. No entanto também não tinha a menor vontade para ficar em casa sozinha, aguardando inutilmente que Draco aparecesse a qualquer momento. Respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar – Vamos então ao café. Preciso de espairecer. – acentuei bem a palavra 'espairecer', uma vez que tinha sido essa a expressão utilizada por Draco. Embora, obviamente, Nathan não percebesse isso.

Entramos num café tipicamente muggle. O cheiro das bifanas, moelas e cerveja invadiu-me as narinas. Ao balcão estavam alguns homens com copos à sua frente. Nathan conduziu-me até à mesa mais ao fundo do estabelecimento. Rapidamente uma rapariga alta e loira aproximou-se da nossa mesa para nos servir.

- Boa noite. Para mim vai ser uma cerveja e um pão com bifanas… - pediu Nathan, tranquilamente, o que me fez prever que já fosse habitual ele frequentar estabelecimentos muggles e comer das suas comidas.

A rapariga anotou num bloco de notas o pedido e olhou na minha direcção.

- Uma torrada com pouca manteiga e um chá de cidreira em chávena fria, por favor. – pedi, sentindo o olhar de Nathan preso em mim, surpreendido.

- Vejo que tens alguns conhecimentos muggles… - comentou quando a loira já se tinha retirado com um sorriso em direcção a Nathan nada discreto. Eu ri-me do comentário. Mal ele sabia que eu era filha de pais muggles. – Estás a rir de quê? – perguntou, curioso.

- Sei quase tudo sobre muggles, Nathan. Sou a primeira e única feiticeira na minha família. – confessei com um sorriso.

- Não fazia ideia. Mas tu és uma excelente feiticeira… - Nathan disse, contendo um sorriso. – Quer dizer, pelo menos é o que se diz por aí. – continuou, deixando transparecer o sorriso contido.

- Pois, obrigada. – agradeci, embora tivesse ficado um pouco confusa.

Depois de duas longas horas a falar com Nathan sobre o projecto de Acção de sensibilização e protecção dos elfos que eu tinha em mente, várias perguntas pairaram na minha mente, o que estaria Draco a fazer era uma delas. Outra era se ele estaria minimamente preocupado com o facto de eu puder estar triste por estarmos chateados.

- Parece-me uma excelente ideia. Por mim avançamos com esse projecto. – a voz de Nathan interrompeu as minhas questões mentais. – Poderíamos começar por ir a Hogwarts fazer essa campanha de sensibilização.

- Que brilhante ideia, Nathan! Amanhã vou já enviar uma coruja a professora McGonnagall e depois agendo uma reunião com todos os sócios. – respondi-lhe entusiasmada.

- Fico à espera.

Levantei-me e peguei no casaco, pronta para ir embora. Nathan sorriu-me e foi em direcção à emprega de mesa para pagar a conta em dinheiro muggle.

- Obrigada pelo jantar – agradeci quando já estávamos a sair do café – Era para ser apenas um café e acabou por ser um jantar.

- Não há problema. Foi um prazer, na verdade. – mais um sorriso.

- Bem, até amanhã então. – disse um pouco atrapalhada.

- Deixa-me acompanhar-te até casa. – pediu, parecendo mais uma exigência. – Já é tarde, é só por isso, é claro. – prosseguiu, tentando atenuar um pouco a impressão que tinha dado.

- Não, obrigada. Mas não precisas de te dar a esse trabalho. – respondi, genuinamente.

- Faço questão e insisto. Eu atrasei-te e esse é o meu modo de te recompensar. – voltou a insistir, o que de facto me aborreceu um bocado.

- Eu posso perfeitamente ir sozinha. – respondi impulsivamente, um tanto agressiva.

- Eu compreendo. É por causa do Malfoy, certo? – ele devia ter estado cerca de cinco minutos com o Draco, seria possível que se tivesse apercebido de alguma coisa?


	23. Nem um bilhete

Se era por causa do Draco? Mas afinal o que é que Nathan sabia acerca do Draco? Fitei-o durante segundos sem dizer nada. Eu tinha conhecido Nathan nesse dia e ele já estava a fazer perguntas pessoais. A voz de Draco veio de repente à minha mente, alertando-me mais uma vez sobre o Nathan. Respirei fundo e afastei a voz repreensiva de Draco antes de voltar a falar.

- Porquê que dizes isso? – tive a certeza de que os meus olhos transpareciam confusão.

- Desculpa. Não me deveria estar a intrometer, mas ele parecia que me ia comer com os olhos quando me viu. Desculpa mais uma vez, Hermione. – disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, um gesto muito Draco.

- Não, Nathan, desculpa-me tu a mim. – estar a julgá-lo por uma pergunta poderia estar a ser muito injusto da minha parte. – Eu e o Draco não estamos muito bem. – esclareci, abanando a cabeça como se fosse algo absurdo.

- Estamos ambos desculpados então. – Nathan sorriu e seguiu em frente. – Posso acompanhar-te a casa então? – perguntou sem se virar para me fitar, talvez ansioso pela minha resposta. Porquê que fazia tanta questão de me acompanhar a casa? Seria apenas uma questão de cavalheirismo?

- Se não te importares eu prefiro ir sozinha, sabes é que preciso de pensar. – a minha expressão era de desculpa. – Talvez noutra ocasião.

- Sem problemas, de qualquer das formas aguardo a tua coruja.

Sorri-lhe e sussurrei um 'adeus' quase inaudível. Nathan correspondeu com um sorriso minúsculo, o que me levou a pensar que talvez tivesse ficado ofendido. Virei costas e caminhei pelo passeio até à paragem de metro. A minha mente estava a ser invadida por milhentas questões. Dessa vez, porém, o protagonista não era apenas Draco como também Nathan O'Conner.

Uma parte de mim queria chegar a casa e deparar-se com Draco, mesmo que ele estivesse chateado, só queria vê-lo e estar com ele. Assim que cheguei a casa senti o cheiro de alho e pimenta na cozinha. Em cima da banca tinha uma sertã que parecia que tinha sido acabada de usar. De repente ouvi um barulho no andar de cima que fez o meu coração pular de excitação e formar-se um meio sorriso nos lábios. Subi as escadas a correr, tropeçando num dos degraus finais. Uma cabeça ruiva ergueu-se para me encarar.

- Ginny, o que estavas a fazer debaixo da minha cama? – perguntei, surpreendida por ver a minha amiga, mas desiludida por não ser o Draco.

Ginny cruzou os braços para logo a seguir os descruzar e colocá-los na cintura.

- O parvalhão do teu gato roubou-me os bifes que tinha acabado de fazer para o nosso jantar! – justificou-se, lançando um olhar fulminante para Crookshanks que se enrolou nas minhas pernas. – Crookshanks, ladrão! – exclamou repentinamente, assustando-me. – A propósito onde te meteste? Estou aqui há uma hora e meia.

- Calma, Ginny. Não me avisaste que vinhas, sou bruxa mas nunca tive muito jeito para artes divinatórias.

- Desculpa, mas como costumas vir logo para casa depois do trabalho… Estavas com o Malfoy? – a curiosidade era notável na voz de Ginny.

- Não. Fui jantar com o Nathan. – disse, virando-me de costas para Ginny, preparada para descer as escadas.

- Nathan? Quem é o Nathan? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- Vais conhecê-lo brevemente.

- A que propósito?

- Ingressou na Associação hoje. – informei-a, sentando-me também na cama.

- E já foste sair com ele? – perguntou, admirada. – Aposto que o Malfoy não vai gostar disso… - comentou em tom de brincadeira.

- Tanto não gostou que estamos chateados.

- Jura? – levou a mão à boca como gesto de incredulidade. – O Malfoy é ciumento? Não me digas… - explodiu imediatamente em gargalhadas.

Era realmente difícil de imaginar o Malfoy dos tempos de Hogwarts ter ciúmes de um rapaz por causa de uma rapariga ou mais especificamente uma rapariga como eu.

- Não me estou a rir, Ginny. Ele está insuportável! – comentei num desabafo.

- O Nathan é assim tão giro? – perguntou quando conseguiu controlar o riso.

- Sim, é giro. Mas não justifica a birra do Draco.

- Pelo que me contaste na altura também te roeste de ciúmes da Rowland. É normal, Hermione. O Harry nem me deixa olhar para o lado.

- Não compares uma situação com a outra. A Rowland atirava-se literalmente ao Draco. O Nathan não fez nada disso…

- Ainda! – alertou a minha amiga. – Dá-lhe tempo e confiança que eu quero ver.

Revirei os olhos. Seria possível que também Ginny concordasse com Draco? Mesmo sem conhecer o Nathan? Desde quando é que Ginny dava razão ao Draco Malfoy? Desci a passos pesados para o andar de baixo e senti o olhar de Ginny em mim. Rapidamente fizemos umas panquecas e um sumo de laranja natural e embora eu não tivesse fome acompanhei Ginny na refeição. Estava irritadíssima a conversar sobre o Harry.

- Ele não faz nada, Hermione! Nem se limita a agitar a varinha para limpar a cozinha. – engoliu um pedaço de panqueca.

Apesar de ter sempre esperado que Harry e Ginny ficassem juntos, era difícil imaginá-los a viverem juntos.

- Já conversaste com ele? – perguntei, tentando que as coisas não ficassem feias para o lado do Harry. Ginny era mazinha o suficiente para deixá-lo a viver sozinho até que aprendesse.

- Não adianta. O Harry Potter está a precisar de uma lição séria. – disse, pousando os talheres em cima da mesa com um meio sorriso maldoso no canto da boca.

Depois de convencer Ginny a conversar com Harry, antes de colocar em prática a maldade que tinha em mente, subi as escadas para tomar um banho. Depois vesti a minha camisa de dormir de seda, aquela que usara na noite em que me envolvera com Draco. Vesti-a por esse motivo mesmo. Assim que me deitei olhei para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira que marcava com números grandes e fluorescentes as onze e vinte da noite. Abanei a cabeça, tristemente. Ele não viria.

Na manhã seguinte acordei para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Mais uma vez tive esperança que ele tivesse ido a minha casa enquanto eu estivesse a dormir. Procurei um sinal de que ele estivesse estado lá, mas nada. Nem um bilhete. Como precisava de pensar bastante, decidi ir de metro, o meu transporte favorito para ir para o ministério. Sai de casa meia hora antes do meu horário de trabalho. Quando cheguei à última paragem, saí e caminhei no meio da multidão até à escadaria principal. Procurei uma cabeça loira oxigenada, mas nada. Ao entrar no bufete deparei-me com Ellen.

- Bom dia, Granger. – tive a impressão de que me iria provocar.

- Bom dia. – respondi sem grande entusiasmo, esperando o que quer que fosse que ela ia dizer de seguida.

- Ontem o Draco estava muito triste, não sei o que lhe fizeste. Mas vá lá que eu devo ter um dom para animar as pessoas… - disse com naturalidade a mais para o meu gosto. Senti as minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de raiva e ciúme. Com que então Draco tinha estado com ela. Controlei-me para não lhe saltar em cima nesse momento.

- Ai tens?

- Sim, modéstia a parte, mas podes lhe perguntar se ele não ficou bem mais animado. – um sorriso amarelo surgiu no rosto de Ellen. E as minhas bochechas continuavam a arder cada vez mais.

Virei-lhe costas e segui para o balcão. Depois de fazer o pedido do meu café, olhei para trás onde tinha falado com Ellen. Os meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando vi Draco e Ellen conversarem muito animados. Este rapaz queria me tirar do sério. Ellen fazia parte do jogo dele: como morreu de ciúmes do Nathan estava a usá-la para me fazer ciúmes. Peguei no café e decidi ir sentar-me numa mesa afastada deles. O sorriso que ele tinha para Ellen segundos antes desvaneceu-se quando se cruzou com o meu olhar e eu continuei com um olhar frio e zangado. Draco estava a jogar baixo.

Sem desviar o olhar, percebi que ele disse alguma coisa a Ellen que a fez concordar com a cabeça. De seguida, dirigiu-se ao balcão e com a cara de chateado do dia anterior pediu um café. Depois disso, caminhou em direcção à minha mesa. Evitando olhar directamente para ele, baixei o olhar para o café, remexendo durante bastante tempo o café. Tinha perdido a vontade toda de lhe dizer umas quantas verdades quando ele se sentou à minha frente. Mas a minha língua mesmo assim não se controlou:

- Podes muito bem dar meia volta e ir ter com a tua amiga. – disse-lhe de um modo frio. Oh não, eu estava roída de ciúmes!

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu também fria e ironicamente.

- Ela sabe como animar-te, Draco. – continuei a picá-lo.

- O que ela te disse?

- Aquilo que tu me deverias ter dito. Não precisava de sabê-lo através dela.

- O que é que ela te disse mais especificamente? – perguntou, confuso.

- Raios, Draco. Deixa-me em paz. Não vês que não me apetece falar contigo? Estou magoada! – explodi, embora falasse baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Tudo bem. Só tu é que podes estar magoada, Hermione. Mas também não vês que me magoas por estares a dar trela ao teu amiguinho idiota? – perguntou enraivecido. Olhei para ele e não pude deixar de pensar que ele mesmo assim ficava lindo, irritado. Mas tentei não me desconcentrar naquilo que ele falava. – E a propósito eu não fiz nada de mal com a Ellen. Simplesmente fomos ao cinema e…

- Nunca foste ao cinema comigo! – atirei-lhe a cara, cada vez mais chateada com o rumo que a conversa tomava. Quer dizer eu em casa, ansiando que ele aparecesse a qualquer momento e ele no cinema com a loira estúpida. Argh!

Draco revirou os olhos face à minha constatação. Para ele ir ao cinema poderia ser algo banal. Contudo, para mim era algo que os namorados deveriam fazer sempre. Ele era meu namorado e andava a ir ao cinema com a outra. Levantei-me da mesa e subi para o meu escritório. Fechei a porta com força a mais, profundamente irritada. Ele podia agora dizer que eu estava com ciúmes, pois eu estava mesmo. Prometi a mim mesma que me iria concentrar na Associação. Nada de Draco naquele dia!


	24. Reunião

A vontade que tivera no dia anterior de ver Draco mesmo que ele estivesse chateado desaparecera por completo. Sentia raiva, talvez até excessiva. Mas a verdade é que os ciúmes tinham mexido comigo e a voz de Ellen não me saía da cabeça. Draco não perdera a oportunidade para me tirar do sério. Por momentos tive a certeza que tinha sido por pura vingança.

Estava eu absorta nos meus pensamentos – falhando na promessa que tinha feito a mim mesma de "nada de Draco naquele dia" – quando alguém bateu à porta. Desejei interiormente que não fosse Draco, pois eu não iria falar por mim e isso só iria piorar a situação.

- Entre. – disse desanimada, continuando a pedir mentalmente que não fosse ele.

Uma rapariga com longos cabelos loiros um tanto ondulados entrou quase que aos pulinhos. Levantei-me de imediato e apressei o passo na sua direcção.

- Luna! Estou tão feliz por te ver. – exclamei, envolvendo a pequena silhueta num abraço apertado.

- Hermione! Que saudades. – disse com a sua característica voz suave.

Luna Lovegood podia não ser das primeiras pessoas com quem tinha começado a desenvolver uma amizade em Hogwarts. Contudo, a partir do meu quinto ano a nossa amizade sem dúvida desenvolvera-se bastante. Luna apoiou-me em vários momentos difíceis e mostrou-se sempre disposta a lutar na guerra contra o Voldemort.

- Senta-te, então. Vamos conversar. – disse-lhe, apontando para a cadeira em frente à minha secretária.

- Sabes, Hermione, acho que é do teu interesse aquilo que te vou contar. – Luna disse um pouco misteriosa, embora que isso já fosse habitual nela. Eu remexi-me na minha cadeira, ansiosa para que Luna prosseguisse. – Eu vivo perto de uma família que tem uma elfo, a Maggy. E infelizmente tenho observado que a tratam muito mal. É rara a noite que não ouço o choro da pobrezinha.

Levei as mãos à boca, sem querer acreditar. Eu tinha fundado a Associação com o objectivo de retirar os elfos dessas famílias.

- É muito triste saber disso, Luna. Obrigada por me transmitires, é muito importante podermos ajudar a Maggy.

- Eu estou a contar com a ajuda da associação. – disse, abanando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Não te preocupes. Eu vou convocar uma reunião com todos os membros para entrarmos ainda hoje em acção.

- Tudo bem. Não te chateio mais, Hermione.

- Nunca chateias, Luna. – disse-lhe, levantando-me para acompanhá-la à porta. – Aliás, não queres ficar para o almoço?

- Obrigada, mas já combinei ir almoçar com o Ron. – disse com um sorriso tímido.

Fiquei surpreendida por saber que Luna e Ron iam almoçar juntos. Mas agradou-me saber que o meu amigo Ron estava a fazer progressos. Nunca tinha pensado que eles se pudessem dar bem ao ponto de irem almoçar sozinhos, mas fiquei feliz por ambos.

- Fazem muito bem. – disse sem saber o que dizer.

- É verdade que tu e o Draco Malfoy estão juntos? – perguntou, surpreendendo-me novamente. Abri a boca para dizer algo que não saiu – Desculpa, não me quero estar a intrometer.

- Não faz mal. Sim, é verdade, estamos juntos.

- Bem que o meu pai diz que o ódio e o amor andam sempre de mãos dadas. – sorriu-me e eu retribui, pensando ainda no comentário. – Até logo!

- Até logo, Luna. – disse, fechando a porta quando ela virou costas.

Luna poderia estar muito semelhante em termos mentais, pois continuava distraída, pensativa e aluada como nos tempos de Hogwarts. No entanto, estava sem dúvida uma mulher muito bonita, o cabelo e os olhos davam nas vistas e as formas do seu corpo tinham-se acentuado.

Antes de ir almoçar, sentei-me a escrever para os membros da associação a alertar a reunião de última hora. Quando finalmente terminei de enviar as dez corujas, levantei-me para ir ao bufete buscar alguma coisa para comer. Suspirei de alívio, quando me apercebi que não me cruzava com Draco.

- Boa tarde. Quero uma água e o prato do dia, por favor.

- Com certeza, miss Granger. – disse-me com um sorriso a senhora Durston.

Murmurei um wingardium leviosa para o tabuleiro que de imediato se levitou no ar até ao meu escritório. Sentei-me a almoçar enquanto pegava no trabalho que tinha de fazer. Mayer tinha sem dúvida me deixado um grande trabalho. Nunca tinha tido grandes problemas com responsabilidades, mas desta vez estava com algum receio que algumas delas me escapassem. Tinha prometido que nunca iria colocar a Associação à frente do trabalho como Ministra temporária, por isso achei melhor agendar a reunião para depois do jantar em minha casa. Já tinha acabado de almoçar quando Josie me foi entregar algumas cartas que eu tinha recebido.

- Obrigada, Josie.

- De nada, miss Granger. – disse, retirando-se do gabinete.

Não demorei até ler todos os pergaminhos, pois todos tinham pequenos conteúdos, confirmando apenas a presença na reunião. O de Nathan O'Conner era o maior, o qual eu tinha deixado para último lugar, sem saber bem o porquê. Levei a mão a cabeça, como é que eu podia ser tão esquecida? O Nathan não sabia onde é que eu morava. Rapidamente, escrevi no pergaminho a combinar uma hora com ele no ministério.

- Josie, podes ir enviar esta coruja? Nathan O'Conner, por favor.

- Com certeza. Mas quer que fique a aguardar a resposta?

- Oh não há necessidade, Josie. Daqui a uma hora passas lá no corujal e verificas.

Voltei a ir para o meu gabinete. Não valia a pena me estar a massacrar com o trabalho. Ele não me saía da cabeça. Por mais que eu me quisesse concentrar naquilo que estava a fazer, eu não conseguia. Draco sempre perturbava os meus pensamentos! Levantei-me furiosa com ele, mas ainda mais comigo e saí porta fora. Eu tinha de falar com ele. Não podíamos continuar chateados por muito mais tempo.

Virei no corredor à esquerda e permaneci durante segundos, que me pareceram uma eternidade, especada a olhar para a porta do escritório dele. Respirei fundo, antes de bater à porta. Ajeitei a saia e engoli em seco quando a voz perfeita dele me autorizou a entrar.

- Hermione? – perguntou surpreendido.

Draco estava atrás da secretária com meia dúzia de papéis rabiscados numa capa. O corpo que estava descontraído até então, contraiu-se num posição severa. Passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo, despenteando-o. Parecia um tanto nervoso com a minha presença. Os meus olhos observavam-no atentamente. Draco largou a pena que tinha na mão e levantou-se, ajeitando a gravata.

- Draco… eu tinha de vir falar contigo. – aproximei-me dele ao ponto de ficar a centímetros de distância. – Não consigo mais estar assim contigo. Vamos resolver as coisas como adultos? – pedi, aproximando-me mais um pouco e à medida que eu me aproximava Draco recuava.

- Eu também não gosto de estar assim contigo, Hermione. – a voz rouca de Draco fez com que um arrepio percorresse o meu corpo.

Cada vez tinha mais certezas de que o amava. Qualquer movimento dele me fazia ficar mais ansiosa. Só olhar para os lábios dele dava-me sede. Humedeci os meus lábios quando o vi fitá-los ansiosamente. Voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos e senti o desejo que ele tinha. Draco também me queria beijar ali, naquele exacto momento naquele mesmo lugar. Não consegui voltar a desviar o meu olhar dos olhos azuis-acizentados dele, perdi-me naquele olhar.

Draco aproximou os lábios dos meus e beijou-me de forma selvagem. Voltei a sentir o sabor delicioso do beijo dele e envolvi os meus braços à volta do seu pescoço. Os nossos corpos juntaram-se e Draco deslizou com uma das suas mãos que estava nos meus cabelos até às minhas costas. O beijo terminou e Draco puxou-me para ele. Uma das minhas mãos estava no pescoço dele e outra por dentro da camisa. Sorri-lhe e ele retribuiu.

- Desculpa. – pedi-lhe, reconhecendo que também tinha errado.

- Desculpo-te. E tu desculpas-me? – perguntou baixinho, sentando-se na cadeira. Puxou-me para que me sentasse no colo dele.

- Desculpo. – disse, roçando o meu nariz no dele. Quantas saudades eu tive daqueles beijos! Beijei-lhe o pescoço, sentindo-o arrepiar-se.

Draco respondeu aos beijos, apertando-me com alguma força na cintura. De seguida, colocou uma das mãos na minha coxa, subindo um pouco a minha saia. O meu corpo cedeu e eu desabotoei-lhe os primeiros botões da camisa. O peito nu de Draco fez-me apenas desejá-lo ainda mais. Já estava de pé em frente a ele quando Draco atirou a camisa dele para o chão.

- Draco… pode aparecer alguém. – disse baixinho, tentando não interromper o momento.

- Isso resolve-se facilmente. – Draco disse com aquele meu sorriso favorito nos lábios. Dirigiu-se, sem camisa, até à porta e fechou-a com um feitiço. Não tive tempo de pensar se seria correcto termos sexo ali, pois Draco arrastou-me até à secretária. Fez-me sentar em cima dela, enquanto me beijava o pescoço e com as mãos subia-me a saia.

- Draco… aqui não. – pedi-lhe, sem desejar que ele parasse. Estava desesperada dele. Precisava dele tanto quanto precisava de respirar naquele momento.

Draco roçou os lábios no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar ainda mais de desejo.

- Eu quero-te aqui e agora. – sussurrou sensualmente com a voz rouca. Todo o meu corpo vibrou com a frase dele.

As minhas mãos passearam pelas costas largas dele com vontade de as marcar com as unhas. O meu rosto estava encostado ao peito nu e transpirado de Draco que com a mão direita acariciava a minha parte interior da coxa, fazendo-me gemer o nome dele. Ousadamente, desci com o meu rosto até à barriga de Draco, passando a língua em redor do umbigo dele, descendo um pouco até lhe desapertar as calças com a boca. O gemido de Draco fez-me subir para o calar com um beijo fogoso.

- Eu quero-te tanto, Hermione. – ele disse quando se livrou do meu beijo, encarando-me com um olhar desconcertado e as bochechas vermelhas a ferverem. – Deixas-me louco! – exclamou baixinho, trincando o lábio inferior. A minha mão desceu até as calças dele, libertando o membro, pronto para o acto futuro, do boxer preto.

Draco inclinou-se sobre a secretária para facilitar o acto propriamente dito. As minhas pernas afastaram-se e as minhas mãos agarraram o corpo de Draco, puxando-o ritmicamente para mim. Não precisei de gastar toda a minha energia, pois Draco tal como eu estava sedento de mim. Ele ansiava por aquele momento, tanto quanto eu. Draco ajeitou as calças e vestiu a camisa que estava no chão. Tinha a respiração ofegante e, exausto, atirou-se para a cadeira.

- És fogo, Hermione Granger. Dás cabo de um homem! – os cabelos molhados de Draco devido à transpiração caíam-lhe na testa. E ele bufou, afastando-os para o lado.

Eu sorri-lhe e ajeitei a saia, sem grandes pressas. Prendi o cabelo desajeitadamente e sentei-me no colo do meu namorado. Quantas saudades eu tinha sentido de estar assim com ele! Era bom quando as discussões não nos separavam.

- Deixaste-me de rastos agora, Mr. Malfoy. Era bom demais ir para casa e tomar um banho agora. – disse-lhe, agarrando-me ao seu pescoço humedecido.

- Por que não vamos os dois? Podíamos por o resto do dia de folga! – Draco pareceu impressionadíssimo com a sua súbita ideia.

- Não, Draco, hoje não dá. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer. – desculpei-me com o olhar. Draco revirou os olhos, quase como se estivesse esperando aquela resposta.

- O que tens para fazer que seja mais importante do que eu? – Draco fez aquele sorriso que eu tanto adorava.

- Uma reunião com a associação logo à noite.

- Fora do horário de trabalho, Hermione? – Draco parecia um pouco chateado.

- Não tive oportunidade de marcá-la para antes. Estou cheia de trabalho, Draco. Nem devia ter vindo aqui.

- Tudo bem. Já percebi que este bocadinho foi o único a sós hoje. – Draco disse, desviando o olhar pela janela. Detestava quando ele fazia birra. Peguei no queixo dele, fazendo-o encarar-me com bastante paciência.

- Não sejas assim, Draco. Estive aqui contigo, não estive? – tentei chamá-lo à razão.

- Eu continuo com saudades tuas. – disse-me meio entristecido.

- Oh Draco, eu também. – disse, completando com um beijo na bochecha ainda corada.

- Posso pelo menos te vir buscar depois da reunião? E depois podíamos dormir juntos. – sugeriu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- A reunião não vai ser aqui. Mas podes ir ter a minha casa para dormirmos juntos… - disse-lhe, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Se a reunião não vai ser aqui, então vai ser onde? – perguntou confuso.

- Em minha casa.

Draco não pareceu achar boa ideia o que acabara de saber. Contudo, conteve-se para não contestar. Eu sabia que ele queria muito estar de bem comigo. Não queria levantar mais discussões, assim como eu também não queria.

- A que horas posso estar lá? – perguntou sem sorrir, mas acariciando a minha face.

- Combinei às nove a reunião. Penso que lá para as dez horas poderei ser totalmente tua. – respondi, fazendo um olhar misterioso. Draco sorriu e beijou-me. – Até logo, então. – disse, já me levantando.

O resto do dia passou calmamente e eu finalmente já me sentia melhor comigo mesma. Estar de bem com Draco sem dúvida que tirava um peso muito grande de cima das minhas costas. Consegui terminar todo o trabalho antes da hora de saída, por isso apressei-me a sair do ministério para Aparecer em casa.

Eram quase oito e meia quando terminei de jantar. Arrumei a cozinha rapidamente e esperei que os membros chegassem. Luna e Ginny foram as primeiras a chegar.

- Olá meninas. Então, vieram juntas? – perguntei, apontando para a sala a fim de que entrassem.

- Olá Hermione. O Ron esteve com a Luna na Toca e eu apareci lá com o Harry e viemos juntas. Como estás? – Ginny parecia animada.

- Estou bem. E vocês?

- Também, Hermione. Já chegou mais alguém da associação? – perguntou Luna curiosa, sentando-se no sofá.

- Ainda não. – disse, olhando para as horas. Ninguém estava atrasado.

- O Draco não faz parte da Associação? – Luna perguntou.

- Não Luna, os rapazes da minha vida não parecem se interessar muito pela minha Associação. O Harry e o Ron também nunca quiseram fazer parte. – comentei, praticamente num desabafo para de seguida me rir juntamente com elas. Era um pouco irónico nenhum dos três se interessar.

Alguém tocou à porta e eu apressei-me em ir abri-la. A silhueta de Nathan surgiu e ouvi Ginny comentar algo com Luna que se riu.

- Nathan entra. Ainda não chegaram todos, mas entra. – informei-o, acompanhando até à sala. – Luna e Ginny este é o Nathan O'Conner, o mais recente membro da Associação.

- Olá. – elas disseram quase em uníssono e Nathan correspondeu com um sorriso.

- Senta-te, por favor. – sugeri, apontando para um espaço de vago no sofá. – Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?

- Whisky de fogo, Hermione. – Ginny pediu não contendo um sorriso. Luna agradeceu mas disse que não com a cabeça.

Olhei para Nathan à espera da resposta dele.

- Eu… acompanho a Ginny com whisky de fogo. – disse com um sorriso para a minha amiga ruiva.

Dirigi-me até à cozinha para ir buscar dois copos e virei cuidadosamente o líquido. Apesar de não beber whisky de fogo, eu tinha o hábito de ter sempre uma garrafa em casa para quando os meus amigos, Harry, Ron e Ginny decidiam fazer-me uma visita.

Quando cheguei à sala verifiquei que Nathan e Ginny conversavam animadamente sobre uma equipa de quidditch. Passei-lhes os copos e debrucei-me no sofá de modo a ficar virada para Luna.

Não tardou para chegar Neville Longbottom acompanhado pela sua namorada Susan Bonnes que também fazia parte da associação. Colin Crevery também era membro e apareceu com a sua típica máquina fotográfica.

- Hermione, depois deixas-me tirar uma foto de grupo? Por favor? – ele pediu educadamente antes de ter entrado na sala.

- Sim, Colin, acho que não há problema nenhum. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso na cara.

Cormac McLaggen também fazia parte da Associação. Ginny continuava a achar que ele tinha um fraquinho por mim, mas eu rejeitava a pés juntos a ideia. Apesar de o achar irritante, ele tinha charme e por várias vezes após Hogwarts tínhamos saído juntos. Dessas vezes, Cormac mostrou-se uma pessoa razoável e bastante cavalheiro. Tinha deixado os velhos costumes medíocres de lado e já nos dávamos como duas pessoas normais.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Cormac. Como estás? – perguntei, observando a silhueta perfeita em que ele se tinha tornado.

- Continuas linda. – disse, fazendo-me corar. Se Draco estivesse presente não tinha dúvidas de que lhe lançava um Stupefy naquele momento.

- Obrigada. Entra e senta-te, estamos quase todos. – respondi, tentando desviar o assunto.

Cormac sentou-se ao lado de Luna que lhe lançou um sorriso tímido. Cinco minutos depois da chegada de Cormac chegaram as duas amigas Emily Evans e Christie Lewis. Lembrava-me perfeitamente da entrevista que fizera aquelas duas raparigas, pois fora em conjunto. Ambas queriam ajudar os hipogrifos, porque tinham medo que aquelas belas criaturas se extinguissem, o que me pareceu uma grande parvoíce na altura, pois uma tia de Christie uma vez tinha-lhes dito que aquelas criaturas eram tão preciosas como unicórnios, apenas que não eram vistas como tal.

- Bem pessoal agora que já estamos todos presentes, eu pedia que dessem atenção ao que a Luna vai dizer. É algo de extrema importância para a Associação e por isso pedia a colaboração… Que barulho foi este? – interrompi-me a mim própria quando ouvi um estrondo no andar de cima. Crookshanks seria incapaz de fazer todo aquele barulho. E ouvi duas vozes discutirem que me eram extremamente familiares. Harry e Ron surgiram de imediato no cimo das escadas, encarando os olhares de todos os presentes na minha humilde sala. – Harry! Ron! O que estão a fazer aqui?

- Desculpa, Hermione. Eu disse ao Ron – Harry lançou um olhar mortífero a Ron – que seria melhor nós aparecermos lá fora e tocar a campainha, mas ele disse que não, conhecia um atalho e…

- Ei, Harry, está tudo bem. Mas neste momento estou a começar a reunião, seja o que for que vocês queiram têm de aguardar. – informei-os sem evitar um sorriso.

- Nós queremos fazer parte da Associação. – a resposta de Ron apanhou-me de surpresa, mas não poderia ter deixado de ficar feliz. Ordenei que se sentassem e eles debaixo de todos aqueles olhares e meios sorrisos sentaram-se nas cadeiras que eu tinha conjurado.

- Como eu estava a dizer – recomecei, tentando me concentrar o máximo que consegui – a Luna tem algo para nos dizer a todos. Luna, por favor, podes começar.

Luna pareceu um tanto surpreendida por eu lhe ter passado a palavra. Contudo, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o centro da sala para tomar a palavra.

- Olá – disse timidamente. Falar em público era notável que não era dos fortes da Luna. – O que vos tenho a dizer é o seguinte: uma família perto de minha casa tem uma elfo, a Maggy, que sofre de maus-tratos. Como devem imaginar o nosso dever é ir lá e retirá-la dessa família.

Christie Lewis levantou o braço.

- Nós podemos fazer isso? Quero dizer, os elfos não foram praticamente concebidos para servirem as famílias?

- Christie, digamos que nós não queremos que eles deixem de servir famílias. Apenas as famílias não precisam de tratá-los mal, pois não deixam de ser seres vivos com sentimentos. – Luna respondeu sem precisar do meu auxílio. Sorri-lhe e acenei com a cabeça para que ela prosseguisse.

- Além disso, desde que o Ministro Mike Mayer está no poder surgiu uma lei que protege todas as criaturas mágicas de maus-tratos.

- E o que acontece a quem não cumprir a lei?

- Paga uma coima. – interrompi. – Pode ir de dois galeões até quatro.

Ouvi uns burburinhos dos membros, pois sabiam que era uma coima elevada.

- O que vamos fazer para salvar a Maggy? – Harry perguntou genuinamente preocupado. No fundo, eu sabia que Harry gostava de elfos, pois tinha nutrido um carinho especial por Dobby que infelizmente já tinha morrido.

- Como é óbvio não vamos poder ir os dez, quero dizer, doze. – corrigi, virando-me imediatamente para Harry e Ron e pedindo desculpa com olhares – Por isso, vamos apenas alguns de nós alertar a família da Maggy.

- Eu gostava muito de ir, Hermione. – Luna disse e eu nunca teria pensado noutra coisa se não em levá-la.

- Claro Luna, tu precisas mesmo de ir. Acho que era bom que eu e a Luna fôssemos acompanhados por um rapaz. – eu conclui, olhando para Neville, Nathan, Colin, Cormac, Harry e por fim para Ron.

- Eu gostava de ir, Hermione. – Cormac disse, lançando-me um olhar que eu reparei que não passou despercebido a Nathan.

- Eu também. – Nathan apressou-se a acrescentar.

- Pois, acho que irmos quatro já é demais. Um de vocês basta. Depois se for necessário de tomar medidas mais drásticas aí pedia a colaboração de todos.

- Eu vou. – Cormac disse, não deixando que Nathan acrescentasse algo.

- Se ele mudar de ideias, sempre podes contar comigo, Hermione. – Nathan acrescentou, arqueando as sobrancelhas em direcção a Cormac.

- Eu não me acredito que vocês estão assim tão empenhados para ir salvar um elfo! – Ron disse, recebendo de imediato um olhar desaprovador vindo de mim. – Desculpa, estava só a dar a minha opinião.

- Nem vou comentar, Ronald Weasley. – eu disse sem paciência para o meu melhor amigo e as suas parvoíces. – Pronto, então vamos amanhã de manhã tratar disso. Às dez no ministério.

- Boa sorte aos que vão. – Christie disse sorrindo para os três que iríamos.

- Obrigada. Nós depois damos novidades sobre o que se suceder. – disse Luna com um sorriso simpático em direcção a Christie.

Rapidamente me despedi de todos os presentes, ficando por fim só os meus três melhores amigos e Nathan O'Conner. Ron de vez em quando lançava olhares desconfiados a Nathan quando este fazia algum comentário dirigido a mim.

- Tenho pena de não poder participar. – disse Nathan, quase fazendo beicinho como as crianças. Ele parecia realmente interessado nas actividades da Associação e eu tive pena de ele não ir também.

- Não te preocupes. Prometo que da próxima vez tu participas, Nathan. – eu disse-lhe, tentando reconfortá-lo. Ele sorriu-me e eu retribui. – Harry e Ron, obrigada por terem vindo. Não estava a contar convosco mas foi uma surpresa bastante agradável. Só espero que não me tenham estragado nada lá em cima.

- Aterrámos na tua casa de banho, Hermione. – Ron disse com um esgar.

Eu ri-me ao imaginar os dois enfiados dentro da minha casa de banho.

- Ginny, vamos para casa. – Harry disse gentilmente estendendo a mão para a ruiva.

- Acho que hoje vou dormir à Toca. – disse, piscando-me o olho.

- Oh, Ginny, por favor, vamos para nossa casa. – Harry insistiu não se apercebendo que a namorada estava a brincar com ele. – Tenho saudades tuas. – disse quase a sorrir abertamente.

Harry sabia ser persistente. Mas era impossível ser mais teimoso do que Ginny.

- Vamos lá embora, Harry Potter. – disse Ginny a rir-se da figura do namorado. Harry despenteou os próprios cabelos e despediu-se de mim com um abraço.

- Vemo-nos depois, Hermione. Ah! E bom trabalho para amanhã. Se o McLaggen te chatear muito, dizes-me que eu vou lá falar com ele. – Harry fez-me subitamente lembrar de Ron. Eu nunca contara a Harry ou Ron sobre as minhas saídas com o Cormac depois de Hogwarts. Eles não sabiam que depois de tudo, eu até o achei um rapaz interessante.

- Não te preocupes. Antes de tu lá chegares, o Draco já lá está a desfazer-lhe o pescoço. – eu disse a rir-me, fazendo Harry e Ginny rirem-se comigo. Nathan pareceu incomodado e afastou-se um pouco. Ron, por sua vez, fixou o olhar em Nathan, demasiado concentrado nos passos do outro para ter ouvido o que eu tinha dito. – Até logo! – dei um beijo na testa de Ginny e eles saíram pela porta para de certeza desaparecerem lá fora.

- Hermione, eu também vou embora. – Ron disse, aproximando-se de mim. – Tu vais ficar aqui…? – Ron perguntou atrapalhado.

- Claro, estou em minha casa, Ron.

- Mas… - Ron ia continuar a protestar quando Nathan o interrompeu:

- Não te preocupes, Weasley. Eu estou de saída.

Ron fulminou-o com o olhar e de seguida despediu-se de mim com um beijo carinhoso na face.

- Se precisares de alguma coisa já sabes.

- Não te preocupes, Ron. Já não sou uma criança. – eu respondi um pouco irritada com a preocupação excessiva dos meus amigos.

Ron, ao contrário de Ginny e Harry, desapareceu imediatamente na minha sala. Nathan que outrora estava de costas, virou-se de frente para mim.

- Tenho mesmo pena de não ir. Mas para a próxima espero poder ir. Espero que façam um bom trabalho, Hermione. – disse Nathan um pouco mais perto de mim.

- Sim, eu também espero que façamos um bom trabalho. – olhei para o relógio, Draco deveria estar mesmo a chegar. Se ele visse Nathan sozinho em minha casa comigo, iria explodir com certeza. E eu não tinha a mínima vontade de discutir com ele.

- Até amanhã, Hermione. Se nos virmos, é claro. – apressou-se a acrescentar.

- Até amanhã, Nathan. – apressei o passo até à porta para lhe abrir. – Draco! – exclamei, quando o vi diante de nós.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – Nathan sorriu ao passar por Draco. – Hermione, foi um prazer. – acrescentou, sorrindo demasiadamente forçado para mim. Eu retribui com um sorriso mais ameno.

- O'Conner, ainda bem que estás de saída! – Draco sabia mesmo ser desagradável. Ignorei os comentários de ambos e entrei, sentindo os passos pesados de Draco atrás de mim. Bateu a porta com alguma força a mais.

- Já saíram todos? – Draco perguntou num tom espantado. – Estavas aqui sozinha com ele, portanto… - concluiu com alguma desilusão na voz.

Virei-me de frente para ele para encará-lo.

- Draco, não é nada do que possas estar para aí a pensar.

- Não estou a pensar em absolutamente nada. Detesto aquele tipo! – Draco disse com a raiva contida na voz. – A maneira como ele olha para ti tira-me do sério. Da próxima vez… juro que não falo por mim. – disse entre dentes.

- Pára, Draco. Escusas de estar com tanta raiva dele.

- Tu vês como ele olha para ti? – Draco encarou-me e eu vi raiva nos olhos azuis acizentados.

- Ele só o fez para te irritar. Enquanto não chegaste, estava tudo normal. – disse-lhe eu, pensando que estava a amenizar toda a situação.

- Ai sim? Então eu juro que da próxima vez que o vir, dou-lhe um soco que ele vai desejar nunca ter olhado para ti, não daquela forma.

- Draco, estás louco?

- Sim, Hermione, estou louco de ciúmes! – disse quase a berrar. Assim que viu a minha cara de assustada com a reacção dele, Draco abanou a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá. Abanou com uma das pernas durante vários minutos. – Hermione, vem cá. – Draco disse quando se encontrou finalmente mais calmo. – Desculpa-me. Eu simplesmente não me consigo controlar. – continuou a falar.

- Draco, estás a exagerar um bocado e isso assusta-me. Não há nada entre mim e o Nathan e tu sabes perfeitamente que eu seria incapaz de te trair.

- Eu não disse que me traías. Mas ele… ele faz-me perder todo o meu controle. Desculpa-me. – voltou a pedir, agarrando as minhas mãos. – Amo-te demais, é só isso. – disse, abanando os ombros e com o meu meio sorriso favorito formado. Eu iria entregar-me a ele, porque estava farta de discussões. E amava-o tanto ao ponto de ser capaz de esquecer os inoportunos ataques de ciúmes dele.

Beijei-o nos lábios docemente. Não iríamos discutir novamente. Depois deitei-o no sofá e encostei a minha cabeça ao peito dele.

- A tua sorte, Draco Malfoy, é que te amo demais. – disse, sentindo os braços dele em minha volta.

- É assim que te sentes quando vês a Ellen perto de mim? – perguntou, parecendo um desafio.

Apesar da pergunta me ter apanhado de surpresa, eu respondi o mais sinceramente que pude.

- Eu sinto vontade de lhe arrancar a cabeça. E a ti também.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada por causa da minha resposta. Depois beijou-me a testa e acabamos por adormecer na sala. Na manhã seguinte, acordei com uma grande dor de costas por causa da posição em que acabara por adormecer.

- Draco, acorda. São horas de irmos trabalhar. – disse baixinho, abanando-lhe os ombros.

- Já vai. – respondeu, colocando uma das almofadas por cima da cabeça.

- Draco, agora! – falei um pouco mais alto.

- Dói-me o corpo, Hermione. Deixa-me ficar a dormir.

Comecei-me a rir sem achar piada nenhuma. A mim também me doíam as costas e não era por isso que iria deixar de trabalhar.

- O pequeno-almoço está na mesa. É bom que te despaches, já não tens tempo sequer de tomar banho.

Frustradamente, Draco levantou-se e só com aquele maldito boxer sentou-se à mesa. Eu já estava vestida e de banho tomado. Draco pegou numa das tostas e barrou a manteiga.

- Hoje vou resgatar um elfo. – disse, demasiado excitada para conseguir comer o resto da tosta.

- Óptimo. Eu tenho de fazer umas pesquisas. – Draco disse, pestanejando vezes sem conta para se manter acordado. – Com uma cama tão grande lá em cima, tínhamos mesmo de adormecer no sofá? – perguntou, bufando com as dores de costas.

Levantei-me e passei-lhe um frasco com uma poção esverdeada dentro. Com certeza que lhe iria aliviar as dores, pois eu já tinha tomado antes de ir tomar banho e encontrava-me bastante melhor.

- Quantas gotas?

- Três. E põe logo o pão à boca se não vais vomitar aqui.

Draco revirou os olhos e fez o que eu disse. Chegamos ao ministério a passar das horas e antes de Draco virar para o corredor 13 que iria dar ao gabinete de entidades mágicas, despediu-se de mim com um beijo.

Arquivei todos os documentos antes das dez horas. E à hora em ponto, bateram ao meu escritório e entraram Luna e Cormac juntos.

- Bom dia. Preparados?

- Claro. – Cormac disse, parecendo bastante entusiasmado.

- Bom dia, Hermione. Estava mesmo a dizer ao Cormac que ainda ontem ouvi o choro da pobrezinha Maggy.

- Vamos já resolver isso, Luna.

Aparecemos directamente em frente a casa de Luna e ela garantiu-nos que a casa onde Maggy estava era na esquina. Andamos até à esquina e Luna apontou para uma casa grande e com um ar pouco acolhedor. Por isso mesmo é que eu sempre detestava casas grandes. Só havia um sítio que fosse grande e eu considerava acolhedor: Hogwarts. De todos os outros, sempre gostei mais de casas pequenas como a Toca.

- É ali mesmo.

- Peguem. – disse, retirando dos bolsos uns cartões identificativos. – Arranjei essas fotos nas entidades mágicas do ministério. – acrescentei, ao ver o ar apavorado de Cormac a olhar para a fotografia.

- Tenho fotos bem melhores e mais recentes, Hermione. – disse, colocando a língua de fora.

Abanei a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos ao que interessa. – disse e ambos me acompanharam lado a lado até ao portão gigantesco daquela casa.


	25. Um Malfoy sempre cumpre as promessas!

- Temos de ter cuidado na maneira como falamos com eles, Hermione. – Luna alertou-me, parecendo um pouco ansiosa.

- Claro. Mas porquê?

- Porque são pessoas terríveis com a Maggy, não sabemos o que são capazes de nos fazer se nos intrometermos.

- Eu trouxe uma declaração do ministério… - informei-a, tentando acalmá-la.

- Pois, não sei se isso nos adiantará de muito. Cormac, tem sempre a varinha pronta. Ao mínimo ataque da parte deles, petrifica-os. – disse Luna, parecendo de seguida sentir-se um pouco mais segura.

- Não se preocupem. – Cormac disse, orgulhoso com a responsabilidade.

Batemos à porta e à terceira vez surgiu um homem atarracado de bigode escuro. Era baixinho e gorducho, quase que não se via o pescoço. O fato preto que exibia com certeza que tinha sido feito à medida.

- O que pretendem? – perguntou sem grande simpatia.

- Nós somos da Associação de defesa dos direitos dos elfos e viemos cá por causa de uma denúncia. – apresentei o meu cartão e Luna fez exactamente o mesmo que eu. Cormac McLaggen, por sua vez, colocou a mão ao bolso e procurou desajeitadamente o cartão.

- Denúncia? – a palavra foi praticamente cuspida da boca do homem. – Maggy, chega cá imediatamente! – gritou exasperadamente.

Uma elfo de orelhas semelhantes às de Dobby e de olhos cor de mel surgiu atrás da porta, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Vestia uma camisa amarelada bastante suja.

- Sim, senhor Beans? – perguntou educadamente.

- O que vem a ser isto? Estes jovens dizem que receberam uma denúncia numa tal Associação…

- Olá, Maggy. Está tudo bem? – dirigi a palavra a elfo e esta pareceu bastante admirada e lisonjeada por estar a falar com ela. Os olhos arregalados fizeram-me sentir ainda mais pena dela.

- Maggy não poder falar com estranhos! – disse, escondendo a face atrás do senhor Beans.

- Quem fez a denúncia? – perguntou Mr. Beans cada vez mais irritado.

- A denúncia foi anónima. – respondi, num tom igualmente exasperado e firme.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber quem denunciou! O que disseram? – parecia totalmente desconcertado.

- Fui eu quem fez a denúncia. – Luna disse, encarando o homem.

- Tu, minha menina, mete-te na tua vida. Tenho mais do que fazer do que aturar um bando de idiotas! – disse, tentando fechar a porta mas Cormac agiu mais rapidamente com os seus óptimos reflexos e com um feitiço abriu a porta por completo, fazendo um barulho estridente.

- Vocês saiam já daqui! Eu faço o que quero. Estou em minha casa e ordeno-vos que saiam ou então…

- Ou então o quê, Mr. Beans? – Cormac perguntou, apontando ameaçadoramente a varinha para o homem que tinha metade do tamanho dele.

- Calma, Cormac. – eu pedi, agarrando-lhe no braço. – Nós vamos resolver isto a bem. – disse, desafiando Mr. Beans com o olhar.

- Por ordem de quem é que vocês estão aqui? – barafustou, quase me fulminando com o olhar.

Eu não lhe respondi assim como os meus acompanhantes. Estendi-lhe apenas um papel, que retirei da minha mala, o qual o informava que o ministério tinha dado ordens para levarmos a Maggy se fosse necessário e também o relembrava da lei que tinha sido decretada sobre os maus-tratos aos elfos. O velho Beans leu o pergaminho com olhos pretos que se assemelhavam a pequenas baratas a percorrerem a folha de um lado ao outro de uma forma tão rápida que eu achei impossível que ele tivesse lido tudo. Antes de voltar a dizer alguma coisa, Mr. Beans voltou a reler a informação mais lentamente.

- Ninguém me vai tirar a Maggy! Serve-me há anos e nunca vieram cá para tal coisa. – resmungou, atirando-me praticamente com o pergaminho.

- Mr. Beans, nós queremos conversar em particular consigo e depois com a Maggy. Seria simpático da sua parte nos convidar a entrar. – Cormac disse, colocando um dos pés na soleira da porta.

Mr. Beans murmurou chateado qualquer coisa que nenhum de nós os três conseguiu captar. No entanto, permitiu que entrássemos na casa dele. Conduziu-nos até uma sala larga com bastante iluminação e apontou para nos sentarmos no sofá.

- Luna, podias ir preparando a Maggy. – sugeri e Luna consentiu com a cabeça.

- A porta à esquerda. – disse Mr. Beans com indelicadeza.

Luna chamou Maggy e seguiram para a porta à esquerda. Antes de seguir Luna, Maggy olhou para Mr. Beans com as orelhas baixas e gemeu. Mr. Beans parecia um pouco tenso e eu acabei por concluir que se devia à presença de Cormac. Contudo, isso confortou-me, não que eu tivesse medo dele mas ter Cormac por perto poderia facilitar as coisas.

- Eu bebia um… - Cormac disse, sendo imediatamente interrompido por mim. Lancei-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. – Tudo bem, vamos lá começar com isto.

Evitei um sorriso e fixei o meu olhar em Mr. Beans que parecia cada vez mais nervoso, enquanto mexia nas suas próprias mãos gordas e pequenas.

- Mr. Beans, você tinha conhecimento dessa lei?

- Não, não sabia.

- Também não me acredito que mudasse os seus comportamentos se soubesse, estou errada? – perguntei ainda com o olhar preso nele.

- Não mudaria, porque não concordo. – disse, tentando ser corajoso.

- Pois, mas está errado. Por isso mesmo penso que o melhor será levarmos a Maggy daqui, o que dizes, Cormac? – perguntei, colocando-me imediatamente de pé.

- Claro, aqui não está segura. – concordou Cormac, levantando-se também.

- Luna, já podes vir. – falei num tom alto para que Luna me ouvisse. - A conversa termina aqui. Já tomamos decisões. – disse de forma clara.

Luna surgiu pela porta a um canto. Parecia estar comovida, o que me levou a crer que Maggy estivesse a contar as maldades que o homem lhe fazia.

- Já está tudo resolvido? – perguntou, um pouco duvidosa. A conversa tinha sido apenas de uns breves minutos. Mas tinha bastado para perceber que Mr. Beans não ia tratar a Maggy bem e isso era o suficiente para a retirarmos de lá. Afinal era esse o objectivo da Associação.

- Sim. – disse firmemente.

- Não, não está. – o homem pôs-se de pé diante de mim. – Quem pensas que és para chegares aqui e me levares a criada?

- Criada? – perguntei num tom de voz acima, como se ele me tivesse ofendido. – Ouça bem, Mr. Beans, se o senhor não quiser ser julgado no tribunal, então será mesmo melhor acabar esta conversa por aqui, ouviu? – perguntei, apontando um dedo ao homem. Senti a mão de Cormac agarrar-me pelo braço.

- Vamos embora, Hermione.

- Espero que estejamos entendidos, porque se o senhor ousa em abrir essa boca para contestar eu juro que o ponho em tribunal e as coisas vão ficar feias para o seu lado! – o meu tom de voz era autoritário e firme.

Por instantes pareceu-me que Mr. Beans ia contestar, mas rapidamente se arrependeu e fechou a boca. Deixou-se cair de forma brusca no sofá e não tirou os olhos de cima de mim, até Luna interromper o silêncio:

- Maggy, tu vens connosco. – Luna disse-lhe docemente. – A menos que queiras ficar aqui e servi-lo… - apontou para Mr. Beans e a elfo encolheu-se a um canto.

Se ela quisesse bastava-lhe ter estalado os dedos e saía dali a qualquer instante. Mas não. Manteve-se no mesmo local com o corpo a tremer de forma tensa. E foi então que eu notei que ela não tinha só medo de Mr. Beans, mas também um profundo respeito.

- Não vais a lado nenhum, Maggy! Se dás um passo para o lado de fora desta casa, eu juro que te vais arrepender! – o homem gritou enquanto nós os três lhe virávamos as costas acompanhados pela Maggy.

Por momentos, Maggy pareceu hesitar, pois tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mas Luna reconfortou-a, dizendo que o inferno ia acabar se ela saísse dali connosco. Tive vontade de me virar para trás e gritar com o homem, mas Cormac, apercebendo-se da minha tensão, agarrou no meu braço e fez-me sair daquela casa constrangedora.

- Estás protegida connosco, Maggy. Ele não te fará nada de mal. – tentei reconfortá-la com um sorriso ao terminar a frase. A elfo olhou uma vez para trás e sem qualquer outra hesitação caminhou descalça em direcção ao grande portão enferrujado.

Desaparecemos assim que passamos o portão e combinamos encontrar-nos na minha sala. Maggy desapareceu juntamente com Luna, uma vez que não sabia o caminho para o ministério. Rapidamente conclui que foi rara a vez que aquela elfo tinha saído das quatro paredes da casa de Mr. Beans.

- Estavas capaz de matá-lo, Hermione. – Cormac disse sem evitar um grande sorriso quando entramos no meu escritório.

- Ele que vá para o inferno! – falei baixinho para que Maggy não me ouvisse. Pensei talvez que de certa forma isso pudesse afectá-la.

Cormac deu uma gargalhada sonora.

- O que foi? – perguntei, revirando os olhos e sentando-me na cadeira.

- Nunca te tinha visto tão chateada com alguém, isto claro sem contar com o Weasley.

Depois de conjurar três cadeiras dirigi o meu olhar a Maggy. Parecia mais calma e não deixava de procurar o olhar reconfortante de Luna. Acho que nos momentos que Luna esteve com ela no quarto, esta desenvolveu um carinho especial por ela.

- Maggy, queres nos contar o que se passava naquela casa? – perguntei, mostrando preocupação com o bem-estar dela.

- Maggy não poder dizer. Não, não, não. – disse, abanando a cabeça constantemente.

- Calma, Maggy. Aqui estás segura, prometo. – disse Luna, estendendo-lhe a mão que ela aceitou de imediato. – Queres que eu conte o que me contaste?

A elfo baixou as orelhas e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Cormac e eu viramo-nos para Luna, prestando bastante atenção.

- A mulher do Mr. Beans, Sophie, morreu há cerca de três anos. Sophie era uma pessoa muito carinhosa com ela, não era, Maggy? – começou Luna, tentando obter alguma intervenção da Maggy. Assim que a elfo acenou com a cabeça, Luna prosseguiu – Não a tratava como uma criada, apesar da Maggy ajudar muito nas lidas de casa, porque Sophie era uma senhora de idade já muito doente. A doença e a idade mataram a pobre Sophie aos poucos e a Maggy ficou sozinha com o Mr. Beans. Ele estava e está revoltado com a morte da mulher e sempre descarregou tudo na Maggy, que se tornou sobretudo a criada dele.

- Mas ele batia-te, Maggy? – perguntei curiosa por saber se o choro que Luna tinha falado quando veio denunciar Mr. Beans se devia à morte de Sophie ou aos maus-tratos.

- Mr. Beans fazer Maggy bater-se assim! – disse, pegando num bastão que conjurou.

- Não, Maggy, não faças isso. – disse Cormac, tirando-lhe o bastão. – Quer dizer, não precisas. Nós não queremos que te magoes. – Cormac mostrou um lado mais meigo que eu ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de conhecer.

Mais uma vez, Maggy encolheu as orelhas e deixou escapar um gemido.

- Nós vamos encontrar um sítio para ficares. Não tens família, certo?

- Não, Maggy não ter ninguém. – disse com um suspiro desesperante.

- Podes ficar em minha casa durante uns tempos. Depois encontramos-te um lar. – disse Luna, deixando Maggy muito feliz que sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Isso é óptimo, Luna. Bem, desculpem mas eu agora vou ter de começar a trabalhar. – disse, fazendo com que Cormac e Luna se levantassem. – Maggy, já podes tirar essas roupas quando chegares a casa da Luna, és uma elfo livre. – disse-lhe com um sorriso de incentivo. Maggy sorriu-me, exibindo os dentes pequenos e tortos.

- Espero que da próxima vez haja mais acção, Hermione. – disse Cormac, quando Luna já tinha saído com a Maggy.

- Não sejas ridículo. Foi bom assim. – disse, sem conter rir-me dele.

De seguida Cormac deu-me dois beijos em cada uma das faces e saiu. Olhei para a minha secretária e peguei em tudo o que tinha de fazer. Arquivei todos os documentos importantes relacionados com o ministério e quando arranjei um tempo livre comecei a escrever uma carta ao meu chefe, Mike Mayer.

_ "Mike Mayer,_

_ Em primeiro lugar quero pedir desculpa por não escrever com a frequência que gostava. Mas a verdade é que tenho tido pouco tempo para parar. A associação está em alta e temos tido muito que fazer. Contudo, não se preocupe com os trabalhos do ministério que não estão a ser postos de lado. _

_ Contratei a rapariga que me falou para minha secretária temporária, a Josie. Parece-me ser uma boa profissional, talvez quando vier repense e também queira ficar com ela. _

_ Já tem ideias de quando volta? _

_ Hermione Granger"_

A carta estava informal. Mas também não havia necessidade de estar cheia de formalismos quando o próprio Mike os detestava. Depois de acabar a carta decidi escrever aos outros membros a contar o que se tinha passado naquela manhã. Com certeza iriam ficar contentes com as novidades. Já passava das três horas quando sai da sala para ir entregar as cartas à Josie.

- Boa tarde, Josie. Olha envia-me essas corujas por favor. Cuidado especialmente com esta, porque é para o ministro.

- Bom dia. Sim, não há problema, vou ter cuidado com todas. – disse com um sorriso, pegando nos pergaminhos cuidadosamente.

Retribui-lhe o sorriso e dirigi-me à minha sala para pegar no casaco. Antes de ir almoçar, decidi virar no corredor 13 e ir até à sala de Draco. Bati a porta levemente.

- Entre. – disse a voz de Draco do outro lado.

Entrei e vi um Draco muito concentrado no trabalho. À sua frente tinha uma chávena e um prato pequeno com um pão que ainda não tinha sido tocado.

- Draco, ainda não foste almoçar?

- Hermione. – disse, tirando pela primeira vez os olhos das folhas amareladas. – Hoje almoço por aqui. Estou com muito trabalho. – disse-me, colocando outras folhas por cima daquelas quando me viu aproximar.

- Ai sim? – perguntei, sentada numa das pernas dele.

- Sim. Está do pior… - disse, fingindo que limpava o suor da testa e sorrindo.

- Está bem. Eu vou almoçar agora, se mudares de ideias podes me encontrar no bufete. – informei-o, retirando-me da sala, mas não sem antes de lhe dar um leve beijo nos lábios.

Quando cheguei ao bufete, este estava vazio como era de esperar. Pedi empadão de carne com uma salada e sentei-me com o tabuleiro numa das muitas mesas vagas. Estava prestes a acabar a refeição quando surgiu uma figura loira à minha frente. Ellen colocou a mão direita na cintura e olhou com ar de riso para mim.

- O que foi? Nunca viste ninguém a almoçar às três? – perguntei, irónica.

- Granger, Granger… se não é o Draco eu não sei o que é feito de ti. – disse Ellen com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Mas afinal a que é que ela se estava a referir? Eu não estava nada a gostar daquela conversa e muito menos daquele sorriso maldoso.

- Há alguma coisa que me queiras dizer, Rowland? – perguntei, olhando seriamente para a loira.

- Nada, nada. Só espero que percebas rapidamente por ti própria. Pensei que o Draco me tinha dito que tinhas sido a melhor aluna de Hogwarts! – disse, continuando com um tom irónico que me tirou completamente do sério.

Levantei-me e encarei-a com algum desprezo durante algum tempo. Não admitia que ela me chamasse de burra.

- Se queres dizer alguma coisa sê directa, Rowland. Não estou com a mínima paciência para os teus jogos. – disse-lhe entre dentes.

Ela apenas se riu, mais uma vez sarcástica. Teve ainda o descaramento de me virar as costas e seguir o seu caminho como se não se tivesse cruzado no meu. Naquele momento tive vontade de gritar de raiva. Porquê que quando os meus dias pareciam que estavam a correr bem, alguém tinha de aparecer para estragar tudo? Bruscamente peguei nas minhas coisas e fui para o escritório.

Então, pelos vistos, Draco andava a falar de mim à Ellen Rowland. Todavia, pelo menos eram elogios. Sorri ao pensar na valente seca que Ellen deveria apanhar quando estava com ele, se ele estivesse sempre a falar de mim.

O meu dia chegou ao fim e eu estava exausta. Estava com fortes dores de cabeça e precisava de estar com ele. Queria ir para casa e poder descansar até me doer o corpo de não fazer nada. Quando saí da porta para ir em direcção ao corredor 13, ouvi alguém chamar-me. Virei-me de costas e fitei Josie que exibia o seu melhor sorriso de desculpas.

- Desculpe, miss Granger, eu sei que estava de saída. Era só para lhe entregar a correspondência.

- Podias ter colocado na minha secretária e eu amanhã via isso…

- Mas tinha uma carta do ministro, pensei que fosse importante. – cortou-me Josie. – Desculpe. – pediu novamente.

- Sendo assim fizeste bem. Obrigada, Josie. Até amanhã! – disse, reconhecendo de seguida que tinha sido talvez um pouco dura e Josie não merecia.

Coloquei o envelope na minha carteira e segui em direcção ao escritório de Draco. Precisava mesmo de estar com ele. Ao virar a esquina surpreendi-me com a voz exaltada de Draco. Mas antes de virar por completo a esquina, espreitei para ver o que se desenrolava.

- Já te disse para saíres daqui. Estás me a desconcentrar e eu tenho ainda muito trabalho a fazer. Além disso, não temos nenhum assunto a tratar. – vi Draco apontar para fora da sala com o braço estendido e então percebi que era com Nathan O'Conner que ele estava a falar ou mais propriamente a discutir.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Eu gostava de saber o que te fiz, mas tudo bem. Já estou a sair. – disse Nathan, virando costas a Draco que lhe fechou a porta com força.

Por momentos quase que jurava que tinha visto um sorriso formar-se no rosto de Nathan. Por isso, para concluir, apressei o passo até à porta e antes de pensar em ir falar com o Draco, toquei no braço de Nathan que já estava de costas e não me tinha visto.

- Hermione. Tudo bem? – Nathan pareceu-me um pouco surpreso.

- Nathan… o que estavas a fazer aqui exactamente? – perguntei entre o curiosa e o duvidosa.

- Nada, só queria… perceber o que o Malfoy tem contra mim. – confessou um pouco atrapalhado, o que me desagradou. - Ele detesta-me, Hermione! – disse, falando baixo.

- Não exageres, Nathan. Só implicou um pouco contigo… por minha causa. – disse-lhe no mesmo tom baixo do que ele. – Vou falar com ele.

- Ele disse que estava com muito trabalho, por isso não... – Nathan foi interrompido por um olhar meu de 'não-te-metas'. Já se estava a meter um pouco e eu não estava a gostar nada.

Virei-lhe costas e bati à porta do escritório do meu namorado. Como ele não disse nada, pois talvez pensasse que se tratasse de Nathan, rodei a maçaneta e entrei, deparando-me com um Draco Malfoy muito irrequieto de um lado para o outro no escritório.

- O que estás a fazer, Draco? – perguntei, seguindo com os olhos os movimentos dele.

Da esquerda para a direita, da direita para a esquerda. Durante minutos continuou de um lado para o outro sem me responder ou ao menos encarar.

- Draco! – chamei-o. – Estás me a deixar tonta! – disse, colocando as minhas mãos nos ombros dele, impedindo que ele continuasse naquele ritmo hipnotizante.

- Hermione, desculpa. Esta não é a melhor altura para conversarmos. – disse entre dentes, ainda sem me encarar.

- O que se passa? Eu exijo saber! – disse, tentando manter-me paciente.

Draco fitou-me então e eu vi que naquele olhar cinza estava raiva abundante. Aquilo era tudo por causa de Nathan? O que ele afinal tinha estado ali a fazer? E porquê que Draco estava naquele estado de fúria absoluta? Agarrei a mão de Draco e fiz um sorriso doce. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse inseguro em relação a nada. Amava-o tanto que me chegava a doer só de pensar nele assim, magoado e perturbado. Era o meu Draco. E era completamente doentio vê-lo assim.

- Desculpa, mas fico preocupada por te ver assim. Eu vi o Nathan a sair daqui… - comecei a justificar-me sem me desfazer do sorriso.

- É tudo o Nathan. Tudo! Já notaste que todas as nossas discussões são por causa dele ultimamente? – barafustou, largando a minha mão de forma severa.

- Nós não estamos a discutir. – disse quase a gritar com ele também.

– Eu juro que eu o mato… se as minhas suspeitas se confirmarem… eu juro que o mato! – disse Draco num tom de voz assustador e eu senti um arrepio percorrer-me a espinha. Fechei os olhos, pensando em como lhe dizer que ele estava a exagerar e que precisava de parar imediatamente com isso, chegava a ser doentio!

- O que é que ele veio aqui fazer? – perguntei, colocando-me a trás de Draco que olhava pela janela.

- Pedir-me satisfações, dá para acreditar? Porquê que eu o odeio tanto? Eu sei que ele… - Draco virou-se novamente de frente para mim, falando naquele tom assustador quando foi interrompido por mim:

- Chega, Draco. Já percebi e não vale a pena falarmos mais sobre este assunto. – disse, sendo praticamente engolida por um olhar severo dele. – Vamos para casa. – sugeri, interrompendo um silêncio aterrador que estava prestes a se formar.

- Eu hoje vou mais tarde. Estou com muito trabalho, Hermione. E não o posso deixar para amanhã. – disse, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

- A sério? – disse com os braços em redor do pescoço dele. – Mas eu tinha tantas ideias para logo. – simulei desilusão na voz, seguida de um sorriso misterioso.

Draco sorriu e colocou as mãos na minha cintura. Beijou-me docemente os lábios e depois voltou a fitar-me nos olhos já com um olhar bastante mais profundo. Esse já se parecia mais com o meu Draco.

- A sério. Desculpa-me. Prometo compensar-te. – disse com o meu meio sorriso a surgir. – Vai para casa descansar.

Soltei-me do abraço dele de forma carinhosa e continuei a sorrir. O meu namorado estava empenhado no trabalho e eu não podia criticá-lo por isso, porque também não gostaria que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo.

- Até logo, então. – disse, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Draco agarrou-me pela cintura e beijou-me com intensidade. Eu bem sabia que se ele não tivesse muito trabalho a fazer, não hesitaria em vir logo juntamente comigo.

- Até logo. – disse, acompanhando-me com o olhar enquanto eu caminhava até à porta.

- Eu vou esperar por ti. – disse, fazendo-lhe olhinhos e deixando escapar uma gargalhada. Draco juntou-se a mim na risada e abanou com a cabeça negativamente.

Fechei a porta quase em silêncio e um meio sorriso formou-se nos meus lábios. Para meu espanto, quando saí encontrei Nathan com o ombro encostado à parede, exactamente no mesmo local em que estivera anteriormente a falar comigo. Encarei-o, pronta para exigir uma explicação, com o meu sorriso a desvanecer-se.

- Estava mesmo à tua espera, Hermione. – justificou-se, abandonando a posição descontraída. – Não queria que as coisas ficassem mal interpretadas. Eu não quis perturbar o Malfoy, só queria perceber aquela implicância.

- Pois. Eu não sei o que vocês estiveram a falar, mas o Draco ficou perturbado mesmo que essas não fossem as tuas intenções. – disse, séria. – Se eu fosse a ti não lhe aparecia tão cedo à frente. – avisei-o, finalmente deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Vejo que é melhor que não apareça mesmo. – disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Nathan caminhou ao meu lado até à porta de saída do ministério. Durante a curta distância que percorremos fomos em silêncio e eu achei que tinha sido um pouco dura com ele, tal como já tinha sido com Josie nesse dia. Talvez estivesse a exagerar e não podia estar a culpar só Nathan pelo estado em que Draco se encontrava. As dores de cabeça ainda não tinham passado e eu culpei-as por estar a tratar mal toda a gente.

- Bem, vemo-nos por aí, Nathan. – disse numa tentativa de despedida.

- Então, até uma próxima. – disse sorridente e eu virei-lhe costas, pronta para ir para casa. – Hermione? – chamou, fazendo com que eu me virasse novamente de frente para ele. – Vais estar com o Malfoy?

- Desculpa? – perguntei, sem perceber a questão que ele me colocara.

- Se vais estar com o Malfoy… - repetiu.

- Ainda não sei, ele estava com muito trabalho. – disse, embora estivesse um pouco desconfiada. – Porquê?

- Pede-lhe desculpa por qualquer incómodo. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu peço, não te preocupes. – garanti, virando-lhe costas e seguindo o meu caminho até casa.

Como senti frio quando saí pela porta principal do ministério, achei melhor aparecer directamente em casa. Além disso, pouparia tempo e no estado em que estava não me apetecia ver ninguém. Não me queria cruzar com as pessoas apressadas no metro, os rapazes com os fones altos nos ouvidos, as raparigas a trocarem mensagens pelo telemóvel… Não estava com a paciência do costume e sorri para mim mesma ao pensar que ser bruxa tinha mil e uma vantagens. Poderíamos evitar o mundo se assim o quiséssemos.

Abri a porta e pousei as chaves em cima da mesinha que tinha no hall de entrada. De seguida pendurei o meu casaco azul-marinho no bengaleiro que se encontrava ao lado do sofá. Subi as escadas, embora estivesse exausta, para ir até ao meu quarto trocar para uma roupa mais confortável. Como a minha casa era quente, optei por uma camisa de seda salmão que adornava um laço preto acetinado no decote. Calcei uns chinelos também confortáveis para andar por casa. Fui até à casa de banho calmamente e abri uma caixinha de veludo, onde guardava os meus acessórios de cabelo. Peguei num arco e puxei alguns cabelos para trás, só para que não me incomodassem enquanto eu estivesse a cozinhar.

Desci até ao andar de baixo e dirige-me à cozinha. Abri o frigorífico e durante segundos fiquei a pensar no que iria cozinhar. Acabei por fazer ovos mexidos com um pouco de arroz. Minutos depois de começar a jantar, senti passos no andar de cima. Peguei na minha varinha, apesar de me sentir estúpida por estar a fazê-lo. Com certeza que seria Draco a fazer-me uma surpresa. Ou talvez Ginny estivesse chateada com Harry e precisasse de desabafar comigo. Levantei-me e dirige-me até perto das escadas.

- Draco, eu sei que és tu. Podes descer! – gritei, ainda com a varinha na mão.

Os passos tornaram-se mais firmes e cada vez mais próximos. Um riso sarcástico ecoou por toda a minha casa. Aquele riso fez-me desconfiar e agarrar firmemente na minha varinha pronta para quem quer que fosse que estivesse a descer as escadas da minha casa.

- Com que então é verdade… - uma voz arrogante disse – o meu filho Draco anda mesmo com uma sangue de lama! – completou num fio de ironia. Lucius não precisou de sair do escuro para eu saber exactamente que era ele.

O meu corpo ficou rígido com os nós dos dedos brancos por segurar a varinha com tanta força. A voz de Lucius ecoou na minha mente _"Eu descobrirei onde moras, sangue de lama."_, foram as últimas palavras que ouvira antes de aparecer em casa naquele dia no beco Diagon-Al. E afinal Lucius Malfoy tinha cumprido a sua promessa. Um Malfoy nunca falha as suas promessas!


	26. Perdêlo

Senti a minha respiração acelerar um pouco à medida que o vulto loiro ia descendo as escadas. Cada passada de Lucius era como se um punhal se enterrasse no meu coração. Mas eu não tinha medo dele. Seria capaz de o enfrentar, pois já tinha lutado contra devoradores da morte nos tempos críticos de guerra. Tinha mesmo sido capaz de matá-los, embora outrora achasse que nunca seria capaz de o fazer. Matar alguém para mim era uma sensação horrível, mesmo que se tratassem de devoradores da morte sem escrúpulos e sentimentos.

- O Draco mal sabe o que o espera… - ele falou pela primeira vez, arqueando uma sobrancelha, algo tão típico do meu Draco e isso de certa forma mexeu comigo. Ameaçar-me a mim era compreensível, mas não admitia que ameaçasse Draco.

- Não! Não lhe vai fazer nada! – gritei como se o punhal se tivesse enterrado por completo no meu peito. Doía-me o coração só de imaginar Draco a sofrer. O rosto dele contorcido em dor fez-me sentir náuseas. Amava-o tanto que daria a minha vida por ele se fosse necessário.

Lucius Malfoy riu-se com sarcasmo. Aproximou-se de mim e eu já lhe podia ver o rosto por completo devido à iluminação da cozinha. Aquela expressão sarcástica era tão semelhante à que Draco exibia em Hogwarts quando cuspia a palavra 'sangue de lama' com desprezo. O olhar de Lucius era petrificante e, embora continuasse bonito, as rugas em redor dos olhos já eram visíveis. Mantive-me no mesmo local com a varinha erguida. Lucius cercou-me e observou-me com aqueles olhos que transbordavam maldade. Por mais que eu tentasse mostrar-me corajosa, os meus gestos traíam-me, pois a mão que segurava a varinha tremia e a minha boca abria-se sem nada conseguir articular, nem sequer um som abafado eu conseguia dizer. Não tive mais certezas de que seria capaz de enfrentá-lo. Dissiparam-se todas à medida que ele me fazia sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

- E és tu quem me vai impedir de fazer mal ao Draco? – perguntou com a voz rouca, quase a sussurrar ao meu ouvido. Tentei impedir o meu corpo de reagir, mas senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem. Aliás, todo o meu corpo estava a fraquejar.

- Faço o que for preciso para não lhe fazer mal. – disse, sentindo que a minha voz estava a falhar a cada palavra que proferia.

Eu queria tanto sentir-me firme e confiante. Atacá-lo e acabar com tudo o que ele estava a fazer. Mas eu não podia. Mesmo que ele não tivesse uma varinha apontada na minha direcção seria sempre mais forte do que eu. E isso deixava-me frustrada e sem alternativas.

- Eras mesmo capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por aquele que sempre te odiou? Aquele que te rebaixou e chamou de sangue de lama? – interrogou sem perder o sarcasmo mas com uma certa curiosidade que eu pude identificar na voz. Parecia-lhe a ele ser a coisa mais estranha do mundo: Hermione Granger, a fiel amiga de Harry Potter, disposta a dar a vida se fosse necessário pelo inimigo dos tempos de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

- O Draco que conhecia morreu. – disse, encarando-o nos olhos. - E com ele morreram também os preconceitos. – acrescentei, notando mais alguma segurança na minha voz. Não poderia vacilar quando se tratava de defendê-lo.

- Vejo que se tornaram muito íntimos, até já o tratas pelo primeiro nome. – constatou com um sorriso exagerado no rosto.

Não lhe respondi, apenas continuei de varinha erguida. Atenta a cada passo que ele dava em meu redor. Depois de me rodear mais uma vez, observou atentamente a minha cozinha e dirigiu-se até à sala. Pegou em vários objectos e fitou-os com cara de espanto.

- Vê-se mesmo que é uma casa tipicamente muggle. É impossível que escondas as tuas origens. – disse, aproximando-se de mim com cara de nojo.

- Eu não as quero esconder. – disse com segurança na voz e lançando-lhe um olhar frutífero.

- Desilude-me completamente saber que o Draco conseguiu esquecer as dele. – disse com um olhar cheio de ódio, a falar mais para ele do que para mim.

- Os tempos mudaram, Mr. Malfoy. Creio que as pessoas devem acompanhar as mudanças sofridas… - disse sem conseguir pensar em mais nada para dizer.

- Ouve bem, sangue de lama, tu vais te afastar do Draco. – gritou, quase a correr na minha direcção. - Ele é dos únicos da família Malfoy que restam e com certeza que não vai querer difamar o bom nome. – Lucius Malfoy falou com tanto ódio que me fez arrepiar. Largou uma taça de barro que tinha na mão, fazendo-a cair no chão com o barulho estridente de cacos partirem-se ecoar por toda a casa. Eu fitei a taça alaranjada destruída no chão. - Por isso, afasta-te dele. E isso também é para o teu bem. – continuou, dessa vez passando a mão áspera pela minha face quase como se a estivesse a acariciar. Isso fez-me desviar o olhar da taça para fitá-lo. Passou a língua no próprio lábio, o que me deu vontade de vomitar. Preferia sentir o ódio nas palavras dele do que ser acariciada. Lucius dava-me nojo. – Não que eu me importe com o teu bem-estar, é claro… - acrescentou, deixando transparecer um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Eu não tenho medo de si. Agora saia da minha casa! – disse, apontando com a varinha para o peito dele. Não consegui perceber onde arranjara coragem e forças suficientes para mandá-lo sair. Lucius Malfoy repudiava-me e eu não podia vê-lo por muito mais tempo.

- És patética, Granger. – disse entre risos forçados. De seguida, baixou a mão que estava na minha face e agarrou-me na varinha sem me dar tempo de reagir. – E és tão facilmente dominada por mim. – disse, quase a cantarolar, afastando-se um pouco de mim. Senti a raiva a fervilhar enquanto fitava estupidamente a minha mão erguida no ar como se ainda segurasse uma varinha invisível.

Sentia-me ainda mais impotente sem varinha. Como me pude distrair tão facilmente com um predador como Lucius diante de mim? Insultei-me mentalmente e cerrei os punhos. Agora ele faria tudo o que quisesse comigo. Eu estava desarmada e sem a varinha nas mãos eu não me poderia defender tão bem.

- Eu não me vou afastar do Draco, a menos que ele queira. – disse com a raiva abundante no olhar.

Lucius aproximou-se mais de mim, ficando com o corpo quase colado ao meu. A respiração dele fazia-me sentir arrepios por todo o corpo, senti os pêlos dos meus braços ficarem eriçados. Mas tentei manter-me o mais firme que consegui. Com violência Lucius pegou nos meus cabelos e puxou-os, fazendo-me gemer e gritar de dor. A minha cabeça estava para trás enquanto ele dizia palavras cuspidas ao meu ouvido:

- Afasta-te dele, Granger.

Senti lágrimas se formarem nos meus olhos e fechei-os para não ter que encarar a cara de gozo de Lucius quando este me visse chorar. Chorar de dor e medo. O medo de perder Draco invadiu-me e eu não me pude controlar mais. As lágrimas rolaram pela minha face de forma teimosa, eu não poderia evitar chorar, não quando se tratava de perder Draco que se havia tornado tudo na minha vida. Perdê-lo para sempre era como se eu morresse. Era como se me tirassem uma parte de mim…

Quando finalmente abri os olhos vi Lucius com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, fitando atentamente os meus seios. Eu senti a vontade que ele teve de me tocar, mesmo repudiando-me por ser uma sangue de lama.

- Mas em parte eu até compreendo o que o Draco viu em ti. – disse, largando os meus cabelos, o que me fez sentir uma ligeira dor na cabeça. Rapidamente segurou-me pela cintura, colando o meu corpo ao dele o mais que pôde. Uma das mãos dele pressionou as minhas costas com força para que ele pudesse sentir todo o meu corpo. Quase que senti os meus ossos estalarem de tanta força que ele estava a exercer sobre o meu corpo.

A campainha tocou e Lucius olhou para a porta um pouco surpreso. A voz de Draco falou do outro lado:

- Abre a porta, Hermione.

A voz perfeita do meu namorado fez-me sentir um pouco mais segura. Saber que ele estava exactamente do lado de lá reconfortou-me. Lucius largou o meu corpo, empurrando-me para a frente e eu bati com as costas na parede. O embate fez-me sentir uma dor forte e agoniante. Pensei que não fosse capaz de me controlar para não gritar. Mas a mão de Lucius na minha direcção fez com que eu me mantivesse calada, mesmo com todo o meu corpo dorido. Aproximou-se de mim e sussurrou-me ao ouvido:

- É a tua oportunidade para te afastares dele, Granger. Eu vou embora mas vou voltar, garanto-te!

Antes de desaparecer, pousou a minha varinha em cima da mesa de centro, uma atitude que eu estranhei. Pensei que ele me deixasse desarmada para os próximos encontros. Eu sabia que iriam haver próximos. E não pude evitar as lágrimas grossas que se intensificaram ao ouvir novamente a voz angelical de Draco:

- Hermione, por favor, estou preocupado.

Com passos hesitantes dirigi-me à porta para abri-la. Mas antes de rodar a maçaneta, respirei fundo e tentei acalmar-me. Passei as mãos em volta dos olhos a fim de limpar as lágrimas.

- O que se passa? Porquê que eu não consegui aparecer dentro de tua casa? – perguntou exaltado, entrando para a sala.

- Draco eu não… - comecei a falar sem ter explicação, mas rapidamente me lembrei que só poderia ter sido Lucius Malfoy a colocar um feitiço para ninguém conseguir aparecer em minha casa. Só ele poderia, obviamente. – Estive a experimentar uns feitiços de anti-aparição. Pelos vistos parece que funcionaram. – disse a com a minha voz a tremer ligeiramente.

- Podias ter permitido que eu entrasse. – Draco disse, revirando os olhos com impaciência.

Ele nem sequer tinha reparado na minha face. Achei que o medo estivesse estampado na minha cara, mas pelos vistos não.

- Desculpa. – murmurei.

– Porquê que demoraste tanto tempo a abrir a porta? – perguntou, finalmente me encarando nos olhos. – Estás a chorar, Hermione? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a mim e agarrando o meu rosto com as duas mãos para que o encarasse.

Quando o meu olhar encontrou o olhar cinza de Draco só tive vontade de chorar. Eu queria poder olhar todos os dias da minha vida para aquele olhar. Eu amava Draco. Já tinha me convencido a mim mesma que iríamos ficar juntos para sempre. Como é que poderia chegar agora Lucius Malfoy e estragar toda a linda história de amor que nós tínhamos construído? Doeu-me o coração e eu não segurei o choro. As minhas pernas tremeram e eu caí no chão com brutalidade. Draco ficou sério e preocupado, vendo-me chorar sem perceber o que realmente se estava a passar. Fraquejei diante dele. Aproximou-se ainda mais de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O que se passa, Hermione? – Draco estava tão preocupado. E isso só fez com que me sentisse pior.

- Oh, Draco… - eu disse entre os soluços que eu não consegui evitar. Lancei-me para o pescoço dele e Draco agarrou-me nas costas com força. Ele tinha as mãos no mesmo sítio que minutos antes o pai dele estivera também. Mas ao contrário de Lucius, ele não exercia força bruta. O meu choro intensificou-se.

- Hermione, não estejas assim. Diz-me o que se passa. O que quer que seja eu vou ajudar-te a resolver. – Draco tentou mais uma vez que eu parasse de chorar e lhe contasse o que se passava.

Contudo, eu não podia. A minha respiração estava ofegante e eu nem sequer conseguia falar. Mesmo que pudesse, eu nunca lhe poderia contar. Sentia-me como se não fosse forte o suficiente. E só o simples facto do meu olhar se cruzar com o dele fazia-me sentir mais e mais impotente.

Se Draco não tivesse pegado em mim ao colo e me levado para o andar de cima, talvez eu tivesse ficado toda a noite no chão da minha sala a chorar como se não houvesse amanhã. Cuidadosamente, Draco deitou-me na cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, agarrando a minha mão direita. Eram tantas as perguntas que ele tinha para fazer e eu sem lhe poder dar uma única resposta.

Não sei quanto tempo estivemos assim, mas suponho que por várias horas. Draco não saiu da minha beira, pois quando acordei no dia a seguir ele ainda estava ao meu lado. Os olhos dele estavam de uma tonalidade cinza escura que eu nunca tinha visto. Os meus olhos com certeza que estavam vermelhos e inchados do choro incessante da noite anterior. Draco fitou-me com o rosto amargurado, ele estava a sofrer por me ter visto naquele estado. E eu nunca me perdoaria por isso. Fraquejar diante dele só havia piorado as coisas.

- Bom dia. – disse com voz afectada por causa do sono. – Como estás? – perguntou, envolvendo-me num abraço forte.

Levantei o corpo de modo a ficar sentada. Embora não estivesse a chorar, a dor não tinha sido minimizada. Ainda me doía o peito. O medo de perder Draco ainda estava bem presente. Mas eu não fui capaz mais uma vez de lhe dizer nada, apenas sacudi os ombros e esforcei por dar um sorriso. Mas o meu sorriso saiu fraco e afectado pelo que Draco respirou fundo e agarrou nas minhas duas mãos.

- Este teu silêncio está a dar comigo em doido. Por favor, não te posso ver mais sofrer. Diz-me o que se passou… - a voz de Draco estava rouca e eu pude sentir o desespero em cada palavra que ele dizia.

Respirei fundo. Não lhe podia dar as respostas que ele esperava ouvir.

- Draco, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Draco abriu a boca para protestar mas rapidamente a fechou. De seguida deu um sorriso sarcástico. E eu soube imediatamente que ele estava a pensar que eu não lhe poderia estar a dizer isso. Ele tinha todo o direito de saber por que raio eu estava naquele estado angustiante. Ele era meu namorado e era quase meu dever contar-lhe. Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer-lhe para ele perceber isso.

Levantou-se de repente e passou as mãos nos cabelos, despenteando-os ainda mais. Virou-se de frente para mim e falou entre os dentes cerrados:

- Se o O'Conner tiver mãozinha nisto…

- Não foi o Nathan. – respondi, calmamente. Aliás, eu estava demasiado calma tendo em conta tudo o que se tinha passado.

Só não queria que Draco se zangasse comigo. Não queria ter o mundo virado de costas para mim. Draco foi em direcção à porta e eu conclui que ele se preparava para ir embora, pois antes tinha pegado no casaco preto que estava em cima da poltrona perto da janela.

- Espera. – pedi com as lágrimas nos olhos. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Tinha medo que Lucius aparecesse. Mas como lhe dizer isso?

Draco segurava a porta e continuava de costas para mim. Senti a respiração dele pesada e ele finalmente virou-se de frente para mim. Encarei-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas contidas.

- Fica – pedi com a voz trémula. – Por favor. – acrescentei quando vi que a expressão de dúvidas dele quando já se tinha virado para trás.

- Vais me contar o que se passa? – perguntou, desviando o olhar. Ele não me podia ver assim, pois não me conseguiria negar nada.

- Eu… eu não posso, Draco. – disse, passando as mãos nos olhos para limpar as lágrimas que teimosamente rolavam na minha face. Se eu pudesse escolher, eu teria escolhido não chorar mais em frente dele. Não queria fraquejar nunca mais. Mas eu não conseguia evitar, era impossível.

- Porquê que eu não posso saber? Diz-me, Hermione. Não somos namorados? Não deveríamos esconder nada um ao outro. – Draco estava completamente revoltado. Eu compreendia o lado dele. Porém, ele nunca conseguiria entender o meu.

- Porque… Draco, tu achas que se eu pudesse não preferia contar-te? Eu amo-te! Dói saber que… esquece! – falei demasiado rápido que quase me descaia. Ouvi a voz de Lucius Malfoy na minha mente a ameaçar-me "Afasta-te dele, Granger". Abanei a cabeça para expulsá-lo da minha mente. – Por favor, tenta entender que não é algo que eu possa mesmo dizer-te.

- Não irias achar estranho se estivéssemos de papéis invertidos? – perguntou ainda furioso.

- Sim. Mas…

- Não há mas, Hermione. Eu gostava de saber o que se passa pela tua boca, mas parece que vou ter de tomar outras medidas. Desculpa. – disse, dirigindo-se em passo apressado para a porta.

- Não vás, por favor. – disse por entre um choro incontrolado. Mas dessa vez Draco não hesitou e saiu pela porta, descendo as escadas com passadas pesadas.

Tive medo que Lucius invadisse a minha casa novamente. Eu tive medo de que ele voltasse, porque ele tinha prometido que ia voltar e eu sabia que ele iria. Com o corpo a tremer dirigi-me ao guarda-vestidos e vesti a primeira roupa que me apareceu: uma saia travada e uma camisa de cetim roxa. Peguei nuns sapatos e calcei-os para de imediato desaparecer do lado de fora da casa. Quando apareci no ministério, já com o choro controlado, dirigi-me de imediato à minha sala.

Pousei a minha mala na secretária e saí para ir beber uma garrafa de água para me acalmar um pouco. Ouvi Josie atrás de mim chamar-me, mas eu simplesmente levantei a mão na direcção dela para que ela esperasse.

- Queria uma garrafa de água. – pedi, pousando a mão a tremer no balcão.

- Miss Granger, está bem? Está muito pálida e está a tremer tanto… - Mrs. Durston parecia-me preocupada. Mas tudo o que eu menos queria no momento era falar com alguém. Por isso, de forma um pouco bruta, respondi:

- Uma garrafa de água, por favor. – a minha mão que estava no balcão subiu para esfregar a minha face.

- Com certeza. – disse, baixando-se para retirar do armário uma garrafa. – Aqui tem.

- Obrigada. – disse, colocando o dinheiro em cima do balcão e pegando na garrafa.

Abri para beber um gole e petrifiquei quando senti uma mão agarrar o meu braço. Virei-me de frente para a pessoa e não podia ter ficado mais surpreendida.

- Mike? Não estava a contar consigo! – o meu tom surpreso era evidente.

- Olá Granger. Mas eu enviei-te uma coruja a informar-te… - disse, confuso.

A carta! Nunca mais me tinha lembrado de ler a carta. Depois de tudo o que se tinha passado eu tinha acabado por me esquecer de ler a carta do primeiro-ministro. Tentei arranjar mentalmente uma desculpa, mas nada.

- Desculpe, Mike, é que tenho andado com a minha cabeça tão cheia…

- … que nem leste a carta. – concluiu com um sorriso meigo. – Não te preocupes. Vamos falar para o escritório. – disse, erguendo uma mão em frente para que eu fosse primeiro.

Durante toda a manhã, embora não estivesse com muita paciência, contei todas as experiências a Mike Mayer. Ele parecia interessadíssimo em tudo o que eu dizia e parecia também contente pelo meu desempenho.

- Eu sabia que te ias desenrascar muito bem, Granger. Parabéns! – disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Obrigada. – disse simplesmente.

- Granger, passa-se alguma coisa contigo? Estás estranha e os teus olhos estão tão vermelhos que parece que estiveste a chorar!

Eu estive mesmo a chorar.

- Pa-passei mal a noite… foi isso. – disse, meia sem jeito.

- Se precisares de alguma coisa, conta comigo.

- Obrigada, Mayer. Mas está tudo bem.

Quando chegou a hora de ir almoçar encontrei Draco numa das mesas e aproximei-me com o meu tabuleiro. Draco não desviou o olhar do prato, nem mesmo quando eu puxei a cadeira para me sentar.

- Draco…

Mais uma vez ele não disse nada. Estava com o rosto ainda mais pálido do que o normal. E as suas expressões eram vazias. No meu fundo, eu bem sabia que aquilo era tudo preocupação comigo. Culpei-me mentalmente por fazê-lo passar por tudo isto. Eu só não queria que ele sofresse mais, doía-me muito vê-lo assim.

- Draco, nós temos de conversar…

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou com uma expressão sarcástica a assumir-lhe o rosto. – Vais-me finalmente contar o que se passou para eu ter dado contigo naquele estado de amargura?

- Por favor, não te preocupes comigo. – disse com tristeza. – Eu estou bem. – acrescentei com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Ele sabia tão bem quanto eu que era mentira.

- Pede-me tudo, menos isso, Hermione. E sabes porquê? – disse, assumindo um tom de voz um pouco elevado. – Sabes? – perguntou irritado, esperando a minha resposta.

Abanei a cabeça com as lágrimas novamente formarem-se nos meus olhos.

- Porque eu te amo e não posso deixar de me preocupar contigo. Não posso deixar que te façam sofrer, não posso, não entendes isso? – a voz de Draco estava cheia de mágoa. – Já percebi que não entendes isso… Mas se tu não me queres contar o que se passa, então eu vou ter de descobrir sozinho. E garanto-te que vou descobrir! – levantou-se da cadeira e foi-se embora.

Levei as mãos à cabeça e depois esfreguei a cara. Será que algum dia ele seria capaz de me perdoar por isto? Tive vontade de correr atrás dele e contar-lhe tudo sobre Lucius. Mas o medo de fazê-lo sofrer mais fez-me ficar na cadeira a fitar o prato de comida com uma expressão de tristeza e amargura.

Senti-me frágil e vulnerável, como se não fosse capaz de tomar qualquer acção.


	27. Tortura

Durante uns breves minutos olhei especada para o prato com a comida à minha frente. Se tinha estado com fome minutos antes, esta havia sumido com Draco definitivamente. Afastei o prato para o lado com força a mais e levantei-me exaltada da cadeira. Parecia que o mundo não se cansava de se desmoronar em cima de mim. Eu deveria ter as costas muito largas para aguentar com toda a pressão. Era como se uma nuvem cinzenta pairasse sobre a minha cabeça, fazendo com que a tempestade se tornasse cada vez mais forte.

Fui para o meu escritório sem vontade nenhuma para trabalhar. Estava triste, porque tudo o que acontecia à minha volta estava a magoar-me e sobretudo estava a magoar o Draco. Por mais nula que fosse a vontade que eu tinha para trabalhar, mais era ainda a de ir para casa ao final do dia. Estava com medo de voltar para a minha própria casa e isso parecia-me tão absurdo. Mas não era. Eu estava revoltada, para além de triste, por não conseguir fazer com que o Draco se deixasse de preocupar comigo. A culpa de tudo isso era só minha, pois não tinha conseguido agir com naturalidade como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não tinha conseguido evitar fraquejar diante dele, o que não deixara margem para dúvidas: eu estava mal. Por mais que agora eu tentasse garantir que estava tudo bem, ele não acreditaria.

Estive durante toda a tarde com uma pequena esperança que Draco aparecesse no meu gabinete para falarmos, sem discussões. Havia tanto para falarmos, mas a ideia de que não lhe poderia dizer nada invadiu a minha mente. Pousei o cotovelo na mesa e encostei a minha face à mão. Suspirei com brusquidão. Era tão injusto! Draco tinha todo o direito de saber, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Achei que por não lhe contar o que se passava estava a ser egoísta, mas ao mesmo tempo também achava que o seria se lhe contasse. Tratava-se do próprio pai. De qualquer das formas, eu sempre iria ser egoísta.

Uma leve batida na porta fez com que um meio sorriso se formasse nos meus lábios. A pequena chama de esperança incendiou-se no meu peito, o meu coração pulou e as minhas pernas - sem qualquer ordem do meu cérebro - apressaram-se a correr em direcção à porta. A minha mão precipitou-se para a maçaneta da porta para a abrir. O meu sorriso desfez-se e o brilho do meu olhar sumiu quando não se deparou com a figura loira por quem eu tanto ansiava. Em vez de Draco, surgiu diante de mim Josie com as mãos cheias de pergaminhos.

- Ah, és tu… - não consegui disfarçar a desilusão na voz.

- Desculpe, Miss Granger. Eu vinha só… entregar isto. – justificou-se ao notar toda a minha decepção.

Virei-lhe costas e respirei fundo. Tudo o que eu queria era ver Draco, vê-lo entrar por aquela porta e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas ele não apareceu e eu não consegui disfarçar a desilusão que senti ao ver Josie em vez de Draco.

- Podes deixar aí em cima da secretária. – disse secamente.

- Miss Granger, desculpe, mas está tudo bem? – perguntou um pouco hesitante.

- Está tudo bem. Podes sair. – respondi sem me virar de frente para ela. Não era capaz de enfrentá-la e dizer que estava tudo mal, porque o pai do meu namorado me andava a perseguir com o objectivo de nos ver separados.

- De certeza… de que não precisa de nada?

- O que eu preciso é de sossego. Vai-te embora, Josie. Deixa-me em paz! – quando dei por mim já estava praticamente aos berros e a bater com a porta.

Eu só queria o Draco. Eu só queria fazê-lo entender pelo que eu estava a passar, o dilema em que me encontrava. Alguém me poderia dar isso? Não. Voltei a sentar-me na cadeira e esfreguei a cara com as mãos. Tive vontade de gritar e sobretudo de chorar. Mas não tive tempo de fazer nem uma coisa nem outra, pois alguém bateu novamente à porta. Dessa vez, não me precipitei em direcção à porta. Não precisei de ordenar que entrassem, pois instantes depois Draco abriu a porta e entrou. Tomou o cuidado de a fechar antes de se dirigir a mim.

Draco parecia estar tão preocupado. O rosto dele estava carregado de preocupação, os olhos adquiriram um tom cinza escuro. Não tive forças para me levantar e ir ter com ele, nem com a vontade de correr para os braços dele a invadir-me o peito. Draco pareceu perceber isso, pois aproximou-se da minha secretária. Beijou-me a testa e deu-me o abraço que eu tinha pedido silenciosamente. Fechei os olhos com força, impedindo que as lágrimas que se começavam a formar caíssem.

- Por que trataste assim a Josie? Não é normal vindo de ti, Hermione. O que te deixa preocupada dessa maneira? Fala comigo, se não queres que eu enlouqueça. – Draco usou um tom de voz baixo e grave.

- Eu… eu estou cansada. É só isso! – justifiquei-me, deixando-me ficar envolvida naquele abraço tão protector.

- Não me faças de parvo. – o tom de voz já tinha começado a aumentar.

- Tu não entendes, Draco. Não entendes! Ninguém entende. Se eu pudesse… - já me tinha soltado do abraço de Draco e estava de pé aos berros.

- De uma vez por todas: o que se passa contigo? Pelas barbas de Merlin! – gritou com as bochechas a ficarem coradas.

- Eu tenho medo… não posso contar. – senti-me como uma criança e mais uma vez as lágrimas venceram-me e rolaram pela minha face. Sentei-me no chão e tentei aguentar o choro mas em vão.

Draco entretanto apercebera-se que eu estava novamente a chorar pela milésima vez naquela semana e baixou-se ao pé de mim. Sentia-me tão fraca por estar sempre a chorar diante dele. Mas era incontrolável e eu abominava-me por não ter forças suficientes para aguentar.

- Ei… - disse, baixinho, encostando a minha cabeça ao peito dele. – Não chores! Eu estou aqui. Seja o que for que te deixa assim, nós vamos resolver.

- Não podemos resolver… juntos. – murmurei entre soluços descontrolados.

- Porquê que não queres a minha ajuda? – perguntou também num murmúrio, fazendo-me levantar um pouco para fitá-lo. De seguida encostou a testa à minha e fez-me aprofundar o meu olhar no dele.

- Eu quero… mas não posso. Oh Draco se eu pudesse ao menos explicar. Mas, não dá. Perdoa-me por tudo o que te estou a fazer passar. Desculpa-me se estou a ser egoísta, mas vejo-me sem alternativas. Ninguém consegue entender o que eu estou a passar e não te censuro pelas tuas reacções, mas acredita em mim, por favor. Desta vez não me podes ajudar. – falei rápido, apenas com umas breves pausas para respirar fundo.

Por breves momentos Draco ficou a encarar-me sem que palavras fossem proferidas. Consegui perceber pelo olhar dele que ele estava confuso, o que não era para menos. Rapidamente me envolveu num novo abraço, reconfortante e protector. Os braços fortes dele fizeram-me sentir aquela protecção da qual precisava já há algum tempo. Encolhida nos braços dele e por entre soluços sufocados deixei-me ficar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse num sussurro. A minha pele ficou arrepiada e eu fiquei sem saber se foi por causa da melodia da voz dele perto do meu ouvido ou se por saber que o que ele estava a dizer era mentira. Nada iria ficar bem, não com Lucius Malfoy por perto.

Caímos novamente naquele silêncio incomodativo. E eu deixei-me ficar ali protegida por aquele que eu sentia que estava a perder a cada dia. Foram tantos os pensamentos que passaram pela minha cabeça. O medo de perdê-lo apoderou-se de todo o meu corpo e eu apertei-o com força. Ele retribuiu, beijando-me por diversas vezes a testa. Recusei-me voltar a fitá-lo, pois a tristeza no olhar dele partia-me o coração.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo estivemos abraçados. Naquela tarde não fiz mais nada no trabalho. Deixei a minha cabeça cair sobre o meu braço que estava pousado na secretária e por bastante tempo estive ali com todos os pensamentos a baloiçarem e a magoarem-me.

Por mais que eu quisesse evitar ir para casa, eu não podia fazer isso para sempre. Vesti o meu casaco e fechei a porta do gabinete com cuidado. Olhei para os dois corredores que se seguiam e respirei fundo antes de ir pelo que era mais demorado até chegar à escadaria principal do ministério. Cheguei a ter medo que Lucius estivesse a vigiar-me durante o dia, à espera do momento em que eu me afastasse de vez de Draco.

Durante todo o caminho até à estação de metro senti-me observada. Enquanto caminhava olhava para todos os lados, pedindo a Merlin que não me aparecesse Lucius Malfoy. Mas eu sabia que não poderia evitá-lo por muito mais tempo. Eu não poderia deixar de ir para casa e de fazer as coisas do dia a dia.

Quando saí do metro fui pela viela escura que dava acesso directo à minha casa. Os meus pés pareciam cada vez menos certos de que era aquele o caminho correcto. Ordenei ao meu cérebro para que eles continuassem a levar-me até casa. Quando cheguei a casa tudo me pareceu silencioso e mórbido. Pousei as chaves no armário da entrada e caminhei até à cozinha. Estava escura e sem qualquer sinal de vida, a não ser o ressonar ruidoso de Crookshanks que estava deitado no tapete em frente ao sofá. Era tão estranha a sensação de desconforto na minha própria casa! Senti-me como se estivesse num local desconhecido com armadilhas em qualquer parte. Aproximei-me cautelosamente do sofá e Crookshanks, que finalmente dera pela minha presença, fitou-me a bocejar. De seguida lançou as patas para a frente e espreguiçou-se, abrindo a boca para mais um longo bocejo. Observei a casa à minha volta como se não a conhecesse.

Os passos pesados no andar de cima fizeram-me suster a respiração. Crookshanks, como se nada compreendesse, enroscou-se nas minhas pernas. E eu sabia que ele ia descer as escadas com aquele sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Estremeci só de pensar nisso. Não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. Lucius aproximou-se de mim e logo de seguida sentou-se no sofá muito comodamente. Os meus olhos fixaram os dele.

- Ora, Granger, espero que já tenhas dito ao Draco que não existe mais nada entre vocês.

- Eu… - a minha voz saiu rouca e insegura – Eu ainda não falei com ele.

Lucius levantou-se ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto. A minha respiração parou enquanto ele me rodeava em silêncio. Fechei os olhos e uma dor surgiu-me no coração ao ver a face de Draco. Pressionei os lábios numa linha recta, evitando um gemido angustiante.

- Dou-te mais um dia, sangue de lama. – murmurou atrás de mim, frisando bem as últimas palavras com prazer e ao mesmo tempo com repugnância.

De seguida passou atrás do sofá, colocando-se à minha frente. Rapidamente desapareceu e eu deixei-me cair no sofá de forma brusca. Puxei as pernas para cima e agarrei-me aos meus próprios joelhos. Pousei o queixo nas pernas e deixei que o tormento passasse. Estava a ser torturante não ter descanso. Lucius Malfoy estava empenhado em me separar de Draco e cada vez que eu fechava os olhos via-me a perdê-lo.

_Estava numa floresta e o sol iluminava tudo, excepto as zonas em que as árvores faziam sombra. Observei lentamente tudo à minha volta e senti a terra nos meus pés descalços. Suspeitei que se tratasse da floresta proibida de Hogwarts, pois era me demasiado familiar: as árvores altas, as marcas na terra denunciavam a recente presença de centauros e a cabana de Hagrid do outro lado da floresta. Caminhei tranquilamente, procurando a razão de eu estar ali. Foi então que eu vi uma silhueta que me chamou a atenção. Olhei para ele e a sensação de conforto aumentou._

_Draco estava encostado numa das árvores com o ombro e de braços cruzados. Sorriu-me inesperadamente assim que me avistou. Um sorriso rasgou-se no meu rosto e, como uma criança, desatei a correr na direcção dele. A felicidade pulava no meu peito. Draco abriu os braços, esperando que eu fosse ao encontro dele para o abraçar. E a distância que me parecia pequena tornou-se infinita, fazendo com que eu nunca conseguisse alcançá-lo. O sorriso no rosto de Draco desvaneceu-se e o meu também. Sem parar de correr, comecei a chorar, tentando alcançar o braço dele que estava esticado na minha direcção. Não parei de correr e estiquei o braço na direcção dele. À medida que eu tentava avançar e não conseguia, Draco tomava uma expressão de profunda tristeza. E o meu coração despedaçava-se por vê-lo assim. De repente o sol desapareceu, dando lugar a uma escuridão imprevisível. Os nossos dedos tocaram-se, mas repentinamente a figura perfeita de Draco desapareceu como se ele se tratasse apenas de uma ilusão e as minhas pernas fraquejaram._

Acordei sobressaltada e passei a mão na testa para limpar o suor. Aquele sonho simbolizava todo o meu receio de perder Draco. Relembrei cada momento do sonho. Por momentos eu tinha conseguido tocar nos dedos dele, só poderia querer dizer que depois de tanto esforço para alcançá-lo iria perdê-lo num piscar de olhos. Esfreguei a cara, comprimindo um grito de desespero. Olhei para o relógio suspenso na parede da cozinha e levantei-me num ápice. Já eram oito e meia da manhã e eu ainda estava em casa. Corri para o andar de cima com as pernas a fraquejarem-me, como no sonho. Peguei na primeira roupa que me apareceu à frente e vesti-me. Arranjei o cabelo com um breve aceno da varinha e desapareci de imediato. Não tinha tempo de tomar o pequeno-almoço e dirigi-me logo para o meu escritório.

- Josie, por favor, traz-me um café. – pedi e abri a porta do gabinete.

- Com certeza, Miss Granger. – disse, acelerando o passo em direcção ao bufete.

Atirei com o casaco para cima do bengaleiro e sentei-me na cadeira, exausta. Ainda era de manhã e eu já me sentia tão cansada. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior estavam ainda bem presentes na minha mente. Lucius dissera de forma tão áspera que eu só tinha mais um dia. Apenas mais um. Evitei fechar os olhos para não ver novamente o rosto de Draco contorcido em dor. Não queria magoá-lo mais. Mas o que quer que fosse que eu fizesse iria sempre magoá-lo e isso estava a matar-me por dentro. Suspirei insatisfeita.

Minutos depois Josie bateu à porta e trouxe-me uma chávena de café.

- Obrigada. – agradeci com um sorriso que rapidamente se desvaneceu.

Levei a chávena à boca, bebendo o seu conteúdo em segundos. Senti o líquido quente queimar-me a garganta. Já há muito que precisava de sentir alguma coisa, que não fosse a dor profunda no peito. Debrucei-me sobre a secretária e apressei-me a arquivar toda a papelada.

Estava a vestir o meu casaco preto para ir almoçar quando bateram à porta. Depois de proferir um 'Entre' quase inaudível, surgiu Josie com um pergaminho na mão.

- Miss Granger, fui ao corujal buscar a correspondência do ministro e tinha esta carta para si.

- Obrigada, Josie.

- De nada. Com licença… - disse, virando-se de costas para mim.

- Espera, Josie. Eu tenho de te pedir desculpas. Fui muito rude contigo ontem. Desculpa. Só quero que saibas que não tem nada a ver contigo.

- Ora, eu compreendo. Desculpe-me também se fui demasiado intrometida.

- Não tens que pedir desculpas por te teres preocupado. – disse-lhe a sorrir.

Josie retribui-me o sorriso e saiu educadamente. A carta era de Luna Lovegood, reconheci devido à caligrafia divertida em que o meu nome estava escrito. Tinha vários desenhos no envelope e eu não pude conter um sorriso. Abri o envelope e li o conteúdo:

_" Hermione,_

_Só quero que saibas que está tudo bem com a Maggy. Tem passado o tempo todo aqui em casa e o meu pai afeiçoou-se muito a ela. Está a ser bem tratada e já decidimos que vai ficar a viver connosco. Ontem durante a hora do jantar o meu pai convidou-a para viver connosco e ela ficou tão comovida que não conseguiu falar. Mas nós compreendemos logo que significava um sim. _

_Espero passar no ministério com a Maggy em breve. _

_Luna Lovegood. "_

Fiquei bastante contente por saber alguma coisa da Maggy. Era tão bom que ela estivesse com a Luna, pois assim eu tinha a certeza de que seria bem tratada. Eu tive a certeza de que os Lovegood não a iriam tratar como uma escrava, mas sim como um membro da família e isso deixou-me bastante satisfeita.

Apressei-me em ir para o bufete. Antes de ir para a fila do almoço, procurei com o olhar por Draco. Estava sentado numa mesa sozinho com um ar extremamente aborrecido a olhar para o prato de comida. Remexeu com o garfo na comida e respirou fundo. Deve-se ter sentido momentaneamente observado, pois olhou para os lados. Quando os nossos olhares se cruzaram eu senti a mágoa. Sem pensar no que estava a fazer, aproximei-me da mesa dele e puxei a cadeira à frente dele para me sentar.

- Olá. – disse-lhe sem grande emoção na voz.

Draco abanou com a cabeça para cima. Eu precisava de ouvi-lo.

- Como estás? – perguntei com a voz a tremer.

- Como é que tu achas? – perguntou furiosamente, encarando-me. O olhar dele penetrou o meu, fazendo-me sentir arrepios por todo o corpo, mas não desviei o olhar.

- Draco, eu não aguento mais estar assim. – confessei, já sentada, quase num sussurro.

- Tu é que queres estar assim, Hermione. – Draco largou o garfo, fazendo um barulho estridente.

- Não percebes? Eu não aguento! Estou farta… - disse entre dentes. – Por favor, vamos conversar?

- Não temos nada para conversar. – disse, colocando-se de pé rapidamente. – Até logo.

Fiquei especada no mesmo sítio, fitando o prato cheio de comida de Draco. Minutos mais tarde, dirigi-me para a fila do bufete que já se encontrava bem mais pequena. Não que estivesse com fome, mas tinha de comer alguma coisa, uma vez que não tinha tomado sequer o pequeno-almoço.

Almocei calmamente e depois dirige-me ao meu escritório para continuar a trabalhar. Tive uma reunião importante com Mayer e depois deixei-me ficar à secretária até escurecer lá fora. Sem olhar para as horas, levantei-me disposta a ir apanhar o metro. Eu sabia que Lucius me esperava para saber se tinha deixado Draco. Não poderia evitá-lo e senti-me pela enésima vez ficar fraca nesse dia. Um turbilhão de pensamentos veio à minha mente e eu suspirei, cansada do rumo que a minha vida tinha tomado. Estava virada de pernas para o ar e eu via-me num beco sem saída. Não tinha alternativas. Desci a escadaria principal do ministério com passos lentos e arrastados.

A minha vida estava numa escuridão e nada poderia nesse momento iluminá-la. Caminhei vagarosamente até à estação. Senti uma mão forte apertar-me o braço e eu assustei-me, sem conseguir reprimir um grito.

- Calma! – disse Draco, largando-me o braço.

Lancei-me para o pescoço dele e abracei-o necessitadamente. Draco retribuiu o abraço, mesmo sem perceber o que se tinha passado. Quando finalmente o larguei e o encarei olhos nos olhos consegui constatar que o olhar dele estava confuso.

- Por que reagiste assim? – perguntou, arregalando um pouco os olhos cinzas.

- Eu… assustaste-me, Draco. Já é tardíssimo e não estava a contar contigo. Foi isso! – disse a gaguejar.

- Pois. Mas foi muito estranha a tua reacção, Hermione. – disse, já a caminhar ao meu lado.

- Desculpa. – disse, fazendo o meu melhor sorriso. Mas isso não pareceu convencê-lo, uma vez que ele não retribuiu.

- Estou cada vez mais preocupado contigo. Gostava mesmo de conseguir entender o que se passa. – parou no caminho, parecendo que estava a reflectir em alguma coisa. – Foi alguma coisa que eu te fiz?

- Não! – disse num grito. Não queria de todo que ele pensasse que estava a fazer alguma coisa de errado. A culpa era minha e apenas minha. Não queria que ele se culpasse por isso.

Draco ficou a observar-me, entediado. Revirei os olhos sem saber o que dizer mais ao certo. Eu precisava de me ir embora. Aliás, eu tinha de me ir embora. O meu coração batia fortemente que por momentos eu tive a certeza de que Draco o ouvia. O silêncio mais uma vez se instalou entre nós e eu interrompi-o minutos mais tarde:

- Eu tenho coisas combinadas para logo… - disse, engolindo em seco. – Tenho de ir. – disse, colocando-me em bicos de pés para lhe beijar a face rosada.

As minhas pernas levaram-me a correr até à estação, mas de forma inconsciente virei para uma viela para respirar fundo. O que é que eu estava a fazer? Estava a pôr o Draco em risco! Não me iria perdoar se Lucius nos estivesse a espiar e visse que eu não tinha feito o que ele me tinha ordenado. Depois de me acalmar um pouco, apareci em casa e para minha grande surpresa Lucius encontrava-se sentado no meu sofá com Crookshanks a bufar-lhe nos pés.

- Boa noite para ti também. – disse Lucius, ao ver a minha cara de surpreendida. – Não me digas que não estavas a contar comigo. Ora, Granger, pensei que fosses mais perspicaz e soubesses que um Malfoy cumpre sempre as suas promessas. – continuou sem me dar qualquer oportunidade para falar.

- Não tive hipótese de falar com o Draco. – menti, sem grandes rodeios. – Ele estava cheio de trabalho e não pôde falar comigo. – acrescentei firmemente.

Lucius riu-se e apontou para o meu próprio sofá para que eu me sentasse. Era preciso ter lata para me convidar a sentar na minha própria sala. Revirei os olhos, passando a mão no bolso do casaco para sentir a varinha. Hesitante, sentei-me no sofá. Lucius ajeitou-se de maneira a conseguir-me fitar de frente.

- Granger, eu pensei que o meu filho me tinha dito há algum tempo atrás que tu eras a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts… - disse, abanando a cabeça repetidamente. – Parece que se enganou redondamente. – disse, retirando do bolso da camisa escura um pedaço de pergaminho.

Desdobrou-o e eu pude ver a minha morada escrita com a minha caligrafia. Semi-cerrei os olhos para poder verificar melhor. Mas as dúvidas dissiparam-se: era o bilhete que eu tinha enviado ao Nathan O'Conner para agendar a reunião! Levantei-me bruscamente e apontei para o papel com um ar indignado.

- Nathan… - murmurei com a voz a escapar-me. – Não! Não pode ser… - gritei furiosa com a constatação.

Não poderia ser, todo este tempo Draco a alertar-me do Nathan e eu sem querer dar-lhe ouvidos. Mordisquei o lábio inferior com raiva. Como pudera ser tão burra? O Draco tinha razão e eu agora sentia a culpa borbulhar por todo o meu corpo como uma doença. Se eu lhe tivesse dado ouvidos…

Assim que saí do transe em que me encontrava, notei que Lucius se ria às gargalhadas como se tivesse sido contada a piada do ano.

- É verdade. O O'Conner trabalhou para mim. Não imaginas o sacrifício que teve de fazer para parecer minimamente interessado. Quantas vezes mesmo o Draco te avisou do Nathan? – perguntou quando finalmente se conseguiu controlar.

Agora doía ainda mais ouvir a pergunta, que eu apenas tinha em mente, ser formulada. Doía ainda mais sendo feita por Lucius.

- Inúmeras vezes, certo? O Nathan estava receoso que tu te tornasses mais difícil por causa do Draco… Mas esse teu feitiozinho de quem sabe tudo não permitiu que o Draco se intrometesse. És tão idiota, Granger. Nem desconfiaste do facto de o Nathan ter desaparecido…

- Ele parecia tão sincero… tão interessado…

- … na tua patética associação? – interrompeu-me divertido. – Nem Merlim se interessaria pela tua inútil associação!

Lucius levantou-se do sofá e sentou-se novamente mas bastante mais perto de mim. Senti a respiração dele no meu pescoço, o que me fez fechar os olhos com força. Os lábios dele roçaram ao de leve na minha pele, descendo até aos ombros. Não me atrevi a abrir os olhos, pois não queria encontrar a malícia no olhar cinza dele.

- Por que não me deixa em paz? – perguntei com a voz rouca. Estava tão farta de tudo: das perseguições de Lucius, do afastamento de Draco e de descobrir que tinha sido bem enganada.

- Se queres que eu te deixe em paz, tens de deixar o Draco, Granger. – a voz saiu-lhe estranhamente solene.

- Mas nós gostamos um do outro. Não percebe que o Draco vai ser infeliz? É isso que quer? Tirar-lhe a felicidade? – as perguntas saíram da minha boca como mísseis mas pareciam não lhe afectar.

Uma das mãos de Lucius agarrou a minha cintura com força, puxando-me o máximo que conseguiu para perto dele. Mas o toque estridente da campainha fê-lo empurrar o meu corpo para longe dele. Abri os olhos e vi a fúria apoderar-se dele.

- Quem é que vem aí? – perguntou tão baixo que só eu poderia ouvir.

- Não faço ideia. – respondi, erguendo-me para a porta. – Quem é?

- Hermione, abre a porta, se faz favor. – exclamou a voz autoritária de Ginny.

- Weasley intrometida… - vociferou entre dentes. – Eu vou voltar para acabar aquilo que comecei. – disse em tom ameaçador.

Lucius cerrou os punhos e desapareceu sem deixar rasto. Estava tão grata a Ginny por ter aparecido. Não queria sequer imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Ajeitei-me e abri a porta à minha amiga que se lançou para o meu pescoço.

Depois de ficar abraçada a mim durante algum tempo entrou pela sala dentro e sentou-se no sofá com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Teria sido mais uma das discussões com o meu melhor amigo Harry que a tinham deixado nesse estado lastimável? Conjurei dois chás e tentei acalmá-la.

- Estou tão irritada, Hermione! – disse como se me estivesse a dar uma grande novidade. Poderia ver a léguas que ela estava irritada e infelicíssima.

- Agora que já estás mais calma posso saber o que se passou?

- Adivinha? Não é preciso teres sido a melhor aluna de Hogwarts para conseguires adivinhar… - Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Discutiste outra vez com o Harry?

Ginny consentiu com a cabeça. Eu tinha a certeza de que o Harry amava a Ginny e a Ginny também o amava. Mas a verdade é que eles passavam a vida a discutir.

- Afinal qual foi o motivo desta vez? – eu não queria parecer intrometida, mas por outro lado não queria também parecer desinteressada naquilo que a minha amiga dizia.

- Fui destacada para uma missão na América. Pensei que o ia deixar orgulhoso e fui toda contente para casa contar-lhe. Porém, ele chamou-me de egoísta e disse que eu só estava a pensar em mim. Fiquei furiosa, Hermione! Ele não tinha o direito… ele sempre soube que eu queria fazer isto da minha vida.

- Eu compreendo-vos aos dois, Ginny. – a ruiva lançou-me um olhar mortífero – Sabes, faz todo o sentido quereres seguir os teus sonhos. E o Harry não tem o direito de te cortar as asas nem tem o direito de te chamar egoísta, só porque estás a pensar um bocadinho mais em ti. Eu tenho a certeza de que se o Harry te pudesse acompanhar…

- Ele recusou! Pedi-lhe que viesse comigo, pois são só dois meses…

- Tu irias com ele se fosse ao contrário? Mesmo que isso implicasse passares o teu trabalho para segundo plano? Não te esqueças que o Harry vive para o quidditch… Além disso, o torneio aproxima-se e ele não pode estar sem treinar…

Ginny voltou a revirar os olhos e eu percebi que ela daria o braço a torcer.

- Tens razão. Mas ele tem de compreender… se ele me ama como diz vai ter de aguentar os dois meses.

- Fá-lo ver isso. Mas não fales com ele hoje, porque estão ambos de cabeça quente e poderia dar mau resultado.

- Obrigada por me ouvires mais uma vez. Detesto chatear as pessoas com os meus problemas, mas és a única pessoa que me ouve e me dá uma opinião sensata. Os meus irmãos são uns machistas que acabariam por dar razão ao Harry. A minha mãe quase que me atreveria a dizer que gosta tanto do Harry como de mim e as relações que mantenho no trabalho são estritamente profissionais.

- Não te preocupes. Tu sabes que podes contar comigo sempre que precisares. – disse, retribuindo um sorriso à minha amiga. – Quando partes para a América?

- Depois de amanhã bem cedo.

- Queres ficar cá esta noite? – perguntei com esperança de uma resposta positiva.

- Eu não quero incomodar. – disse bastante hesitante.

- Não incomodas. Aliás, fazes-me um grande favor. Estou a precisar de uma boa companhia.

- Não vais estar com o Draco?

Mexi-me no sofá, incomodada com a pergunta. Eu gostaria de estar com ele, mas ele nunca mais tinha aparecido. Às vezes sentia como se já o tivesse perdido, mesmo sem estar a fazer o que Lucius desejava. Eu sentia que estava a afastá-lo. E o Draco não aparecia para acabar com este sentimento de perda.

- Hoje não… - respondi simplesmente.

- Já percebi que as coisas para esse lado não estão muito melhores. – constatou, agarrando a minha mão.

- Não vamos falar de coisas tristes. – levantei-me de rompante e subi as escadas, sentindo Ginny mesmo atrás de mim.

- Tens a certeza de que não queres falar? O Malfoy fez-te alguma coisa?

- Ginny, por favor. – doía demasiado falar sobre o assunto.

- Compreendo. – disse sem aceitar muito bem.

As duas descemos novamente e preparamos umas sandes para comermos antes de nos deitarmos no sofá a conversar sobre acontecimentos passados. Era tão bom recordar esses momentos de Hogwarts. E reconfortava-me tanto a companhia da minha amiga. Por vários momentos tive para lhe contar o que se estava a passar, mas controlei-me. Era melhor que ficasse um segredo meu.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordei Ginny já não estava em casa. Porém, tinha deixado um bilhete a dizer que iria tentar resolver as coisas com o Harry. Fiquei contente por ela ter tomado a decisão correcta.

Todavia, o facto de estar novamente sozinha na minha casa fazia-me sentir melancólica. Quem me dera que Draco estivesse comigo. Pensar nele e no quanto eu o desejava causava-me um aperto no coração. Teria de quebrar a minha relação com ele o mais rápido possível. Conhecia minimamente Lucius Malfoy para saber que ele seria capaz de magoar o próprio filho se quisesse atingir os seus objectivos. Não lhe importavam os meios que usaria para obter a meta que tanto desejava. Imaginar Draco magoado trazia-me sentimentos de culpa.

Já tinham passado dois dias e Lucius não tinha voltado. Os dias no ministério tinham sido bastante atarefados. Só tinha visto o Draco de relance na hora de almoço. Cruzei-me com Draco na escadaria principal.

- Draco? – exclamei espantada por vê-lo tão tarde no trabalho.

- Nós precisamos de conversar, Hermione. – disse, passando a mão no cabelo. Eu sabia que ele estava nervoso.

- Mas… eu agora não posso, Draco. Tenho uns assuntos para tratar. – disse de olhos fechados, pois queria evitar a dor que sentiria se o visse encarar-me.

Draco riu-se sem vontade. Observei-o durante algum tempo: as mãos perfeitas, que eu desejei por uma fracção de segundos agarrar, denunciavam o nervosismo dele; a boca abria-se e voltava-se a fechar como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa e os pés "dançavam" para a frente e para trás como se a qualquer momento desatasse a correr atrás de mim. Queria tanto que ele me envolvesse nos braços dele. Tentei a todo o custo afastar esses desejos da minha mente para que me pudesse concentrar no que ele realmente era importante.

- Desculpa, mas hoje não dá mesmo. Amanhã à hora do almoço passo no teu escritório, pode ser? – voltei a desculpar-me com dificuldade em olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Já percebi, está bem? – disse irritado. – Já percebi que tu não queres falar comigo, Hermione. Mas garanto-te que hoje descubro o que se passa. Aliás, eu já estive mais longe de o conseguir. – as bochechas de Draco estavam vermelhas por ter falado rápido e talvez um pouco mais alto do que o necessário.

Fiquei um pouco assustada quando ele disse que descobriria o que se andava a passar. Qual seria a reacção de Draco? Ficaria chateado por lhe ter escondido um assunto tão grave e sério? Ou simplesmente compreenderia a minha posição e iria tentar minimizar os meus sentimentos de culpa?

- O que vais fazer, Draco? – perguntei assim que caí na realidade.

- O que já devia ter feito há algum tempo… - disse, desaparecendo na escuridão.

- Draco? – chamei em vão. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ele já tinha desaparecido. Se não estivesse no meio de uma viela sinuosa teria gritado e barafustado de irritação. ´

Apesar de serem poucas paragens até casa, sentei-me no metro, observando as pessoas à minha volta. Algumas riam-se de coisas que outras diziam, outras estavam demasiado preocupadas em ler as mensagens escritas que tinham recebido, umas ligavam de volta aos números de quem tinham chamadas perdidas – supus eu – e, por fim, outras estavam simplesmente apáticas como eu.

Coloquei a chave na fechadura mas a porta não se abriu. Rodei mais uma vez, sem grande paciência, mas nenhum efeito surgiu. Retirei a varinha do bolso do meu casaco e apontei para a fechadura:

- Alohomora! – murmurei e o efeito foi imediato. Entrei e com passos lentos aproximei-me do sofá onde já se encontrava alguém. Não precisei de acender a luz para reconhecer Lucius Malfoy sentado comodamente no meu sofá.

Lucius agitou a varinha e a porta fechou-se rapidamente com um estrondo. Apontou com a varinha para duas velas que estavam pousadas sobre o móvel da sala.

- Eu detesto que me façam esperar. – disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Mr. Malfoy, dê-me mais uns dias… - as lágrimas vieram-me automaticamente aos olhos. – Eu estou à espera da melhor oportunidade para falar com o Draco.

Lucius riu-se sarcasticamente.

- Sempre com a mesma desculpa, Granger. – levantou-se, dirigindo-se em passos lentos na minha direcção.

À medida que ele se aproximava de mim, eu afastava-me para trás. Quando já estava no meu limite – a parede da cozinha – Lucius esticou a mão para tocar a minha face. Baixei o olhar para o chão, evitando ter de fitar aqueles olhos cinza malvados. Contudo, Lucius colocou o dedo no meu queixo, obrigando-me a encará-lo. Semi-cerrei os olhos, aprofundando o olhar. O que é que ele queria afinal? Não bastava ter me de afastar do Draco? Parecia querer um pouco mais do que isso.

A minha respiração ficou descontrolada e ele pareceu reparar nisso, pois não conseguiu evitar um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. A mão direita de Lucius percorreu o meu corpo até à minha cintura fina. Apertou-me contra ele, fazendo-me odiá-lo ainda mais.

- Mr. Malfoy…

- Shhh… - murmurou ao mesmo tempo que colocava um dedo na frente da minha boca. A outra mão continuou a pressionar o meu corpo contra o dele.

Desceu a mão um pouco mais e eu coloquei a mão no peito de Lucius para afastá-lo. Inesperadamente, Lucius afastou-se, permitindo que eu me deslocasse até ao outro lado da sala. Veio ao meu encontro e praticamente atirou-me contra o sofá.

- Por favor, Mr. Malfoy. – pedi quase num gemido.

- Cala-te! – ordenou solenemente. Puxou as minhas pernas de modo que eu ficasse deitada no sofá. Com algum cuidado – que contrastava com o restante procedimento dele – deitou-se por cima de mim, beijando-me o pescoço.

Fechei os olhos, sem acreditar no que me estava a acontecer. Queria acreditar que estava noutro sítio com Draco ao meu lado e não Lucius. Mas a realidade era mais forte do que qualquer tentativa de imaginação naquele momento.

- Reage. – disse baixinho ao meu ouvido.

De quê que Lucius estava à espera? De gemidos de prazer? Eu estava enojada com toda a situação. As lágrimas percorriam o meu rosto sem que eu sequer me preocupasse em limpá-las. As minhas mãos pressionavam o cobertor que estava por baixo de mim no sofá. O meu corpo estava completamente imóvel. Lucius enquanto me beijava o pescoço cada vez mais ferozmente com uma das mãos rasgou-me a camisa, deixando-me apenas com o soutien vestido. Passou com a boca perto dos meus seios para logo de seguida começar a beijá-los desesperadamente. Pegou na varinha que tinha no bolso das calças e apontou para o soutien, abrindo-o ao meio com um feitiço silencioso. Chorei desesperadamente por ele estar a fazer isso comigo. Era no mínimo nojento. Estava a descer cada vez mais e eu aproveitei o momento de distracção para pegar na varinha que estava pousada no sofá, encostada ao meu corpo.

- Alarte Ascendare! – murmurei com a varinha apontada para uma taça que ascendeu rapidamente e caiu directamente em cima da cabeça de Lucius Malfoy que desmaiou.

Por entre choros incontroláveis afastei o corpo inconsciente de Lucius de cima de mim e corri, sem me esquecer de pegar na minha varinha. Assim que me apoderei dela, corri pelas escadas até à saída do meu prédio. Certifiquei-me que ninguém me estava a ver em trajes menores e Apareci em frente à casa de Harry e Ginny. Corri desajeitadamente com a varinha na mão até à porta e verifiquei – quase inconscientemente – que havia luz dentro de casa. Agradeci a Merlin mentalmente e tentei tapar-me o máximo que consegui antes de tocar à porta.

Harry e Ron surgiram na porta e os seus rostos tomaram expressões graves e preocupadas. Pareciam não acreditar no que estavam a ver e depois de trocarem olhares cúmplices, Harry lançou-se para a frente e abraçou-me.

- Hermione! – disse, protegendo-me com aquele abraço tão protector que o meu corpo exigia naquele momento.


	28. Porto de abrigo

Os braços fortes de Harry envolveram todo o meu corpo. Senti-me tão pequena e frágil envolvida naquele abraço tão forte. Fechei os olhos com força como se isso afastasse o pesadelo pelo qual eu tinha acabado de passar. As mãos de Harry percorriam as minhas costas nuas, apertando com força. De seguida, afastou ligeiramente o meu corpo e colocou as duas mãos na minha face, segurando-a com firmeza. Abri os olhos com alguma dificuldade e fitei os olhos verdes do meu melhor amigo. Era tão reconfortante vê-los ao invés daquele olhar frio e cruel que pertencia a Lucius.

- O que se passou? Por que estás neste estado? – perguntou Harry quase num sussurro.

Não lhe consegui responder. As lágrimas rolavam-me pela face e o choro não me permitia falar. Sentia-me sufocada quando Harry me largou. De seguida, Ron abraçou-me fortemente, sem nada dizer. As mãos dele quentes pousadas na minha cinta fizeram-me sentir reconfortada.

Conduziram-me até à sala de estar, onde me sentei no sofá. Ron conjurou um copo com água e passou-me para as mãos que tremiam inevitavelmente. Estava sem forças sequer para segurar no copo e, por isso, Harry segurou-o por mim e foi-me ajudando a beber o líquido que supostamente me deveria acalmar.

- Quando te sentires melhor começa a explicar o que te aconteceu… - disse Harry, afastando-me uma madeixa de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

Ron parecia embasbacado com toda a situação. Andava de um lado para o outro na sala e se eu não estivesse naquele estado tão deprimente ter-lhe-ia dito que a qualquer momento faria um buraco no chão. Quando olhei para o meu lado esquerdo vi-me no enorme espelho que reflectia a minha imagem: fragilizada com apenas o soutien vestido, aberto ao meio, e com a saia preta demasiado subida, onde se poderiam ver até metade das coxas. Sentia-me constrangida por estar nesses trajes em frente aos meus melhores amigos. Contudo, estava tão assustada que se não tivesse olhado ao espelho nem me lembraria que estava apenas assim. Levei as mãos até ao soutien, apertando-o contra os peitos de modo a tapá-los. Harry que viu o meu constrangimento pediu a Ron:

- Ron, por favor, vai buscar umas roupas da Ginny ao quarto.

Ron acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e, ainda desorientado, subiu a escadaria praticamente a correr, tropeçando nos seus próprios pés inúmeras vezes.

- Dói-me o coração ao ver-te assim. - disse Harry, beijando-me carinhosamente a testa. Retirou a camisa que tinha vestida e tapou-me a parte da frente do corpo.

- Harry… - proferi, fechando os olhos para me acalmar um pouco mais. – Não digas nada… – pedi, pois era doentio fazer toda a gente sofrer por minha causa. – Por favor. – acrescentei com a voz rouca devido ao choro.

Harry não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, porque Ron já tinha descido com umas roupas dobradas e cheirosas da minha amiga que estava na América. Estendeu os braços na minha direcção e eu peguei nelas, murmurando um "Obrigada" quase inaudível.

- Podes te ir vestir nesse quarto. Nós vamos preparar alguma coisa para comeres. – Harry disse, apontando para uma porta acastanhada baça do lado esquerdo do espelho. Por mais que não tivesse fome, não tive coragem de lhes dizer.

Vesti o pijama que Ron tinha trazido e senti-me mais confortável longe daquelas roupas rasgadas. Apontei com a varinha para as roupas e murmurei um feitiço que as fez desaparecer, como se nunca tivessem existido. Abri a porta e dirige-me para a sala, onde já tinha umas sandes e um copo de leite em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Já estás mais calma? – perguntou Harry, arrastando-se no sofá para que eu me sentasse entre ele e Ron.

Não respondi e hesitei em sentar-me ao lado deles. Teria mesmo de contar o que se tinha passado? Era o mínimo que lhes devia. Todavia, contar tudo o que tinha acontecido envolvia presenciar aquele momento novamente e eu não queria rever o olhar doentio de Lucius. Não queria sequer ter de pronunciar o nome dele. Sentei-me e permaneci calada.

- Diz alguma coisa, Hermione, estamos loucos de preocupação! – foi a vez de Ron falar, mas ao contrário de Harry não usou um tom carinhoso, mas antes um tom de agressividade devido à tremenda preocupação. – Primeiro aparece o Malfoy… - Ron foi interrompido por um pontapé mal disfarçado de Harry que lhe acertou no joelho. De seguida, lançou-lhe um olhar de "é-melhor-estares-calado!". – O que foi? A Hermione tem de saber. O Malfoy apareceu aqui para saber o que se passava contigo. Diz que ultimamente andas muito estranha…

- O Draco esteve aqui? – perguntei com a voz a falhar-me.

- Hermione, ele pediu que não te contássemos nada, mas o Ron não consegue estar calado. Podes dizer o que te aconteceu? É o que realmente importa neste momento.

- Diz-me, Ron, como estava o Draco? – perguntei, levantando-me exaltada.

- É contigo que temos de estar preocupados neste momento, Hermione! – gritou Harry, colocando-se igualmente de pé.

Ron colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e fez-me voltar a sentar no sofá. Agachou-se e agarrou-me nas mãos.

- O Harry tem razão. Não te preocupes, o Draco estava bem dentro dos possíveis.

- Dentro dos possíveis? – perguntei com as lágrimas a formarem-se novamente nos meus olhos.

- Estava mais pálido do que o natural e parecia preocupadíssimo, tal como nós estamos neste momento. Tenho a certeza de que se ele te visse nesse estado teria um ataque cardíaco. – continuou Harry mais calmo.

- Não é fácil para mim falar do que aconteceu. – disse, pegando no copo de leite sem ter qualquer intenção de ingeri-lo.

- Fizeram-te mal? – perguntou Ron, agarrando-me com mais força nas mãos.

- Prometam-me que não vão cometer nenhuma loucura quando souberem. – exigi antes de continuar a contar o que se tinha passado.

Harry e Ron trocaram olhares cúmplices e nada discretos. Mas, mesmo sem qualquer vontade de contar o que se tinha passado, comecei a falar:

- O Lucius…

- Lucius? O pai do Malfoy? – perguntou Ron surpreendido, pois não conseguia fazer a ligação de Lucius com o meu estado.

- Sim, ele tem andado… a perseguir-me. – disse, tentando utilizar as palavras correctas.

- Como assim, Hermione? – Harry perguntou nervoso.

Respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- O Draco não sabe, mas o pai dele cruzou-se uma vez comigo na Diagon-Al e desde então persegue-me.

- Qual é a ideia dele? – Harry perguntou, quase aos berros. Estava furioso assim como Ron que tinha os punhos cerrados.

- Ele quer que tudo o que eu tenho com o Draco acabe. – continuei entre soluços. – Eu já tentei, mas eu gosto demasiado do Draco para acabar com ele. Mas o Lucius é capaz de tudo e ele já provou isso!

- O Draco sabe que o pai dele anda por aí?

- Não. Nunca falamos muito sobre os pais dele. Se ele soubesse…

- Ele tem de saber, Hermione. – disse Ron entre dentes. – A culpa de tudo isto… - eu sabia o que Ron iria dizer a seguir, mas ele interrompeu a frase, pois não me queria magoar ainda mais.

- Foi ele que te deixou no estado em que apareceste? – perguntou Harry, quebrando o silêncio aterrador que Ron tinha instalado.

- Sim, ele tentou… abusar de mim.

- Ordinário! – vociferou Ron, dando um soco na mesinha de centro. – Eu juro que o desfaço… - Ron preparava-se para ir em direcção à porta, mas Harry foi mais rápido e impediu-o.

- Não me parece que seja a melhor altura, Ron.

Ron revirou os olhos impacientemente e dirigiu-se até perto de mim.

- Magoou-te?

- Ele acabou por não conseguir fazer nada, porque eu consegui fugir a tempo. – disse, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas tem sido uma tortura de há tempos para cá. – confessei, deixando uma lágrima solitária percorrer o meu rosto.

- Não foi só uma vez? – perguntou Harry, ajeitando os óculos.

- Não. Ele cruzou-se comigo no beco Diagon-Al e depois conseguiu descobrir onde eu morava através do Nathan…

- Do O'Conner? – perguntou Ron.

- Sim, era tudo feito. Ele entrou na minha associação para descobrir onde eu morava. Estava feito com o Lucius… e o Draco fartou-se de me avisar que ele não prestava… mas eu… eu nunca lhe dei ouvidos. – estava a falar tão rápido que fiquei sem ar.

- Calma, Hermione. Tu não poderias ter adivinhado. – consolou-me Harry, pousando a mão no meu ombro.

- Mas eu deveria ter acreditado no Draco! – culpei-me, em voz baixa, pela milésima vez naquela noite.

- Alguém vai ter de fazer alguma coisa em relação ao Lucius… - começou Ron, fitando-me brevemente. – Quero dizer, isto não vai ficar assim, pois não?

- Eu queria falar com o Draco antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Mas antes preciso de descansar…

- Claro, vais para o quarto dormir… - ofereceu Harry, levantando-se para me acompanhar lá.

- Não. Deixa-me ficar aqui. – pedi e vendo que Harry estava pronto para ripostar, continuei – Eu prefiro, por favor.

- Tudo bem. Eu e o Ron vamos até à cozinha. – disse, fazendo sinal a Ron para que os dois se retirassem.

Harry voltou dois minutos depois com uma manta para que eu me cobrisse. Enrosquei-me nas minhas próprias pernas, formando quase uma concha. Era nessa posição que eu me colocava quando estava com medo. Não que eu tivesse mais necessidade de sentir medo, pois Lucius não me poderia encontrar na casa de Harry. Antes de se retirar, Harry beijou-me a testa com carinho e disse:

- Qualquer coisa que precises só tens de nos chamar. – falou em voz baixa.

- Harry? – chamei-o quando ele já estava de costas. – Obrigada.

O meu amigo sorriu-me e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Deixei-me ficar enroscada a ouvir apenas os ponteiros do relógio e a minha respiração pouco controlada. O silêncio era aterrador e em vez de apaziguar a minha mente atormentava ainda mais. Os meus olhos por várias vezes que se tentaram fechar, mas o sono não vinha. Tinha demasiados pensamentos a vaguearem pela minha mente para que conseguisse adormecer.

Suspirei, cansada de todo o esforço que estava a fazer para tentar adormecer. Sempre que fechava os olhos via o desejo patente no olhar de Lucius. Dava-me náuseas e por isso evitava fechá-los. Não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava deitada naquele sofá, mas parecia uma eternidade. Saturada, levantei-me, pronta para ir em direcção à cozinha. Estava quase a chegar à porta quando ouvi alguém bater na mesa com alguma força. Supus que fosse Ron.

- C'os diabos, Harry! Nós temos de ir ter com o Malfoy… ele tem de saber o que Hermione está a passar por causa do pai dele. – a fúria contida na voz de Ron assustava-me.

- Tu ouviste o que a Hermione disse.

- Como é que depois daquilo tudo ela ainda se consegue preocupar com ele?

- Tu sabes perfeitamente que a Hermione coloca os outros sempre em primeiro lugar. Vamos esperar que ela esteja melhor para falarmos. Se a Hermione achar por bem falarmos com o Malfoy…

- Mas está claro que ela não vai querer… - interrompeu Ron.

- Então respeitemos isso. – Harry sobrepôs a sua voz à de Ron, apesar de mesmo assim continuarem a falar bastante baixo.

- Já percebi. – disse finalmente Ron entre dentes, sem aceitar muito bem o que Harry dissera.

Como eu me odiava por fazê-los preocuparem-se tanto! Recriminei-me interiormente por me ter lembrado de ir para casa do Harry ao fugir de Lucius. Não tinha o direito de os deixar nesse estado. Já bastava Draco estar extremamente preocupado. Harry e Ron estavam preocupados comigo, eu sabia que eles sentiam uma necessidade enorme de me proteger. Eu era demasiado importante para eles permitirem que alguém me fizesse mal. Eu também já sentira essa obrigação ou necessidade de protegê-los. Quando descobrimos que Lupin era um lobisomem e Sirius parecia ter intenções de matar Harry e na batalha final travada com Voldemort em Hogwarts o meu coração pulava no peito com o medo que eu tinha de poder perder um deles. Eu seria capaz de morrer por eles. Porém, eu não queria que eles estivessem assim por mim. Já éramos crescidos e eu tinha de resolver os meus problemas sozinha.

As lágrimas estavam novamente nos meus olhos. Sem me preocupar propriamente com isso, dei alguns passos em direcção à entrada da cozinha. Ron, que me viu primeiro, fez um ar de surpreendido como se acreditasse que eu estivesse realmente a dormir.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? Precisas de alguma coisa? – Por mais que eu quisesse falar as palavras não me saíam.

Subitamente lembrei-me que pelo Ron, Draco saberia o que me estava a acontecer. Ron não perderia a oportunidade de fazer com que Draco se sentisse mal ou até mesmo com sentimentos de culpa. Ron olhava-me nos olhos e eu tentei perceber no que ele estava a pensar. Outrora, não teria sido difícil adivinhar, era até fácil lê-lo, pois era demasiado previsível. Contudo, no estado lastimável em que me encontrava não conseguia sequer esforçar-me minimamente para o entender.

- Por favor, não lhe contem… ele não vai perceber… - pedi, sem eu mesma entender ao certo as palavras que dizia.

- Referes-te ao Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, trocando um olhar com Ron.

- Ele não sabe de nada… o Lucius fez-me um ultimato… mas eu não consigo fazer o que ele me pediu. – disse, levando as duas mãos à cabeça, agarrando os cabelos de forma desesperada.

- Calma, Hermione. Nós estamos aqui contigo…

- Mas eu tinha de ter feito isto sozinha! – gritei, furiosa.

- O que foi isso agora, Hermione? – Ron exaltou-se. – Nós sempre estivemos os três juntos e é assim que vai ser sempre.

- O Ron tem razão.

- Eu não tinha o direito de vos preocupar… - continuei em voz baixa.

Apesar de estar um pouco chateado, Ron abraçou-me, reconfortando-me de certa forma.

- Eu continuo a achar que ele deveria saber, mas tu é que sabes.

Depois de me acalmar um pouco, Harry e Ron acompanharam-me até ao quarto e prometeram ficar comigo até eu adormecer. Tinha tanto receio de adormecer e voltar a ter pesadelos com Lucius Malfoy.

Não sabia ao certo quantas horas tinha dormido ou se teriam sido apenas uns minutos, quando acordei ao sentir alguém segurar-me a mão. Aquele toque tão familiar fez-me sentir como se tivesse chegado ao meu porto de abrigo. Abri os olhos cuidadosamente e vi Draco com um ar extremamente sereno mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

- Draco… - a minha voz estava rouca por ter estado a dormir.

- Está tudo bem. – tranquilizou-me, aproximando o seu rosto para me beijar. – Agora está tudo bem. – disse, bastante perto de mim. Os lábios frios beijaram-me a testa e à medida que se foi afastando eu focalizei-me no rosto dele, perfeito. Contudo, pude verificar que tinha um pequeno lanho no canto esquerdo da boca. Além desse, tinha outros espalhados pelo rosto.

- O que se passou? O que andaste a fazer, Draco? – perguntei, tentando-me sentar na cama.

- Não te preocupes comigo.

- Como não me preocupo contigo? – perguntei em voz baixa, abanando desajeitadamente a cabeça. Aproximei o meu polegar do lanho que tinha visto primeiro. Tinha um aspecto recente e nada cuidado. Por isso, pude concluir que Draco não tinha tratado dele. – Chega a minha varinha, temos de tratar dele.

Draco fez um meio sorriso e, apesar de todos aqueles lanhos desenhados na face, ele continuava perfeito. Toda aquela beleza fez-me arrepiar e saber que por momentos podia estar a perdê-lo fez-me sentir perdida. Passou-me a mão no cabelo, puxando algumas mechas para trás. Olhamo-nos profundamente olhos nos olhos e mais uma vez não consegui conter o impulso de abraçá-lo. À medida que o apertava com mais necessidade os medos voltaram a apoderar-se de mim com grande facilidade. Eu não queria que Draco fosse embora da minha vida nem agora nem nunca. Era demasiado importante para que eu suportasse a dor de perdê-lo.

- Desculpa. – pedi com as lágrimas nos olhos e para que ele não as visse deixei-me ficar abraçada.

- Não tens que pedir desculpa.

- Tenho, Draco. Tenho de pedir desculpa por te fazer sofrer, por não ser perfeita como tu merecias que eu fosse, por não te ter dado ouvidos em relação ao Nathan…

Draco afastou-me um pouco dele para que eu o olhasse nos olhos novamente.

- Não te preocupes com o Nathan… esse já as pagou! – disse com alguma raiva patente na voz.

- Como é que tu soubeste? – questionei, bastante surpreendida. – O que lhe fizeste, Draco?

- É uma longa história e agora tu precisas de descansar. Mas eu prometo, Hermione, assim que acordares conto-te tudo o que aconteceu. – levantou-se, preparando-se para sair do quarto.

- Eu quero estar contigo… - pedi como uma menina mimada. Mas era mais forte do que eu, aquela necessidade de tê-lo junto a mim.

- Eu vou estar aqui com eles. – disse, apontando para os meus melhores amigos que estavam à porta do quarto.

Há quanto tempo estariam ali? Não me importando muito com esse pormenor, agarrei a mão de Draco e puxei-o para o beijar. Queria sentir mais uma vez o sabor do beijo dele. Draco beijou-me com alguma relutância por causa de Harry e Ron. Quando Draco virou as costas, fiz sinal a Harry para que se aproximasse de mim.

- Eu já vou ter convosco. – disse Harry.

Quando a porta se fechou debrucei-me sobre o meu melhor amigo.

- Harry, por favor, coloca feitiços em volta da tua casa.

- Não te preocupes com isso, Hermione. Precisas de descansar.

- A sério, Harry, não te esqueças. O Lucius é capaz de tudo. Basta colocares alguns dos que usamos quando estávamos a acampar, lembraste quais são?

- Sim, já te disse para não te preocupares com isso. Vá, descansa. Qualquer coisa tens três ao teu dispor – disse com um sorriso malandro.

Sorri-lhe e voltei a chamá-lo.

- Harry… Foste tu que trouxeste o Draco?

- O Ron fez questão de ir ao ministério avisar o Mayer que estavas com uns problemas pessoais e encontrou o Malfoy…

- Martirizou-o muito? – perguntei, preocupada.

- Não. Até já, Hermione. – disse Harry, já a sair do quarto, pois sabia que o interrogatório não acabaria tão rapidamente.

Antes de adormecer, fiquei a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Draco já saberia que Lucius tentara romper o nosso namoro? E que Lucius tinha tentado fazer coisas obscenas comigo? Se ele não soubesse dentro de momentos iria ficar a saber, talvez por mim, se Ron conseguisse estar a conviver com ele sem abrir a boca em relação a esse assunto. Como tinha descoberto sobre o Nathan O'Conner? O que lhe teria feito?

Momentos depois de Harry sair do quarto os meus olhos não se aguentaram mais e foram-se fechando aos poucos. O cansaço apoderava-se do meu corpo e eu estava a cair no sono. Como estava mais tranquilizada talvez não tivesse pesadelos com Lucius e pudesse descansar em condições.


	29. Memória

Abri os olhos e a primeira pessoa que me veio ao pensamento foi Draco. Estava bastante mais tranquila por saber que ele estava tão perto e que me bastava gritar para que ele aparecesse e me protegesse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, um desconforto apoderou-se de mim e eu não pude deixar de me culpar.

Antes de descer, olhei-me ao espelho: os meus olhos estavam inchados e os meus cabelos descuidados. Apanhei o cabelo com um elástico amarelo que tinha no pulso e dirigi-me à casa de banho para passar a cara por água.

Tinha tanto para conversar com Draco. Desci e deixei-me ficar à entrada da cozinha a observar o cenário. Draco, Harry e Ron estavam sentados à mesa a jantar algo que eu não consegui identificar, mas que cheirava deliciosamente bem. Pareciam finalmente estar a conseguir socializar os três. Ron estava sentado de forma descontraída que contrastava com a sua expressão severa na face. Draco estava nitidamente preocupado e Harry tentava descontrai-los, afirmando que eu estava em segurança.

- Mas então parece-vos uma boa ideia? – perguntou Harry que não se tinha apercebido da minha presença.

Bastou-me dar dois passos em frente para que os três ficassem a olhar para mim durante breves segundos constrangedores. Draco levantou-se subitamente da mesa e veio ao meu encontro; Harry virou costas e fingiu – ao que me pareceu – estar a preparar alguma coisa ao balcão e Ron apressou-se em ir buscar uma manta ao sofá e colocou-a nas minhas costas. Não pude evitar me rir com a tentativa de disfarçar desastrada dos três.

- Vou aquecer o empadão para ti, Hermione. – disse Harry, colocando no forno a travessa.

- Cheira muito bem. – disse-lhe a sorrir debilmente.

- A Ginny estava com medo que eu passasse fome. Deixou algumas refeições preparadas. – disse a sorrir, orgulhoso da prevenção da namorada.

- Bem me parecia que não poderia ter sido nenhum dos três a preparar. – disse com o objectivo de aliviar um pouco a tensão.

Ron continuava ao meu lado especado e só se afastou quando Draco me beijou a testa.

- Dormiste bem? – perguntou-me carinhosamente.

- Sim, saber que estavas tão perto tranquilizou-me, Draco. – respondi, observando o seu rosto angelical. Draco sorriu-me em resposta e fez-me sentar à mesa na cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

Ron estava sentado à minha frente e Harry encostado ao balcão à espera que o forno apitasse a avisar que o empadão estava quente.

- Por quanto tempo eu estive a dormir? – perguntei, apenas por curiosidade.

- Cerca de dez horas. – respondeu Ron, fitando o pão que estava pousado na mesa. – Nós já fizemos mais uma refeição e entretanto dormimos um pouco.

- Por Merlin, estava mesmo a precisar de dormir. – constatei, levantando-me em direcção a Harry que me olhava atentamente.

Peguei num copo e enchi com água. Bebi num só gole e durante esses minutos nenhum dos três falou. O silêncio deixava-me deprimida e pedia secretamente que Ron mandasse uma das suas piadas. Mas nada, silêncio absoluto. Até que finalmente o forno interrompeu com um apitar estridente. Harry apressou-se em abrir o forno e com uma luva puxou a travessa e colocou em cima da mesa.

- Ora aqui está…

- Obrigada, estou mesmo com fome.

Harry tomou o cuidado de me colocar a comida no prato e passou-me os talheres para que eu começasse a minha refeição. Os três estavam a observar-me enquanto eu jantava e isso incomodava-me profundamente.

- Vocês estiveram essas dez horas calados? – perguntei, revirando os olhos.

- Claro que não.

- Então porquê que não falam agora? – perguntei quase irritada.

- Ron, vamos levantar a mesa. – disse Harry, referindo-se ao pratos sujos dos três que tinham jantado antes.

Draco também se levantou para ajudar mas Harry impediu-o.

- Conversem um pouco. Acho que estão a precisar.

Sorri para o meu melhor amigo e ao passar os olhos pelo Ron pude ver algumas faíscas saltarem-lhe dos olhos, como se quisesse atingir Draco. Seria difícil Ron conseguir conviver com Draco, mas eu reconhecia o esforço dele.

- Vais-me contar quem te fez esses lanhos? – disse, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

- É uma longa história e eu gostava que eles também a ouvissem. Aliás, talvez seja mais fácil reviver essa memória, não estou com muita vontade de contar tudo e podem-me faltar pormenores.

- Como estás a pensar fazer isso? O Harry não tem nenhum pensatório por aqui. – disse, comendo mais uma garfada do empadão de Ginny que estava delicioso.

- Eu penso em tudo, Hermione. – disse num tom presunçoso tão Draco Malfoy.

- Trouxeste contigo um pensatório? – perguntei, quase me engasgando com a comida.

Draco consentiu com um acenar de cabeça. Depois passou um dedo levemente perto do meu lábio para me limpar um bocado de comida. Olhámo-nos nos olhos durante instantes e a vontade de estarmos juntos era tanta que se podia ver a léguas de distância. Sentia tanta falta de estar com ele. Há quanto andaria a evitá-lo?

- Tenho tantas saudades tuas, Hermione. – disse baixinho, talvez para que Harry e Ron que estavam na sala não nos ouvissem.

- Eu também, Draco. Nem imaginas o quão difícil tem sido evitar-te. Desculpa-me por tudo…

- Eu prometo que tudo isto vai acabar.

Larguei o garfo que ainda segurava na mão e abracei-o cheia de necessidade física. Precisava de senti-lo e saber que ele era real. E o que quer que estivesse naquela lembrança que iríamos ver não mudaria nada entre nós. Eu sabia que Draco lutaria comigo, inclusive contra o próprio pai. Estremeci com essa ideia.

- Vamos, eu quero que eles também vejam.

Levantámo-nos e fomos juntos para a sala, onde Ron chutava alguma coisa com o pé. Harry olhava para Ron como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa com aquele olhar. E como eu os conhecia tão bem quase poderia jurar que Harry queria dizer "Se dizes alguma coisa eu mato-te!" Pude confirmar quando Ron se virou para Draco e disse:

- Vais ficar aqui esta noite?

- Ron! – exclamou Harry em tom de desaprovação. Não que Harry adorasse a ideia de Draco ficar ali nessa noite, mas pelo simples facto que ainda tinha respeito por mim e sabia que era muito importante que Draco ficasse. Harry conseguia renegar as suas vontades perante as minhas, mas Ron era orgulhoso demais para conseguir fazê-lo. Eu sabia que ele se preocupava muito comigo, mas não conseguia entender a minha relação com Draco. E eu receei nesse momento que ele jamais conseguisse.

- Eu preciso de falar com a Hermione e com vocês os dois também. – disse Draco calmamente.

- Não percebes que não há nada, mas absolutamente nada, que possas dizer? – Ron disse, furioso. - Tu és o culpado! – concluiu, apontando com o dedo indicador em direcção a Draco e com tom acusador.

Draco avançou na direcção dele e levou o braço para trás, fechando a mão, pronto para dar um soco a Ron. Mas Harry apressou-se em colocar-se à frente de Ron.

- Eu nunca quis vê-la sofrer, Weasley. – defendeu-se Draco, apertando demasiado o punho para se controlar.

- Não! – gritei, agarrando o braço de Draco.

- Por favor, respeitem-na! – disse Harry, sem sair da frente de Ron que tentava a todo o custo chegar mais perto de Draco.

Draco rapidamente caiu em si, baixando o braço. Abanou a cabeça, desconcertado por ter perdido a cabeça tão facilmente. Mas eu sabia como Draco se sentia, a dor que sentia por Ron acusá-lo de todo o meu sofrimento. Bem lá no fundo, Draco deveria concordar com Ron, achava que a culpa era toda dele. Quando me fitou depois desse pequeno incidente, Draco pediu desculpas com o olhar e sentou-se no sofá de cabeça baixa.

Estranhamente, antes de me sentar ao lado de Draco, fui ter com Ron e abracei-o. Ron colocou a mão na minha cintura fina e eu beijei-lhe o rosto.

- Ron, por favor… - não precisei de dizer mais nada, porque o meu melhor amigo percebeu e voltou a abraçar-me.

- Desculpa, mas eu não consegui evitar. Mata-me por dentro saber por tudo aquilo que passaste por causa do pai dele… - falou baixo e eu tive a certeza que Draco não conseguiu ouvir.

Harry já estava também sentado no sofá e passeava com o olhar pela sala, como se não a conhecesse. Draco fixava o olhar em nós e eu fui para o lado dele, sorrindo tristemente para Ron.

Ron aproximou-se do sofá e sentou-se no chão à nossa frente.

- O que nos tens para contar? – perguntou Harry que parecia realmente ansioso.

- Eu não vos contei antes, porque queria que a Hermione também estivesse presente. – Draco dirigiu-se até à mala preta de pele que costumava levar todos os dias para o ministério e retirou um pequeno objecto parecido com um pisa-papéis muggle. Colocou-o na mesa de centro que estava do lado esquerdo de Ron e apontou a varinha – Engorgio!

O objecto cresceu até ao seu tamanho normal e foi quando verificamos que se tratava de um pensatório. Ainda em silêncio, Draco encostou a varinha à cabeça e retirou um fio branco luminoso e colocou-o directamente no pensatório e fez sinal para que nós nos aproximássemos.

_Retirara a memória a partir do momento em que tinha Aparecido em frente à Mansão Malfoy. Era de noite e a rua era um pouco sinistra, condizendo com o nome da minha Família. Eu tinha apenas vestido uma capa negra e exibia uns sapatos envernizados pretos. Hermione olhou para mim._

_ - A camisola do Harry fica-te bem. – comentou num sussurro. Baixei a cabeça para fitar a camisola azul escura que tinha vestida no momento. _

_ - Estás a querer dizer que a capa não me fica bem? – rematei em tom de brincadeira. _

_ - Ficas com um ar mais… sinistro. Mas perfeito na mesma. – disse, esboçando o meu sorriso favorito. _

_ Harry revirou os olhos com a constatação da melhor amiga. _

_A única luz provinha das nossas varinhas e do grande candelabro que decorava a entrada para a minha casa. O Weasley parecia atento a tudo e Harry estava de mãos dadas com a minha namorada, mas isso não me afectou minimamente. Segui-me a mim mesmo, esperando o que ia acontecer. _

_ Apontei a varinha para a porta e murmurei umas palavras que nós não conseguimos ouvir, mas que eu as conhecia bem. Por momentos olhei para Hermione e pude verificar que ela estava atenta a todos os pormenores, todo e qualquer passo que eu tivesse dado era importante para ela. A porta abriu-se e nós continuamos a andar atrás de mim._

_ Quando finalmente nos encontrávamos no andar de cima, eu olhei para os dois lados, pois tinha ouvido um barulho estranho. Semi-cerrei os olhos, chegando à conclusão de que só poderia ter sido um dos elfos domésticos. Sacudi os ombros e abri uma porta castanha que dava acesso à biblioteca. Harry, Ron, Hermione e eu entramos para a divisão e à medida que eu avançava eles pareciam ter curiosidade em descobrir o que fazia eu naquela divisão cheia de livros e poltronas. As janelas amplas – que no Verão deixavam entrar uma claridade estupenda – estavam fechadas, mas mesmo que estivessem abertas não haveria luz a penetrar pelas janelas. Eu tive a certeza de que na mente de Ron ele perguntava-se qual seria o interesse para eu lhes estar a mostrar esta memória. Hermione aproximou-se de umas estantes poeirentas e analisou com cuidado as lombadas dos livros. _

_ O Draco de capa negra estava em frente a um quadro, onde estavam presentes todos os membros da família. Hermione, que já tinha analisado todos os livros com atenção, estava ao meu lado, olhando para o retrato com o mesmo cuidado. Reparei que quando os olhos de Hermione passaram pela imagem da minha tia Bellatrix faiscaram de raiva. Eu sabia bem porquê e sentia-me tão mal por ela ficar assim quando a via ou mesmo quando o nome dela era mencionado. Bellatrix havia torturado Hermione quando os devoradores da morte apanharam o trio maravilha. Na altura eu ainda não nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento pela Hermione, apenas indiferença. Depois de examinar o quadro, e eu lembro-me que no dia da lembrança estava a pensar em quantas saudades tinha da minha mãe, apontei a varinha para ele e afastei-o com um feitiço de levitação. O quadro saiu das nossas vistas e eu toquei com a varinha e com a mão esquerda na parede dura e áspera. Abriu-se uma passagem e eu peguei num espelho com a altura de Hermione e trouxe-o para o meio da biblioteca. _

_ - É o espelho dos inimigos? – perguntou Hermione, levando a mão livre à boca. _

_ Assenti com a cabeça, eu já sabia que iriam ficar surpresos. Afinal de contas, o espelho dos inimigos era um dos objectos mágicos mais antigos de toda a história da magia. Todos os livros escolares falavam dele, mas nunca sobre o seu funcionamento, pois só existia um e esse pertencia à minha família. _

_ - O espelho de quê? – perguntou Harry, mostrando logo que desconhecia a existência desse objecto. Mas afinal ele era ou não era um feiticeiro? _

_ - Não conheces o espelho dos inimigos? – perguntou Ron, confuso. _

_ - É o único em todo o mundo e foi construído por Alexis Magnum, um famoso feiticeiro do século II, que foi assassinado meses após ter tornado célebre este espelho. Serve para identificar os nossos inimigos mais perigosos e diz-nos também o motivo pela qual essas pessoas se tornaram nossas inimigas. É um tipo de magia muito poderosa. – disse Hermione e eu rapidamente me lembrei da Hermione Granger, sabe-tudo, de Hogwarts. - Desconfia-se que o próprio Voldemort procurou anos a fio por este objecto com o intuito de reunir apenas os servos fiéis e tementes e nunca traidores e espiões. – acrescentou sem quase parar para respirar. _

_ - Aí tens a melhor explicação que te poderiam ter dado… - disse, sorrindo orgulhoso do conhecimento da minha namorada. Ela sim, era uma feiticeira. – Vejam. – disse, apontando para o Draco que se encontrava em frente ao espelho de olhos fechados. _

_ Falava baixinho frases em latim que pediam que me deixasse visualizar o meu inimigo. Eu já sabia que Nathan O'Conner seria um dos primeiros a aparecer… quando abri os olhos constatei que não me tinha enganado. Linhas negras surgiram por cima do reflexo do O'Conner. _

_ - "Nathan O'Conner tornou-se um alvo a abater por se ter aliado a um feiticeiro que deseja a separação de Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger." – li em voz alta, talvez para tornar mais credível. _

_ A figura de O'Conner desaparecera para dar lugar a outro inimigo: Lucius Malfoy. O meu próprio pai. _

_ - Pai? – perguntou o Draco da lembrança. Não era possível, o meu pai tinha desaparecido há quase dois anos, desde que tinha conseguido escapar a Azkaban. As letras negras voltaram a surgir – "Lucius Malfoy deseja a separação de Draco e Hermione." _

_ - Nathan, chega aqui. Há algo que te quero dar como recompensa. – disse a voz do meu pai, cada vez mais próxima e eu só tive tempo de pegar no espelho e colocar-me dentro da passagem apertada. Murmurei novamente palavras em latim e fiquei fechado lá dentro, deixando os três a olharem para a passagem que agora estava completamente fechada. _

_ Lucius Malfoy entrou acompanhado pelo Nathan e eu tive vontade de matá-lo. Hermione tinha os olhos pousados sobre Nathan com rancor. Ron e Harry estavam ao nosso lado, controlando-se para não se aproximarem do meu pai, embora tivesse o mesmo efeito se o fizessem. Ele era apenas uma memória, nunca lhe poderiam fazer mal assim como eu nunca poderia matar Nathan. Passaram próximos de nós e o meu pai olhava fixamente para o sítio onde deveria estar o quadro. A expressão pensativa indicava-me agora que ele já sabia que eu tinha estado ali. Os elfos não conheciam a passagem nem o que guardávamos ali. _

_ - Eles vão te encontrar? – perguntou Hermione, segurando-me no braço com firmeza._

_ Não lhe respondi, pois segundos depois o meu pai aproximou-se da passagem e disse:_

_ - O'Conner, parece-me que não estamos sozinhos… _

_ - Não? – perguntou pateticamente Nathan, observando atentamente um objecto dourado que estava pousado numa das prateleiras. Ao que lhe parecia era valioso. _

_ - Draco, o que estás aí a fazer? – o tom que usava era altivo como se estivesse a falar com uma criança de cinco anos. _

_ Lá dentro eu estava de olhos fechados, segurando na varinha com força a mais. O meu pai tocou com a varinha na parede e fez com que ela se abrisse e eu ergui a minha varinha na direcção do Nathan, o meu objectivo era atingi-lo. _

_ - Expelliarmus! – o meu próprio pai desarmou-me em defesa do seu novo aliado, fazendo a minha varinha saltar no ar e cair perto dos pés de Harry.. O rancor subiu-me pelo corpo, deixando as minhas bochechas visivelmente avermelhadas. _

_ - Podes me explicar o que se passa aqui? – perguntei, endireitando as costas numa posição severa. _

_ - Diz-me tu o que fazes aqui… - o meu pai puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. – Não devias de estar com a sangue de lama?_

_ Tive exactamente os mesmos sentimentos que senti da primeira vez que ele tinha dito aquilo. Odiei-o por ele chamar sangue de lama à Hermione e eu percebi que Harry e Ron não mexeram um músculo por saberem que era apenas uma lembrança. _

_ - Não falas assim dela! – gritei, cerrando um punho. _

_ - Por que não? Não era assim que a tratavas quando andavam em Hogwarts? _

_ - As coisas mudaram… Eu estou com ela, porque a amo e o facto de ela não ser filha de feiticeiros agora não me diz absolutamente nada. _

_ - Quem diria que aquele furacão… - O'Conner falou, mas rapidamente foi interrompido por um soco meu. _

_ Hermione levou as mãos à boca e levou-as para a cabeça quando viu Nathan levantar-se, limpar o sangue à manga da camisa e atirar-se para cima de mim pronto para se defender. _

_ - Chega! – gritou Lucius já de pé. _

_ - Draco, estou tão desiludido contigo… - disse, simulando um tom de desilusão. _

_ - O que é que vocês lhe fizeram? – perguntei, sentindo um ardor na ferida que Nathan me tinha feito perto do lábio. – Ela anda estranha e eu sei que vocês estão metidos nisso…_

_ - Não lhe dei alternativa. Se a vossa relação não terminar, eu vou ter de tomar uma alternativa drástica. Não vou ser bondoso, Draco. – Lucius Malfoy falou como se estivesse a dar uma ordem ao Draco que frequentou Hogwarts e realizava todos os pedidos e ordens dele. Esse tempo tinha terminado há muitos anos. Mas o meu pai não parecia estar a perceber isso. _

_ Virou-me as costas e saiu, arrastando no chão a sua capa negra velha e gasta que não vestiria noutros tempos. Nathan preparou-se para segui-lo, mas eu agarrei-o pelo braço. _

_ - Ela acreditou em ti… mas eu tinha-lhe avisado que tu não eras de confiança, O'Conner. – falei em tom grave. _

_ - Acreditou porque é uma idiota. Foi fácil de mais tê-la na minha mão. Sabes mais uma coisa? Aposto que se me dessem mais dois dias com a Granger, ela acabaria sendo minha. – Nathan falou como se acreditasse mesmo no que dizia. – Cá entre nós, eu não me importava nada de fazer alguma coisa com ela. – falou em tom baixo como se estivesse a contar um segredo a um amigo íntimo. _

_ - É desta que eu te mato, seu reles. – ameacei, levando a minha mão fechada novamente à cara dele. Nathan caiu no chão e eu tive tempo de apanhar a minha varinha e apontá-la a ele. – Stupefy! – uma luz saiu da minha varinha atingindo-o directamente na nuca. _

_ Nathan parecia quase inconsciente no chão e jorrava sangue da cabeça. Contudo, eu não me importei muito com isso, pois estava cego de raiva. Não admitia que ele falasse da Hermione daquela maneira. Dei dois passos e tinha Nathan aos meus pés a olhar-me com dificuldade. Ainda estaria a ver desfocado devido ao Stupefy? Baixei-me e com a varinha encostada ao pescoço dele, disse:_

_ - Ouve bem, O'Conner, não te aproximes mais da Hermione. Nem mais um passo, percebeste? _

_Examinei-lhe bem o rosto e apesar de vê-lo contorcido em dor não senti pena nenhuma. Por isso, levantei-me e ainda o encarando com raiva dei-lhe um pontapé na barriga. Nathan gemeu de dor e agarrou-se à própria barriga. Hermione protestou ao meu lado, chamando-me em voz baixa, desapontada. Virei costas a Nathan e preparei para fechar a passagem secreta e colocar o quadro no local certo. Contudo, agora eu podia ver como tinha acontecido, Nathan rastejou no chão, conseguindo apanhar a varinha. _

_- Atordoar! – o feitiço atingiu-me e eu cai ao chão, batendo com as costas num som estridente. Nathan aproveitou o momento e desmaterializou-se. _

_. _Fomos quase que puxados para cima quando a lembrança de Draco chegou ao fim. Quando demos por nós já estávamos sentados no sofá e Ron no chão exactamente onde estávamos minutos antes.

- O teu pai foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada?

- Sim, depois fui ao ministério e encontrei-te. Precisava de saber como a Hermione estava. – disse, falando directamente para Ron. – Não sabia se eles se tinham ido vingar em ti. – continuou, dirigindo dessa vez o olhar para mim. – Porquê que nunca me disseste nada? Teria sido muito mais fácil se tivéssemos passado por tudo isto juntos.

- Eu não queria que vocês se preocupassem comigo, principalmente tu Draco. Afinal de contas, o Lucius é teu pai.

- E tu és minha namorada, Hermione. – contestou, levantando ligeiramente a voz rouca. – Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para te proteger dele… eu sei que muitas vezes ele se torna num monstro.

- Tenta compreender, Draco. – quase que berrei por causa dos nervos.

Harry e Ron pareceram se sentir a mais, pois levantaram-se.

- Nós estamos lá em cima. Se precisarem de alguma coisa… - disse Harry já nas escadas.

Assenti com a cabeça, agradecendo por nos darem espaço. Era uma conversa que precisava de ter só com Draco.

- Andaste a evitar-me este tempo todo… fizeste-me de burro…

- Não, não fiz. Draco, por Merlin, põe-te no meu lugar.

- Devias ter confiado em mim.

Draco estava sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e eu estava de pé, esperando que ele me encarasse. No fundo eu já sabia que iria magoá-lo de qualquer das formas. Se lhe tivesse dito logo, teria sido difícil para ele aceitar que o pai não passava de um sacana. Contudo, agora ele estava na mesma magoado e a achar que eu não confiava nele.

Draco, ouve… - baixei-me e agarrei-o pelos pulsos levemente. – Eu amo-te!

- Isso não justifica nada. – disse asperamente.

Fiz com que ele me encarasse. Maldita a hora! Fitar aqueles olhos cinzentos matava-me por dentro. Eu queria tanto que ele me perdoasse. Doeu-lhe tanto a ele como a mim, pois segundos após fitar o meu olhar, Draco desviou e ficou a olhar fixamente para as suas próprias mãos. As lágrimas começaram a rolar-me pela face e como não queria que ele me visse chorar, levantei-me e dirigi-me até à janela. Afastei a cortina e apreciei a escuridão pouco convidativa do lado de fora. Esforcei-me ao máximo para não deixar escapar nenhum soluço, mas tornava-se cada vez mais difícil abafar o choro. Um minuto depois, senti a respiração fresca de Draco no meu pescoço. Beijou-me o pescoço e girou o meu corpo a fim de que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Abraçou-me fortemente e pediu desculpa num sussurro ao meu ouvido. Arrepiei-me ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Estou a ser injusto contigo. – disse, agarrando-me nas mãos. – No teu lugar, talvez também preferisse não te contar. Desculpa, mas saber que o meu pai nos quis separar deixou-me maluco.

- Draco, há outra coisa que precisas de saber. – disse, limpando as lágrimas à manga.

- O que é que ele fez? – perguntou, despenteando o cabelo loiro, nem sequer imaginando o que eu diria seguidamente.

- Ele… tentou… fazer coisas comigo da última vez. – era tão difícil ter de lhe contar.

- Ele violou-te? – perguntou, exaltado, a fúria patente na voz.

- Não, ele não chegou a fazer nada, porque eu consegui fugir a tempo. – disse, afastando essas memórias da minha cabeça.

- Eu não posso acreditar. O meu pai é um nojento! – disse, dando um murro com a mão na palma esquerda. – Nós temos de fazer alguma coisa.

Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio. Eu sentia que era quem deveria quebrar o silêncio. Por isso, aproximei-me de Draco que já estava de pé e abracei-o. Draco correspondeu, afagando os meus cabelos volumosos.

- És capaz de me perdoar, Draco? – perguntei tão baixo que não tinha a certeza que ele conseguira ouvir.

- E tu és capaz de me perdoar a mim? – respondeu-me com uma pergunta.

Afastei-me ligeiramente para o encarar.

- Eu amo-te e só quero ficar de bem contigo.

- Eu também. – disse, voltando a abraçar-me. – Temos de resolver isto o mais depressa possível. Vamos chamá-los… - disse, apontando com o queixo para o quarto onde estavam Harry e Ron.

Dirigimo-nos até ao quarto. Bati levemente à porta e ouvimos um "Entre" grosseiro por parte de Ron. Deparamo-nos com Harry encostado ao guarda-vestidos e Ron sentado numa cadeira que estava em frente à secretária.

- Temos de delinear um plano. – disse Draco, sentindo-se completamente à vontade para se sentar na beira da cama.

Eu permaneci de pé à espera da resposta dos meus amigos.

- Claro que temos. O teu pai não pode sair impune… - começou Ron, tirando-me logo do sério. Seria impossível que ele conseguisse ser uma vez agradável com o meu namorado?

- Nem eu queria que isso acontecesse, Weasley. – disse Draco, encarando-o.

- Vamos pensar então no que é importante… - Harry tentou levar a conversa para o rumo certo. – Onde vamos encontrá-lo? Achas que é provável que esteja em tua casa?

- Não, supostamente ele estava fora da Inglaterra.

- Eu acho que sei onde o podemos encontrar. – disse-lhes e os três olharam para mim atentamente à espera que eu revelasse o local – Em minha casa. – disse simplesmente.

- Achas que ele vai lá?

- Eu tenho a certeza que ele tem ido lá. Prometeu que as visitas não terminariam enquanto eu não acabasse contigo. – continuei, engolindo em seco.

- Então temos de lhe preparar uma emboscada. – Ron falou pela primeira vez com entusiasmo, adorando a ideia de encurralar Lucius Malfoy e finalmente vingar-se.

- Mas há um pequeno problema. Não vamos conseguir Aparecer lá, porque ele colocou feitiços anti-aparição por toda a casa.

- Vamos todos contigo pela porta, Hermione. – disse Harry como se fosse óbvio.

- E se o Lucius está lá? Estragávamos tudo! – respondi, usando o mesmo tom que ele. – Só se eu subisse e depois de algum sinal meu vocês subiam.

- Nem penses que vais sozinha. – disse Draco, protestando. A ideia de ir sozinha enfrentar Lucius não me agradava muito. Contudo, parecia-me ser a única solução possível. – Nunca se sabe quais são as ideias do meu pai. E se ele te leva para outro sítio? Como é que te vamos encontrar? Não, nem penses, Hermione. – Draco falava alto e estava de pé a andar de um lado para o outro, agitando a cabeça.

- Eu concordo com o Malfoy. Nunca se sabe os planos do Lucius. – disse Harry.

- Eles têm razão. – acabou por concordar Ron, reduzindo-me a minha hipótese de protestar.

Ninguém respondeu e ficamos todos pensativos.

- Harry, a tua capa. – disse Ron espontaneamente.

Eu e Harry trocamos olhares cúmplices com Ron.

- Isso, Ron! – concordei, entusiasmada.

- Capa? – Draco perguntou um pouco perdido na conversa.

- Um manto de invisibilidade pode dar bastante jeito… - disse Harry, respondendo indirectamente à questão de Draco.

Na minha mente já tinha o plano traçado. Assim, nenhum de nós correria riscos, inclusive eu. Sentei-me perto de Draco, pronta para começarmos a estudar o nosso plano de acção. Ele parecia agora mais esclarecido em relação ao manto de invisibilidade e a nossa cumplicidade era agora partilhada com ele.


	30. Obliviate!

Antes de mais quero pedir desculpa pela demora. Este capítulo não foi revisado e por isso desculpem por qualquer erro :)  
Obrigada a quem lê e comenta *.*  
Este é o penúltimo capítulo... o último está a ser escrito, vai ser um género de epílogo. Mas ainda não consegui terminar porque estou com uma crise de inspiração!

* * *

A sugestão de Ron era com certeza muito boa. Apesar de que o facto de me imaginar novamente frente a frente com Lucius deixava o meu coração com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Quereria ele vingar-se em mim por Draco ter descoberto? Tentaria acabar o que começara da última vez? As dúvidas apoderaram-se de mim e a minha posição rígida e desconfortável pareceu atrair as atenções novamente para mim.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

- Sim, está tudo bem. – disse com um sorriso forçado.

- Então como vamos fazer? – Draco tentava colocar-se a par da situação.

- Um de nós vai com a Hermione debaixo do manto de invisibilidade…

- E os outros? – perguntou Draco.

- Esperam lá em baixo até sinal para subirem.

- Quem é que vai com a Hermione? – perguntou Ron, excluindo-se automaticamente da lista.

Ron era demasiado impulsivo para se aguentar debaixo daquele manto.

- Se vocês não se importarem eu gostava de ir. Além disso, eu acho que consigo desfazer os feitiços que o meu pai lançou na casa da Hermione. – disse Draco pouco à vontade.

- Sem qualquer problema, Malfoy. Desfazes os feitiços anti-aparição… nós vamos tentando entrar.

- Parece-me uma óptima ideia. – disse Draco a sorrir. – Ele costuma ir sozinho?

- Sim, de todas as vezes que lá foi. – respondi, preocupada com o facto de ser Draco a acompanhar-me. Era óbvio que eu me sentia mais protegida com ele, mas tinha medo que ele não aguentasse debaixo do manto. Às vezes ele parecia não ser menos impulsivo que Ron.

- Então e se ele não estiver lá?

Eu tinha a certeza que ele estaria lá.

- Só nos resta esperar… - disse Ron. – Vamos quando precisamente?

- Amanhã à noite. – foi a vez de Harry responder.

A conversa parecia ter terminado e, por isso, eu interrompi o silêncio:

- Harry, achas que podia usar a tua banheira? – perguntei, ansiando por um banho quente.

- Claro que sim, Hermione. Estás à vontade. Tens roupas da Ginny para trocares, tenho a certeza de que ela não se importaria.

- Obrigada.

Harry, Ron e Draco enquanto esperavam que eu acabasse de tomar banho estavam sentados no sofá a assistir a um jogo de basebol. Ron resmungava e lembrava constantemente que o quidditch era um desporto bastante mais interessante. Draco estava especialmente atento, pois não conhecia o desporto e muito menos aquele aparelho que o transmitia – a televisão.

Sempre que eu estava sozinha lembrava-me do perigo que envolvia levá-los até Lucius. Este sempre se revelara uma péssima pessoa, capaz de usar as maldições imperdoáveis. Mais uma vez me culpei por estar a envolver os meus melhores amigos nesta emboscada a Lucius. Fechei os olhos, enquanto a água tépida percorria as minhas costas. Vi novamente o pai de Draco aproximar-se de mim… aquela fúria misturada com desejo estavam patentes no olhar dele. Abri os olhos, afastando a imagem de mim. Enrolei-me na toalha e sequei-me. Vesti umas calças da Ginny que me ficavam um pouco largas nas pernas e uma camisola de lã cor-de-rosa feita por Mrs. Weasley. Senti-me confortável e limpa com aquelas roupas.

- Estão a ver televisão? – perguntei, entusiasmada.

- O quê? – perguntou Draco confuso.

- Isto… - apontei para a televisão – chama-se televisão. E o jogo que está a dar na televisão…

- Chama-se basebol, já sei. – disse Draco contente.

Harry riu-se da conversa estúpida que estávamos a ter. Eu ainda estava de pé e Draco, sem que Ron ou Harry vissem, fez-me sinal com a cabeça para irmos para o quarto com um meio sorriso nos lábios, aquele que eu já sabia o que significava.

- Rapazes, espero que vocês não se importem que eu roube o Draco por momentos… eu queria falar com ele. – disse, sem saber bem o que estava a dizer, pois o sorriso de Draco tinha-me desconcertado e eu sabia que eles já podiam ouvir o meu coração a bater tão ansiosamente para estar com ele.

- Claro, estejam à vontade. – limitou-se a responder Harry, sem desviar os olhos do ecrã.

Ron nem ao menos dirigiu o olhar a mim. Draco levantou-se desajeitadamente, dirigindo-se a mim com alguma ansiedade expressa no rosto. Percorremos a curta distância até ao quarto em silêncio absoluto.

Quando entramos no quarto, aproximei-me da janela e fiquei a fitar a escuridão.

- Hermione… - a voz rouca de Draco fez acentuar o medo que alguma coisa lhe acontecesse na noite seguinte.

Fechei os olhos com força como se isso afastasse o que eu estava a sentir. Quando ganhei coragem, abri os olhos e virei-me para encarar Draco. Estava perfeito com o ombro encostado à parede e de braços cruzados, salientando os músculos. Respirei fundo e aproximei-me de Draco. Os nossos corpos estavam quase colados e eu podia sentir a respiração um tanto descontrolada dele. Mas a minha estava mil vezes pior, estava ofegante.

- Há alguma coisa que me queiras dizer? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Eu tenho medo, Draco…

- Não precisas de ter medo. Eu vou estar lá contigo… - disse, passando a mão carinhosamente na minha face.

- Não é isso… eu tenho medo que te aconteça alguma coisa a ti.

- Não estejas preocupada comigo. Nem comigo nem com ninguém. Vai tudo correr bem. – garantiu-me com um sorriso fraco.

- Não sei… o teu pai… ele é capaz de fazer muitas coisas más. – disse hesitante. – Promete-me que vais ficar debaixo do manto até o Harry e o Ron conseguirem entrar?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. Nem ele próprio acreditava que se conseguiria controlar e esperar por Harry e Ron, vendo o pai fazer qualquer coisa.

- Vamos esquecer isso por uns momentos… - pediu Draco, desencostando-se da parede e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Promete, Draco Malfoy. – pedi, impedindo as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos.

- Eu prometo, Hermione. Estás satisfeita? – falou em tom rude, sentando-se na beira da cama.

A mistura de sentimentos que estava a sentir naquele momento estava-me a dar vontade de gritar. Era uma mistura de sentimentos de extrema preocupação e de vontade de estar com Draco e esquecer tudo por uma noite. Desejava tanto ter um momento irracional e selvagem. Mas à medida que me aproximava ainda mais de Draco parecia perder as forças. Só tive certezas quando Draco olhou para mim e os olhos cinzentos cruzaram-se com os meus. Li-lhe o desejo e aí pude constatar que aquele sorriso que ele dera na sala não fora em vão. Ele desejava-me tanto quanto eu o desejava a ele.

Draco costumava ser mais irracional que eu. Tive a plena certeza disso quando Draco se pôs de pé e sem desviar por um segundo o olhar, pegou-me na mão.

- Anda cá, deixa-me beijar-te – chamou-me em voz baixa.

Eu não disse nada, apenas fiquei a observá-lo. Draco colocou a mão direita na minha face, passeando com o polegar nos meus lábios. O olhar dele estava fixo na minha boca, enquanto eu mordia ao de leve o meu lábio inferior. O desejo dentro do meu peito estava prestes a explodir. Apertei-lhe a mão que estava solta, evidenciando esse desejo. Draco não esperou mais um segundo, depois de saber que eu também queria, pressionou os lábios frios contra os meus e aprofundou o beijo com a língua. Explorou a minha boca como se fosse a primeira vez - ou a última - que me beijava.

A minha mão rapidamente subiu para as costas dele, pressionando-o fortemente contra mim. Draco começou a beijar-me o pescoço de forma selvagem e seguidamente fez-me deitar sobre a cama. Tirou a camisola, ficando com o peito nu à mostra. Levantei-me ligeiramente para lhe beijar o peito que estava tão quente que me fazia arder a garganta. As minhas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dele e acompanharam as mãos dele quando estas me retiraram a camisola de lã que tinha vestida, deixando à vista o soutien preto rendado de Ginny que me ficava um pouco apertado. Draco tirou-me o soutien enquanto me beijava os ombros, deixando os meus seios colados ao peito dele. Ambos tínhamos a respiração ofegante. Desapertei-lhe as calças e rapidamente ele as atirou para um canto do quarto, ficando só com os boxers vestidos. Fi-lo encostar-se ao guarda-vestidos e tirei as calças que tinha ainda vestidas. Draco puxou-me pela cintura para perto dele e agarrou de cada um dos lados as tiras das cuecas. Sorriu maliciosamente e atirou-me com cuidado para cima da cama. Colocou-se por cima de mim e tirou-me a única peça de roupa que eu ainda vestia. Seguidamente tirou os boxers e deitou-se por cima de mim.

Rebolei-me de modo a ficar eu por cima dele e beijei-o desesperadamente, ainda mais do que cerca de dez minutos antes. Momentos depois os nossos corpos suados moviam-se em perfeita sintonia. Draco respirava ao meu ouvido, deixando-me ainda mais fora de mim.

Já há muito que precisávamos de um momento assim. Quando atingimos o ponto clímax em conjunto, deixei-me ficar deitada em cima de Draco, a cabeça pousada sobre o peito nu dele.

- Já tinha saudades… - disse, enquanto Draco me afagava os cabelos ainda um pouco húmidos.

- Eu também! Já não podia olhar para ti sem sentir um desejo enorme de ter assim comigo… - confessou, beijando-me a testa.

Levantei ligeiramente a cabeça para o encarar.

- Amo-te tanto! – disse, beijando-o de seguida, sem que ele tivesse tempo para responder.

Não me lembrava de ter adormecido tão rápido nos últimos dias. Quando eu e Draco acordamos já era hora de almoço e alguém batia à porta insistentemente. Enrolei os lençóis ao meu corpo e Draco vestiu os boxers que estavam no chão. Ron entrou no quarto à quarta tentativa.

- O Harry e eu já preparamos… - começou Ron, olhando em volta do quarto: as roupas no chão, Draco só com os boxers vestidos e finalmente eu enrolada num lençol. – Eu já percebi! Estamos à vossa espera. – disse, batendo com a porta.

Encolhi-me ao ouvir o barulho estridente da porta a bater.

- Foi um bocado mau… - disse Draco, sem deixar de lado aquele sorriso malicioso.

- Foi péssimo, Draco! Deixa-me vestir… - pedi, quando me encontrei novamente envolvida naqueles braços fortes. – Vá lá, eles estão à nossa espera.

Porém, Draco fingia não ouvir e já estávamos os dois novamente deitados na cama. Beijava-me carinhosamente e fazia-me festas na cara.

- Não podemos simplesmente ficar assim para sempre?

- Adoro a ideia… mas… penso que não seja possível. – confessei, voltando a beijá-lo.

Depois saí da cama e comecei a vestir-me. Draco seguiu-me o exemplo quando já só me faltava vestir a camisola. Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando Draco me puxou pelo braço. Encostou a testa dele à minha e disse:

- Obrigada… por todos os momentos de felicidade que me dás. Eu amo-te! – disse, abraçando-me. – E aconteça o que acontecer logo à noite, nós vamos ficar juntos, Hermione. O meu pai jamais nos poderá separar.

- Eu sei disso tudo, Draco. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso. – Eu também te amo. – disse, passando o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz dele. – Muito.

Quando chegamos à cozinha o almoço já estava pronto. Harry e Ron pareciam ter-se esmerado… ou seria mais uma refeição pré-preparada por Ginny?

- Espero que gostem de bacalhau com natas.

- Sim, obrigada Harry. – disse, já sentada à mesa com Draco ao meu lado.

Durante o almoço falamos sobre como seria a emboscada. Estávamos todos preparados e isso era o mais importante.

- Eu só espero que o Crookshanks esteja bem.

- Não te preocupes com ele, de certeza que se safa bem sem ti. – comentou Ron.

- Ele tem bons esconderijos em casa, às vezes nem eu sei onde ele anda. – disse, confiante que Crookshanks estaria num desses esconderijos.

A tarde passou lentamente, talvez por estar ansiosa demais. Os rapazes também estavam, principalmente Ron que parecia estar com sede de vingança. Queria trocar umas palavrinhas com ele e quando Ron foi à cozinha com o pretexto de beber água, eu fui atrás dele.

- Eu venho já. – disse a Harry e a Draco.

Senti os olhos de Draco presos em mim para ver onde eu me dirigia. Quando cheguei à cozinha Ron estava com as mãos na banca, abanando inúmeras vezes com a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, Ron? – perguntei, chegando mais perto dele.

- C'os diabos, Hermione! Assustaste-me… está tudo bem… - sobressaltou-se e virou-se de frente para mim.

Coloquei-me em frente a ele e sorri-lhe.

- Vai correr tudo bem logo, certo, Ron? – perguntei, agarrando-lhe a mão que estava quente.

- Sim… ele não te vai tocar com um dedo que seja enquanto eu estiver por perto.

- Ron, eu queria-te pedir uma coisa… - comecei um pouco hesitante. – Tem a ver com o Draco.

- Eu já sabia, Hermione, agora tudo bem a ver com ele, não é? – perguntou irritado. – Mas agora o teu mundo gira à volta dele, é? – Ron estava a ser rude e eu não me queria chatear com ele. Levei o meu dedo indicador aos lábios dele para o calar.

- Ouve, Ron, eu sei que é difícil, mas é importante para mim que o aceites…

- Ele foi nosso inimigo durante anos… como conseguiste esquecer tudo o que ele te fez? – Ron falava em tom baixo.

- Não escolhemos quem amamos, Ron. Tu sabes bem disso! Quando te apaixonaste pela Lavender Brown fizeste com que isso acontecesse? Na altura eu gostava de ti, Ron, mas tu preferiste ver-me sofrer… eu gostava tanto de ti… e tu despedaçavas-me o coração quando andavas com as outras miúdas por quem te apaixonaste. Será que eu te posso culpar por isso? Por não te teres apaixonado por mim?

- Não compares, Hermione! – disse Ron, constrangido por eu estar a dizer que tinha gostado dele.

- Comparo sim, Ronald Weasley! – disse num berro, sabendo que tanto Harry como Draco tinham ouvido. – Será que custa assim tanto dares-te razoavelmente bem com o Draco? Eu amo-o… - voltei ao meu tom normal.

- Eu já sei que o amas, porra, Hermione! – Ron estava furioso e voltou a virar-se de costas para mim.

Pensei que agora que ele estava com Luna já me tivesse esquecido. Contudo, depois dessa conversa fiquei com algumas dúvidas. Mas Ron rapidamente as dissipou:

- Eu ainda gosto de ti…

- Então não deverias estar com a Luna. – disse, tentando manter-me serena.

- Quero dizer, eu acho que ainda mexes comigo de alguma maneira. – disse, hesitante. - Tu já… não sentes nada por mim? – Ron perguntou, ainda sem me encarar.

- Tu és o meu melhor amigo.

Ron virou-se de frente para mim e abraçou-me.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido, ainda a apertar-me as costelas com muita força.

- Obrigada pelo esforço. – agradeci, soltando-me do abraço.

Voltamos juntos para a sala. Durante o resto da tarde mal olhávamos um para o outro e poucas palavras foram as que trocamos. Evitei estar muito agarrada a Draco, pois sabia que isso magoaria o Ron. Mais tarde ou mais cedo ele iria esquecer-me. Tinha uma excelente mulher com ele, Luna Lovegood, era uma questão de tempo. Além disso, ele não tinha dito que não gostava de Luna, apenas que eu ainda mexia com os sentimentos dele.

Já eram quase nove da noite quando Harry passou o manto de invisibilidade para as mãos de Draco. Tínhamos decidido desmaterializarmo-nos em frente ao ministério e iríamos o resto do caminho até minha casa a pé. Agora que estávamos a chegar perto de minha casa, o medo começava a apoderar-se novamente de mim. Draco já estava invisível debaixo do manto e eu sentia a presença dele mesmo atrás de mim. Harry e Ron caminhavam em passos ligeiros, mas firmes, um pouco mais à minha frente.

- Malfoy, a primeira coisa a fazer é retirar os feitiços anti-aparição. De qualquer das formas, eu e o Ron vamos desmaterializar-nos no andar de cima.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupem. No caso de alguma coisa correr mal, envio luzes vermelhas de alerta pela janela. – disse a voz de Draco vindo do ar, algures do meu lado direito.

- Combinado. – disse Harry, fitando o vazio.

Aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me a testa. Ron abraçou-me com sentimento de culpa por termos estado a discutir horas atrás. Apesar de termos resolvido o pequeno atrito, Ron ainda se sentia assim, eu sabia disso.

- Vai tudo correr bem. – disse Ron, ajeitando o casaco.

- Eu sei que sim. – disse, esforçando-me por dar um sorriso apesar de todos os nervos que sentia.

Eu e Draco subimos as escadas até à porta de minha casa num silêncio aterrorizante. Era ainda mais por não poder ver Draco mesmo ao meu lado. Senti um arrepio percorrer-me a espinha ao pensar que teria de enfrentar Lucius mais uma vez. Mas eu seria capaz, se Draco estivesse mesmo ali, pois sentia-me protegida. Draco deve-me ter visto fechar os olhos com força enquanto pedia a Merlin que nenhum deles os três saísse magoado, porque quando estávamos no penúltimo lance de escadas colocou-se à minha frente e destapou-se do manto.

- Não quero ser repetitivo, Hermione, mas podes ter a certeza que vai correr tudo bem. – a voz estava rouca e deixava-me maluca em qualquer circunstância, mesmo com o medo à flor da pele. – Confias em mim?

- É claro que confio. Só não quero que ninguém saia magoado…

- É bom que confies em mim. – disse Draco num tom misto de presunção e orgulho. O sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Agora tapa-te! – disse de forma autoritária, soltando uma gargalhada nervosa.

Draco obedeceu-me e ficou novamente invisível. Antes de colocar a chave na fechadura, observei a porta com atenção e vi escrito em letras maiúsculas "SANGUE DE LAMA". Estremeci e senti a mão de Draco me segurar no pulso.

- Prometo que ele vai pagá-las! – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, fazendo com que o meu corpo ainda estremecesse mais.

Rodei a chave na porta e entrei na sala que estava desarrumada. Eu sabia que da última vez que tinha lá estado não estava assim. A taça com que eu me tinha defendido de Lucius continuava no chão partida em cacos. Tirei a varinha do casaco e apontei em frente.

- Homenum reve…

- Há humanos nesta casa, Granger. – disse Lucius, interrompendo o meu feitiço para detectar se estavam mais humanos além de mim e de Draco.

Não me assustei propriamente, pois já contava com a presença dele. Lucius surgiu no fundo da sala. Vestia uma camisa branca de mangas arregaçadas que estava suja e umas calças clássicas pretas. O cabelo loiro puxado para trás e tinha um bastão preto como auxiliar de marcha.

- Com que então foste contar ao Draco…

- O Draco terminou tudo comigo. Penso que poderá ficar feliz agora. – disse, sem saber bem onde tinha ido arranjar a desculpa.

- E estás à espera que eu acredite em ti, idiota? – as palavras ásperas de Lucius magoaram-me quase tanto como o bastão que bateu no meu braço esquerdo.

- Eu estou a dizer a verdade, juro! – gritei, sentada no chão, protegendo o braço que fora atingido.

Draco já deveria estar a desfazer os feitiços e eu agradeci por ele se estar a controlar debaixo do manto.

- Cala-te, sangue de lama. Não prestas… muito menos para o meu filho. – Lucius olhava-me de cima com desprezo.

A minha varinha estava no meu colo. Lucius agachou-se à minha frente e fitando os meus olhos, aproximou o rosto envelhecido mas ainda assim bonito. De seguida, com uma mão apertou-me a cara e de certeza que ele viu os meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, pois soltou-me com brusquidão entre gargalhadas.

- És ridícula, Granger.

- Eu odeio-o! – disse cheia de ira.

Fechei os olhos quando vi a mão de Lucius se erguer e me esbofetear a cara. Não soltei um gemido, não lhe daria esse prazer. Senti sangue no canto do lábio e passei lá com a língua discretamente.

- Não sabes o gozo que isso me dá, pois não? – perguntou, puxando-me pelo braço para de seguida me atirar para o sofá.

As minhas costas bateram no braço do sofá e eu não pude evitar gritar com a dor. Tinha dores por todo o corpo. Lucius voltou a dar as suas gargalhadas sonoras e aterradoras. Aproximou-se de mim em passos lentos e ameaçadores. Eu reconheci no olhar dele desejo. Sustive a respiração por segundos e rezei para que Draco já tivesse conseguido tirar os feitiços anti-aparição. Eu precisava deles, agora. Estava com medo do que Lucius iria fazer.

- Sabes o que tenho vontade de fazer agora, Granger? – perguntou, esperando mesmo por uma resposta da minha parte.

Sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra, abanei com a cabeça negativamente, as lágrimas a escorrerem-me pela face.

- Matar-te. – sussurrou. – Tenho vontade de te matar, mas antes disso de fazer outras coisas contigo. Ver a tua cara de desespero e de suplica enquanto eu me divirto às custas disso… - aquela maldade toda patente na voz dele era real. Eu sabia disso.

- Nem penses! – gritou Draco, retirando o manto com brusquidão, a varinha apontada para Lucius.

Lucius preparou-se para dar com o bastão em Draco, mas este foi mais rápido:

- Stupefy! – Lucius caiu no chão.

Draco estava vermelho de irritação. Estava furioso e nem sequer olhava para mim. Mantinha a varinha erguida, pronto para o atacar novamente. Nesse momento Ron e Harry apareceram na sala com as varinhas a postos. Contudo, não apareceram sozinhos. Nathan O'Conner estava com eles e apontava a varinha para Draco.

- Ora, ora… parece que não vieste sozinho, Draco. – Lucius já estava de pé.

- Nem tu – disse Draco, fitando Nathan com ódio.

Mas não tinha tanto ódio como eu. Ron não esperou que contássemos até três para começar a lançar feitiços tanto para Lucius como para Nathan.

- Everte statum! – gritou Ron, fazendo Lucius ser projectado contra o móvel da sala.

Draco dirigiu-se até mim e ajudou-me a levantar do sofá. Peguei na minha varinha e lancei "Stupefy!" para Lucius. Nathan lançou-me um feitiço para atordoar, fazendo-me cair no chão.

- Incarcerous! – exclamou Nathan com a varinha apontada para Draco. Lucius que já estava de pé lançou o mesmo feitiço para Harry.

Harry e Draco ficaram presos por cordas. O esforço para se libertarem era em vão, pois não conseguiam. Ron lançou um feitiço a Lucius que caiu ao chão inconsciente. Mas imediatamente uma luz saiu da varinha de Nathan que acabava de lançar o feitiço das cordas para Ron. O meu amigo tentou debater-se mas as cordas apertaram ainda mais os pulsos dele e os tornozelos, deixando um rasto vermelho na pele dele. Ron caiu ao lado de Harry e Draco que estavam encostados costas com costas. Tentei alcançar a minha varinha que estava perto do corpo de Lucius, mas Nathan foi demasiado rápido e lançou-me uma das maldições imperdoáveis e o meu braço que estava esticado encolheu-se automaticamente.

- Crucius! – pronunciou o feitiço com prazer.

Não pude evitar contorcer-me com as dores e gritar. As minhas mãos estavam fechadas, tentando inutilmente suportar a dor.

- Hermione! – berrou Draco como se pudesse atenuar a minha dor. - Pára, não a magoes mais! – pediu descontrolando, fitando Nathan.

Aquele descontrolo na voz de Draco fez com que uma dor ainda mais forte invadisse o meu peito. Apesar de não conseguir olhar para ele tive a certeza que estava a tentar a todos os custos desenvencilhar-se das cordas. O desespero de Draco pareceu só atiçar mais Nathan. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de raiva. Se dependesse dele eu morreria naquele momento, lenta e dolorosamente.

- Por favor – pedi entre soluços, mas ele parecia não querer parar com o seu divertimento.

Eu já sabia que a maldição cruciatus era dolorosa. Infelizmente, já a tinha sentido quando Bellatrix Lestrange me tinha torturado a fim de saber onde eu tinha ido buscar a espada de Godric Gryffindor na Mansão Malfoy. Tinha sido tão dolorosa desta vez. Era como se me arrancassem os membros ou me partissem os ossos. Era impossível não chorar e gritar.

- Odeio esse teu sangue sujo que te corre nas veias. Sangue de lama! – disse entre dentes, ainda com a varinha apontada para mim. – Não era isso que o Malfoy te costumava dizer em Hogwarts?

- O que é que eu te fiz? – perguntei, sentindo a raiva brotar dentro de mim.

Qual era o objectivo dele? O Draco já não me chamava mais sangue de lama.

Nathan debruçou-se sobre mim e ficou a uma distância insegura, conseguia sentir o hálito de whisky de fogo. A mão que não tinha a varinha erguida passeou pelo meu corpo, pressionando a minha coxa. Enquanto fazia isso, Nathan fitava Draco e mordia o lábio inferior. Fechei os olhos e tentei afastar o nojo que estava a sentir de Nathan à medida que o desejo dele aumentava ainda mais.

- Beija-me, Granger. – ordenou divertidamente Nathan, fazendo Draco enfurecer-se ainda mais. – Eu bem sei que não o fazias por causa _dele._ – pronunciou bem a última palavra com desdém. – Lembraste daquela vez que fomos jantar juntos?

Encarei-o, ainda a sentir o meu corpo dorido. Draco olhou para mim, confuso. Nunca lhe chegara a contar que tinha saído com o Nathan.

- Estúpido! Eu jamais teria alguma coisa contigo! – disse, num rosnido, o que pareceu diverti-lo ainda mais, pois soltou uma gargalhada explosiva.

- Deixa a Hermione em paz! – gritou Ron, enfurecido.

Nathan não desviou o olhar de Draco para encarar Ron. Draco, por sua vez, estreitou o olhar e quase prevendo o que ele faria de seguida disse:

- Juro que te desfaço! – advertiu Draco entre dentes.

Nathan sorriu para ele sarcasticamente e aproximou os lábios do meu pescoço, beijando-o com alguma violência. Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo Nathan pressionar a boca contra a minha. Draco arfava enquanto assistia à cena deprimente que se desenrolava, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Num impulso mordi o lábio de Nathan e ele afastou imediatamente a boca da minha, passando a língua no lábio que deitava um pouco de sangue.

- Cabra! – disse, esbofeteando-me.

Mas não me doeu tanto como ouvir Harry, desesperadamente, pedir a Nathan que parasse. Aliás, Harry implorava. Não tive coragem de olhar para nenhum dos três. O meu olhar incidia sobre Nathan que não iria desistir facilmente. Eu sabia disso. E as minhas certezas apuraram-se ainda mais quando Nathan me desapertou os botões das calças e subiu a minha camisola até deixar o soutien visível. Chorei, sentia-me suja. Só queria que ele parasse. Mas como? Fechei novamente os olhos, evitando assistir ao que se estava a passar. Concentrei-me em encontrar uma solução, mas nada. A minha mente estava demasiado perturbada para conseguir ser racional. Não ajudava o facto de sentir os lábios dele grudados à minha pele.

Estava a sentir que estava a perder as minhas forças, sentia-me tonta e desorientada. Mas uma luzinha ao fim do túnel pareceu surgir. Sem permitir que a minha pequena chama de esperança se estendesse e ainda de olhos fechados pus em prática aquilo que tinha aprendido em defesa contra as artes negras no meu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

_Primeiro, concentração redobrada. _As vozes de Harry, Draco e Ron invadiram a minha mente, provando que logo neste primeiro ponto eu ainda não estava eficaz. Tentei afastá-las e passar neste primeiro ponto. Porém, não sei ao certo quanto tempo demorei. Quando já não sentia a língua do Nathan na minha pele e nem ouvia as vozes dos meus amigos e Draco. _Segundo, pensar no feitiço. _Embora a minha vontade fosse atacá-lo com um Avada Kadavra, deixei-me ficar pelo Petrificus totalus. _Terceiro, dizer o feitiço na mente como se estivesse a dizê-lo em voz alta. _Após o terceiro ponto, o corpo de Nathan enrijeceu-se. Tirei o corpo pesado de cima de mim e baixei a camisola com certa repulsa e ânsia de vómito.

- Mas… como é que… - Ron parecia pasmado e estava sem palavras.

- Feitiço não verbal? – perguntou Harry não tão espantado.

Harry nunca tinha conseguido realizar plenamente um feitiço não verbal, talvez por ter sérios problemas de concentração e uma mente um tanto aberta. Lembrava-me perfeitamente que eu tinha conseguido tirar melhor nota nesse teste que o Harry, apesar de ser a melhor disciplina dele.

- Como é que te conseguiste concentrar com esse canalha por cima de ti? – Draco perguntou, ainda sem me encarar.

Apressei-me a desfazer o feitiço das cordas. Dirigi-me em primeiro lugar a Draco que me abraçou ainda sem obter a minha resposta.

- Deixem lá os romantismos para depois… e desfaçam o feitiço. – Ron disse e se o momento não fosse tenso eu ter-me-ia rido do constrangimento dele.

Ambos nos apressamos a soltar Harry e Ron. Draco dirigiu-se em passos lentos até Nathan. Não sabia ao certo de quem é que ele sentia mais nojo, se de Nathan ou do próprio pai. Fiquei com a ligeira impressão que naquele preciso momento Draco odiava Nathan, pois deu-lhe um pontapé no estômago e de seguida murmurou o contra-feitiço do Petrificus totalus. A minha mão segurou o braço de Draco e sentia-me um pouco aterrorizada ao ver aquele sentimento de puro ódio na face dele. Nathan gemia enquanto Draco lhe batia incontrolavelmente. Harry e Ron seguraram Draco com a força que eu não tinha.

- Pára, Malfoy! Ainda o vais matar…

- Não é o que ele merece, Weasley? Morrer? – quase que jurava que tinha visto faíscas nos olhos cinzentos de Draco.

- Eu não digo o contrário, mas lembra-te que não sairás impune… - lembrou Ron que pela primeira vez parecia ser o mais racional dos quatro.

Nathan cuspia para o chão o sangue que tinha na boca e tossia, quase sufocado. Mas ainda assim não perdia aquele olhar de superioridade. Draco já estava o bastante longe, mas os meus amigos não o soltaram. O meu namorado pareceu debater-se quando notou que eu me aproximava de Nathan que me olhava com malícia.

- Tenho que admitir que foste brilhante, Granger. Feitiço não verbal muito bem realizado. – disse, batendo palmas fracamente.

Baixei-me e fiquei com o meu olhar ao nível do dele.

- Não prestas, O'Conner. Sabes bem que por mim morrias. Mas não me vou dar ao trabalho de sujar o meu nome contigo. – disse, proferindo cada palavra com desdém.

- Estás à espera que eu te peça desculpas?

- Não estou à espera disso e jamais as aceitaria. – a minha voz saía por entre os dentes cerrados.

Eu não tinha reparado que Lucius já tinha acordado, mas Harry pareceu atento a isso e lançou um feitiço para atordoá-lo antes que ele se pusesse a pé. Apesar de eu estar com sede de vingança de Nathan optei por não magoá-lo mais do que aquilo que Draco lhe tinha feito. Virei-lhe as costas e caminhei até aos três.

- Temos de lhes fazer alguma coisa.

Draco soltou-se das mãos de Harry e Ron e fitou Nathan e seguidamente parou o olhar em Lucius.

- Contactamos o ministério?

- O Mayer vai mandá-los para Azkaban até apodrecerem. – disse, sabendo perfeitamente que o meu chefe faria isso. – Além disso, o teu pai já fugiu mais do que uma vez de Azkaban.

- Tens outra sugestão?

- Por que não lhes alteramos a memória? – sugeri, receosa da opinião deles.

- Parece-me uma óptima ideia. Podias fazer como fizeste com os teus pais antes da guerra e mandá-los para fora. – disse Harry.

Draco fitou-me durante breves segundos. O que estaria a passar por aquela mente tão confusa?

- Avança com isso, Hermione. – disse Ron, ansioso para ver aqueles dois seres saírem da nossa vista.

- Draco… ele nunca mais te vai reconhecer se eu lhe alterar a memória. – disse, apreensiva.

- Não importa. É o melhor a fazer! – disse em voz baixa, como se estivesse a convencer a si mesmo.

Ron lançou-me um olhar de incentivo e eu ergui a minha varinha na direcção do Nathan. Ficava sempre nervosa quando tinha de realizar um destes feitiços. Respirei fundo antes de murmurar:

- Obliviate! – apaguei todas as memórias, colocando apenas uma a convicção de que tinha de ir para a Bélgica.

- Onde é que eu estou? Merlin, tenho de ir para a Bélgica. – Nathan parecia um pouco atordoado, típico de quem tinha acabado de perder a memória.

Não lhe tinha deixado ignorante quanto ao mundo bruxo, pois achei cruel demais. Nathan ainda sabia praticar magia. Por isso, convicto de que tinha de ir para a Bélgica desapartou, sem deixar rasto.

Estávamos todos em silêncio quando me aproximei de Lucius que estava novamente consciente e me olhava com superioridade. Sabia que ia ter o mesmo destino que o Nathan. Porém, não perdeu a arrogância e não implorou para que não fizesse o que estava prestes a fazer. Ao ver-me apontar fragilmente a varinha na direcção dele, Lucius olhou pela última vez para Draco, no qual se podia identificar claramente a raiva. Draco estreitou o olhar na direcção dele.

- Obliviate! – murmurei tão baixo que não cheguei a saber se eles puderam ouvir.

A raiva e o ódio abandonaram o olhar de Lucius para dar lugar a confusão e talvez até um pouco de loucura. Mas era uma reacção natural a quem acabava de perder a memória. Tal como a Nathan eu tinha colocado uma indicação na mente de Lucius para convencê-lo a ir para um país estrangeiro, dessa vez optara por Estados Unidos da América, noutro continente. Poucos segundos depois ele desapareceu.

Nós continuamos num silêncio profundo, fitando o local onde eles tinham desaparecido. Ao que parecia tudo estava finalmente resolvido, não deveríamos estar a festejar? Mais parecia que estávamos num funeral. Espreitei pelo canto do olho para Draco. Continuava perdido nos seus pensamentos e eu no fundo culpabilizava-me por isso. Conseguia perfeitamente entender o estado dele, afinal era pai dele. Se eu me colocasse na pele dele não sei como reagiria se descobrisse que o meu pai fazia as coisas que Lucius fez.

Após longos minutos, Harry quebrou o silêncio:

- Acho que já não estamos aqui a fazer nada, Ron.

- Tens razão! Hermione, nós vamos indo… - Ron aproximou-se de mim, fazendo-me encará-lo.

- Esperem! – pediu Draco com a voz rouca. – Como é que aquele imbecil do Nathan apareceu?

- Ele estava lá em baixo de sentinela. De certa forma, eles já estavam a contar connosco a qualquer momento... – Harry começou a explicar-nos.

- Ele disse também que suspeitava que nós aparecêssemos porque a Hermione estava desaparecida há alguns dias.

Draco bateu com o punho cerrado na outra mão. Apesar de tudo ter acalmado, ele continuava furioso. Nathan O'Conner podia ter estragado tudo por ter aparecido.

- Quando ele nos viu desaparecer supôs que fosse para aqui e então tentou também aparecer. E o resto vocês já sabem… - concluiu Harry. – Bem, nós agora vamos indo. Qualquer coisa que precises diz-nos. – de seguida aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me uma das bochechas.

Ron seguiu-lhe o exemplo e ficou a fitar-me durante uns segundos até dizer:

- Espero que ele cuide de ti. A maneira como o Lucius Malfoy te tratou não foi a melhor… - Ron referia-se à maldição imperdoável. O meu corpo começou novamente a doer. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e os meus dois amigos desapareceram.

Draco caminhou até ao sofá e sentou-se. Estava tão concentrado nos seus pensamentos que não deu pela minha presença ao lado dele. Tinha na face estampada uma expressão dura e séria. Os músculos estavam tensos e os lábios contraídos numa linha recta. Levei a minha mão até à dele e toquei levemente, como se não quisesse acordá-lo do seu estado de concentração. Mas foi em vão, pois ele levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e encarou-me, fazendo-me perder no seu olhar distante.

- Desculpa – pedi num sussurro.

- Não peças desculpa, Hermione. Não tens absolutamente culpa nenhuma. – disse também em voz baixa. Apertou-me a mão e sorriu fracamente.

Evitei pensar nas dores que o meu corpo sentia e fitei-o com um sorriso também fraco.

- Estás magoado comigo? – perguntei, receosa.

- Não estou magoado contigo… foi o melhor a fazer. Mandá-lo para longe e apagar tudo da memória dele, ao menos teremos a certeza que ele não voltará a magoar-te. – a expressão de Draco estava novamente séria com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu posso imaginar como te sentes. Afinal de contas ele era teu pai. E isso magoa-te, não é verdade?

- Não te vou mentir e dizer que não me magoa. Sabes, eu sempre vi o meu pai como um modelo a seguir, pelo menos até ao momento da guerra. Depois não tive mais certezas disso. Mesmo quando todos os outros devoradores da morte me diziam que o meu pai era um fraco, eu teimava em acreditar que ele era o meu herói. Quando era mais novinho fazia tudo o que podia para agradá-lo. Acho que eu ambicionava ser como ele um dia.

- Tu nunca imaginaste que ele ia ser assim… - sussurrei, sem saber bem o que dizer. Mas eu sabia que ele estava agora mais desiludido do que nunca.

- Não… nunca reparava que ele me tratava com indiferença e que nunca me elogiava quando eu fazia aquilo que ele queria que eu fizesse.

- Ele… ele tratava-te mal? – perguntei com um misto de curiosidade e ódio.

Draco riu-se sem grande vontade.

- Como deves imaginar ele não era propriamente um pai afectuoso. Além disso, eu nunca fui o filho que ele sonhou em ter. Dizer que ele me tratava como se eu fosse um elfo era também um exagero da minha parte… mas acredita que não tive uma infância feliz como dizia ter em Hogwarts. Mas eu só percebi isso quando estávamos perto da batalha final, mais especificamente quando eu falhei naquela missão. – Draco continuou, sem parecer querer tocar no assunto.

- Lamento ter feito com que ele nunca mais se vá lembrar de ti como o seu filho.

- Foi melhor assim, Hermione. – garantiu-me com um suspiro. – Como é que tu estás? – perguntou com bastante preocupação, virando-se para mim e agarrando-me nas duas mãos. – Tens de tomar alguma coisa para as dores… deves estar com tantas dores. – disse, abraçando-me.

- Eu já estou melhor. Mas acho que tens razão. Eu tenho a poção guardada lá em cima.

- Então vamos para o teu quarto que eu vou cuidar de ti. – disse já com um sorriso nos lábios.

Draco pegou em mim ao colo, fazendo-me soltar um grito abafado. Levou-me até ao andar de cima e pousou-me sobre a cama. De seguida dirigiu-se até à casa de banho e procurou pela poção. Fez-me tomá-la e deitou-se ao meu lado. Adormeci enquanto Draco me fazia festas nos cabelos volumosos.

Acordei com os raios de sol a entrarem pela janela e deslumbrei-me com a cena à minha frente. Draco segurava um tabuleiro que transportava o nosso pequeno-almoço. Esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha e deixou o objecto ficar suspenso no ar pela magia. Beijou-me os lábios carinhosamente e sussurrou-me um bom dia.

- Preparei-te o pequeno-almoço. – disse, sorridente.

- Obrigada, Draco. – foi a única coisa que consegui balbuciar.

- Espero que a poção tenha anulado as dores. – disse, sentando-se ao meu lado e puxando com a varinha o tabuleiro para mais perto.

Levantei-me e confirmei que as dores já tinham sumido.

- Não tenho dores nenhumas. O que trouxeste para comer? – perguntei ao sentir o meu estômago reclamar.

- Ovos mexidos e presunto e para beberes tens sumo de abóbora.

Tomei o pequeno-almoço entusiasticamente enquanto falava sobre a possibilidade de no dia a seguir regressar ao trabalho.

- Hermione, eu vou ter de me ausentar durante umas horas. – disse, pegando no tabuleiro para levá-lo para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem, não há problema. Mas onde vais?

- Fiquei de ir ao ministério buscar umas coisas. – disse quase a engasgar-se.

Beijou-me rapidamente e desapareceu. Fiquei a fitar o tecto durante uns minutos, sem saber bem o que fazer. Olhei para o lado e vi um livro pousado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Peguei nele e fiquei a lê-lo durante a manhã toda. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, sentei-me no sofá a ver televisão enquanto almoçava.

- Crookshanks! – exclamei ao ver aquela enorme bola de pêlo laranja espreguiçar-se no tapete. – Onde estiveste, seu dorminhoco?

Crookshanks miou e rapidamente saltou para o meu colo. Fiquei a tarde toda a ver televisão, alternando entre as séries e os filmes, enquanto esperava por Draco. Já eram seis e meia da tarde quando ele finalmente apareceu.

- Finalmente! – disse, suspirando.

- Desculpa, demorei mais do que aquilo que pensava. – desculpou-se, sentando-se no sofá ao meu lado.

Beijou-me a testa e afastou Crookshanks que ainda estava no meu colo.

- Hermione… eu… estava a pensar em irmos jantar os dois. – Draco pareceu-me ainda mais desajeitado por estar a despentear os cabelos.

- Estás-me a convidar para jantar? – perguntei, deixando escapar uma gargalhada.

- Estou, com a excepção de que é um convite que tu não poderás recusar. Às oito em ponto estou aqui, Hermione Granger. – disse e desapareceu sem me dar hipótese de perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Com um sorriso nos lábios subi para tomar um banho demorado. Quando saí do banho o espelho estava embaçado e por isso esfreguei a toalha para poder fitar-me. Sacudi os cabelos e dirige-me até ao guarda-vestidos. Pensei com cuidado a roupa que escolheria. Optei por usar aquele vestido salmão que tinha usado daquela vez que fui ter com Draco à Mansão Malfoy. Como o vestido tinha uma renda preta discreta decidi calçar os saltos altos finos pretos. Uma bolsinha de mão também preta e já estava pronta quando faltavam dez minutos para a hora combinada. O cabelo estava solto com um gancho a segurar uma das madeixas.

- Hermione? – a voz de Draco ecoou por toda a casa e eu desci, ansiosa, até à sala onde ele me esperava. – Estás linda! – disse, observando-me com um sorriso.

Draco estava perfeito num fato preto com tons de cinza. O cabelo rebelde e o sorriso genuíno apenas complementavam a minha definição de perfeição. Beijou-me os lábios e arrependeu-se de imediato ao sentir o leve sabor do gloss brilhante.

- Argh! Não era necessário teres posto essa coisa nos lábios. Estarias na mesma perfeita! – disse, passando a língua no lábio inferior.

Ri-me da atitude esperada dele e dei-lhe a mão, pronta para desapareceremos. Segundos depois e já estávamos numa rua iluminada pelos lampiões.

- Estamos em Londres? – perguntei, reconhecendo aquele lugar.

- Acertaste. Vamos àquele restaurante… - disse, apontando para uma placa vermelha que dava as boas-vindas aos clientes do "Água na Boca".

- Escolheste um restaurante muggle? – perguntei, um pouco surpreendida pela escolha de Draco.

- Achei que ias gostar deste restaurante. – disse com um sorriso pomposo a dançar-lhe nos lábios. Sorri-lhe em retribuição e senti a minha ansiedade aguda no peito à medida que nos aproximávamos da porta do restaurante.

- Boa noite, Senhorita. – disse um senhor de bigode escuro, beijando-me a mão. – Senhor Malfoy, está tudo preparado.

Desde quando é que Draco tinha mandado preparar alguma coisa? A expectativa dentro de mim subiu ligeiramente. O senhor de bigode fez-nos sinal para nos deixar entrar naquela ampla sala iluminada pelos muitos candeeiros brancos. O interior do estabelecimento era decorado em tons leves: brancos e castanhos. As mesas tinham toalhas brancas com pequenas bordas castanhas e as cadeiras eram macias de cor branca e também com bordas castanhas. Era um local acolhedor e especialmente romântico, mesmo sem ter aquelas cores que os muggles consideravam do amor e paixão, o vermelho.

Draco conduziu-me até uma das mesas que tinha um pequeno papel indicativo de que já estava reservada. Puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar e eu não pude deixar de escapar uma gargalhada devido a todos o cavalheirismo. Draco sorriu ao ouvir a minha deliciosa gargalhada e sentou-se à minha frente. Durante os poucos minutos em que esperamos que alguém nos viesse atender aos pedidos, trocámos olhares intensos de paixão. Às tantas aos olhos de quem estava de fora parecíamos um casal recente de namorados, intensamente apaixonados. Porém, eu e Draco éramos mais do que isso que transparecia aos olhos das pessoas. Nós éramos a verdadeira personificação de paixão, amor e desejo.

Fizemos os pedidos e apenas dez minutos depois estávamos a ser gentilmente servidos. Durante o jantar estávamos animados, como se nada se tivesse passado. Há quanto tempo eu não estava assim com ele? Já nem conseguia precisar. O meu pensamento foi interrompido por uma bela música de piano tocada ao vivo. A melodia era tão bonita que seria impossível não querer escutá-la com a máxima atenção. Draco sorriu-me ao ver que eu estava deliciada com a música ambiente.

- Queres dançar, Hermione Granger? – a voz arrepiante de Draco interrompeu, não desfazendo o impacto que a música estava a ter. Pelo contrário, teve um efeito exuberante no meu corpo que vibrou ao som da voz dele.

Sorri-lhe em resposta. Draco levantou-se e esticou a mão na minha direcção para que lhe devolvesse a minha. Fomos até ao meio da pequena pista que tinha em frente ao piano e Draco fez os nossos corpos colarem-se, o que de certa forma fez com que eu tivesse de suster a respiração. O meu olhar perdeu-se no dele no momento em que os nossos corpos começaram a dançar ao ritmo calmo da música. A mão dele estava quase presa na minha cinta e a outra segurava a minha mão com ternura. A minha mão livre estava pousada sobre as costas largas de Draco.

Sorríamos um para o outro. A música pareceu não terminar, pois parecia que eu estava a dançar com Draco há uma eternidade. Mas isso não me importava minimamente, pois poderia ficar assim com ele para sempre. Quando Draco previu que a música estava prestes a acabar, separou ligeiramente os nossos corpos e continuou a fitar-me com uma expressão de paixão intensa. O que mais eu poderia querer com Draco Malfoy a fitar-me daquele jeito? Suspirei com o pensamento.

- Hermione… - a voz arrastada de Draco saiu quase sussurrada. – há algo que tenho de te perguntar.

- Sim? – apenas murmurei, curiosa.

Draco agarrou as minhas duas mãos com força. De seguida beijou-as, fechando os olhos por uma fracção de segundos. Os olhos cinza voltaram a encontrar os meus olhos curiosos cor de mel.

- Aceitas casar comigo, Hermione Granger? – a voz de Draco estava a sair quase num murmúrio e a expressão ansiosa no rosto dele só me fez acreditar que ele desejava muito um sim.


	31. Epílogo

Nos primeiros segundos fiquei séria, fitando Draco em expectativa. Ficava perfeito enquanto agarrava as minhas mãos ainda com força, as bochechas levemente avermelhadas e os olhos percorrendo os meus olhos e lábios. Mordi o lábio inferior e sorri-lhe. Draco Malfoy estava mesmo a pedir-me em casamento. E eu não aguentei mais deixá-lo naquela ansiedade. Afinal de contas, apesar de ter sido apanhada desprevenida, não havia nada que nos impedisse de tomarmos esse passo.

- Eu aceito casar contigo, Draco! – a minha voz estava um pouco trémula, mas nem por isso Draco deixou de me agarrar e pegar em mim ao colo em plena pista de dança. Deixou escapar um grito abafado de alegria e beijou-me os lábios bastantes vezes seguidas. Ri-me, ainda sem acreditar que estava noiva de Draco Malfoy.

- Obrigada por fazeres de mim o homem mais feliz! – a voz dele estava em profunda euforia.

As pessoas no restaurante olhavam para nós com sorrisinhos e principalmente algumas mulheres pareciam deliciadas com Draco. Abracei-o fortemente e ele retribuiu. Segundos depois, afastou-me.

- Oh, quase que me esquecia… - disse, colocando a mão no casaco. Depois tirou uma pequena caixinha vermelha com uma fita dourada a decorar. Abriu a caixa e exibiu na minha direcção um deslumbrante anel.

- Draco! – disse, levando as duas mãos à boca em gesto de incredibilidade.

- Gostas? – perguntou, hesitante.

- Eu adoro, Draco. O anel é lindo! – a minha voz estava num fio. Não podia acreditar.

Draco tirou o objecto da caixa e delicadamente colocou no meu dedo. Fitei-o durante segundos, completamente deslumbrada. Era apenas um fio de ouro branco com um pequeno diamante. Quando finalmente consegui despregar os olhos do anel beijei Draco com intensidade.

- Obrigada – agradeci, fitando os olhos de Draco que me sorriam alegremente.

Draco abraçou-me, fazendo com que por momentos só existíssemos nós os dois. Mordi levemente o lábio inferior, sem acreditar no que estava a acontecer. Finalmente os problemas tinham desaparecido e nós poderíamos ser felizes.

A música já tinha parado quando nós regressamos à nossa mesa. Draco segurava com ternura a minha mão que exibia o anel. O misto de sensações que sentia cada vez que Draco me tocava só me levava a crer ainda mais que ele era o homem que eu queria para mim. Estava eufórica e o meu coração estava aos pulos no meu peito. Queria contar a novidade a todas as pessoas que eram importantes.

Quando voltamos para casa, Draco foi tomar um banho e eu deitei-me na cama, fitando a parede. Na minha cabeça passavam os últimos acontecimentos. Prendi-me um pouco em Lucius e Nathan. Dias antes estivera com receio que Draco não me perdoasse por ter omitido o que o pai dele andava a fazer. Tive medo que Lucius nos afastasse, mas ele não conseguiu o que queria. Aliás, pelo contrário, eu e Draco iríamos casar em breve. E não havia nada que Lucius pudesse fazer agora. Por um lado, gostaria que ele estivesse a par disso a fim de lhe poder atirar à cara que ele não conseguira. Mas eu sabia que era melhor que Lucius estivesse bem longe de nós.

- Eu a pensar que já estavas a dormir… - disse Draco, limpando os cabelos molhados à toalha.

- Eu… estava a tentar. – disse, fixando o meu olhar sobre o corpo de Draco.

- Vejo que ficaste abismada com tanta beleza. – disse, exibindo o sorriso mais convencido.

Deixei escapar uma gargalhada sarcástica que o fez acentuar ainda mais o sorriso. De seguida, debruçou-se e beijou-me de forma selvagem, ocupando o lugar ao lado na minha cama.

_Passados quatro meses…_

Estava a analisar uns documentos no meu escritório quando alguém bateu à porta. Como estava tão concentrada no que estava a fazer, apenas murmurei um "entre" que não tive a certeza se fora ouvido. Segundos depois, Mayer entrou e parou diante da minha secretária.

- Hermione Malfoy, encontras-te muito ocupada?

Hermione _Malfoy. _Soou um pouco estranho, pois ainda era muito recente. Talvez até fosse a primeira vez que o ministro me tratava assim. Normalmente era Hermione ou Granger. Mas eu adorava a maneira como soava o meu recente nome_. __Hermione Malfoy. _

- Estou só acabar de ver uns documentos, mas precisa de alguma coisa?

- Precisava que me enviasses umas cartas ao ministro da magia dos Estados Unidos da América…

- Com certeza.

Levantei-me, mas rapidamente me voltei a sentar. Tive uma tontura tão forte que cheguei a gemer. Sentia as minhas pernas fraquejarem e uma ânsia de vomitar.

- Hermione, estás bem? – Mayer aproximou-se de mim, agarrando-me no braço. – O que se passa?

Fechei os olhos com força e reprimi o vómito.

- Eu… estou tonta e enjoada.

- Eu vou chamar o Draco…

- Não é necessário, Mayer. Eu vou tratar disso que me pediu e depois… - disse, tentando levantar-me.

O esforço pareceu piorar as sensações e quando Mayer voltou a afirmar que ia chamar Draco eu já não recusei. Cinco minutos depois de ter saído do meu gabinete, Mayer regressou com Draco bastante preocupado. Draco entrou pelo escritório e agarrou-me a mão. Eu estava de olhos fechados para afastar as sensações.

- Hermione, o que estás a sentir? Almoçaste?

- Almocei há menos de uma hora. Às tantas o almoço caiu-me mal… - disse, tentando com que ele não ficasse preocupado.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou-me durante segundos. Mayer assistia à cena sem dizer nada.

- Eu vou à casa de banho. – afirmei, levantando-me. Consegui dar dois passos, mas logo a seguir fui amparada por Draco.

- É melhor irmos a St. Mungus, não acha, Mayer? – Draco dirigiu-se ao ministro.

As vozes deles pareciam estar ao longe. Senti tudo a andar à roda e depois tudo ficou escuro. Acordei mais tarde deitada numa vulgar cama do hospital. Draco estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, agarrando-me na mão. Parecia muito preocupado e eu perguntei-me há quanto tempo estaríamos ali.

- Draco… - a minha voz soou afectada pelo sono. – O que aconteceu exactamente?

- Hermione! Como te sentes? – Draco debruçou-se sobre mim para me beijar a testa.

- Sinto-me bem. Mas podes explicar-me o que aconteceu? – perguntei, endireitando-me na cama.

- Perdeste os sentidos e então eu trouxe-te até St. Mungus… a enfermeira deu-te uma poção e disse que acordavas dentro de instantes.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – a minha curiosidade fez Draco sorrir.

- Parece-me que já estás óptima. Tantas perguntas, Hermione. – disse, abanando a cabeça com um sorriso. - Estamos há cerca de cinco horas.

Não tive tempo de lhe responder, pois uma senhora de estatura baixa e cabelos encaracolados entrou pelo quarto a dentro. Draco e eu observamos a enfermeira atentamente.

- Boa noite, Hermione Malfoy. – a enfermeira colocou-se em frente aos pés da cama. – Como se sente?

- Estou bem, obrigada. Deve ter sido uma quebra de tensão… - eu nem sabia se os feiticeiros sabiam o que era uma quebra de tensão e por isso arrisquei um sorriso.

- Não, minha querida. Não me parece que tenha sido só isso. O médico vem já cá falar convosco. – disse, fitando também Draco.

- Mas está tudo bem com a Hermione, certo? – Draco perguntou já de pé.

Parecia-me um tanto impaciente.

- Não se preocupe, Mr. Malfoy, está tudo bem. A sua esposa só precisa de cuidar melhor da alimentação. – disse, estreitando o olhar na minha direcção, mas ainda assim saiu com um sorriso carinhoso na face.

Draco voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado e começou a mexer nos meus cabelos. Passaram-se cerca de vinte minutos até um homem bem parecido surgir. Tinha cerca de trinta anos e era muito atraente. Moreno de barba rasa e belos olhos esverdeados. Um médico digno de uma série de televisão. Draco deve ter notado que eu não ficara indiferente com a beleza do médico e lançou-me um olhar chateado. Comprimi um sorriso e o médico pigarreou, interrompendo o nosso pequeno momento.

- Boa noite. Já soube que está melhor, Mrs. Malfoy. – disse o médico com um sorriso simpático a dançar-lhe nos lábios.

- Sim, obrigada, doutor…

- Cole. – completou-me e eu sorri em resposta.

- E então, Dr. Cole, o que se passou realmente com a Hermione? Há horas que ando a tentar perceber por que motivo a minha mulher desmaiou… - o tom de voz de Draco era o normal, mas tanto eu como o Dr. Cole notamos alguma agressividade.

- Calma, Mr. Malfoy. Foi exactamente isso que eu vim aqui transmitir. – Draco revirou os olhos com a resposta do médico. E eu soube que ele estava a pensar que estavam a dar tantas voltas para dizerem o que se passava comigo. – Bom, sem mais rodeios… tenho a dizer-vos que vocês vão ter um bebé.

- N-nós… o quê? – Draco levantou-se da cadeira e fitou-me como se quisesse ter a certeza de que era realmente verdade.

Eu levei as mãos à boca sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Estava grávida?

- Foi isso mesmo que ouviu, Mr. Malfoy.

- Mas… oh, por Merlin, que bom! – consegui finalmente dizer, controlando um pouco mais o misto de emoções que estava a sentir. – Draco… - disse, sentindo o olhar de Draco preso em mim.

Não estava a contar com essa novidade e muito menos Draco. Aliás, nós nunca tínhamos falado sobre ter bebés logo depois do casamento. Mas agora que sabia que estava à espera de um filho não podia ter ficado mais contente. Tentei decifrar o que os olhos azuis acinzentados me diziam. Soube imediatamente que Draco também estava a sentir um misto de emoções. Estava surpreendido, mas feliz.

Draco abraçou-me e eu adorei a sensação de estar novamente naqueles braços fortes. Acabei por concluir que Draco me poderia abraçar trinta vezes por dia que eu sempre sentiria a mesma sensação de conforto e até mesmo as borboletas no estômago como se me estivesse a abraçar pela primeira vez.

- Parabéns. Mrs. Malfoy, daqui para a frente terá de ter cuidado com a sua alimentação. Hoje sentiu-se mal porque não almoçou em condições.

- Eu vou tomar atenção a isso, Dr. Cole. – disse, ainda eufórica.

- Esteja de olho nela, Mr. Malfoy. – disse, rasgando um novo sorriso.

- Pode ter a certeza de que estarei. – Draco sorriu-me.

- Há quanto tempo é que eu estou grávida?

- Dois meses. – afirmou com outro sorriso. - Já tem alta, Mrs. Malfoy. Mas gostaria de voltar a vê-la daqui a seis semanas.

- Claro, Dr. Cole.

O Dr. Cole retirou-se depois de apertar a mão de Draco e a minha. Mal ficamos sozinhos olhamos um para o outro, à espera que fossem partilhadas emoções. Draco sorriu ao perceber que eu estava tão espantada que estava sem palavras. Apenas consegui retribuir o sorriso e baixei o olhar para a minha barriga. Como era de esperar ainda não se notava o crescimento, mas era delicioso saber que estava a conceber um ser dentro de mim. Um filho meu e de Draco.

- Acho melhor irmos andando, Hermione.

Consenti com a cabeça, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Peguei na minha mala e desapareci juntamente com Draco para o nosso novo apartamento no centro de Londres.

Não era uma casa muito grande, mas ainda assim maior do que a minha anterior. Era extremamente reconfortante entrar lá e saber que era o meu canto e o de Draco. Era uma espécie de nosso ninho, algo tão nosso.

Na manhã seguinte, contrariando a insistência de Draco para que ficássemos em casa, levantei-me para me arranjar. Estava desejosa de dar a notícia a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, aos meus pais… Estávamos a tomar o pequeno-almoço na mesa da cozinha quando Draco me interrompeu os pensamentos eufóricos que passavam na mente:

- Eu acho que vai ser menino. – Draco fez um sorriso torto que me fez sentir deslumbrada logo de manhã.

- Não sei, mas seja menino ou menina…

- Vai ser menino. – interrompeu-me. – Já pensei no nome…

- Ai sim? Só tiveste uma noite para isso, Draco! Além disso, nem perguntaste a minha opinião. – disse, pousando a geleia na mesa.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha como se estivesse a perguntar se tinha mesmo de dar a minha opinião. Revirei os olhos e ele riu-se da minha atitude.

- Scorpius Granger Malfoy. – disse simplesmente, colocando os ovos mexidos à boca.

- Scorpius? Bem, eu não tinha pensado exactamente nesse nome. Mas até que me soa bem. E se for menina?

- Não vai ser menina. – insistiu chateado.

- Eu vou pensar no nome da menina então… - disse, sacudindo levemente os ombros.

Pus-me de pé, pronta para irmos trabalhar. Draco agarrou-me pela cintura e beijou-me o pescoço. Senti os meus pêlos eriçarem-se e então virei-me de frente para encará-lo. O meu cérebro perdeu qualquer lógica e raciocínio que possuísse e fechei os olhos para evitar perder-me ainda mais naquele olhar.

- Eu estou tão feliz, Hermione.

- Eu também. Nem consigo acreditar…

Draco colocou uma das mãos na minha face e segurou-a enquanto me beijava. Atrevia-me a afirmar que nós continuávamos tão apaixonados como no momento em que Draco me pediu em casamento, não é que tivesse passado muito tempo…

Assim que o beijo terminou desaparecemos para o ministério. Mayer veio logo de manhã ter comigo para saber como eu estava. Não lhe dei logo a novidade, porque queria que Harry, Ron, Ginny e Luna soubessem em primeiro lugar. Por isso, enviei uma coruja para os quatro e combinamos um jantar em casa de Harry e Ginny. Quando eu e Draco lá chegamos já estavam os quatro lá. Ginny e Luna estavam na cozinha a preparar a refeição e os rapazes estavam na sala a jogar xadrez bruxo. Draco juntou-se a eles e eu fui para a cozinha ajudar a fazer o jantar.

- E então, vais-nos contar que bomba vem aí? – perguntou Ginny mal entrei na cozinha.

- Eu e o Draco decidimos contar só na hora de jantar. Por isso, parece que vão ter de esperar. – disse, fazendo a minha melhor expressão de mistério.

Ginny e Luna trocaram olhares e continuaram a cozinhar. Eu tentei perceber o que faltava ser feito e então comecei a colocar a mesa com a ajuda de magia. Draco e Ron estavam a jogar xadrez, o que me levou a crer que Harry tinha perdido contra o Ron.

Meia hora depois já estávamos todos sentados à mesa e Draco deu-me a mão por debaixo da mesa. Apertei-a com força e trocamos um sorriso de incentivo. Já tínhamos decidido que seria eu a falar, por isso, comecei:

- Eu e o Draco temos uma novidade para vos dar…

- Pelas vossas caras já deu para perceber que é maravilhosa. – disse Ron, não resistindo a comer um pouco de pão.

- Sim, é óptima. – disse, sem controlar a minha felicidade.

- Oh não… já sei! – disse Ginny, levando as mãos à boca.

Abanei com a cabeça com um risinho abafado. Ginny já tinha percebido tudo, ao contrário de todos os outros que olhavam para mim e para Ginny à espera que disséssemos alguma coisa.

- Nós vamos ter um bebé.

- Um bebé? Mas como é que… - Ron estava com uma expressão tão atrapalhada que me deu vontade de rir.

- Não estás à espera que te ensine a fazer um bebé, pois não Ronald? – disse e todos me acompanharam na risota.

- Que bom! Parabéns aos dois. – disse Harry, levantando-se para me dar dois beijos e um aperto de mão a Draco.

- Obrigado. – ouvi Draco agradecer enquanto eu era apertada num forte abraço por Luna e Ginny.

- Vamos ser tios… nem acredito! – disse Ginny aos pulinhos. – Ai, de quanto tempo é que estás? – perguntou num tom de voz histérico.

- Apenas dois meses.

Ron dirigiu-se depois a nós para me abraçar e apertar a mão de Draco. Eles ainda não eram propriamente amigos, mas pelo menos Ron já conseguia conviver civilizadamente com Draco. A felicidade era abundante e Draco também a tinha estampada no rosto. Ginny dirigiu as atenções para a minha barriga e começou a falar para ela:

- Quem vai ser a coisinha mais linda da tia, quem vai? – Ginny usava um tom de voz infantil e divertido e todos nos rimos à custa disso. – Aposto que vai ser uma menina!

- Não… vai ser um menino. – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou Ginny. – Scorpius Granger Malfoy. – informou e eu não pude deixar de rir com as reacções dos meus melhores amigos.

- Malfoy, é bom que te habitues à ideia de que pode ser uma menina… - Ginny cruzou os braços e encarou-o também.

- Eu sei que vai ser menino, Weasley. – Draco deixou um sorriso torto formar-se nos lábios.

- Pronto, acabou a conversa. Seja o que for, vamos comer agora. Estou faminta! – disse, fazendo com que todos se sentassem para começarmos a refeição.

Já era tardíssimo quando chegamos a casa. Só tivemos tempo de tomar banho e deitarmo-nos. Adormeci com Draco a fazer-me festas na barriga. Os dias seguintes no ministério passaram rápido e eu estava cada vez mais entusiasmada com o facto de ter o fruto da minha relação com Draco a crescer dentro de mim. Por vezes dava por mim a sorrir com os pensamentos felizes que me passavam pela cabeça.

Na hora de almoço dirigi-me a uma livraria muggle em Londres. Não sabia ao certo o que procurava, mas soube logo assim que os meus olhos pararam sobre um livro que chamara a minha atenção. Peguei nele com um sorriso e dirigi-me à caixa para pagar. Quando regressei ao ministério já Draco tinha acabado de almoçar e assim tive que almoçar sozinha. Fui para o meu escritório para trabalhar. Já era fim da tarde quando peguei no livro grande e pesado e o carreguei nos braços até ao gabinete de Draco. Bati levemente na porta e entrei. Draco apenas me encarou quando eu pousei o livro com força a mais em cima da mesa, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e fitou-me.

- Vamos ter de ler isto, Draco.

- Vamos? – disse, girando ligeiramente a cabeça para conseguir ler o título "Tudo sobre a gravidez".

- Sim, temos de saber tudo…

- Hermione, não me parece que vá ter tempo para ler isso em… sete meses! – Draco parecia um pouco apavorado com a ideia.

O livro era grosso e isso assustava-o. Perdi o ar tenso que carregava e desatei a rir. Depois de ter plena certeza que eu não estava séria, Draco acompanhou-me nas gargalhadas.

- Tudo bem. Eu leio e depois conto-te o mais importante, pode ser?

- Combinado. Apesar de saber que me vais contar o livro todo. Tudo é importante para ti, Mrs. Malfoy.

Sorri-lhe e abanei a cabeça em concordância.

Semanas depois fui ao médico juntamente com Draco e eu tinha decidido que não iríamos saber o sexo da criança. Só mesmo na hora do nascimento. Draco pareceu relutante em relação à minha decisão, mas acabou por respeitá-la.

_… Passados sete meses …_

- É um rapaz! – ouvi a feiticeira de cabelos brancos exclamar com entusiasmo.

De seguida, não ouvi mais nada, pois a minha mente fechou-se assim como os meus olhos. Tinha adormecido. Quando acordei horas mais tarde, Draco estava ao meu lado a mexer-me nos cabelos carinhosamente.

- Acordaste! – disse com um sorriso a esboçar-se no rosto.

- Onde está o nosso menino? – perguntei, ajeitando-me na cama e Draco ajudou-me com os movimentos.

- Está a ser analisado pelo Dr. Cole. Como é que sabes que é menino? – os olhos de Draco pareceram brilhar e as dúvidas dissiparam-se completamente.

- Eu ouvi alguém dizer.

- Sim, é um menino. Tivemos um lindo menino, Hermione. – disse, beijando-me a bochecha.

- Foi difícil o parto.

- Sim, o Doutor disse que tiveram de te dar uma poção para conseguires ter mais força.

Só me lembrava de ter estado a falar com Mayer no gabinete sobre a associação dos elfos. Depois conclui que tivesse sido desmaterializada para o hospital. Não tinha sentido as dores de costas que o livro tinha mencionado que sentiria quando estivesse a entrar em trabalho de parto. Mas também já não importava. O meu filho estava bem e eu também. Não me poderia sentir mais feliz.

- Quero vê-lo.

- Vem só aí uma enfermeira ver como tu estás e pedimos-lhe já para o veres. Vou só certificar-me de que a enfermeira está a vir.

Draco saiu do meu quarto e voltou logo a seguir com a enfermeira a caminhar ao lado dele. Aproximou-se de mim e verificou as minhas tensões. Deu-me um copo com um líquido escuro.

- Beba, querida. Vai sentir-se melhor.

- Mas eu estou bem, obrigada. Será que posso ver o meu filho?

- Primeiro tenho de ter a certeza de que vai tomar essa poção.

Revirei os olhos e fitei Draco que estava de braços cruzados em frente à minha cama. Depois de um sorriso de incentivo, levei o copo à boca e engoli a poção de uma só vez. Tinha um sabor amargo que me fez fazer uma careta. Draco riu-se juntamente com a enfermeira.

- Já posso ver o bebé?

- Vou buscar o pequeno, Mrs. Malfoy. É um lindo menino, minha querida.

A enfermeira retirou-se e enquanto esperávamos pelo bebé eu e Draco olhávamos um para o outro em expectativa. Cerca de cinco minutos depois a enfermeira trouxe o bebé embrulhado num cobertor azul. Colocou-o com bastante cuidado nos meus braços e um sorriso abriu-se no meu rosto ao ver aquele ser tão pequenino que eu tinha gerado com Draco.

- Scorpius. – disse num sussurro para o bebé.

Draco deixou escapar uma deliciosa gargalhada. Aproximou-se de nós os dois e beijou a testa de Scorpius que dormia tranquilamente nos meus braços.

Passara-se uma semana e eu estava em casa no meu quarto. Draco já tinha comprado um pequeno berço branco com pormenores em azul. Além disso, tinha colocado uma pequena poltrona ao lado do berço para o podermos vigiar de perto.

No meu primeiro sábado em casa, os meus amigos fizeram uma surpresa e apareceram todos juntos. Harry e Ginny foram os primeiros a chegar. Traziam uma caixinha com um presente para o bebé.

- Como está o meu sobrinho? – perguntou Ginny, abraçando-me.

- Está a dormir que nem um anjinho. – disse, apontando para o berço.

Ginny aproximou-se para vê-lo de perto.

- É um amor! Anda ver Harry. – disse, puxando o braço do meu melhor amigo que me beijava a face.

- Então campeão… está a fazer uma bela soneca, Ginny. Deixa-o estar. – disse, insistindo para que Ginny deixasse de observar Scorpius tão de perto.

A campainha voltou a tocar e Draco desceu para abrir a porta a Ron e Luna. Depois de me cumprimentarem também se apressaram para irem ver Scorpius a dormir no berço. Draco estava sentado na poltrona a observar os meus amigos a deliciarem-se com o nosso filho.

- Toma – disse, passando-me o embrulho para a mão. – É um presente meu e do Harry para o Scorpius. Depois damos-lhe algo melhor, confesso que foi comprado à pressão.

Desapertei o lacinho de cetim azul que envolvia a caixa e espreitei. Tinha um par de pantufas azuis e um roupão da mesma cor com um carapuço bastante engraçado, pois tinha umas orelhas salientes. Ron passou-me um embrulho de Mrs. Weasley que eu já calculava o que continha. Uma camisola de lã tricotada pela própria com um "S" muito bem desenhado de cor amarela. Luna e Ron ofereceram uma mala para que eu colocasse os acessórios básicos de higiene do bebé.

- Obrigada a todos.

Scorpius começou a chorar, pois já estava na hora de amamentar. Draco fez questão de levar todos para a sala para um convívio improvisado com bolos, sandes e sumos.

- Tens uns tios muito queridos, filho. Trouxeram-te presentes lindíssimos. – disse, enquanto lhe passava a mão pelos rasos cabelos loiros.

_… Passados 11 anos …_

Scorpius estava cada vez mais parecido com Draco quando tinha a idade dele. Os cabelos loiros despenteados a caírem-lhe sobre os mesmos olhos acinzentados de Draco. Tinha o nariz fino e levemente empinado e o mesmo sorriso torto nos lábios finos.

Faltavam dois dias para partir rumo a Hogwarts. Embora já soubesse que era um feiticeiro, Scorpius tinha ficado radiante quando eu e o pai lhe demos a carta selada de Hogwarts, escrita pela directora Minerva McGonagall. Contudo, Scorpius naquele dia estava particularmente calado. Após o jantar, o qual se desenrolou em pleno silêncio, com tentativas por minha parte e de Draco para que Scorpius falasse connosco, dirigiu-se para o quarto com passos firmes.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – disse a Draco que acabava de jantar.

Subi as escadas quase em silêncio absoluto e abri cuidadosamente a porta do quarto. Scorpius estava deitado de barriga para cima na cama, observando um ponto vazio em frente. Estava pensativo e nem dera pela minha presença.

- Está tudo bem, Scorpius? – perguntei, finalmente entrando no quarto.

- Mãe… - murmurou, deixando de fitar o nada para me encarar.

- Há alguma coisa que me queiras contar? – perguntei, hesitante.

- Não fiz nenhuma asneira, mãe! – disse, revirando os olhos.

Sorri perante a sua esperada resposta. Sempre que Scorpius fazia asneiras e se arrependia agia exactamente da mesma maneira. Fechava-se no quarto e ficava a horas a pensar. Sentei-me na beira da cama e continuei a fitar os olhos cinzentos.

- Então o que se passa?

- Daqui a dois dias vou para Hogwarts…

- Sim, querido. Vais adorar lá estar.

- Mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – disse, cruzando os braços.

- Porquê?

Embora não tivesse ficado espantada com o que Scorpius afirmara, tinha de lhe perguntar. Ele precisava de dizer, sentir-se-ia melhor se o fizesse e, por isso, questionei-o como se não soubesse exactamente as dúvidas dele.

Scorpius tinha uma forte ligação comigo e com Draco. Parecia-lhe estranha a ideia de estar durante meses longe de nós.

- Eu só vou regressar no Natal, mãe. Além disso, o máximo que eu estive sem ti e sem o pai foi quando fui dormir à casa do tio Harry e da tia Ginny com o James. E foi uma noite! – disse, falando muito rápido.

- Scorpius, não te preocupes. O tempo passa rápido e tu vais adorar Hogwarts. Aposto que não vais querer voltar.

- O pai diz que tem regras a mais. E mãe tu sabes como as detesto: "Scorpius, vem jantar. Scorpius vai para a cama!" – disse numa imitação perfeita da minha voz.

Não consegui evitar rir-me e Scorpius acompanhou-me.

- Oh filho, vem cá… - disse num tom ternurento. – Vai correr tudo bem. Nós também vamos sentir a tua falta.

- Mas eu não disse que ia sentir a vossa falta. – disse, exibindo um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Ai não? Então por que motivo estás assim?

- Porque… porque… lá não vou ter o pai para jogar quidditch comigo todos os sábados… não te vou ter a ti a desafiar-me para ver quem acaba de ler primeiro um livro…

Sorri, pois era uma boa maneira de dizer que ia sentir a nossa falta. Scorpius tinha herdado de Draco o gosto pela prática de quidditch e de mim o gosto pela leitura.

Draco estava parado à porta do quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Há quanto tempo ele estaria a ouvir a nossa conversa?

- Vais fazer amigos rapidamente. – disse, colocando-se ao meu lado com a mão pousada no meu ombro.

- Além disso, o teu primo James e a Sophie também irão para Hogwarts no ano seguinte. – disse, sabendo que iria tranquilizá-lo.

- Mas ainda há o problema da equipa… - Scorpius começou, assumindo uma expressão séria e grave.

- Isso é o que menos importa, querido. – garanti.

Todavia, ele parecia mais preocupado em encarar Draco. Por sua vez, Draco fitava-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu não sei se quero ficar nos Gryffindor ou nos Slytherin… - disse, suspirando.

- Isso não importa, Scorpius. Eu e a tua mãe ficaremos feliz de qualquer das formas. - a voz paternal de Draco que pretendia acalmar Scorpius pareceu afligi-lo ainda mais.

- O James diz que a probabilidade de eu ficar nos Gryffindor ou nos Slytherin é igual. Mas ele diz que os Slytherin não se dão com mais ninguém…

- Isso não é verdade. Tu até podes ficar nos Ravenclaw ou Hufflepuff. Só o chapéu é que sabe onde te darás melhor, Scorpius. – disse-lhe e ri-me ao ver Scorpius fazer uma careta ao imaginar-se numa dessas equipas, de onde não tinha antecedentes.

- Não penses mais nisso, filho. Vamos dormir agora. – Draco aproximou-se de Scorpius e beijou-lhe a testa.

Segui-lhe o exemplo e dei outro beijo na bochecha de Scorpius. Quando estávamos a sair do quarto, Scorpius chamou:

- Pai… mãe… vocês não vão ficar chateados? Seja qual for a equipa em que calhe? – parecia incomodado por estar a fazer a pergunta.

Draco e eu sorrimos um para o outro e tranquilizamos Scorpius.

- Claro que não. Agora dorme, amanhã vamos à Diagonalley fazer as compras que faltam.

Eu sabia que Scorpius gostava de agradar sempre tanto a mim como a Draco. Se ele pudesse escolher, ele ficaria nas duas equipas. Não conseguia compreender que não me iria desiludir por ficar nos Slytherin nem iria desiludir Draco por ficar nos Gryffindor.

- Pareceu preocupado com a história das equipas. – disse Draco, quando já estávamos deitados na cama.

- Tem medo de nos desiludir, Draco. Nem ele sabe qual a equipa em que quer ficar.

- Isso é o menos importante. Boa noite, Hermione.

- Boa noite, Draco.

No dia seguinte iríamos os três até à Diagonalley comprar o material que faltava para o Scorpius. Draco e eu tínhamos tirado o dia no ministério para podermos ir os dois com ele, pois era importante para o Scorpius. Saímos cedo de casa, logo após o pequeno-almoço. Durante a manhã compramos o material básico, os livros, o caldeirão, telescópio e a balança.

- Ainda falta comprar algumas coisas. – disse Scorpius que ia no meio de mim e de Draco, a segurar o pergaminho na mão, o qual consultava de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Sim, mas eu acho melhor fazermos uma pausa para o almoço.

Entramos num café novo na Diagonalley. Sentamo-nos na primeira mesa e uma feiticeira de longos cabelos loiros dirigiu-se a nós. Fizemos o pedido e almoçamos descontraidamente. Comemos a sobremesa favorita de Scorpius, crepe com gelado e chocolate quente. De seguida, compramos o uniforme e o chapéu pontiagudo. Dirigimo-nos ao Olivander para comprar a varinha, a parte que Scorpius mais ansiava. Antes de a varinha o escolher, Mr. Olivender tentou três varinhas que o rejeitaram e Scorpius parecia preocupado com o facto de nenhuma varinha o estar a escolher.

- Boa varinha, Malfoy. – disse Mr. Olivender com a voz rouca. – Salgueiro, 34cm, pêlo de cauda de unicórnio, maleável.

- Obrigada, Mr. Olivander. – disse Draco, pagando com moedas de ouro.

Scorpius estava encantado com a varinha e guardou-a com cuidado.

- Agora vamos para casa? – perguntou, dando-me a mão.

- Ainda falta passarmos num sítio. – disse Draco com um sorriso para Scorpius. – Queres um gato, sapo ou coruja?

- Ora, eu queria um gato, mas desde que o Crookshanks morreu, eu não sei se quero… - disse Scorpius pensativo. Crookshanks tinha morrido quando Scorpius tinha cinco anos, mas ele ainda se lembrava dele. – Então eu acho que prefiro…

- Sapos não. O Longbottom tinha um e não servia para nada, Scorpius. E fazem um barulho horrível!

- Draco! – exclamei, reprovando-o com o olhar.

- O que foi? É verdade, Hermione. – contrapôs, indignado.

- Deixa ser o Scorpius a escolher.

- Eu quero uma coruja. Assim quando quiser enviar cartas não preciso de usar as de Hogwarts.

- Vamos ver as corujas então. – disse e subimos até à loja das corujas no cimo da rua.

Scorpius gostou imediatamente de uma coruja castanha com a cabeça branca. Pagamos ao senhor da loja e viemos embora com a gaiola a ser segurada por Draco com extremo cuidado a pedido de Scorpius. Quando chegamos a casa, pousamos as imensas sacas de compras no chão e Scorpius decidiu enviar uma carta para James a contar as novidades. Eu e Draco fomos preparar o jantar.

- Vamos ser nós os dois novamente. – disse Draco com um suspiro.

- O nosso filho cresceu tão rápido. Vai ser estranho não poder estar lá para protegê-lo.

- Hermione, o Scorpius sabe-se defender sozinho.

Quando acabamos de jantar, Scorpius foi arrumar o malão com a ajuda de Draco que obviamente usaria magia para "economizar tempo", como ele mesmo dizia. Deitou o Scorpius e desceu até à sala, onde eu estava a ler um livro muggle.

Draco beijou-me o pescoço e fez-me olhá-lo nos olhos. Tive o cuidado de marcar a página e fechei o livro. Abracei Draco e deitei a minha cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Draco puxou-me para perto dele e sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

- Vamos subir.

Draco pegou em mim ao colo e levou-me para a cama. Era impressionante como mesmo após tantos anos eu ainda o continuava a desejar da mesma maneira. Ele era importante para mim.

No dia a seguir acordamos cedo para ir levar Scorpius à estação de King's Cross. Assim que lá chegamos encontrei algumas pessoas conhecidas que tinham tido filhos e iam para Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom estava lá com a mulher e com o filho que parecia nervoso por estar prestes a entrar no comboio. Também vi Pansy Parkinson a despedir-se da filha que já estava a entrar para o comboio sem ele anunciar a partida.

- Scorpius, anda cá. – chamei para arranjar-lhe a gola da camisa.

- Está óptimo assim, mãe. – disse a reclamar, tentando desenvencilhar-se de mim. – Acho que é melhor eu entrar.

- Manda uma carta depois do banquete, Scorpius. – pediu Draco, abraçando o nosso pequeno.

- Vou tentar não me esquecer. – disse com um sorriso maroto. De seguida, colocou-se em bicos de pé para chegar a mim e beijar-me a face. – Até Dezembro! – disse, virando as costas para andar em direcção ao comboio. Mas eu puxei-o a fim de o abraçar mais uma vez.

- Vamos ter saudades, querido. – disse com a voz um pouco tremida e com as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mãe… por favor. – Scorpius estava incomodado e olhou para Draco de forma suplicante.

- Hermione, o Scorpius está a ficar atrapalhado por estares a chorar.

- Oh… porta-te bem. Vai… vai lá. – disse e Scorpius voltou para trás para me abraçar mais uma vez.

- Por favor, estás a fazer-me passar vergonhas. O que achas que os meus colegas vão dizer na escola? Pai, toma conta da mãe. Adeus! – disse, correndo em direcção ao comboio que já anunciava a partida.

Draco colocou a mão no meu ombro e eu virei-me para ele ainda com as lágrimas nos olhos. Ele puxou-me pela cintura e envolveu-me num abraço. Acenamos para Scorpius que estava na janela do comboio com um sorriso gigantesco. Quando vi o comboio partir senti um aperto no coração. Esperava sinceramente que Scorpius se divertisse tanto quanto eu me tinha divertido em Hogwarts. Senti-me um pouco egoísta por querer Scorpius sempre comigo. Eu sabia que até Dezembro tinha de me contentar com as cartas.

- Vamos para casa, Hermione. Escusas de estar assim, o Scorpius está bem, garanto-te.

- Eu sei… mas eu queria tê-lo aqui sempre connosco. Desculpa, sei que estou a ser egoísta…

- Estás a ser mãe-galinha, Hermione. – disse a rir.

- Draco, ainda é tão cedo…

Draco olhou para o relógio e sorriu.

- Sim, talvez ainda possamos ir para casa dormir um pouco.

- Não. Eu pensei em irmos até aquela praia, onde fomos com o Harry, Ginny e com as crianças comer um gelado.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, mas sacudiu os ombros. Desmaterializamo-nos em conjunto até à praia. O sol estava fraco e ainda fazia um pouco de frio, pelo que Draco tirou o casaco preto que vestia para colocar às minhas costas quando já estávamos sentados na areia.

- Draco, lembraste quando o Scorpius ainda era um bebé?

Antes de me responder, deixou um sorriso iluminar-lhe o rosto.

- Perfeitamente, o rapaz era uma peste. Foram tantas as noites mal dormidas, fraldas para mudar e biberões…

- Estás… estás preparado para esse processo se repetir? – perguntei, mordendo ao de leve o lábio inferior em expectativa.

- Repetir o quê? – a expressão de Draco era tão engraçada entre o confuso e o descrente.

- Passar mal as noites, mudar a fralda e dar de biberões? – repeti tudo o que ele tinha dito e sorri sem desviar o olhar dele um segundo.

- Não! – disse num berro. – Quero dizer, estou. – corrigiu imediatamente. - Mas… Hermione, tu estás grávida?

Abanei a cabeça consequentemente com uma gargalhada nervosa a escapar-me pela boca. Draco olhou para a minha barriga como se esperasse que ela crescesse só por ele saber que eu estava à espera de mais um filho.

A ideia de ter mais um filho com Draco era estupenda e deixava o meu coração aos pulos. Como ainda estava de pouco tempo tinha optado por contar apenas a Draco. Scorpius saberia quando eu tivesse a certeza que estava tudo bem com o bebé. Mas eu tinha a certeza que ele iria adorar a ideia, pois quando Harry e a Ginny tiveram a pequena Lily, Scorpius insistiu comigo e com Draco para lhe darmos um irmão.

Se recuasse um pouco atrás na minha vida, poderia constatar que não tinha sido nada fácil ficar com Draco. Lucius Malfoy tinha feito de tudo para nos separar, mas ainda assim o amor entre nós tinha prevalecido. Tinha valido a pena passar por tanto para depois ficarmos juntos e termos o Scorpius e futuramente outro filho. E eu ainda amava Draco como no início e sabia que ele também me amava dessa forma arrebatadora. Podia ver isso nos olhos dele na expressão quente e avassaladora com que eles me diziam "Amo-te".

* * *

**N/A: Antes de mais um muitissimo obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram! **

**Custa-me muito ter de terminar a fic, mas tudo tem um fim. E esta já precisava de um faz tempos! **

**Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo, foi um género de epílogo. E foi propositado não ter dito em que equipa fica o Scorpius... fica ao vosso critério! **

**Comentem muito pf. :)**

**Já há muito tempo que tenho outra fic deles em mente e mal posso esperar por começá-la a postar aqui!**

**Beijinhos **

**Sara Mendes***


End file.
